HOUND
by paleDemon
Summary: Namanya Kim Seokjin; dokter yang umurnya kira-kira awal tiga puluh, berasal dari Seoul dan entah bagaimana ceritanya Ia bisa tinggal di kota ini./ "Kau masih menolongnya? Dia anggota H.O.U.N.D!"/ "Kami tak memiliki perasaan, kau tahu baik tentang itu."/ "Aku salah, aku memiliki perasaan sejak melihat laki-laki kecil yang bercerita tentang koleksi robotnya."/ BxB. Namjin Fanfic. BTS
1. A Prolouge

**H.O.U.N.D**

Cast : Kim Namjoon a.k.a RM; Kim Seokjin a.k.a Jin; and many others

Rate : T

Length : Parts

 **H.O.U.N.D - A Prolouge**

Jika ada usaha yang begitu berhasil luar biasa, kalian perlu–sangat perlu–melihat lebih dalam operasi perusahaan/organisasi itu. Bukan mengenai bagaimana manajernya mengoperasikan perusahaannya, atau sebaik apa direktur dan keputusan yang diambilnya, melainkan urusan tangan kotor di baliknya.

Itu yang perlu kalian pelajari, telusuri, dan perhatikan. Kalian patut percaya, bahwa hampir seluruh perusahaan atau organisasi dengan perkembangan pesat, memiliki tangan kotor yang bermain diantaranya.

Yang membedakan adalah, tangan siapa yang terkotori. Ada yang mengotori tangannya sendiri, ada pula yang mengotori tangan orang lain agar tangannya bersih, ada pula yang dengan perjanjian tertentu untuk saling mengotori. Semuanya ada, berbagai jenis, berbagai ikatan.

Yang kalian perlu lakukan adalah, melihat lebih dalam di balik senyuman ramah pegawai dan petugas resepsionisnya.


	2. Chapter 1

**H.O.U.N.D**

Cast : Kim Namjoon a.k.a RM; Kim Seokjin a.k.a Jin; and many others

Rate : T

Length : Parts

 **H.O.U.N.D**

Namanya Kim Seokjin; dokter yang umurnya kira-kira awal tiga puluh, berasal dari Seoul dan entah bagaimana ceritanya Ia bisa tinggal di kota ini. Desa tempatnya tinggal tak sekecil desa di batas negara, namun tak sesibuk Seoul. Berada di kaki gunung, 4 jam dari Seoul, hanya memiliki rumah sakit di pusat kota.

Maka ketika Seokjin ditanyai tentang alasan kepindahannya tujuh tahun lalu, Ia bisa menjawab dengan cengengesan;

"Karena aku suka pedesaan yang alami seperti di sini, dan kalian warga desa seratus persen membutuhkanku karena jarak rumah sakit dari desa ini adalah satu setengah jam."

Jawaban itu sudah menjadi refleknya ketika ditanyai, siapapun yang bertanya akan Seokjin jawab demikian–di tahun pertama kepindahannya, Seokjin kebingungan menjawab pertanyaan demikian.

"Kau sudah mulai tidur nyenyak?"

Seokjin terkekeh, mengangguk lalu mengaduk serealnya. "Kau seharusnya bertanya hal itu sejak lima tahun yang lalu, Tuan. Aku sudah tinggal tujuh tahun, sudah hafal di luar kepala tentang desa ini!"

Lawan bicaranya melotot hiperbol, "Kau masih tak bisa memasang lampu, _hyung_ , padahal itu merupakan dasar hidup mandiri."

Seokjin terkekeh, menyadari kebodohannya di tahun ketujuh Ia tinggal sendiri, Ia belum bisa mengganti bola lampu maupun mesin yang rusak. "Maka itu aku memberimu ruang untuk berbalas budi."

"Aku berhutang budi padamu?"

Seokjin menunjuk makanan di meja makannya dengan sendok. "Kau pikir memberimu sarapan tiap pagi itu gratis?" ucapnya bergurau lalu tertawa melihat kebodohan Hoseok yang melotot tak percaya atas ucapannya.

Mereka bertetangga, Hoseok yang menyambutnya dengan senyuman lebar di hari pertama Seokjin datang di desa ini. Rumah mereka bersandingan, tanpa pagar pemisah–tipikal rumah desa–mereka berbagi halaman. Alasan kedua kenapa mereka bisa dekat sejak awal, karena umur mereka yang tak terpaut jauh. Seokjin lebih tua setahun dari Hoseok–sayangnya Hoseok tak mau mengakuinya dan memanggil Seokjin semaunya.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus mengabdikan diriku untuk membenahi mobil dan lampumu seumur hidup agar aku bisa mendapat sarapan darimu,"

Seokjin terkekeh, menghabiskan susu di mangkuknya lalu berdiri mencuci mangkuknya. "Ini hari Selasa, kau ke kota?"

Hoseok mengangguk, itu kegiatan rutinnya sekalipun pergi ke kota dengan mobil yang mereka miliki tak sesusah itu. "Kim Hyeso, kau tahu anak kecil yang nakal itu, ingin memberi temannya hadiah, Ia memintaku membelikan robot di kota."

"Dan kau melakukannya?"

Hoseok mengendikkan bahu. "Ia sudah memberiku uang sebanyak yang Ia kumpulkan beberapa bulan ini, aku tak sampai hati melihatnya."

Seokjin terkekeh, punggungnya bergetar. Hoseok, Ia berasal dari Seoul kota metropolitan itu, memilih tinggal di desa ini tanpa alasan yang Seokjin ketahui, bersikap baik pada siapapun dan selalu tersenyum cerah pada warga desa ini. Sekalipun permintaan mereka sedikit konyol, Hoseok akan tersenyum secerah matahari dan menjawab, "akan kuusahakan."

Tapi pada akhirnya Ia akan berusaha lebih keras dari ucapannya untuk mengabulkannya

Hoseok yang membantu warga mengecat dinding rumah mereka. Hoseok yang membantu warga desa mengoperasikan diesel untuk petak sawah di ujung bukit. Hoseok yang membangun taman bermain di samping lapangan bola agar anak kecil di desa ini bisa bermain. Hoseok yang melakukannya. Sekalipun Ia berkata belum pernah melakukannya sebelumnya, lelaki dengan senyuman manis itu akan semampunya belajar agar bisa.

"Dari mereka aku belajar, Seokjin. Sebelumnya aku sama sekali tak paham tentang berkebun, sekarang aku sudah mahir. Aku sama sekali tak dekat dengan anak kecil, sekarang aku akrab dengan mereka." Hoseok berjalan ke tempat cuci piring menghampiri Seokjin. "Kau tak pernah tahu apa yang mereka ajarkan padamu jika tak mencoba. Aku titip cucikan piringku, ya."

Seokjin melotot mengikuti tubuh Hoseok yang berjalan ke luar rumahnya dengan santai tanpa berbalik atau memohon pada Seokjin. "Aku yang memasak dan aku yang harus mencucinya?!"

Terlambat, Hoseok sudah menutup pintu rumah Seokjin dan pasti tak mendengarnya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Jika Seokjin memilih membuka klinik di desa ini, semata untuk membantu warga desa yang membutuhkan pertolongan ringan dan terlalu jauh untuk ke kota, maka Hoseok memilih membuka tempat makan. Pada dasarnya mereka mirip; Seokjin tak memungut biaya dalam mengobati warga desa yang datang padanya dan menerima apapun dan berapapun yang diberikan padanya, Hoseok menggratiskan makanan di tempat makannya tiap hari Selasa dan Sabtu.

Mereka berdua sama, dijuluki 'malaikat dari Seoul' oleh para tetangga.

Dan keakraban mereka berdua membuat warga desa suka bergurau menjodohkan mereka. Usia tak terpaut jauh, wajah sama-sama tampan, uang bukan masalah, semuanya cocok. Untungnya warga desa ini terbuka, sangat terbuka, dan santai saja dengan hubungan sejenis.

"Yoora sudah pulang?"

"Sejak makan siang."

"Makan siang?"

Seokjin mengangguk, mengaduk kaldu salmon yang Ia buat untuk tetangga sebelah rumahnya yang sedang sakit, nenek Oh yang sayangnya tinggal sendirian.

"Kemarin Ia sudah menemaniku hingga pukul sembilan karena mengurus pasien anak kecil yang muntaber parah, kuperbolehkan Ia pulang lebih awal hari ini karena kurasa tak ada yang datang hari ini."

Hoseok mencibir. "Kau sekarang menjadi peramal?"

Temannya terkekeh, "Aku menerima keluhan setiap jalan pagi, dan hari ini mereka menyapaku tanpa mengeluh."

Hoseok mengangguk, "Benar juga, kau selalu bersiap menerima pasien dengan berjalan kaki, olahragamu menguntungkan, ya?"

Seokjin tak yakin itu pujian atau salah satu ucapan sarkas Hoseok, namun Ia berterimakasih. Memang sepatutnya Ia berterimakasih atas kebiasaannya olahraga berjalan kaki ke jalanan hutan menuju gunung di dekat desanya, karena dari jalan-jalan pagi itu warga desa yang bertemu dengannya akan bercerita tentang penyakit kenalannya atau anggota keluarganya, atau bahkan mereka.

"Kau datang untuk makan malam bersamaku atau merusuh?" Seokjin akhirnya melirik Hoseok dari balik bahunya, mengintip tetangganya itu dengan kesal, lalu mengalihkan fokusnya pada _kimchi stew_ di kompor satunya.

Hoseok terkekeh, menegakkan duduknya, lalu menjawab ala tentara. "Tidak, aku tidak akan merusuh."

Lelaki yang lebih tua menggeleng sambil terkekeh.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau memasak cukup banyak malam ini, untuk siapa?"

Seokjin menyesap kuah masakannya. "Pasangan ramai dari Seoul akan datang."

"Ah," Hoseok mengangguk paham, "Yoongi dan Jimin?"

Seokjin mengangguk tanpa menoleh, memotong daun bawang untuk dicampurkan ke masakannya. Hoseok memiliki kebiasaan sarapan dan makan malam di rumah Seokjin, Ia mendeklarasikan dua waktu makan itu untuk dihabiskannya di rumah Seokjin karena tak ingin merasa sebatang kara. Sedangkan Yoongi, sepupu Seokjin yang tinggal di Seoul, sering datang ke rumah Seokjin sekedar menjenguk.

"Mereka menginap?"

Seokjin menggeleng, "Tidak tahu, mereka hanya memberi kabar jika akan datang."

Hoseok menguap lebar.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Pukul sepuluh, Jimin selesai mencuci piring mereka berempat lalu duduk menggusal Yoongi dan melingkarkan tangannya ke bahu kekasihnya dengan kasual–Hoseok memutar matanya kesal.

"Mama baik?"

Seokjin melirik Yoongi, mereka sudah kehabisan bahan bicaraan setelah tiga jam bicara tanpa henti. Dan sebodoh itu Kim Seokjin karena memilih topik ini.

"Sebaik Papamu," Yoongi berucap cepat sebagai jawaban, menyesap bir dari kaleng yang Ia bawa dari Seoul dengan santai.

Seokjin termangu, menatap kosong kaleng bir di tangannya. Ia selalu malas membahas ini, namun topik ini yang selalu Ia angkat duluan ketika bicara bersama Yoongi.

"Mamamu memaksaku membawa kimchi juga madu untukmu, di desa terpencil ini tak ada madu?" Yoongi bertanya, sarkas, sambil memutar kepalanya seolah mencari sesuatu. "Di desa seperti ini harusnya ada banyak lebah dan petani madu, eh?"

Jawaban Seokjin selalu sama, memutar bola matanya dengan malas, terlalu malas menjawab sarkasme Yoongi.

"Kalian menginap?" Hoseok mengalihkan alur, mengetahui ketidaksukaan Seokjin atas topik kali ini.

Jimin yang masih menggusakkan wajahnya di bahu kekasihnya mengangkat wajahnya, "Kau akan menyuruh kami tidur berpisah lagi jika kami menginap?"

Hoseok terkekeh mengingat pengalaman mereka berdua menginap untuk pertama kali dan satu-satunya pengalaman mereka menginap. Hoseok mengerjai mereka dan berbohong bahwa mereka harus berpisah, tak boleh tidur sekamar, jika tak ingin diarak ramai-ramai oleh warga desa. Mereka menurut dengan cemberut, lalu besok paginya berniat membunuh Hoseok yang tertawa hingga sakit perut.

"Kalian mau tidur berpisah?"

"Tidak!" Jimin menyalak, lalu rusuknya sakit karena Yoongi menyikutnya.

"Menginap saja, kalian bisa tidur sekamar di kamar tamuku." Seru Seokjin semangat, bagaimanapun Ia merindukan sepupunya sebagai saudara terdekatnya yang masih mengunjunginya selain Ibunya.

Sayangnya Yoongi menggeleng, menyelesaikan sisa birnya sekali teguk, lalu berdiri. "Papamu menyuruhku menyelesaikan sesuatu, aku harus segera kembali."

"Papaku?"

Yoongi tersenyum mengejek, senyuman yang dibenci Seokjin sampai mati. "Siapa lagi?"

Mereka bertatapan dalam diam untuk beberapa saat, memiliki pikiran yang rumit masing-masing. Hingga Jimin memutusnya, mencium Yoongi singkat lalu berpamitan pada Hoseok dan Seokjin.

"Kami pulang dulu,"

"Terimakasih sekerat birnya!" Hoseok melambai dengan senyuman lebar saat mobil AUV gagah berwarna hitam itu menyalakan mesin.

Kaca jendela di kursi penumpang di samping pengemudi terbuka, menampilkan wajah Yoongi yang menyebalkan. "Itu untuk Seokjin, jangan kau habiskan!"

Hoseok mengangguk, masih melambai dengan terkekeh, "baik, akan kuhabiskan dengan cepat."

Yoongi meludah karena kesal, sekalipun tak Ia tujukan untuk Hoseok.

"Sialan, Min!" giliran Seokjin menyumpahi sepupunya karena meludah sembarangan. Namun keduanya tertawa kecil bersamaan, melambai dan membiarkan mereka berpisah setelah pertemuan kurang dari lima jam yang menyenangkan.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ia tak pernah memiliki banyak teman. Hanya orang tertentu yang bisa dekat dan mendekatinya; karena memang pribadinya saat kecil yang pemalu dan sangat pemalu, juga keluarganya yang rumit itu banyak melarang Seokjin melakukan beberapa hal yang Ia inginkan.

Rumit dan menyusahkan. Seokjin terkekang sejak kecil, terkekang karena jabatan Papanya dan terkekang segala harapan Papanya. Lelaki itu tidak berharap, Ia mengatur Seokjin atas segala jalur hidupnya.

Membuat Seokjin begitu sesak dan kebingungan.

Satu-satunya teman dekatnya adalah anak lelaki seumurannya–Ia tak tahu sebenarnya umur pasti anak itu–yang menemaninya sejak kecil. Mungkin sejak Seokjin umur lima, anak kecil itu sudah menemani Seokjin kemanapun. Ia mengekor Seokjin; sejak pagi sudah menunggu di halaman rumah Seokjin, mengekor kegiatan Seokjin, hingga ketika waktunya Seokjin untuk tidur Ia akan membungkuk pamit untuk pulang. Entah, Seokjin tak tahu rumahnya pula, anak lelaki itu jarang bicara banyak karena Seokjin yang lebih sering bercerita tentang koleksi robot atau gim konsol miliknya.

Kebiasaan mengekor itu terus dijalani lelaki itu hingga Seokjin SMA. Sekalipun Ia tak sekolah di tempat Seokjin, Ia masih mengekor Seokjin sejak pagi hingga malam. Bedanya Ia akan menunggu Seokjin di halaman hingga Seokjin bangun dan membuka jendela kamarnya lalu berteriak, "masuklah." Setelahnya Ia akan mengekor Seokjin ke sekolah, dan berada di tempat yang sama sejak Seokjin meninggalkannya di pagi hari.

Seokjin tak tahu apakah Ia bersekolah, sekolah dimana Ia, atau makan apa Ia hari ini. Karena Ia terbiasa bercerita dan lelaki itu yang mendengar Seokjin, masih sama seperti sejak mereka kecil. Yang membedakan adalah, lelaki itu akan menemani Seokjin hingga menyelesaikan kegiatannya hingga larut malam, menemani Seokjin tiduran di kamar Seokjin dengan lampu temaram dan jendela di buka. Lelaki itu akan pergi ketika Seokjin sudah tertidur, menutup jendela kamarnya, lalu pergi. Bertemu kembali saat pagi.

Semuanya seperti itu, berulang, tanpa lelah dan jeda.

Dan Seokjin tak pernah menganggapnya ada. Karena semuanya begitu sempurna, dunainya begitu berwarna sejak anak kecil itu menyapanya, semuanya seolah baik-baik saja saat Seokjin berkeluh kesah padanya.

Mungkin itu hanya imajinasi pikiran Seokjin yang menciptakan sosok teman baik untuknya, sebagai pertahanan diri karena kesendiriannya menghadapi kerumitan keluarganya.

 **-TBC-**

 **A.N: Hola! RnR sayangku? Hehe, pls pls pls sebanyak apapun aku narasi sampe berbusa, kalian baca ya. Karena aku SELALU nyelipin clue untuk alur cerita dari narasi itu, sekalipun kalian nilai membosankan. Hahah**

 **RnR?**

 **ILY!**


	3. Chapter 2

**H.O.U.N.D**

Cast : Kim Namjoon a.k.a RM; Kim Seokjin a.k.a Jin; and many others

Rate : T

Length : Parts

 **H.O.U.N.D**

Seokjin tipikal _light sleeper_. Ia bisa bangun dari tidurnya karena suara-suara ringan seperti ketukan di pintu klinik di samping rumahnya, atau suara pintu terbuka, termasuk suara alat-alat memasak yang berdenting di dapurnya. Ia bersyukur memiliki kelebihan ini–jika terhitung kelebihan–karena Ia dengan mudah bisa bangun jika ada warga desa yang membutuhkan bantuannya tengah malam.

Namun Ia sering kesal atas kebiasannya ini, yang sering membangunkannya atas suara-suara kecil yang kadang tak penting.

Dan malam ini, entah harus bersyukur atau bagaimana, Seokjin terbangun pukul dua karena gedoran di pintu kliniknya. Suara gedoran itu berbeda dari ketukan ringan namun tak sabar yang biasa digunakan warga desa ketika kebingungan tengah malam. Suaranya keras, tegas, dan putus asa.

Lelaki itu, hanya sempat mengucek matanya, langsung berjalan terburu setengah berlari melihat keadaan di luar. Mungkin ini adalah warisan yang diperolehnya selama menjadi residen di rumah sakit di Seoul dulu, Ia bisa fokus bahkan saat baru saja bangun dari tidurnya jika menyangkut pasien dan keselamatan.

"Ya tuhan!"

Itu dua kata yang diucapkan Seokjin begitu Ia membuka pintu klinik yang terhubung dengan rumahnya. Lelaki itu berdarah, nyaris pingsan, dengan tangan menutupi perutnya dan dilumuri darah. Seokjin tak yakin warna baju lelaki itu karena kaus panjangnya dipenuhi debu dan darah, serius!

Ini mirip _scene_ film horor yang Seokjin takuti.

Ketika lelaki di depannya ambruk, Seokjin baru sadar apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia menarik lelaki yang jatuh terduduk sambil masih menahan perutnya itu, menarik tubuhnya yang cukup berat, lalu membaringkannya.

"Tuan, kau masih bisa mendengarku?" Seokjin memanggil kesadaran pria itu dengan setengah berteriak.

Tak ada jawaban. Seokjin benar-benar baru sadar jika lampu kliniknya masih temaram, belum semuanya menyala. Maka Seokjin berbalik, menyalakan lampu klinik dan meraih stetoskopnya dalam satu gerakan ringkas, lalu memeriksa pasiennya–jika Ia mau disebut pasien.

Tubuhnya dingin. Dengan hipotesa kehilangan darah yang cukup banyak di tambah kemungkinan Ia telah lama berada di luar dengan suhu dingin seperti ini, Ia bisa terkena hipotermia. Seokjin buru-buru mengambil selimut, membungkus tubuh pucat lelaki itu, lalu menepuk pelan pipinya.

"Kau tak mendengarku? Gerakkan matamu jika kau mendengarku!" Seokjin masih berteriak saat melakukannya.

Mata lelaki itu bergerak di dalam pejaman matanya. Lalu mata itu perlahan membuka, melirik sekitar lalu bertatapan dengan mata Seokjin.

Tanpa sadar sang dokter menghela nafas. Lelaki ini memiliki pertahanan diri yang baik.

"Aku tidak bisa menolongmu, aku harus membawamu ke rumah sakit. Kau bisa bertahan?"

Gelengan lemah lelaki itu menjawab teriakan Seokjin.

Si dokter melotot tak percaya, baru kali ini mendapat pasien seenaknya. "Ini klinik desa, Tuan. Aku tak bisa melakukan penanganan untuk luka separah ini jika tak ingin dikenai hukum!"

Lelaki itu menggeleng dengan pelan sekali lagi, menggeram lalu terbatuk. "Obati sebisamu,"

Seokjin hampir menyumpah mendengarnya.

"Jika aku ke rumah sakit, tak hanya aku yang mati tapi juga kau."

Seokjin mencibir, namun kembali kesal setelahnya. "Aku tak bisa menjamin keselamatanmu!"

Lelaki itu menatap mata Seokjin sekali lagi, lalu mengangguk sambil memejamkan matanya. "Jika kita ke rumah sakit, aku tak bisa menjamin keselamatan kita berdua. Lakukan saja,"

Seokjin, sungguh sumpah dewa neptunus, bukan tipikal anak yang penurut yang mau menuruti perintah siapapun–kecuali perintah Ibunya dan Yoongi sejauh ini. Biasanya Ia akan bertindak sesuai logikanya, tak membiarkan orang lain mengatur kehidupannya. Namun ini berbeda, kalimat lelaki itu bisa menyihir Seokjin, membuat si dokter menurut bukan main.

Seokjin melangkah ringan ke meja di kliniknya, meraih gagang telepon dan memencet nomor yang dihafalnya dengan cepat.

"Jaehwan - _ie_? Kau masih bangun?"

Seokjin melirik lelaki di kasur di kliniknya.

"Ya, kau benar. Aku butuh bantuanmu, sangat. Bisa kau bawakan aku sekantung darah? Tidak, dua kantung darah. Lalu cairan infus, jarum jahit ukuran 4 dan benang bedah."

Seokjin memutar matanya ketika lawan bicaranya bertanya macam-macam. "Bisa kau bawa ke klinikku terlebih dahulu? Akan kujelaskan setelah orang ini kutangani."

Seokjin membanting teleponnya saat Jaehwan berbicara mengenai operasi malpraktik dan sebagainya. Yang Ia butuhkan adalah bantuan alat dari Jaehwan yang notabene kepala dokter di rumah sakit kota. Seokjin berharap lelaki itu bisa sampai 20 menit mengingat Ia membawa mobil sendiri dan lalu lintas dini hari sangatlah lenggang di kota ini.

Sang dokter berjalan gamang ke arah lelaki itu terbaring. Bibirnya kering dengan luka menganga di sudut bibirnya. Hidungnya patah dan pipi kirinya lebam. Ia bertarung? Atau dikeroyok?

Seokjin membuka selimut tebal yang membungkus lelaki itu, melihat kaki kirinya yang penuh luka karena tak memakai sepatu. Perut lelaki itu luka terbuka, Seokjin sudah menahannya dengan kasa sejak awal. Ia menggigit bibir, tak yakin dengan kasus yang ada di depannya.

Bukan karena Ia tak bisa menolongnya, Ia adalah residen tahun keempat di rumah sakit Seoul univ, ngomong-ngomong. Namun selama tujuh tahun berada di desa ini, tangannya tak terbiasa memegang alat bedah tak seperti saat Ia masih residen dulu. Tangannya pasti sudah kaku dan tak selincah dulu.

"Kau... kenapa bisa seperti ini?"

.

.

.

Kim Jaehwan benar-benar datang dalam dua puluh menit, tepatnya dua puluh tiga, dan lelaki itu berlari masuk ke klinik Seokjin membawa semua yang diminta temannya. Meskipun Ia menggerutu tentang bahayanya Seokjin melakukan ini.

"Kalau kau tak mau membantuku, ya sudah pergi saja."

Jaehwan mendecakkan lidahnya kesal, mengamati dari jarak tiga langkah bagaimana temannya mencuci tangannya dengan alkohol lalu memasang sarung tangan lateks.

"Kau mau berdiri di situ atau keluar? Suara nafasmu mengganggu konsentrasiku!"

Sekali lagi, si dokter di rumah sakit kota mendecakkan lidah, takjub dengan kalimat pedas yang diucapkan Seokjin. "Mana bisa kau melakukannya tanpa asisten?"

Seokjin akhirnya menatapnya, menoleh dengan pandangan terganggu. "Jika kau mau membantu, cepat cuci tanganmu. Jika kau hanya ingin bertanya hal tak penting seperti itu, tunggu saja di dalam rumahku."

Jaehwan tak punya pilihan. Jelas Seokjin akan kesulitan menjahit luka tusuk lelaki yang terbaring di klinik kecilnya itu. "Akan kubantu," lirihnya lalu mencuci tangan dengan alkohol, yang jelas kurang steril sebenarnya.

Seokjin tersenyum separuh, melirik Jaehwan dengan jenaka. "Apapun yang terjadi padanya akan jadi tanggung jawabku, Jaehwan- _ah_ ,"

Jelas saja! Jaehwan tak mau ambil bagian jika lelaki ini terkena apapun atas masalah yang mungkin mereka timbulkan. "Kau belum berterimakasih padaku, ngomong-ngomong."

Benar juga. Namun fokus Seokjin saat ini hanya mengerjakan lelaki yang terbaring hampir kehabisan darah ini. Ia memasang selang infus di tangannya, selang kantung darah di kakinya.

"Pisau bedah, _clamp_." Perintah Seokjin memulai.

.

.

.

Sudahkah Seokjin bercerita tentang bagaimana keluarganya berpengaruh di Korea?

 _Duh,_ terkesan berlebihan tentunya, tapi itu fakta. Keluarga Seokjin memang bukan politisi, bukan pula pemilik grup Samsung atau Hyundai. Tapi memang begitu kenyataannya, bahwa banyak hal yang terjadi di Korea atas monopoli keluarganya–banyak hal bukan berarti seluruhnya.

Keluarganya tajir melintir. Sejak kecil Seokjin ditimang dengan kekayaan, begitu juga Yoongi dan sepupu-sepupunya yang lain. Cukup duduk bersila saja mereka bisa mendapatkan apapun yang dimau. Tapi bukan begitu kehidupan berjalan, kan?

Ayah Seokjin direktur rumah sakit universitas terbesar se-Korea, pemilik, pemegang saham terbesar, profesor di sana, semuanya dimonopoli. Berturut-turut keluarganya yang lain selalu menjadi yang utama, mereka terbiasa menjadi yang tertinggi atau tidak sama sekali.

Dan seberkuasa itu keluarga besarnya, hingga pagi sekali, ketika Seokjin baru memejamkan mata kurang dari dua jam setelah menyelesaikan urusan pria itu, Yoongi menelpon.

Seokjin setengah sadar sempat menendang ponselnya hingga terjatuh, namun sepupunya tak mau mundur. Ponselnya bergetar dan menimbulkan suara bising selama tiga puluh menit tak berhenti, membuat Seokjin mengalah.

"Kau tak ada kerjaan?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan semalam?" Yoongi menyalak, tanpa sapaan, tanpa basa-basi.

Seokjin menguap, menegakkan duduknya. "Jaehwan memberi tahumu?"

Terdengar lawan bicaranya mendecih. "Tidak cukup kau pergi ke desa dan mengucilkan dirimu, _huh_? Kali ini apa? Mau jadi pahlawan dengan menolong orang asing?"

Akhirnya Seokjin membuka mata, meskipun matanya masih sedikit perih karena mengantuk. "Kau ini kenapa, sih? Kalau Jaehwan belum memberitahumu, aku mengambil tanggung jawab atas keselamatan pria itu sepenuhnya, apapun yang terjadi padanya tak akan kusalahkan pada yang lain, hanya aku. Dan, Yoongi- _ah_ , sejak awal aku selalu berhubungan dengan orang asing, ini bukan yang pertama bagiku."

"Tidakkah kau berfikir? Apa yang dilakukan orang asing di desamu yang jauh dari perkotaan itu, berdarah hampir mati, dan bukannya pergi ke rumah sakit tapi klinikmu?"

Seokjin terdiam.

Penjelasan Yoongi sangat singkat, namun jelas berhasil membuat Seokjin bangun seutuhnya. Itu benar, semuanya benar. Desa Seokjin terbilang jauh dari perkotaan, lebih dekat ke hutan dan pegunungan. Lelaki itu bukan warga desa ini, Seokjin tak mengenalnya, jadi Ia 'datang' kemari atas sebuah alasan. Dan fakta bahwa Ia terluka separah itu membuat Seokjin sadar, baru sadar, apa yang terjadi padanya hingga seperti itu?

"Aku takut dia bukan orang baik, Jin."

Seokjin menelan ludah susah payah.

"Kau yakin tak mau melapor polisi?"

Ia menggigit bibir. Satu sisi Ia merasa mengenal lelaki itu, entah karena insting dokternya yang selalu menerima pasien siapapun itu, atau karena memang Ia mengenalnya sehingga mau melakukan hal gila seperti semalam?

"Kau disana?"

Suaranya tercekat, mengangguk dengan cepat. "Ya, aku mendengarmu."

"Aku akan datang,"

Seokjin ingin mencegah, merasa ini bukan hal sebesar itu hingga sepupunya perlu melihat secara langsung. Namun Yoongi keburu memutus telepon, meninggalkan Seokjin dengan pikiran ketakutan. Jika benar deduksi Yoongi tentang asal lelaki itu, apakah Ia melakukan tindakan yang benar? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan ucapan lelaki itu tentang keselamatan mereka berdua semalam?

Hampir sepuluh menit Seokjin memikirkan kalimat Yoongi itu, tipikal ucapan Yoongi; singkat namun berdampak. Tapi akhirnya Ia bangkit untuk mencuci wajah, menuangkan susu di cangkir dan memanaskannya, lalu menengok kondisi kliniknya.

Seokjin sudah siap, sangat siap, jika tempat tidur di kliniknya sudah kosong atau sejenisnya. Bahkan hati kecilnya berharap demikian, agar tak panjang urusannya jika lelaki itu masih di sini. Tapi tidak, anastesi Seokjin masih berpengaruh, dan lelaki itu kehilangan banyak darah semalam, pasti membuatnya kelelahan dan mengantuk bukan main.

Jadi, Ia masih tertidur di sana, dengan penghangat yang mengarah kepadanya, tertidur tanpa ekspresi. Seokjin menggeret kursi yang biasa dipakai Yoora, asistennya, lalu duduk di samping tempat tidur lelaki itu, memperhatikan wajahnya.

Memang benar, Seokjin pengingat yang handal urusan materi pelajaran. Namun Ia diberi kekurangan dalam mengingat nama dan wajah orang, atau mencocokkan keduanya. Maka Seokjin memutuskan untuk merenung memperhatikan lelaki di depannya dari jarak dekat, menimbang apakah benar Ia adalah orang yang seperti Yoongi katakan. Atau sekedar menggali ingatannya tentang siapa pemilik wajah ini.

Kartu identitas.

Seokjin baru mengingatnya. Ia segera berdiri, meminta izin pada sosok tertidur itu, lalu merogoh saku celananya.

Tidak ada. Seokjin menggigit bibirnya kesal. Kesal karena fakta Ia tak membawa dompet dan kartu identitas membenarkan deduksi Yoongi.

Ia berbalik masuk ke rumahnya ketika denting _microwave_ berbunyi menandakan _timer_ yang Ia atur sudah selesai. Ia meminum susu hangatnya setelah mencampurnya dengan madu, minum dalam diam di meja makannya. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk Hoseok bangun dan merusuh di rumahnya meminta sarapan, terlalu pagi pula bagi Seokjin untuk pusing dan bingung memikirkan ucapan Yoongi.

.

.

.

Yoongi benar-benar datang, sendirian tanpa Jimin.

"Jimin tak akan mencarimu?"

Yoongi melempar tas jinjingnya ke sofa di ruang santai sembarangan, tersenyum malas. "Park Jimin sedang ke Cina."

Seokjin ingin mengejek, tapi suara Hoseok yang berteriak menyapanya sangat mengganggu.

"Oh, kau datang? Tak biasanya," Ia menunjuk hidung Yoongi dengan wajah kebingungan, namun sekejap beralih ke kabinet di dapur Seokjin mencari sereal. "Ada apa?"

"Temanmu ini mengoperasi orang,"

Hoseok beraksi berlebihan atas ucapan Yoongi yang datar. Ia berbalik sambil berteriak, "Apanya?", hampir menumpahkan sekotak sereal di tangannya. "Ia kemarin tak memiliki pasien, kau jangan bohong."

Yoongi menggeleng, berjalan santai ke klinik Seokjin yang menempel dengan rumah sepupunya, membuka pintu pemisah kedua bangunan, lalu menunjuk tempat tidur di klinik Seokjin menggunakan dagunya. Hoseok mengekor mirip anak ayam.

Entah tahu darimana Yoongi jika lelaki itu tidur di kliniknya, namun Ia jelas mengetahui lebih banyak dibanding Seokjin. Hoseok, sebagai pihak netral yang tak mendapat _clue_ apapun atas semua ini, berkali-kali menggumam 'wow' dan 'ini gila'.

"Kau butuh waktu untuk menjelaskan, Tuan Dokter?"

Seokjin menggigit bibirnya sekali lagi, lidahnya kelu kebingungan. "Aku hanya menolongnya, insting dokter dan kemanusiaan."

Yoongi mendecih, Hoseok mengangguk.

"Memang apa salahnya jika Ia mengoperasinya? Dia yang tahu apakah lelaki itu benar-benar membutuhkannya atau tidak, Yoongi- _ya_."

Seokjin mengangguk. "Jika aku tak menolongnya, Ia bisa hipotermia dan tak akan bisa bertahan. Ia berada di udara dingin malam hari terlalu lama dengan luka seperti itu dan kondisi tubuh yang buruk. Ditambah kehilangan banyak darah bisa membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran dalam hitungan menit, ditambah suhu yang dingin, sempurna untuk membunuh seseorang."

Yoongi diam menatap sepupunya.

Hoseok mengangguk membenarkan. Menggumam, "semoga Ia lekas sembuh." Lalu kembali ke dapur untuk makan.

Mereka berdua masih berdiri di klinik Seokjin, bertatapan dalam suasana yang tak menyenangkan. Keduanya tahu ada yang salah, keduanya tahu penjelasan Seokjin bukan alasan yang konkrit.

"Kau tahu siapa dia?"

Seokjin menggeleng.

"Ada tanda pengenal di tubuhnya?"

Seokjin menggeleng lagi.

"Sudah mencari tanda pengenalnya?"

Seokjin mengangguk.

"Bisa menarik kesimpulan?"

Seokjin menghela nafas. "Datang tanpa tanda pengenal dan dalam kondisi buruk di tengah malam bukan menjadi alasan kuat untuk menuduhnya orang jahat, Yoon."

Itu benar, Yoongi mengangguk mengakuinya. Ia menggeser kursi bekas Seokjin duduk, berdiri di samping tempat tidur lelaki itu. "Kau lihat aku, ya." Lirihnya sambil membuka selimut lelaki itu. Ia menarik tangan kiri lelaki yang tertidur, membaliknya sehingga pergelangan lelaki itu terlihat.

Di nadinya, di atas urat nadinya, ada sebuah tato yang tak Seokjin amati. Itu tato biasa, orang awam membaca tulisannya dengan biasa. Tapi tidak bagi Yoongi.

H.O.U.N.D

Seokjin mengangkat alisnya, belum paham apapun.

Berbeda dengan Seokjin yang kebingungan, Yoongi terkekeh kecil, puas dengan temuannya. "Dia bukan pria sembarangan yang kau obati, Jin."

Kerutan di dahi Seokjin bertambah. Ia hampir menagih penjelasan pada sepupunya sebelum Hoseok berteriak.

"Kau ada selai? Selaimu habis dan aku tidak bisa makan roti tanpa selai!"

Keduanya mendecakkan leher bersamaan, tidak janjian. Seokjin berbalik dan berjalan ke dapur, memberikan selai yang Hoseok minta, berusaha meredam rasa ingin tahunya. Apapun yang terjadi, apapun yang Yoongi ketahui, Hoseok tak perlu tahu. Apalagi jika itu menyangkut keluarganya. Titik.

 **-TBC-**

 **Hehe, bagimana bagimana aku pusing nge-build up nya huaaa T.T**

 **Tapi gimana dong, lagi pengen nulis ginian. Stres akutuh,**

 **Btw, RnR sayangku?**

 **ILY!**


	4. Chapter 3

**H.O.U.N.D**

Cast : Kim Namjoon a.k.a RM; Kim Seokjin a.k.a Jin; and many others

Rate : T

Length : Parts

 **H.O.U.N.D**

Seumur hidupnya Seokjin selalu menghargai privasi orang lain, karena dirinya sendiri sangat tak nyaman jika privasinya diganggu. Ia tak suka, dan tak ingin repot, mencari tahu latar belakang seseorang. Karena baginya, yang terpenting adalah bagaimana seseorang itu saat ini, tanpa peduli masa lalu kelamnya.

Seokjin mengingat-ingat itu semua seolah menjadikannya sebagai prinsip hidupnya. Ia tak peduli masa kelam seseorang, karena dirinya sendiripun memiliki banyak cerita kelam. Bahkan keluarganya, bagaimana kelamnya kehidupan mereka, Seokjin paham.

Sekali lagi, yang terpenting adalah bagaimana seseorang itu menjalani hidupnya saat ini, tak peduli bagaimana masa lalunya.

Titik.

.

.

.

Dibantu Hoseok dan Yoora, Seokjin memindahkan tubuh pria itu dari kliniknya ke dalam kamar tamu di sebelah kamarnya. Tujuannya hanya agar Ia bisa lebih nyaman beristirahat, juga tak mungkin juga jika Seokjin membiarkan warga yang datang ke kliniknya melihat pria asing sedang terbaring dengan tubuh penuh perban.

Sedangkan Yoongi hanya berada di rumah Seokjin selama satu jam lalu pergi lagi, dengan gerutuan saat berjalan ke mobilnya.

"Kau benar-benar akan merawatnya?"

Seokjin melirik Hoseok, tanpa menjawab Ia melanjutkan memakan sarapannya.

"Yoongi sepertinya tak suka jika kau merawatnya," gumam Hoseok sekali lagi.

Ini sudah cukup siang, dan tak biasanya Hoseok masih berada di rumahnya setelah lewat jam sarapan. "Kau tak bekerja?"

Hoseok akhirnya menatap Seokjin, mungkin Ia sedikit terkejut karena Seokjin tiba-tiba bertanya dengan nada risih. "Aku sedang malas,"

"Enaknya," Seokjin menghela nafas, "Aku iri dengan pekerjaanmu yang santai itu." Ia berjalan mencuci piringnya, menggerutu tentang enaknya pekerjaan Hoseok yang sangat santai namun uangnya tak pernah abis sedangkan Seokjin yang seorang dokter saja masih terus disokong Mamanya dalam segi finansial–bahkan rumah ini dan juga penunjang kehidupannya di desa dibiayai Mamanya!

"Sebenarnya apa _sih_ pekerjaanmu itu?"

Ditembak pertanyaan mendadak seperti itu, Hoseok terlihat terkejut. "Eh?"

Seokjin berbalik, menyandarkan punggungnya di westafel dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. "Sebenarnya pekerjaanmu apa, _sih_?"

Hoseok hanya tersenyum tipis, "kau tahu, main saham di sana sini, aku dapat semuanya."

Seokjin tak yakin dengan jawaban bimbang Hoseok, namun buru-buru Ia berbalik menyelesaikan cucian piringnya. Ia hanya ingin tahu, namun juga tak terlalu ingin tahu tentang Hoseok. "Kau bisa berbohong padaku, _sih_ , aku akan selalu mempercayai ucapan orang sekalipun itu berbohong." Gumam Seokjin tanpa menoleh pada Hoseok yang ada di belakangnya.

"Eh?"

Seokjin menata piringnya lalu tersenyum simpul melirik Hoseok. "Aku tak seberapa peduli dengan privasi orang, kau aman bersamaku karena aku tak akan mengganggumu."

Seokjin berjalan berlalu, berjalan menuju kliniknya.

"Bahkan pada lelaki itu? Kau tak ingin tahu tentang lelaki misterius itu?"

Langkah Seokjin terhenti dan dengan cepat Ia berbalik, alisnya menyatu. "Misterius?"

Dagu Hoseok bergerak menunjuk kamar tamu tempat pria yang semalam diobati olehnya. "Dia aneh, Jin, kau perlu curiga padanya."

Seokjin tak paham dengan sikap Hoseok. Biasanya pria itu lebih acuh tentang privasi orang lain, sama seperti Seokjin. Namun si dokter tetap mengangguk, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya ke klinik. Ia menyapa Yoora, mengatakan jika Ia harus pergi ke kota untuk membeli beberapa barang.

"Kau mau ke kota?"

"Ya," ucap Seokjin lalu membuka pintu bercat putih, kamar tamu tempat lelaki itu tidur.

Lelaki itu masih tertidur, posisinya belum berubah sejak Seokjin membaringkannya. Ia berjalan masuk, menengok cairan infus yang tersambung ke nadi lelaki itu. "Cepatlah sembuh," gumamnya, lalu menutup pintu kembali.

"Aku pergi dulu, Jung! Oh iya, aku titip pria itu, ya, jangan kau tinggalkan!"

.

.

.

Seokjin harus membeli kebutuhan dasar untuk pria itu. _Well_ , Ia juga tak terlalu paham kenapa Ia repot-repot membeli sikat gigi, pasta gigi, handuk, hingga beberapa potong pakaian bagi orang yang tak dikenalnya, bahkan Ia tak yakin jika lelaki itu akan selamanya tinggal bersamanya.

Berkali-kali Seokjin mengingatkan dirinya, jikapun semua belanjaannya tak akan dipakai oleh lelaki itu, pasti akan Ia gunakan di masa depan. Untuk berjaga-jaga saja.

Ponselnya bergetar saat Seokjin akan membayar tagihan belanjanya.

"Ya, Ma?"

"Seokjin, kau sehat?"

Seokjin terkekeh, memberikan kartu kreditnya pada kasir dengan senyuman. "Selalu sehat, Ma, tumben sekali–" suara Seokjin tercekat.

Bodohnya Ia tak berpikir panjang tentang alasan Mamanya tiba-tiba menelpon da bertanya tentang keadaannya. "Yoongi adalah surat kabar hidup terhebat," desisnya sambil tersenyum.

Seokjin menerima kartunya lalu menenteng belanjaannya dengan satu tangan, sedangkan tangan yang lain masih menyangga ponselnya di telinga.

"Seokjin," desis Mamanya. "Kau ingat Namjoon? Anak sahabat Papa yang sejak lama ingin bertemu denganmu tapi Ia harus menyelesaikan studinya di Amerika?"

Seokjin mendengung, mengingat kembali siapa yang dimaksud. Sudah tujuh tahun Ia memisahkan diri dari kehidupannya di Seoul, termasuk segala hubungan apapun yang terikat dengannya. Jadi ingatannya sangat samar tentang ini.

"Ia sudah sampai di Korea, kurasa sangat baik jika kita mengadakan makan malam bersama keluarganya, agar kau juga bisa bertemu Namjoon segera."

Seokjin terkekeh, membuka pintu belakang mobilnya dan menata beberapa kantung berisi belanjaannya tanpa perlu repot membuka bagasi–terlalu berat. "Ma? Aku sudah memiliki kehidupan di sini. Kurasa kau sangat paham maksudku."

Mamanya terdengar tertawa, namun terdengar hambar. "Ya, Mama tahu. Tapi kami, aku dan Papamu, sangat rindu makan malam berempat bersamamu, nak."

Tangan Seokjin berhenti tak jadi membuka pintu mobilnya, kehilangan kekuatan hanya karena ucapan Mamanya. "Katakan apa yang kalian mau, Ma." Desis Seokjin menahan kesal.

.

.

.

Tak lama setelah Seokjin pergi dengan mobilnya, Hoseok mendorong toples kue kering yang dibawakan Yoongi beberapa waktu lalu, kiriman rutin dari Ibu Seokjin. Ia berjalan, yang hebatnya tanpa suara. Dengan gerakan pelan dan ringan, tangannya memutar knop pintu berwarna putih yang ada di sebelah kamar Seokjin.

Jantungnya sedikit berpacu, tak sabar dan ingin tahu apa yang akan ditemuinya di dalam ruangan itu.

Tubuh seorang lelaki, dengan jarum infus juga cairan infus menggantung di atasnya. Matanya terpejam, dengan pernafasan konstan.

Tangan Hoseok menggenggam, ketakutan dan membutuhkan keyakinan. Langkahnya berjalan maju, masih mengendap tanpa suara. Giginya bergerit, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Dengan gerakan perlahan, tangannya membuka selimut yang menutupi pria itu sampai ke dada, mencari pergelangan tangan kiri lelaki itu.

H.O.U.N.D

Hampir saja Hoseok terbatuk, juga tercekat. Seterkejut itu dirinya melihat pria di hadapannya.

.

.

.

Mobil Seokjin datang sekiranya saat matahari hampir terbenam, pukul delapan malam. Dengan langkah ringan Ia berjalan ke pintu belakang mobilnya, mengangkut bawaannya dalam sekali sentakan ringan, lalu berjalan masuk ke rumahnya.

Yoora pasti sudah pulang, sedangkan Ia berharap Hoseok masih di rumahnya dan menjaga lelaki itu, seperti pesannya.

"Jung Hoseok sialan." Gumam Seokjin mengetahui rumahnya tertutup tanpa dikunci, dan ketika Ia melangkah masuk, rumahnya dalam kondisi sepi.

Buru-buru Ia menjatuhkan belanjaannya dan mengecek kamar tamunya. Baiklah, sekarang Seokjin akan menyebut lelaki itu sebagai tamunya–wow, suatu kehormatan!

Ia masih tertidur. Masih dalam keadaan semula, hanya selimutnya yang terbuka hingga ke pinggang.

Dengan alis menyatu, Seokjin menaikkan selimutnya hingga ke dada juga merapikannya. Ia mengecek cairan infus yang tingga sedikit, beruntung Ia sempat mampir ke apotek di rumah sakit Jaehwan untuk membeli infus dan peralatan standar untuk luka lainnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" bisik Seokjin, tak yakin seratus persen jika lelaki itu telah terbangun dan menyebabkan selimutnya berantakan.

Tidak, memang tidak. Lelaki itu masih tertidur–pingsan.

"Mungkin Yoora yang mengecek suhu tubuhnya, atau jarum infusnya, atau–sudahlah, Seokjin."

Ia berjalan keluar, mencari di dalam kantung belanjaannya. Salib. Dengan langkah ringan Seokjin meletakkan salib itu di meja di samping kepala pria itu. Seokjin tahu jika tak akan ada pengaruhnya penempatan salib itu di kamar orang sakit, bahkan di seluruh ruangan manapun tak akan pengaruh kecuali kau berdoa dan berusaha.

Namun satu ajaran Mamanya yang sampai sekarang dilakukannya adalah menaruh salib di kamar dan ruang keluarganya, semata agar Tuhan mengetahui jika kita mencintainya dan berusaha mencintainya. Maka hingga detik ini Seokjin selalu melakukannya.

Ia juga menata beberapa barang belanjaannya di kabinet di dapurnya maupun di kamar mandi, termasuk lilin aroma untuknya beribadah tiap tengah malam. Kali ini Ia membeli dua sekaligus, satu untuknya yang sudah tak wangi, yang satu lagi untuk lelaki itu–ya, Seokjin akan mendoakan kesembuhannya seperti Ia mendoakan kesembuhan pasiennya.

Selanjutnya Seokjin memilih untuk memasak sambil menyalakan tv, karena Hoseok sialan itu belum juga muncul–biasanya Ia akan meracau dan menemani Seokjin memasak untuk makan malam, sehingga Seokjin tak merasa sendirian juga.

Ponselnya bergetar. Mamanya menelpon sekali lagi.

Alis Seokjin menyatu sekilas, merasa aneh jika Mamanya menelpon dua kali dalam sehari.

Ia merasa takut.

Terakhir kali Mamanya mengganggunya adalah lima tahun lalu, ketika Papanya jatuh sakit dan harus menjalani operasi. Kala itu Mamanya meraung, menyuruh Seokjin berhati-hati dan lain sebagainya, karena jika Papanya sakit atau tak siap, semuanya akan berubah mengerikan.

Itu ucapan Mamanya kala itu.

Entah semengerikan apa hingga wanita itu benar-benar ketakutan kala itu.

Dan kali ini Seokjin bergidik merinding mengingat suara ringan Mamanya yang mengajaknya makan malam–secara tiba-tiba–minggu depan, hanya karena seorang kenalan Papanya. Seokjin percaya jika senyuman akan lebih mematikan daripada amarah, dan kebanyakan itu memang benar.

Ia memilih membiarkan ponselnya berdering selama kurang lebih sepuluh menit, membiarkan Mamanya menelpon tanpa berniat menjawab. Ia takut.

Ia memilih melanjutkan memasak, mengabaikan ponselnya, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Hoseok tak datang?" gumam Seokjin saat makanannya sudah selesai. Ia bahkan sudah menata tempat makan untuknya, dan Hoseok belum juga datang.

Seokjin berjalan, membuka pintu samping rumahnya yang berhadapan langsung dengan rumah Hoseok. Rumah itu masih gelap, pintunya tertutup rapat bahkan sampai ke jendelanya.

.

.

.

Sudahkah Seokjin bercerita tentang kebiasaannya membakar lilin aroma di ruang santai di rumahnya?

Kalau belum, sekalian saja karena malam ini Seokjin terbangun–layaknya setiap malam lainnya–untuk menyalakan lilin lalu berdoa. Biasanya Ia akan meminta kesehatan untuk seluruh keluarganya, kebahagiaan yang tak terputus, dan keberkahan bagi semua orang yang dikenalnya. Namun malam ini ada yang berbeda, karena di akhir doanya, ketika Seokjin membuka mata lalu matanya berhenti di pintu berwarna putih di sebelah kamarnya, Ia menambahkan kalimat doanya sambil kembali memejamkan mata.

"Siapapun dirinya, sejahat apapun dirinya, sebanyak apapun dosanya, berilah Ia kesehatan dan keberkahan, Tuhanku. Seperti ucapmu di buku kitab, karena setiap orang memiliki masa lalu buruk dan mengerikan namun dirimu yang memaafkan." Bisik Seokjin dan merasakan hatinya bergetar.

Ia menghirup aroma wangi yang menguar dari asap pembakaran lilin–dua buah lilin–di hadapannya, menutupnya dengan penutup kaca berbentuk lotus, lalu kembali ke kamarnya bersiap melanjutkan tidur.

Langkahnya terhenti, tepat ketika Ia mendengar deru mesin mobil yang terdengar dekat. Warga desa ini bukanlah warga yang memiliki rata-rata pendapatan ekonomi yang tinggi, tak semua memiliki mobil. Bisa ditebak mobil yang melintas di jalanan desa ini; kalau bukan dirinya dan keluarganya, Hoseok, atau keluarga tuan Song yang memiliki sedan keluaran awal 2000.

Seokjin membelokkan langkah kakinya untuk mengintip di jendela, karena mesin mobil itu terasa berhenti di samping rumahnya–di antara rumahnya dan rumah Hoseok.

Itu mobil Hoseok. Alis Seokjin berkerut mengetahui Hoseok baru pulang dini hari, ini pertama kalinya Hoseok pergi selama ini; sejak siang hari hingga dini hari begini. Dalam diam Seokjin masih mengintip dari balik kaca jendela, mengamati tetangganya yang masih duduk terdiam di balik kemudi dengan tubuh terdiam menatap depan.

Wajah Hoseok terlihat mengerikan, Seokjin mengatakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Alisnya bersatu, dengan mata tajam menatap depan. Tangannya menggenggam setir kemudi, mungkin meremasnya, atau apa tidak tahu.

Suasananya cukup mengerikan, karena lampu rumah Seokjin seluruhnya mati kecuali klinik di samping rumahnya, begitu juga rumah Hoseok. Jadi area mereka benar-benar gelap kecuali sinar dari lampu mobil Hoseok. Tak ada suara menginterupsi selain suara mesin mobil Hoseok. Ditambah wajah Hoseok yang terlihat tak menyenangkan, Seokjin merasa tak nyaman.

Hingga suara terbatuk yang cukup keras–dan terdengar menyakitkan–menginterupsi. Tubuh Seokjin terlonjak ke belakang, merasa punggungnya kehilangan kekuatan saking terkejutnya. Nafasnya berdengus cukup keras, ingin menyumpahi siapapun yang terbatuk di tengah keheningan ini.

"Ya tuhan–" tanpa sadar Seokjin memekik saat menyadari siapa yang baru saja terbatuk dengan suara miris.

Itu si lelaki asing!

Dengan langkah terburu yang berderap, Seokjin menuju kamar pria itu, membuka pintunya dengan sekali sentakan, dan menemukan pria itu duduk sambil memegangi perutnya–bekas tusukan.

Dia sadar!

Seokjin tersenyum lega, merasa beban di bahunya diangkat sekalipun sejak awal Ia sama sekali tak merasa terbebani dengan adanya lelaki itu. "Ya tuhan, terimakasih, kau sadar!"

Berbeda jauh dengan suka cita yang tergambar jelas di mimik Seokjin, lelaki itu hanya terdiam. Jelas-jelas Ia mengamati Seokjin, dengan mata tajamnya, tanpa mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun. Lehernya memanjang ke depan, dengan kepala miring ke kiri, seolah ingin mengamati wajah Seokjin lebih jelas.

Seokjin mundur satu langkah. Wajahnya berubah tegang.

"Seokjin–"

Keduanya menoleh bersamaan ke ambang pintu, mendapati Hoseok yang sudah berada di sana dengan wajah khawatir dan mata berkeliaran. Ia jelas terdengar terkejut dan serampangan saat memanggil nama Seokjin, dan begitu terkejut hingga tercekat saat mendapati pemandangan keduanya.

Hoseok terlihat membenarkan duduknya, menghela nafas terdengar lega, lalu menatap Seokjin. "Kupikir, kupikir kau yang terbatuk!"

Seokjin menyatukan alis, alasan macam apa itu?

Namun fokus Seokjin kembali ke figur lelaki yang masih terduduk di tempat tidur itu, Ia masih mengamati Seokjin tanpa peduli dengan Hoseok yang bernafas dengan keras. Tiba-tiba Seokjin ingin tahu, apa yang dipikirkan lelaki ini hingga menatapnya selama ini.

"Kau kenal aku?" bisik Seokjin ragu. Ia memberanikan diri maju satu langkah, ingin melihat lebih jelas wajah pria yang ditolongnya hingga sembuh ini.

"Seokjin, mana mungkin Ia mengenalmu."

Si pria melirik Hoseok, dengan wajah datar, lalu melirik Seokjin serta merta dengan wajah yang terlihat bahagia. Ia tersenyum!

Sekalipun itu belum bisa dikategorikan sebagai senyuman, namun pria itu menarik dua sudut bibirnya membentuk garis senyum halus saat menatap Seokjin kemudian, terlebih Seokjin baru saja melangkah maju sehingga mereka berdekatan.

Mata Seokjin menyipit, berusaha memahami apa yang membuat pria ini tersenyum. Wajahnya maju mendekat seiring semakin lebarnya senyuman pria itu.

Seokjin tak pernah menyangka, sebuah bisikan berhasil membuat tubuhnya bereaksi berlebihan. Karena ketika pria di depannya itu berbisik, tubuhnya otomatis melangkah mundur dan nafasnya tercekat–

"Seokjin?"

 **-TBC-**

 **short update!**

 **karena akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk banget, banyak kegiatan karena semester 6 kuliahku, banyak ide yang kubiarkan aja berhenti sampai di bayang-bayang karena ga sempet nulis saking sibuknya:( inipun udah draft cukup lama dan kutambahi sedikit-sedikit, hehe maaf curhat**

 **anyways, semangat buat kalian yang siap-siap tes masuk kuliah, semangat juga yang lain untuk jalani hidup kalian!**

 **RnR?**

 **ILY!**


	5. Chapter 4

**H.O.U.N.D**

Cast : Kim Namjoon a.k.a RM; Kim Seokjin a.k.a Jin; and many others

Rate : T

Length : Parts

 **H.O.U.N.D**

Kalian pernah bermimpi hingga memaksa kalian terbangun dari tidur kalian dengan keadaan terkejut? Merasa ketakutan karena mimpi yang dibuat diri kalian sendiri, sedangkan kalian tak paham apa arti mimpi itu.

Mimpi hanyalah bunga tidur?

 _BLAH!_

Apapun jenisnya, Seokjin tak percaya jika mimpi hanyalah bunga tidur semata. Seokjin percaya bahwa mimpi adalah visualisasi pikiran dan batin kita, bahkan ketika kita tak paham artinya.

Karena selama hidupnya, mimpinya selalu berhasil menggambarkan perasaan yang bahkan selalu Ia tekan–atau ditekan oleh seluruh keluarganya.

Ketika Ia berada di rumah orang tuanya, ketika Ia melihat kakaknya ditampar oleh tangan Papa kandungnya sendiri karena tak ingin menjadi dokter, malamnya Seokjin bermimpi berada dalam ruang sempit hingga menangis saat terbangun. Begitu juga setelah malam kelulusannya dari SMA, ketika Papanya mengatakan jika Seokjin akan melanjutkan di sekolah dokter–tanpa bertanya. Malamnya Seokjin bermimpi hal yang sama seperti setelah melihat kakaknya ditampar. Bedanya kali ini Ia susah bernafas juga.

Lalu mimpinya yang paling menyedihkan?

Mimpi Seokjin yang paling menyedihkan adalah ketika Ia ditinggal oleh satu-satunya teman yang mau menemaninya, mendengar bualannya, satu-satunya teman yang bisa berteman dengan Seokjin sejak mereka sama-sama kecil hingga dewasa.

Kepergian teman kecilnya itu jelas bukan mimpi, namun Seokjin sadar jika selama dua minggu berturut Seokjin memimpikan teman kecilnya itu, yang terlihat tersenyum menyedihkan sambil berjalan meninggalkannya. Punggung dan tangan teman kecilnya itu terluka, entah karena apa.

Semoga apapun penyebab punggung dan tangan teman kecilnya terluka di dalam mimpinya bukanlah karena berteman dengan Seokjin.

"Jin!"

Lamunan Seokjin buyar dan bahunya berjengit mendengar bentakan Yoongi di hadapannya.

Dua kali dalam seminggu ini, dua hari berturut, Yoongi datang pagi-pagi bahkan ketika Seokjin belum bangun. Sama seperti kunjungannya kemarin pagi, mata Yoongi tajam menatap Seokjin, wajahnya terlihat bercampur antara kesal dan khawatir.

"Jauh-jauh kau dari Seoul untuk mengganggu tidurku, lalu membentaki pemilik rumah bahkan ketika kita belum sarapan?" gerutu Seokjin sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan lengan _sweater_ yang terasa lembut mengenai kulitnya.

Ia menguap, merasa masih sangat mengantuk karena dini hari tadi, selesainya Ia berdoa, Ia harus menahan kantuknya untuk mengurus lelaki yang sekarang sedang tertidur lagi itu.

"Aku harus mengganti perban, melepas infusnya, dan memeriksa tubuhnya di pagi buta, hingga hampir subuh, dan kau memaksaku bangun untuk memarahiku?"

Seokjin melirik sepupunya yang memutar bola matanya sarkas. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu melakukannya? Sudah kubilang bawa saja tubuh itu ke rumah sakit!"

Mata Seokjin terbuka sepenuhnya, menatap tak suka sepupunya atas ucapan kasar dan tak berotak yang baru saja diucapkannya. Seokjin tak pernah suka diatur untuk urusan menolong siapapun!

"Kau terdengar semakin mirip darah Kim, Tuan Min." Gumam Seokjin lalu berjalan pergi untuk membasuh mukanya.

"Dia sudah bangun?"

Suara ribut di belakang punggung Seokjin itu pasti milik Hoseok. Suara langkahnya terdengar berderap dan tergesa, tapi Seokjin tak cukup peduli dengan dua orang itu. Menolong pria misterius yang bahkan tak menjawab ketika ditanyai namanya oleh Seokjin, sudah membuatnya memijat kening. Ditambah berisiknya kedua orang yang kini sedang berisik di meja makan rumah Seokjin itu, sungguh membuat urat di pelipis Seokjin berkedut.

.

.

.

Seokjin masih menjalani hidupnya sebagai seorang dokter. Keberadaan lelaki-tak-bernama itu sebagai pasiennya tak mengubah apapun dalam hidupnya. Ia tetap membuka klinik bersama seorang gadis dari desa ini yang menjadi asistennya, Yoora. Tetap bersikap ramah pada warga desa yang memakai jasanya, meminta obat darinya, dan menerima pembayaran apapun dari warga–siang tadi ada yang membayar Seokjin dengan sepiring _tteok_.

"Begini cara mereka membayarmu?"

Bedanya, ada Yoongi di rumahnya yang menolak pulang, juga Hoseok yang lebih ramai dan tak kunjung pergi mengurus urusannya seperti biasa.

"Tidak semua dari mereka memiliki uang."

Yoongi mencebikkan bibirnya dengan alis naik ke atas. "Karena itu Bibi masih terus menyuplai kebutuhanmu, termasuk mengirimimu uang?"

Seokjin menoleh menatap sepupunya. "Bagaimana kau tau?"

Lelaki berkulit pucat itu tersenyum miring sambil mendorong piring _tteok_ dari hadapannya. "Kau lupa sebesar apa kepercayaan paman padaku?"

Seokjin menatap Yoongi semakin dalam.

"Aku tahu semuanya, Jin, aku bukan bocah kecil yang penakut lagi."

Senyum kelu terkulum di bibir merah Seokjin. Mereka berdua dulunya sama saja, bocah pemalu dan bocah penakut. Dada Seokjin tertawa, menertawai kilas balik masa lalu mereka dalam gambar hitam putih.

"Dan aku benar-benar menyarankan padamu untuk berhenti berurusan dengan siapapun yang tak kau kenal. Apalagi membiarkan mereka tidur di rumahmu."

"Kau menolak pulang karena dia, eh?"

"Ya." Yoongi menatap mata Seokjin dengan tajam, sangat yakin dengan ucapannya. "Aku tak bisa pulang jika kau serumah dengan orang aneh yang bisa menyelundup masuk ke kamarmu lalu membunuhmu."

Tawa Seokjin berhambur bersamaan dengan dengusan sinis dan bola mata yang berputar. Baginya itu lucu. "Tujuh tahun aku di sini, aku tinggal beriringan dengan Hoseok yang sama asingnya, baru sekarang kau mengatakan hal itu."

Yoongi terdiam, matanya berkedip pelan beberapa kali.

"Katakan padaku." Gumam Seokjin ketika tubuhnya maju dan bertumpu ke meja makan, menatap Yoongi dengan intens. "Mama memberiku rumah ini tepat ketika aku ingin meninggalkan Seoul... apa yang Ia rencanakan?"

Ponsel Seokjin berdering. Dengan senyum meremehkan Seokjin bergumam, "Bibimu menelpon."

.

.

.

Yoongi dan Hoseok sama saja.

Seharian ini mereka terus menerus mengatakan jika lelaki aneh itu tak seharusnya tinggal di rumah ini. Bahkan ketika Seokjin menyiapkan makan siang untuk lelaki itu setelah Ia bangun, terang-terangan mereka berdua mengatakannya dengan keras. Seolah ingin mengatakan pada lelaki itu langsung.

"Kau akan sering tertidur karena pengaruh obat yang kuberikan." Seokjin bergumam ketika menata meja kecil di hadapan lelaki itu. "Kau juga tidak kusarankan terlalu banyak bergerak, jadi panggil saja aku jika kau butuh."

Seokjin membuatkannya nasi yang cukup lembut untuk ditelan, tak perlu banyak usaha namun tak selembek bubur. Lauk lainnya pun tak banyak, karena Seokjin yakin mulut pria itu pasti masih pahit.

"Sayangnya, kau masih belum bisa tidur miring karena luka tusukan di perutmu. Jadi mungkin punggungmu akan sakit karena kau harus sering tertidur tanpa bisa mengganti posisi."

Jarak mereka ada empat jengkal. Seokjin memberikan spasi cukup lebar saat Ia duduk di hadapan lelaki itu, memberinya ruang untuk bernafas. Gerakan pria itu lambat, tapi Seokjin yakin betul itu semua bukan karena masalah obat atau luka lainnya.

"Ternyata kau pandai memasak,"

Dengan cepat bola mata Seokjin naik menatap bibir pria itu–yang saat ini tersenyum tipis dengan mulut mengunyah makanan.

"Mulutmu pasti pahit saat ini, kau tak bisa sepenuhnya merasakan masakan."

Mata pria itu menatap Seokjin kemudian, setelah sejak tadi hanya tertunduk menatap makanannya.

Tanpa sadar Seokjin menelan liurnya. Figur pria di hadapannya ini terasa tidak asing, namun Seokjin berani bersumpah jika Ia tak mengenalnya sebelumnya. Dan mengingat ketika pertama kali pria itu bangun dini hari tadi, juga apa yang dilakukannya, membuat Seokjin berpikir, "Apakah kau mengenalku sebelumnya?"

Senyuman pria itu semakin lebar. Tangannya masih menggenggam sendok kayu namun matanya benar-benar fokus menatap Seokjin.

"Kau tersenyum seolah kau mengenalku sebelumnya, dan sepertinya itu bukan senyuman terimakasih karena aku sudah menyelamatkanmu."

Pria itu mengangguk, "Ya, karena aku tahu kau pasti akan menyelamatkanku."

Alis Seokjin berkerut mendengarnya. "Kau ini aneh, tersenyum setelah bangun, mengucapkan hal-hal aneh seolah kau mengenalku. Katakan kau ini siapa?"

"Jin–" seru Yoongi yang tiba-tiba berada di ambang pintu. Alisnya hampir bertaut menatap Seokjin, lalu pandangannya berubah begitu datar ketika menoleh menatap pria itu. "Kau tidak perlu menutup pintu kamar ini jika berdua di dalam kamar, bersamanya, Jin!"

Seokjin menoleh tak suka, menatap Yoongi. Caranya menerima tamu orang asing sungguh buruk. Dan lelaki itu, tanpa Seokjin sadari, tersenyum tipis menatap Yoongi.

"Jika aku mengatakan siapa aku ini, apa Ia akan memperbolehkanku tinggal di sini, Seokjin?"

Kedua sepupu itu menoleh cepat, menatap tak percaya pria ketiga di ruangan ini selain mereka yang baru saja menggumam dengan suara ringan.

"Ya."

"Tidak!" Yoongi hampir berteriak ketika mengucapkannya, dengan suara lantang dan yakin–hampir membentak. Wajahnya terlihat kaku, menatap pria itu lalu menatap Seokjin kemudian. "Dia tak bisa tinggal bersamamu sekalipun Ia mengatakan identitasnya, Jin!"

.

.

.

Yoongi mengatakan, sejak sore, bahwa Ia akan kembali ke Seoul setelah makan malam karena Jimin akan kembali lebih cepat dari Cina. Namun hingga pukul 9, lelaki itu masih duduk menyilang kaki di ruang tamu rumah Seokjin, bersama Hoseok.

"Kau tak pulang?"

Yoongi menoleh, melirik tak suka pada sepupunya yang membawa nampan berisi makanan dan obat untuk lelaki itu. "Kau semakin pandai mengusir orang."

"Aku belajar darimu, mengusir atau diusir, seperti memakan atau dimakan."

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat, lalu Seokjin berjalan ke depan Yoongi, masih membawa nampannya. Lelaki itu sepertinya belum terbangun dari efek obatnya. Mereka masih memiliki beberapa waktu. "Bibimu menelponku berkali-kali dalam sehari, seperti jadwal pamanmu minum obat."

"Mereka orang tuamu, Jin." Yoongi melirik sepupunya gemas, "panggil mereka dengan sufiks yang benar."

Seokjin cukup terintimidasi dengan tatapan mata juga suara rendah Yoongi kali ini. Entah, Seokjin merasa Yoongi lebih sering menunjukkan emosinya hari ini. "Apa karena lelaki itu?"

Mata Yoongi menatap sepupunya, bertanya.

"Kau menunjukkan emosimu lebih dari biasanya di depanku. Apa hanya karena lelaki itu kau bersikap seperti itu?"

"Jangan asal bicara."

Seokjin terkekeh geli. "Kita dididik untuk menekan perasaan kita, Yoongi- _ya_ , kita bersama-sama saat itu. Bahkan kita tumbuh bersama saat belajar menekan emosi kita." Seokjin memberanikan diri menatap mata Yoongi dengan galak. "Pamanmu tidak mengajarkan kita untuk menunjukkan emosi kita sesungguhnya pada siapapun. Lalu hari ini kau menunjukkan emosimu padaku lebih dari yang seharusnya kau tunjukkan."

Giliran Yoongi yang terkekeh, "Seokjin, kau tak selamanya benar."

Hubungan mereka sepertinya selamanya akan seperti ini, saling menatap tajam satu sama lain, menunjukkan intimidasi dan mencari siapa yang lebih mengintimidasi dibanding yang lain. Dan Seokjin tak suka dengan ide ini.

"Kita sudah berjanji untuk tidak saling mengintimidasi, Jin."

Seokjin menjilat bibirnya mendengar bisikan lirih Yoongi. Itu, janji mereka sejak Seokjin memutuskan pergi dari rumahnya 7 tahun lalu. Bahwa mereka akan merubah konteks hubungan mereka masing-masing, mengubah cara mereka bersikap agar lebih bersahabat, dan bersikap layaknya sepupu yang normal.

"Kau masih memiliki bayak rahasia dariku."

Sepupunya tercekat atas ucapan Seokjin, benar-benar membuat lidahnya kelu saat mendengarnya. Sayangnya keluarga mereka bukan keluarga baik-baik, di mana rahasia adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga untuk menjatuhkan satu sama lain.

"Kau bilang kita akan bersikap layaknya sepupu seperti yang lain, Yoongi- _ya_. Sepupu tidak menyembunyikan rahasia mengerikan satu sama lain."

Yoongi masih terdiam, menatap kaleng bir di tangannya.

"Kali ini jawab pertanyaanku, apa alasan Bibimu menelponku berkali-kali dalam dua hari ini?"

Alis Yoongi terangkat satu sisi ketika pandangan Yoongi naik menatap mata Seokjin. Keduanya memberanikan diri saling menatap. "Aku tak tahu. Yang jelas Bibi selalu melakukan semuanya demi menyelamatkan keluarganya, Jin."

"Bibimu hanya menyuruhku datang ke rumah untuk bertemu anak sahabat Pamanmu yang datang dari Amerika. Katanya anak sahabatnya ingin bertemu kembali denganku setelah sekian lama Ia belajar di Amerika."

"Eh?" Ekspresi Yoongi melunak.

Seokjin, mengetahui ekspresi Yoongi yang melunak, ikut merilekskan bahunya. Ia sedikit tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ya, itu lucu. Aku sudah 7 tahun tidak menyapa mereka secara langsung dan tiba-tiba mereka memintaku makan malam bersama keluarga Kim lainnya, sahabat pamanmu."

Alis Yoongi bertaut.

"Namanya Namjoon, eh, benarkah aku dalam mengucapkan namanya? Namjoon? Namjoo? Aku tak yakin."

.

.

.

Yoongi segera pamit tak lama setelah mereka berbincang, bahkan belum satu jam setelah pukul 9 namun lelaki itu terlihat buru-buru berpamitan pada Seokjin. Yoongi yang bodoh berbohong pada Seokjin itu jelas membual saat mengatakan bahwa Ia harus menjemput Jimin pukul 12.

Namun Seokjin mengabaikannya kemudian. Ia mengangkat nampan berisi makanan untuk lelaki di kamar tamunya, kemudian memanaskan makanan itu di _microwave_ setelah memastikan lelaki itu telah bangun.

"Makanlah, lalu minum obatmu." Seokjin meletakkan nampan makanannya di atas meja kecil di hadapan pria yang entah sejak kapan sudah terbangun dan duduk bersandar itu.

Kali ini ekspresi lelaki itu terlihat sedih. Wajahnya tidak mengatakan jika Ia baik-baik saja, tapi Seokjin yakin bahwa penyebabnya bukanlah luka lelaki itu. Bisa saja Ia mimpi buruk atau sedang dalam suasana hati buruk.

Maka Seokjin berdiri dan berniat pamit–melupakan keinginannya untuk bertanya nama lelaki itu–ketika lelaki itu memanggil namanya tiba-tiba. Sungguh, matanya memperlihatkan ekspresi baru–kesedihan.

"Jangan pergi ke Seoul."

Mata Seokjin melotot, tak paham dengan omong kosong lelaki itu kali ini. "Maaf?"

Lelaki itu mengangguk yakin. "Kau harus mengurusku hingga aku benar-benar sembuh sebelum kau bisa meninggalkan pasienmu."

Seokjin mendudukkan tubuhnya kembali, menatap lelaki itu dengan berani. "Kau tidak berada di posisi yang bisa menyuruhku, Tuan."

Lalu lelaki itu tersenyum kecil. "Kau akan mendengarkanku jika aku memberitahu siapa diriku, juga bagaimana aku mengetahui namamu?"

Seokjin mengangguk yakin.

Maka lelaki itu tertawa kecil, terlihat jelas jika Ia geli.

"Kau menertawakanku?"

Tawanya lenyap dalam hitungan persekon, lalu Ia menatap Seokjin–terlihat jelas jika Ia menahan tawanya. Huh!

"Tidak."

Seokjin menahan bola matanya agar tidak memutar meremehkan lelaki yang sedang berbohong di depannya ini. Ia berdeham.

Lelaki di depannya benar-benar tersadar setelah mendengar dehaman Seokjin. Ia menaruh sendok dari tangannya ke penyangga sendok dan sumpit di atas nampan, menatap Seokjin dengan pandangan lembut yang menakutkan. "Kau ingin tahu namaku?"

"Identitasmu, lebih tepatnya. Yoongi, sepupuku yang berkulit pucat itu, benar-benar terkejut melihat tato di tanganmu."

Lelaki itu melihat pergelangan tangannya, di mana tato yang dibicarakan Seokjin terukir. "Aku mendapatkannya sejak aku berumur lima belas."

"Orang tuamu tak memarahimu?"

Lelaki itu menggeleng. "Mamaku memukul kepalaku sekali, memarahiku semalaman."

"Kau anak yang nakal," Seokjin bergumam tanpa sadar.

Kekehan kecil keluar dari bibir tebal lelaki itu. "Tapi aku anak yang dibanggakan Papaku."

Seokjin mengendikkan bahunya. "Namamu?"

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?"

"Tak pernah aku seyakin ini."

Lelaki itu terkekeh–Ia lebih sering mengeluarkan kekehan malam ini. "Panggil saja aku RM. Itu nama panggilanku."

"Nama asli."

"Tidak."

Alis Seokjin bersatu, tak suka. "Kau menginap di rumahku, Tuan, sangat tak sopan menyembunyikan identitas dari pemilik rumah."

"Aku memberitahumu namaku, belum cukup?"

Bibir Seokjin melipat ke dalam, menahan sumpah serapah yang bisa Ia ucapan saat ini juga. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu mengeluarkannya dalam gerakan pelan. "Aku orang baik-baik, Tuan. Aku hidup dengan nama asli, identitas asli, bukan nama panggilan apalagi samaran."

Ada jeda hing g a lelaki itu berucap, meng ucapkan untaian kalimat lirih yang membuat Seokjin tercekat. "Kau tidak, Kim Seokjin." lirih lelaki itu lalu menatap tajam ke dalam mata Seokjin. Kali ini Seokjin cukup merasa terintimidasi dengan tatapan lelaki itu, ditambah salah satu sudut bibir lelaki itu yang terangkat. "Kau tidak hidup dengan identitas asli selama hidupmu, bahkan saat kau berlari pun, identitas-identitas itu mengikutimu."

Tidak baik menatap orang lain seolah menatap mangsa!

Satu yang dapat Seokjin simpulkan dari pembicaraannya dengan dua orang dalam waktu yang hampir berdekatan ini;

Hidupnya tidak akan tenang lagi.

.

.

.

"Ya, itu lucu. Aku sudah 7 tahun tidak menyapa mereka secara langsung dan tiba-tiba mereka memintaku makan malam bersama keluarga Kim lainnya, sahabat pamanmu."

"Namanya Namjoon, eh, benarkah aku dalam mengucapkan namanya? Namjoon? Namjoo? Aku tak yakin."

Alis Yoongi bertaut. Matanya menyipit, menatap Seokjin lebih tajam dari sebelumnya. Seterkejut itu dirinya hingga Ia tak sempat mengatur ekspresi wajahnya.

Seokjin bergidik, lalu tertawa kering–merasa tak nyaman diperhatikan sepupunya dengan pandangan menelisik demikian. "Ada apa dengan ekspresimu?"

"Jin–?"

Seokjin berjengit mendengar suara tercekat Yoongi. Lelaki di hadapannya ini terlihat jelas jika Ia terkejut bukan main, membuat Seokjin benar-benar ingin tahu kali ini.

"Tidak ada anak sahabat Papamu yang bernama Namjoon dengan marga Kim." Desis Yoongi pelan.

 **-TBC-**

 **Monmaap, maunya update setelah ramadhan biar kalian yang menjalankan ibadah bisa fokus ibadah, tapi gimana dong aku anaknya bocor bgt wkwkwk semangat ya kalian yang menjalankan ibadah puasa, semoga mendapat rahmat dari tuhan :)**

 **BTW GILA W SUKA BGT FF ABAL W DINOTIS SAMA masgojexganteng WEEEEI BENTAR W MAU KOPROL! eh gajadi, capek :(**

 **RnR?**

 **ILY!**


	6. Chapter 5

**H.O.U.N.D**

Cast : Kim Namjoon a.k.a RM; Kim Seokjin a.k.a Jin; and many others

Rate : T

Length : Parts

 **H.O.U.N.D**

Seokjin sudah terbiasa hidup dengan cara mengerikan. Ia pernah hidup dikelilingi kabar kematian yang bisa Ia dengar setiap hari, anak buah Papanya yang meninggal karena tugas. Ya, tugas. Entah tugas semengerikan apa hingga seseorang seolah sangat mudah kehilangan nyawanya dalam bertugas.

Tapi mengingat ekspresi Yoongi dan bagaimana pria pucat itu berjengit terkejut, ditambah bagaimana lelaki asing itu berbicara ngawur dan melarangnya pergi ke Seoul, ditambah ucapannya yang sepertinya Ia mengetahui Seokjin dengan baik. Semuanya mengarah pada satu kesimpulan; hidup yang dicari Seokjin dengan pergi menyendiri ke desa terpencil ini tidak lagi tenang.

Hidupnya akan kembali diatur dan terpantau 24 jam.

Yang sebenarnya tanpa Seokjin sadari sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu, bahwa hidupnya sudah terpantau terus selama 24 jam penuh. Hanya saja lelaki itu tak memperhatikan segalanya dengan baik, membuatnya mengabaikan beberapa fakta penting dalam hidupnya.

Sayangnya..

.

.

.

Seokjin selalu benci pada urusan yang belum selesai. Terutama yang menyangkut hidupnya, karena selama ini Ia hidup dalam untaian tali yang rumit akibat koneksi Papanya. Sejujurnya Seokjin sudah terbiasa hidup dalam kalimat menggantung, kalimat yang belum selesai diucapkan namun terpotong karena beberapa urusan dan penyebab. Kebanyakan kalimat menggantung itu disebabkan karena menghilangnya orang yang memiliki kepentingan, si pemilik kalimat.

Dan ketika dewasa, dari kakaknya Seokjin mengetahui jika kebanyakan pemilik kalimat menggantung itu mati terbunuh karena mereka hanyalah anak buah atau orang suruhan–begitu orang di sekitarnya menyebut mereka.

Sayangnya keluarganya tak ingat, bahwa orang-orang yang menghilang itu juga memiliki kehidupan.

Yoongi tidak muncul beberapa hari, tidak juga menelpon.

Maka Seokjin khawatir bukan main.

Bagaimana jika sepupunya bernasib sama seperti beberapa orang yang pernah membocorkan rahasia atau informasi kepada Seokjin, sekalipun satu sisi dalam diri Seokjin yakin jika tak mungkin Papanya–atau siapapun–akan membunuh atau menghilangkan Yoongi semudah itu.

"Lelaki itu sudah bisa berjalan?"

Seokjin melirik Hoseok dari tempatnya, lalu mengaduk kaldu tulang sapinya. "Semalam aku membantunya berjalan, pasti Ia sangat bosan di dalam kamar sepanjang hari selama seminggu penuh."

"Kau melakukannya?"

Alis Seokjin terangkat satu, kepalanya menoleh dan menatap Hoseok aneh dari balik bahunya. "Ada yang salah?"

"Tidak."

Tanpa menunjukkan pada Hoseok, Seokjin memutar bola matanya, merasa jengah pada beberapa hal. "Ada, Jung."

"Apanya?" Hoseok berkedip beberapa kali lalu berdeham kecil. "Itu wajar kau lakukan, Jin, dia pasienmu. Benar, kan?"

Seokjin mengangguk cepat. "Ya. Tapi masih ada yang salah."

"Yang mana?"

Seokjin berbalik cepat, melipat tangannya di depan dada dengan gerakan cepat, menatap penuh pada Hoseok. "Kau."

Alis Hoseok terangkat, matanya melebar, benar-benar terkejut.

"Ya, Jung, kau yang salah di sini."

"Apa salahku?"

Seokjin menyempatkan membasahi bibirnya dengan lidahnya, dalam gerakan kecil, lalu maju selangkah, mendekat kepada Hoseok. "Kau bersikap aneh, sungguh. Aku hampir lupa Jung Hoseok yang kukenal sebelumnya, yang memberikan privasi pada siapapun karena dirinya juga membutuhkan privasi."

Ekspresi terkejut tidak disembunyikan oleh Hoseok sama sekali.

"Kau hampir mirip seperti Yoongi, benar-benar ingin tahu segala urusanku akhir-akhir ini. Jung, aku masih bisa memahami jika yang bersikap demikian adalah Yoongi, tapi kau? Kau benar-benar selalu membiarkanku menyelesaikan urusanku kecuali aku yang meminta bantuanmu. Kau seolah ingin mengaturku seperti Yoongi, demi dewa aku berani bersumpah kau seperti itu. Karena lelaki itu?"

Hoseok terdiam. Lalu Seokjin merasa tak enak setelah mengatakannya pada teman sekaligus tetangganya ini. Maka Ia berbalik dan kembali fokus pada rebusannya.

Dalam hati Ia merasa menyesal setelah mengatakan hal jahat seperti tadi. Hoseok selalu bersikap baik pada Seokjin, dan asumsi subjektif seperti tadi sangat tidak dewasa. Belum tentu Hoseok memang bersikap aneh seperti asumsi pribadi Seokjin. Belum tentu Hoseok adalah sesuatu yang salah.

Seokjin menghela nafas, berusaha menghilangkan pikiran buruk tentang dirinya sendiri di otaknya, lalu berjanji akan meminta maaf pada tetangganya itu–

–ketika dengan tiba-tiba suara berat yang mengejutkan terdengar di balik tubuhnya.

"Karena aku masih menyukaimu, Jin."

Dengan sekali gerakan Seokjin berbalik setelah meyadarkan dirinya dari rasa terkejutnya. Matanya tanpa sadar melotot dan berair, saking terkejutnya dirinya. "Jung!"

Hoseok berdiri dua langkah dari tubuh Seokjin, menunduk dengan tangan saling bertaut di bawah.

Tidak. Seokjin tidak terkejut karena pengakuan Hoseok, ini kali ketiga tetangganya mengatakan hal bodoh demikian. Ia hanya terkejut karena Hoseok yang tiba-tiba berbisik di belakangnya. Lebih terkejut karena dari ambang pintu kamar tamu, lelaki yang mengaku bernama RM itu memandang mereka dengan wajah terganggu, namun wajahnya masih saja datar seperti dinding.

Hoseok mengikuti arah pandangan Seokjin dan mendapati lelaki tinggi itu menatap matanya lurus, benar-benar hanya menatap matanya, bukan mata Seokjin.

"Jin, aku bersumpah jika lelaki itu harus pergi setelah Ia benar-benar sembuh dari lukanya." Geram Hoseok lirih.

.

.

.

Lelaki itu memang cukup aneh. Ia sering melakukan hal-hal misterius, memandangi seseorang dengan ekspresi mengerikan, beberapa kali Seokjin juga melihat lelaki itu hanya berdiri di depan kaca jendela yang menghadap rumah Hoseok, atau ketika malam hari saat Seokjin berdoa, lelaki itu akan berdiri di pintu kamarnya dan memperhatikan Seokjin.

Seperti malam ini ketika tiba-tiba lelaki itu sudah berdiri dan menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu kamarnya. Seokjin yang sejak tadi memejamkan mata dan berdoa, mundur selangkah karena terkejut.

"Sejak kapan kau berdoa seperti ini?"

"Eh?"

Dagu lelaki itu bergerak menunjuk lilin aroma yang baru saja ditutup oleh Seokjin. "Kupikir salib di kamarku menandakan kau anak bapa yang taat."

Seokjin tersenyum kecil. "Aku anak bapa, _kok_ , aku hanya ingin berdoa lebih tenang kepada bapa setiap malamnya."

"Apa yang kau inginkan dalam doamu?"

Mata Seokjin bergerak beberapa kali, ke kanan dan kiri, tak terlalu yakin untuk menjawab. "Aku.. akan meminta kesehatan dan kebahagiaan untuk keluargaku dan orang-orang yang kukenal." Gumam Seokjin masih tak yakin, "dan karena ada kau di sini, aku selalu mendoakan kesembuhanmu,"

Wajah lelaki itu datar, tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun setelah mendengar jawaban Seokjin. Matanya masih lurus menatap mata Seokjin.

Dan Seokjin risih! "Seharusnya kau berterimakasih karena aku mendoakanmu,"

Ia tersenyum kecil, "Mamamu masih menelpon?"

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba macam apa itu? Seokjin menghentikan langkah dan menatap lelaki yang sampai saat ini masih menatapnya dengan senyum tipis itu. "Darimana kau tahu?"

"Aku mendengarnya dari dalam kamar."

Entah apa yang harus diucapkan Seokjin namun lelaki di hadapannya ini jelas tak memahami dengan baik apa itu ruang privasi, sekalipun Seokjin tahu membiarkan lelaki asing tinggal di dalam rumahnya pasti akan menyeberangi privasinya.

"Mamamu masih menyuruhmu ke Seoul?"

"Ya, untuk bertemu dengan lelaki anak sahabat mereka."

"Kau ingin berangkat?"

Seokjin tanpa sadar menyatukan alis. "Aku tak yakin, Yoongi seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku."

"Kau selalu mendengarkan sepupumu?"

Seokjin mengangguk, sebuah hal bodoh yang sejak tadi Ia lakukan adalah berkata jujur dan menjelaskan semuanya pada lelaki yang tak sepenuhnya Ia kenali ini. "Ya. Hanya dia yang mengetahui banyak hal tentangku, Ia yang lebih memahamiku dibanding diriku sendiri."

"Itu mengerikan,"

"Ya, hidupku memang mengerikan." Seokjin tak suka. "Tapi kau tahu apa yang lebih menakutkan?"

Alis lelaki itu terangkat, terlihat antusias mendengar penjelasan Seokjin meski wajahnya masih saja sedatar dinding.

"Aku yang menerimamu di rumah ini, menceritakan hal-hal privasiku padamu, dan berbicara denganmu di tengah malam seperti ini. Bukankah itu mengerikan?"

Lelaki itu malah tersenyum kecil kemudian. Sedangkan Seokjin sudah tak tahan dengan dirinya sendiri yang bersikap mengerikan di sekitar lelaki itu–sangat terbuka pada orang lain. Segera Seokjin berbalik dan berniat melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Boleh aku memberi saran?"

Bahu Seokjin berjengit mendengar suara tiba-tiba lelaki itu. Ia berbalik, "Kalau saranmu meyakinkan, akan kupertimbangkan."

Ada jeda yang sepi setelah Seokjin selesai menjawab ucapan lelaki itu. Tubuh tingginya terlihat kekar, berdiri yakin menatap Seokjin. Matanya memandang lurus ke dalam mata Seokjin, entah mengintimidasi atau apa. "Jangan."

"Eh?"

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali, rumah Seokjin sudah ramai. Lelaki itu menggeliat sekali dan duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya sambil mengumpulkan kesadarannya saat suara ketukan pintu khas Yoongi–gedoran empat kali lalu jeda tiga detik. Ia berjalan tanpa peduli pakaian dan wajahnya, karena Yoongi tak akan berhenti hanya jika Seokjin berteriak kepadanya untuk menunggu dirinya cuci muka.

Terimakasih pada lelaki bernama RM itu, karenanya Seokjin benar-benar langsung sadar pagi itu karena terkejut melihatnya. Ia berdiri di depan jendela samping yang menghadap rumah Hoseok, namun lelaki itu jelas memperhatikan Yoongi dan kedatangannya yang ramai pagi ini.

"Maafkan sepupuku, kau terganggu?"

Sepertinya lelaki itu juga terkejut, namun secepat kilat Ia mengatur ekspresinya hingga Seokjin tak yakin jika lelaki itu terkejut seperti yang terlihat di punggungnya. Ia tersenyum kecil.

Seokjin kemudian membuka pintu samping rumahnya di mana Yoongi tak berhenti menggedor pintu berwarna putih itu.

Wajah Yoongi terlihat kesal saat Seokjin membuka pintu untuknya. "Sudah kubilang berikan aku kunci rumahmu! Agar aku tak perlu kedinginan menunggumu!"

Seokjin memutar bola matanya, salah siapa datang bertamu sepagi ini. Ia tersenyum kecil menyapa kekasih Yoongi yang berdiri di belakang sepupunya itu. "Masuklah, Jim, bersama Yoongi sejak pagi pasti membuatmu ingin mati."

"Sialan," gumam Yoongi dari balik punggung Seokjin.

Sebelum Jimin masuk, Seokjin buru-buru berbalik kepada Yoongi. "Ada apa hingga kau datang sepagi ini dari Seoul? 4 jam dari Seoul dan sampai pukul 7, ada sesuatu yang penting?"

Seokjin menyusul Yoongi dan duduk di meja makan, melipat tangannya di depan dada karena _sweater_ nya tak bisa melawan dinginnya udara pagi ini. Ketika Yoongi tak kunjung menjawab, tak sengaja Seokjin melihat lelaki bernama RM itu.

Ia masih berdiri di tempat yang sama, di depan jendela, namun kali ini Ia sudah berbalik menyambut tamu rumah ini. Ekspresinya datar, tak tersenyum seperti yang sebelumnya. Namun satu yang dapat Seokjin tangkap dengan mudah; tubuh Jimin yang mundur selangkah tepat setelah Ia masuk ke dalam rumah Seokjin.

Karena melihat lelaki itu?

Dengan cepat Jimin menoleh ke arah lain, mengabaikan lelaki bernama RM yang menatapnya dengan lekat kini. Ia berjalan buru-buru, duduk di samping Yoongi dalam diam.

Keduanya hanya berbincang sebentar. Karena setelah sarapan dengan sereal dan susu dingin, Yoongi langsung masuk ke kamar untuk tidur. Begitu pula RM, lelaki yang tak banyak bicara itu, langsung masuk ke kamarnya setelah melihat ketiganya menyantap sereal–ya, dia menolak sarapan. Tinggal Jimin yang duduk di hadapan Seokjin di meja makan setelah lelaki itu menawarkan diri mencuci mangkuk kotor.

"Kau baik?"

Seokjin menaikkan pandangannya, menatap lelaki yang sejak SMP sudah dikenalnya karena Ia selalu mengekor Yoongi hampir setiap hari itu. "Baik,"

Jimin terlihat mengangguk pelan, membuang pandangannya agar tak berpandangan langsung dengan Seokjin. Ngomong-ngomong, Jimin jarang sekali menatap mata Seokjin lebih dari tiga detik, entah kenapa.

"Kau, sepertinya tidak sedang baik."

"Eh?"

Dagu Seokjin bergerak menunjuk ke arah pintu kamar tamu. "Kau mengenalnya?"

Kini Jimin menatap Seokjin dalam diam. Wajahnya datar, namun matanya sedikit bergetar. "Tidak,"

"Kau terlihat terkejut saat melihatnya."

"Itu," Jimin berdeham dua kali. "Itu karena aku tak menyangka jika lelaki yang tinggal di rumahmu benar-benar sama seperti yang dijelaskan Yoongi." Lalu Ia tertawa kering, "kekasihku sangat ahli dengan deskripsi."

Sayangnya Seokjin tidak sepolos itu hingga tidak mengetahui ciri-ciri orang yang sedang berbohong padanya.

.

.

.

Sebelum jam makan siang Yoongi bangun, duduk menemani Seokjin dan Yoora di kliniknya yang kosong hari ini.

"Kekasihmu sedang tidur?"

Yoongi mengangguk sambil mengangkat mug berisi air putih yang dibawanya dari dapur. "Apa yang kalian lakukan jika tak ada pasien, Jin?"

Seokjin menoleh ke asistennya, terkikik kecil kemudian. "Kami bergosip."

"Tentang?"

Yoora, asisten klinik ini, ikut terkikik setelah mendengar pengakuan Seokjin. "Pria tampan yang sedang tinggal di rumah Seokjin, bukankah menurutmu Ia seperti malaikat?"

Seokjin melirik Yoora dengan cepat, mengangkat alisnya, ingin menggigit Yoora karena Ia terlalu jujur. Apalagi pada Yoongi, yang tanpa Yoora ketahui bahwa Yoongi membenci lelaki itu.

"Itu gila." Gumam Yoongi, menatap tajam sepupunya kemudian. "Yoora- _ssi_ , memang apa yang dilakukan lelaki itu tiap harinya?"

Yoora melebarkan matanya, sedikit terkejut dengan intensitas Seokjin dan Yoongi yang menatap matanya dengan tegang. Ia mulai berpikir jika mungkin saja Ia salah bicara. "Dia, kalau tidak berada di dalam kamarnya, hanya berdiri di dekat jendela, atau duduk terdiam di sofa."

Yoongi dan Seokjin terdiam, namun ekspresi keduanya benar-benar berbanding terbalik.

"Ia jarang bicara, sering diam seperti berpikir. Hanya saja kemarin pagi Ia terlihat berjalan-jalan, aku melihatnya berjalan di depan rumahku."

Kini keduanya menoleh terkejut, namun Seokjin yang paling terkejut. "Dia keluar rumah?"

Yoora mengangguk, "sepertinya berjalan ke perbatasan hampir ke hutan."

Seokjin bergidik. Kini Ia yakin bahwa lelaki itu mungkin seperti yang dijelaskan Yoongi kala di telepon, Ia bukan lelaki biasa. Seseorang biasa, dengan luka belum sembuh seutuhnya, tak akan mau berjalan-jalan. Apalagi di daerah baru, yang belum seutuhnya dikenalinya.

"Yoora, kau mau makan siang?" gumam Yoongi. "Pergilah ke dapur dan ambil makanan untukmu,"

Seokjin dan Yoora, keduanya, menoleh terkejut bersamaan. Mereka bertiga sama-sama tahu jika Yoora bukanlah bagian dari orang yang sering makan atau menghabiskan waktu di rumah Seokjin kecuali urusan klinik–Ia masihlah gadis desa yang lebih sering malu-malu. Dan tak pernah sekalipun Seokjin memberi perintah pada Yoora untuk mengerjakan sesuatu di luar urusan klinik.

Namun si pemilik rumah kemudian mengangguk menyetujui perintah Yoongi. "Ambilah makan di dapur, Yoora, kau bisa makan siang terlebih dulu, akan kususul nanti."

Begitu Yoora keluar dari klinik, Yoongi bergerak dengan cepat untuk menutup pintu yang menghubungkan klinik ini dengan rumah Seokjin, menguncinya juga dalam sekali gerakan.

"Kurasa kau bisa menangkap maksudku, bahwa lelaki itu bukan orang baik-baik, Jin."

Seokjin mengangguk, dengan tenang.

"Dan Seokjin, aku berani bersumpah kau tak perlu datang ke Seoul. Sudah, kau cukup di sini saja kali ini."

"Aku akan melakukannya jika kau menjelaskan semuanya padaku."

"Jin, tidak ada sahabat papamu yang memiliki anak bernama Kim Namjoon yang bekerja atau belajar, atau bahkan tinggal di Amerika. Sumpah mati aku hafal dengan semua kolega keluarga kita."

"Itu mengerikan,"

Yoongi menatap tajam sepupunya, berkata dengan nada terburu dan hampir berteriak, "Apanya, Jin?"

"Karena lelaki itu baru saja menyuruhku untuk tidak ke Seoul."

Alis Seokjin terangkat dengan senyuman kecil di sudut bibirnya. Sudah cukup mereka bermain misteri seperti serial detektif. Sudah cukup semuanya disembunyikan, dan sudah cukup untuk Yoongi bermain-main dengan Seokjin. "Sekarang kau punya kesempatan terakhir untuk menjelaskannya padaku, seluruhnya yang kau tahu."

"Eh?"

"Dia bilang padaku, untuk tidak datang ke Seoul, Yoongi- _ya_. Semuanya sudah sampai ujung di mana saatnya kau menjelaskan padaku, seluruhnya. Ini kesempatan terakhirmu, karena jika hingga kau pergi dari rumah ini kau tidak juga menjelaskan semuanya, aku yakin aku tak akan ribut menceritakan padamu atau meminta pendapatmu lagi."

Yoongi terkekeh, keduanya paham jika keduanya sangat ahli dalam berunding dan memaksa.

"Tato di tangan lelaki itu, itu adalah tanda keanggotaan."

Seokjin menyamankan duduknya.

"Mungkin kau belum pernah mendengarnya, tapi sejak kau pergi dari Seoul, keluargamu cukup kalang kabut dan nama organisasi itu mulai sering terucap. Namanya H.O.U.N.D, mereka yang selalu ada untuk keluarga kita sejak awal."

"Eh?"

"Kau ingat bocah kecil yang bersamamu hingga kau lulus SMA? Itu bagian dari mereka, H.O.U.N.D, yang ditugasi menjagamu. Karena jika kau ingat, yang menjagamu selama kuliah adalah aku dan satu orang lagi yang menurutku lebih mirip preman."

Seokjin mengangguk, mencoba memahami prolog penjelasan Yoongi.

"Dan organisasi itu selalu menjadi _back-up_ keluarga kita. Mereka menjalin kerjasama sangat baik. Jika kau tahu, mereka rela mengotori tangan mereka dengan darah asal tangan keluarga kita tak terkena tetesan darah. Asal perjanjian itu terus terjaga.

Hingga dua tahun setelah kau pergi, kau ingat ketika Papamu sakit, itu perbuatan mereka. Aku juga tak terlalu paham penyebabnya, namun hubungan keduanya kurang baik sejak lama, dan sejak Papamu sakit, mereka seolah menegaskan jika mereka ingin menguasai seluruh kepemilikan Papamu. Mereka ingin berada di atas, bukan sejajar, dari keluarga kita."

"Mereka jahat?"

Yoongi menjilat bibirnya. "Terlalu dini untuk menggeneralisasi dan memberi titel bahwa mereka jahat, Jin, kau tahu itu. Tapi memiliki orang dengan tato itu di rumahmu bukan hal yang baik."

"Itu alasannya Mamaku terus menyuruhku ke Seoul?"

"Bibi masih menelponmu?"

Seokjin memiringkan kepala singkat, "tidak berhenti."

"Aku tak tahu, Jin. Tapi sepertinya pergi ke Seoul bukan ide yang baik mengingat Bibi sudah berbohong sejak awal tentang anak sahabat mereka yang bernama Kim Namjoon."

Pintu klinik mereka di ketuk.

Seokjin yakin jika Yoora merasa tak enak untuk makan sendiri di dapur, apalagi mereka yang mengusir Yoora dari klinik–apalagi pintu klinik ini dikunci! Dengan langkah pelan, Seokjin berjalan untuk membuka pintunya. Dengan senyuman kecil dan kata maaf yang telah disiapkannya, Ia membuka pintu.

Sayangnya bukan Yoora yang berdiri di depan pintu seperti yang diharapkan Seokjin.

Itu RM, lelaki anggota H.O.U.N.D yang ada di rumahnya. Berdiri dengan jarak cukup dekat dengan Seokjin, berdiri dengan tubuh tinggi dan berisi yang mengintimidasi.

Nafas Seokjin tercekat tanpa bisa ditahan.

"Hai," gumam lelaki itu singkat, menyapa Seokjin dengan wajah datar.

Lalu tersenyum lebar saat matanya beralih menatap Yoongi. Jelas-jelas Ia tersenyum seperti teman lama pada Yoongi, bahkan saat Seokjin berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

 **-TBC-**

 **Maaf karena selama ini terlalu banyak rahasia, aku minta maaf karena main rahasia-rahasiaan wkwk**

 **Btw yang tanya apa itu H.O.U.N.D, udah dijelaskan kan? Ya, itu salah satu vocab bahasa inggris yang artinya anjing. Tapi vocab hound udah jarang dipake di jaman ini, biasa dipake pun untuk anjing besar yang liar (tetep jarang). Dan untuk masgojexganteng, bener banget kalo inget wicked di maze runner, tapi konsep organisasi ini terinspirasi dari seri Sherlock Holmes yang judulnya The Hound of Baskerville, bisa kalian liat di BBC, season 2 episode 2, itu keren pake banget heuheu**

 **Kalo masih bingung sama HOUND dan organisasinya, tanyakan di review section, aku akan jawab di updatean selanjutnya :)**

 **AKHIRUL KALAM,**

 **RnR?**

 **ILY!**


	7. Chapter 6

**H.O.U.N.D**

Cast : Kim Namjoon a.k.a RM; Kim Seokjin a.k.a Jin; and many others

Rate : T

Length : Parts

 **H.O.U.N.D**

RM, Yoongi, Jimin, dan Seokjin.

Keempatnya duduk dalam diam di ruang tamu Seokjin sejak jam makan siang. Keempatnya sama-sama tak ada yang nafsu untuk makan. Tidak ada kalimat penjelasan lebih jauh yang diucapkan Yoongi sejak tadi, begitu juga lelaki bernama RM yang hanya duduk menatap Seokjin tanpa suara.

"Kalian mau diam terus seperti ini?"

Jimin melirik Seokjin. Lelaki itu bangun dari tidurnya tak lama setelah mereka bertiga duduk bersama terlebih dahulu, dan anehnya langsung berlari dan duduk di samping Yoongi dengan raut khawatir. Yang dikatakan Jimin setelah Ia bertemu Yoongi saat itu lebih aneh, "Kau tak apa, sayang?"

Cukup aneh diucapkan oleh orang baru bangun tidur.

"Kau bisa bertanya pada sepupumu, Seokjin." suara lelaki itu terdengar pelan.

Seokjin melirik Yoongi, lalu Jimin. Wajah lelaki berasal dari Busan itu masih menunjukkan raut khawatir, juga ketakutan. Ia menggeleng kecil pada Seokjin.

Seokjin memilih tidak melanjutkan. "Kalian berencana pulang atau menginap?"

Jimin masih tak berani berbicara, hanya menatap wajah kekasihnya dari samping dalam diam. Sedangkan Yoongi, wajahnya terlalu kaku dan tegang. Sangat ketara jika lelaki itu tidak dalam kondisi baik.

"Ajak Yoongi pulang, Jim, ajak dia mampir makan siang juga."

Dan Seokjin berani bersumpah, selama hidupnya tidak pernah melihat wajah Yoongi setegang ini sebelumnya. Apalagi matanya yang memerah saat Ia berpamitan pada Seokjin sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil.

.

.

.

Malam harinya tak kalah heboh.

Hoseok, yang saat sarapan tidak datang dan makan bersama Seokjin, berbondong meminta makan malam pada Seokjin satu jam sebelum jam makan malam. Bahkan ketika Seokjin masih malas berjalan ke dapur setelah ketegangan yang ditunjukkan sepupunya.

"Sepupumu sudah pulang?"

Seokjin tanpa sadar melirik kamar tamunya, di mana RM mengurung diri sejak Yoongi pulang. "Ya, siang tadi. Ada hal yang harus diselesaikannya di Seoul."

Hoseok kembali tidak pedulu, kembali membiarkan sesuatu terjadi. Ia mengubah topik. "Kau tidak masak?"

Seokjin ingin memukul tetangganya! "Seenaknya kau menyuruhku memasak dan memberimu makanan!"

Tawa Hoseok terdengar renyah dan cerah, matahari di desa ini sudah kembali. Dan Seokjin diam-diam bersyukur karena matahari cerah yang sebelumnya selalu menemaninya itu kembali lagi.

"Lelaki itu, dimana?"

Dalam hati Seokjin kesal. Kenapa seolah semua orang ingin tahu tentang lelaki itu _sih_?

"Dia bersikap baik denganmu?"

Seokjin mengangguk, merasa bersyukur karena Hoseok bertanya keadaannya alih-alih menyuruh Seokjin mengusir lelaki itu seperti biasanya. "Hoseok, aku tahu kau pasti merasa takut jika lelaki itu bukan orang baik, atau jika aku dalam bahaya karena membiarkan orang asing tinggal bersamaku di dalam rumahku,"

Hoseok terdiam.

"Tapi memutuskan untuk mengusir lelaki itu tanpa alasan yang jelas adalah keputusan yang paling salah menurutku. Setidaknya biarkan dia sembuh,"

Anggukan kecil lalu senyuman manis diberikan Hoseok pada Seokjin. Tangan lelaki itu menggenggam telapak tangan Seokjin pelan, "Ya, aku tahu aku salah karena terlalu jahat padanya."

Tanpa sadar senyuman Seokjin muncul, merasa bahagia karena sosok Hoseok yang dulu dikenalnya telah kembali. Entah karena kalimat Seokjin sebelumnya yang mengubah sikap Hoseok atau apa, yang jelas Seokjin merasa senang bukan main karena tetangganya yang baik telah kembali.

"Kau bisa mulai mengajaknya bicara, Jung, kau sangat mudah akrab pada orang lain."

Alis Hoseok bersatu tidak suka pada ide Seokjin.

"Dia akan lebih baik jika ada orang yang memahaminya, dan kurasa dengan sikapmu kau bisa membantunya lebih cepat pulih."

Hoseok menggeleng, "jikapun itu hal yang bisa kulakukan, akan kulakukan karena itu opsi paling akhir, Jin."

Suara pintu menginterupsi obrolan mereka. Sosok tinggi dengan tubuh gagah itu muncul kemudian, menatap datar ke mata Seokjin dan Hoseok.

"Bagus, aku akan membuat makanan untuk kita bertiga sementara kalian mengobrol!" potong Seokjin dengan cepat lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Hoseok.

Apapun yang terjadi, seburuk apapun lelaki itu, setidaknya keputusan Seokjin masih sama dan masih bulat seperti sebelumnya. Bahwa Ia tak akan membiarkan lelaki itu pergi dari rumahnya sebelum Ia sembuh seutuhnya. Dan Ia berjanji akan membantu lelaki itu agar lebih nyaman, semata agar penyembuhan luka lelaki itu lebih cepat.

.

.

.

Ini pertama kalinya mereka bertiga duduk bersama di meja makan. Biasanya RM, lelaki itu, memilih mengunci diri di kamarnya selama Seokjin memiliki tamu atau Hoseok yang ramai ini berada di rumahnya. Atau bisa juga Hoseok yang seperti ketakutan atau bersikap aneh setiap RM keluar dari kamarnya, lalu pria itu buru-buru pamit pada Seokjin.

Kali ini seolah semuanya baik-baik saja.

Mereka menyelesaikan makan dalam diam, sebenarnya hal ini sangat dibenci Seokjin, makan dalam keadaan hening. Namun setidaknya Hoseok dan RM masih bertahan di tempatnya hingga piring mereka bersih, sudah hal yang luar biasa baik.

"Aku akan mencuci piring," gumam Hoseok lalu mengangkati piring mereka bertiga. Seokjin mengucapkan terimakasih dengan kasual sedangkan RM hanya diam memperhatikan piring di hadapannya diangkat oleh Hoseok.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Lukamu sudah kering?"

"Kau dokternya, kau yang harusnya lebih tahu."

Alis Seokjin terangkat mendengar ucapan tegas lelaki itu. Hoseok yang mendengarnya bahkan langsung menoleh dan menyatukan alis tak suka.

Seokjin tersenyum kecil kemudian. "Akan kuperiksa nanti sebelum tidur,"

"Sepupumu, kurasa Ia tak menyukaiku."

Ini bukan topik obrolan yang tepat dilakukan setelah makan malam. Obrolan makan malam seharusnya santai, bercerita tentang seharian adalah pilihan yang paling tepat.

"Daripada membicarakan Yoongi, kau sudah berkenalan dengan Hoseok?"

Mata RM bergerak, mengamati punggung Hoseok yang dimaksud Seokjin. Pemilik rumah terkekeh ringan, namun jelas RM menangkap gerakan kecil bagaimana bahu itu menegang. "Aku tidak suka berkenalan dengan orang baru."

Alis Seokjin bersatu, "Kau dengan mudah berkenalan denganku."

Lalu mata RM bergerak dengan cepat, menatap Seokjin dengan diikuti senyuman kecil. "Kita bukan baru saja bertemu, Seokjin,"

"Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Senyuman kecil tersungging di bibir RM, Ia menatap Seokjin dengan senyuman. Alis Seokjin terangkat kebingungan.

"Jin," Hoseok duduk di samping Seokjin, memanggil namanya dengan nada terlalu keras dan riang berlebihan. "Bisa kau temani aku, besok?"

"Eh? Kemana?"

Hoseok tersenyum lebar, "Cucu Nenek Hong akan ulang tahun minggu ini, aku ingin memberikannya hadiah karena pernah membantuku."

"Jadi kau di sini seperti itu?"

"Eh?" Keduanya melirik RM, yang duduk dengan cengiran meremehkan dan wajah tertarik.

"Kau. Kau sering memberi hadiah pada orang di desa kecil ini?"

Seokjin mengangguk dengan cepat, dan semangat. "Ya, seluruh warga desa menyukai Hoseok karena kebaikannya yang luar biasa, ya tuhan kau harus tahu bagaimana Hoseok diciumi nenek-nenek dulu." Seokjin tertawa kecil mengingat saat-saat Hoseok diciumi nenek-nenek tahun lalu.

RM terlihat tertarik.

"Hoseok juga sering membantu warga desa, dia yang membangun taman bermain di dekat lapangan bola, dia juga yang membantu warga jika mereka membutuhkan bantuan dengan traktor mereka." Seokjin mengetuk meja di depan RM, sedikit kelepasan karena terlalu asik bercerita, namun tetap meneruskan sikapnya. "Kau tidak bisa bertanam, atau membangun? Kau akan sangat dicintai warga desa jika kau bisa melakukannya."

RM melirik Hoseok sekilas, lalu tersenyum menatap Seokjin. "Aku hanya bisa merakit lego, dan robot."

Mata Seokjin melotot, terlihat terpukau dan merasa senang berlebihan. "Itu sedikit kekanakan, tapi kita memiliki kesamaan!"

Senyuman di bibir tebal RM semakin lebar. "Ya, aku tahu."

.

.

.

Di malam hari, menjelang subuh, seperti biasa Seokjin berdiri menggenggam kedua tangannya untuk berdoa di hadapan lilin aroma sebagai simbolisasi doanya. Sekali lagi, tetap masih sama, Ia akan berdoa mengenai kebahagiaan dan keselamatan, juga kesehatan, seluruh keluarga dan orang yang dikenalnya. Doanya masih sama, dan akan tetap sama sampai kapapun tanpa peduli seburuk apa keluarganya, semengerikan apa pengaruh keluarganya.

Mengingat Yoongi yang dengan yakin berkata jika Mamanya berbohong tentang anak sahabatnya yang bernama Kim Namjoon, Seokjin kali ini benar-benar ketakutan.

Ia takut akan apa yang terjadi setelah ini, pada keluarganya.

Maka setelah meremas kedua telapak tangannya sendiri, dengan hati bergetar, Seokjin memohon kepada tuhannya, bahkan para dewa, untuk menyelamatkan siapapun yang bisa diselamatkan, terlebih keluarganya. Ia memohon, jika pun bisa terjadi, agar tak ada kekacauan setelah ini.

"Kau berdoa lebih lama dari biasanya, Seokjin."

Tubuh Seokjin sontak melompat mendengar gumaman bersuara rendah dari arah kirinya. Itu RM, berdiri dalam gelap di depan pintu kamarnya, yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di posisinya karena–demi tuhan–Seokjin tak mendengar suara apapun sejak tadi!

"Kau mengagetkanku!"

RM terlihat terkekeh kecil, terlihat mengesankan dengan lesung di pipinya yang muncul ketika Ia tersenyum.

Seokjin pasti sudah gila!

"Kenapa kau bangun di tengah malam seperti ini? Mimpi buruk?" tangan Seokjin bergerak pelan menutup lilin aromanya tanpa membiarkan lilin itu mati.

Alis RM menyatu sekilas, terlihat tidak puas mendengar pertanyaan Seokjin.

"Ah, kau tidak bisa tidur? Orang sepertimu sepertinya tak akan bangun dan terganggu hanya karena mimpi buruk, iya kan?"

Pandangan RM mengikuti tubuh Seokjin yang berjalan diseret untuk menyalakan lampu rumahnya. "Aku mendengarmu bangun, setiap malam. Dan malam ini kau lebih lama dari biasanya, kupikir kau tertidur sebelum kembali ke kamarmu. Atau pingsan, atau mati."

Jelas saja Seokjin terkejut mendengarnya, Ia menoleh menatap RM dalam diam beberapa detik, ingin menyumpah tapi memilih kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kliniknya. Ia kembali dengan membawa nampan besi berisi kasa dan alkohol, juga peralatan lainnya.

"Aku lupa mengganti perbanmu dan melihat lukamu karena Hoseok, biar kulihat lukamu." Gumam lelaki itu lalu duduk di sofa di ruang santai. Ia menatap RM cukup lama, menunggu lelaki itu untuk menyusulnya duduk.

Karena RM masih saja berdiri di tempatnya, Seokjin menepuk spasi kosong di sofa di dekatnya. Alisnya naik, "kau tidak mau?"

Mata RM mengerjap beberapa kali, lalu berjalan pelan dan duduk di hadapan Seokjin.

"Angkat kausmu,"

RM menurut. Mengangkat kausnya hingga ke dada, memperlihatkan perutnya yang tanpa lemak dan bekas luka tusukan yang telah dijahit di perut kirinya.

"Kau tak merasa nyeri di perutmu?"

"Aku bisa menahannya,"

"Nyeri tidak?"

Mata RM menatap ke bawah, pada kepala Seokjin yang kini sedikit menunduk agar bisa melihat luka di perutnya. Tanpa aba-aba, kepala Seokjin diangkat dengan cepat. Wajah mereka masih berjauhan, kepala Seokjin masih di depan perut RM, namun tautan pandangan mereka yang tanpa sengaja tercipta membuat keduanya terkejut.

Sama-sama terkejut saat menyadari bagaimana mata lawan mereka ternyata terlihat indah–sangat indah.

"Nyeri, pasti."

Seokjin mengernyit, memahami rasa sakit yang dirasakan orang di hadapannya ini, yang masih akan dirasakannya hingga sebulan ke depan. "Kau akan merasakan nyeri ini hingga sebulan, kau bisa meminta pereda nyeri padaku jika kau tak sanggup menahannya." Gumam Seokjin kembali menunduk dan melepas perban yang menutupi luka jahitan di perut RM.

"Aku sudah biasa,"

Gerakan tangan Seokjin berhenti seketika. Ini bukan pertama kalinya RM mengatakan hal-hal sejenis yang menegaskan bahwa Ia memang bukan orang baik-baik, sayangnya Seokjin sudah paham dan mengantisipasi.

"Ya, aku tahu." Gumamnya lalu membuang perban bekas di lantai, mengambil dan menuangkan botol alkohol di kapas untuk membersihkan sekitar jahitan di perut pria itu. "Mana ada orang baik-baik yang memiliki luka seperti ini, hampir mati, dan malah datang ke klinik kecil di desa pinggir hutan."

"Karena aku hampir mati di hutan, Seokjin. Terlalu jauh pergi kemana-mana."

Lidah Seokjin kelu, mati-matian Ia terlihat tenang. "Kau seharusnya menelpon polisi, atau ambulans."

"Terlalu lama untuk mereka bisa sampai menjemputku. Aku keburu mati saat itu,"

Seokjin tak bisa menahan gerakan tubuhnya, Ia refleks menoleh menatap mata RM.

"Kalaupun polisi datang, kupikir bukannya Ia membantuku tapi akan dibiarkan aku menghadapi ajalku."

Tubuh Seokjin tegak, melupakan kapas alkohol di tangannya. Kali ini pandangan mereka sejajar. Ini bukan pertama kali Seokjin mengetahui fakta-fakta seperti ini. Hampir khatam dirinya mendengar nasib orang yang ada di organisasi yang sama dengan RM, mati sekalipun seharusnya Ia bisa diselamatkan.

"Itu mengerikan,"

"Kau pasti sudah paham bagaimana cara kerja dan kelakuan kami,"

Lidah Seokjin semakin kelu. Kami yang dimaksud RM adalah anggota organisasi H.O.U.N.D, dan memang Seokjin sudah hafal dan paham bagaimana sifat mereka.

"Karena Papamu yang membuat kami demikian, benar?"

Tangan Seokjin terkepal.

"Tak perlu pura-pura terkejut, Seokjin, kau pasti sudah mengetahuinya, kan?"

Mata Seokjin hampir berair.

"Kami tak memiliki perasaan, kau tahu baik tentang itu." Senyuman di sudut bibir lelaki itu semakin lebar saat dari ujung netranya, Ia menangkap gerakan kecil tangan Seokjin yang mengepal menahan getaran ketakutan. "Kami harus membunuh, agar tidak dibunuh. Kadang kami harus melihat teman kami mati dengan mata kami sendiri, jika kami tak ingin ikut mati."

Pertahanan diri Seokjin semakin melemah.

"Mamamu," RM terlihat tersenyum. "Ia masih menyuruhmu datang ke Seoul untuk bertemu dengan anak sahabatnya yang bernama Kim Namjoon?"

Hampir putus lidah Seokjin karena digigitnya sendiri. Sejauh ini Ia tak pernah berharap akan melakukan konfrontasi secepat ini dengan sosok RM. Kapanpun itu, Ia belum siap jika secepat ini RM menyerangnya dengan fakta. "Bagaimana," gumam Seokjin masih tetap dalam pandangannya yang lurus menatap RM. "Bagaimana sebenarnya kau bisa mengenalku?"

Senyuman RM mengembang sempurna, mirip pemburu yang berhasil menjebak buruan. Matanya masih menatap lurus ke mata Seokjin, terlihat mengerikan. "Karena aku Kim Namjoon itu, Seokjin."

 **-TBC-**

 **Mohon dimaafkan kalau saya kurang dari ekspektasi kalian, huhu**

 **DAN SEBENARNYA ADA DRAFT UNTUK CERITA BARU TAPI AKU SUSAH BAGI FOKUS DAN MOOD, jadi kuselesaikan ini dulu ya haha!**

 **RnR?**

 **ILY!**


	8. Chapter 7

**H.O.U.N.D**

Cast : Kim Namjoon a.k.a RM; Kim Seokjin a.k.a Jin; and many others

Rate : T

Length : Parts

 **H.O.U.N.D**

Seokjin terkejut?

Jelas.

Tersentak?

Hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat dengan telinganya, dalam jarak sedekat itu, pria bernama RM ini memulai konfrontasi di pagi buta; membeberkan fakta yang mati-matian Seokjin sembunyikan.

Sebenarnya Seokjin tidak menyembunyikan apapun, fakta mengenai betapa mengerikannya keluarganya memang sudah diterima Seokjin sejak lama. Ia paham semengerikan apa keluarganya dalam bertindak, sebesar apa pengaruh orang tua dan paman-bibinya–bahkan kakaknya pernah bilang jika _blue house_ akan menurut pada salah satu pamannya.

Sayangnya sejak tujuh tahun terakhir, Seokjin ingin melupakan fakta itu. Sekuat mungkin Ia berlari menjauhi kumpulan fakta mengerikan itu dari hidupnya, berusaha memiliki hidup 'normal'.

"Sepertinya kau ingin memiliki hidup normal, yang jauh dari kekuasaan keluargamu. Apakah aku salah?"

Bahu Seokjin bergetar kecil. "Tidak."

Tangan lelaki yang baru saja mengaku bernama Namjoon itu menyentuh bahu Seokjin, dan meremasnya dengan cukup kuat. "Kau perlu mengendurkan bahumu agar terlihat kuat di saat-saat seperti ini, Seokjin."

Seokjin menggigil, mengingat itu kalimat yang sering diucapkan Papanya.

"Kenapa? Kau mengingat kalimat yang sering diucapkan Papamu?"

Tanpa kuasa penuh, mata Seokjin nyalang menatap lelaki di hadapannya–yang malah tertawa meremehkan Seokjin saat ini.

"Kau lupa? Betapa mengerikannya Papamu?"

Keduanya terdiam kemudian, namun dengan ekspresi berkebalikan. Yang satu tertawa seolah menang, yang lain ketakutan dengan tangan mengepal dan gemetar.

"Kau–" suara Seokjin tercekat tanpa penghalang. "Mereka menyuruhmu datang dan mengacau hidupku?"

Lelaki itu tertawa, lebih lepas daripada sebelumnya yang hanya kekehan kecil. "Tentu tidak. Aku tidak berada dalam posisi yang bisa diperintah, Seokjin."

Kepala Seokjin sepenuhnya pusing. "Lalu apa maumu?"

Senyuman yang menunjukkan kemenangan tersungging sepenuhnya di wajah lelaki itu. "Biarkan aku tetap di sini,"

Tentu saja Seokjin ingin menolak. Namun sepertinya Ia tidak berada di posisi yang bisa menolak. Ia belum tahu siapa sebenarnya lelaki ini, apa mau lelaki ini, dan siapa saja yang ada di balik lelaki ini.

"Bersikaplah biasa saja, dan percaya padaku seutuhnya."

.

.

.

Satu yang sepertinya sulit dilakukan oleh Seokjin atas permintaan lelaki yang sekarang tinggal di rumahnya ini; percaya padanya–seutuhnya.

Masalah tinggal di rumah ini, atau Seokjin yang merawatnya tanpa bayaran, atau hal remeh lainnya, bukan masalah bagi Seokjin. Namun sesuatu hal yang paling susah didapat di dunia ini adalah kepercayaan, _kan_?

"Sejujurnya aku tak bisa percaya padamu," gumam Seokjin. Masih di tempat yang sama, masih di waktu yang sama ketika matahari bahkan belum hadir di antara mereka, namun pandangannya jatuh menatap kedua tangannya yang kini ada di pangkuannya.

"Ya, aku tahu." Suara lelaki itu masih sama tenangnya. "Kau, sama sepertiku, memiliki hidup di mana kepercayaan sangat mahal, dan tak akan mempercayai siapapun jika bisa."

Seokjin tersenyum getir. Itu yang diajarkan Mamanya, bahkan sejak Seokjin belum bisa membaca.

"Tapi, Seokjin," tangan lelaki itu menarik dagu Seokjin lembut–Seokjin kira lelaki ini akan bersikap kasar padanya. "Bisakah kita saling mempercayai seperti dua anak kecil yang bermain bersama di taman? Sekalipun baru saling mengenal, mereka akan saling percaya jika tak ada dari mereka yang akan meninggalkan yang lainnya."

Seokjin terbius. Bagaimana cara lelaki itu menatapnya, ya tuhan, sungguh berbeda. Ia benar-benar menunjukkan kelembutan di wajahnya, termasuk gerakan lembut tangannya ketika menuntun wajah Seokjin agar menatap matanya. Seokjin sudah gila!

Tapi sekali lagi, dalam hati kecilnya, Seokjin meyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika Ia masih tak boleh percaya pada siapapun, termasuk orang di depannya ini. Sekalipun Ia menawarkan seember kebaikan atau lebih, atau ketika Ia menawarkan keamanan dan kenyamanan, Seokjin tidak bisa mempercayainya.

Karena seperti kata Mamanya, Ia hidup di mana kepercayaan bernilai mahal.

Karena seperti kata Yoongi, sekalipun kita tak bisa menilai semua orang yang ada di hidupnya adalah orang jahat, tapi tidak ada dari mereka yang baik.

Maka Seokjin merapal dalam hati, bahwa lelaki di depannya, yang baru saja menawarkan kelembutan dan kenyamanan yang memabukkan padanya ini, bukan orang sembarangan. Ia pandai memainkan perasaan dan mengatur ekspresi. Keduanya adalah hal mutlak yang harus dimiliki oleh orang dengan hal mengerikan dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

Karena ini hari Sabtu dan kliniknya hanya beroperasi jika ada yang membutuhkan–Yoora tak akan datang dan Seokjin hanya membiarkan kliniknya terpasang tanda 'buka' namun Ia akan menyibukkan diri di dalam rumah–Seokjin bangun sekitar pukul 11. Entah, mungkin lebih, karena matahari sudah cukup terik dan berada di atas ketika Seokjin bangun.

Ia berjalan ketika kesadarannya belum sepenuhnya terkumpul, berjalan ke dapur mencari air minum.

Matanya terbuka seutuhnya berkat sosok lelaki itu, baiklah mari kita percayai dirinya yang mengaku bernama Namjoon dan menyebutnya Namjoon mulai sekarang–meskipun Seokjin yakin jika bisa saja Ia berbohong mengenai namanya. Ia sudah duduk di meja makan dengan tangan bertaut di atas meja, membelakangi Seokjin. Memang benar jika Ia hanya duduk berdiam, hanya menunjukkan punggungnya, namun aura dominasi terasa sekali di sekitarnya.

Seokjin berdeham setelah berhasil menyadarkan dirinya dari keterkejutannya karena sosok Namjoon ini. Dehamannya jelas membuat Namjoon menoleh.

"Kau bangun?"

"Sedang apa pagi-pagi begini kau sudah duduk di meja makan?" tanya Seokjin sambil lalu, berjalan menuju lemari es dan mengambil botol air dingin. Ia berjalan sambil membuka tutup botolnya, duduk di hadapan Namjoon lalu menegak isi botolnya. "Kau sudah sarapan?"

Namjoon memperhatikan Seokjin, caranya menatap masih sama seperti RM–mengintimidasi sekalipun hanya tatapan datar. "Aku tidak lapar."

Seokjin merengut. "Makan yang baik dan teratur sangat baik untuk penyembuhan lukamu. Lukamu akan sulit kering jika kau tak rutin makan dan meminum obatmu."

Sudut bibir Namjoon ditarik, Ia tersenyum tipis. "Bisa aku meminjam ponselmu?"

"Untuk?"

"Aku perlu menghubungi seseorang,"

Mata Seokjin memicing sepersekon, "siapa orang yang akan kau hubungi itu?"

Namjoon terdiam, sepertinya tak ingin menjawab.

"Kau tahu," Seokjin berdeham. "Untuk percaya padamu, setidaknya aku harus benar-benar yakin dan memahami siapa dirimu, mengenalmu lebih dalam, baru aku bisa percaya."

Sudut bibir lawan bicaranya tertarik sekali lagi, kini lebih lebar. "Kau memang sangat pandai bicara, Kim Seokjin. Tapi aku tak ingin menjelaskannya padamu karena akan rumit jika aku harus menjelaskannya sedangkan kau tak paham situasinya."

Mati-matian Seokjin menahan bola matanya agar tidak berputar meremehkan. Lelaki di hadapannya ini, terlalu sering berputar-putar dalam menjelaskan.

Namun detik selanjutnya tangan kanan Seokjin menggeser ponselnya ke hadapan lelaki itu. "Kau tahu aku akan mencoba percaya padamu," gumamnya menatap lurus mata lelaki itu. "Maka jangan kau patahkan kepercayaanku padamu,"

Lelaki itu mengedipkan matanya sekali, yakin dan tenang. Ia tersenyum lembut membalas tatapan mata Seokjin. "Kau bisa memegang seluruh ucapanku, aku juga tak suka bermain-main denganmu."

Ia berdiri dengan ponsel Seokjin di tangannya kemudian. Berjalan menjauh dari Seokjin saat Ia mengetik nomor yang ditujunya.

"Kau bisa melakukan panggilan di sini?"

Suara Seokjin menyeruak, cukup keras, tapi berhasil membuat tubuh Namjoon berhenti dan berbalik. Alisnya terangkat saat menatap Seokjin, namun tanpa bicara Ia duduk kembali dengan tenang.

Ia menempelkan ponsel Seokjin di telinga kirinya. Seokjin melirik nadi di pergelangan tangan kiri lelaki itu yang kini memegang ponsel, membiarkan tatonya terlihat.

Sumpah mati Seokjin tak pernah melihat tato demikian dalam hidupnya!

"Halo, Taehyung? Ini aku."

Mata Seokjin melebar saat lelaki itu akhirnya berbicara dengan seseorang melalui sambungan telepon. Dalam duduknya Ia mengamati wajah lelaki di depannya.

"Ya, aku baik. Sayangnya mereka semua mati,"

Alis Seokjin terangkat saat mendengar kata 'mati', seolah mengetahui apa yang dimaksud Namjoon. Sedangkan Namjoon menangkap perubahan ekspresi Seokjin, Ia telah memperkirakan reaksi Seokjin sebelumnya.

"Ya, dia juga baik." Ucap Namjoon ringan sambil melirik Seokjin terang-terangan. "Kau bisa datang ke tempat ini?"

Namjoon mengundang orang lain ke tempat ini? Rumahnya?

"Ya, aku membutuhkan uang, bawakan aku sekitar 3000 Dollar, ambil peralatanku, juga jangan lupa bawa ponselku yang kutitipkan padamu terakhir kali."

Ludah Seokjin tanpa sadar hampir mencekiknya karena Ia menelannya dengan kasar saat mendengar bagaimana lelaki itu menyebutkan bilangan uang dengan mudah.

"Ya, kau tahu peralatan _basic_ yang kubutuhkan," lalu Ia tertawa, "sekalipun bagimu itu terlalu banyak, tapi aku membutuhkan semua itu."

Jarak mereka hanya dipisahkan sebuah meja kayu dengan panjang kurang dari dua meter. Dari tempatnya, yang berhadapan langsung dengan pria ini, Seokjin berani bersumpah jika susunan wajah lelaki di hadapannya tidak buruk–hampir sempurna malah.

Kulitnya tidak seputih orang Korea kebanyakan, lebih gelap, _sun-kissed_ , namun terlihat segar dan cerah bersamaan. Rambutnya juga tebal, dan pernah sekali Seokjin memegang rambut lelaki itu dan merasakan bagaimana lembut dan terawatnya rambut pria ini. Rahangnya cukup tegas, sekalipun tulang rahangnya tak menonjol sejelas Hoseok, namun Seokjin yakin jika ketegasan rahang lelaki ini menggambarkan kewibawaan–

"Kau sudah selesai melamun?"

–Seokjin mengerjap cepat!

Di hadapannya lelaki itu sedang menatapnya. Ponsel Seokjin sudah berada di meja, di hadapannya.

"Kuberi tahu," Ia terkekeh sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Seokin. "Lain kali jika kau sedang melamunkan seseorang atau mengamati seseorang hingga melamun, jangan saat orang itu di hadapanmu, Seokjin."

Mata Seokjin melebar semampunya ketika sosok Kim Namjoon itu tersenyum miring, menegaskan jika lesung di pipinya adalah keindahan yang tak perlu diragukan lagi.

Kali ini Ia tertawa lebar, menunjukkan deretan giginya yang rapi, masih dengan tubuh condong ke depan. "Kau lucu jika terkejut seperti ini."

.

.

.

Mereka bertemu kembali–sekalipun berada dalam satu rumah–ketika hampir jam makan siang. Saat itu Namjoon baru saja keluar kamarnya ketika Seokjin memastikan pakaiannya sudah rapi.

"Kau mau pergi?"

Seokjin menoleh sekilas, menepuk pantatnya beberapa kali. "Ya, Aku berjanji menemani Hoseok pergi ke kota."

Lalu Namjoon tertawa geli dan duduk di sofa di ruang santai, masih memperhatikan tubuh Seokjin yang kini dibalut celana _jeans_ hitam dan kaus coklat muda. "Memangnya Hoseok mengajakmu ke mana?"

Oh, Seokjin baru ingat jika Hoseok tak terlalu jelas menjelaskan tujuannya hari ini.

Melihat wajah Seokjin yang dengan jelas menggambarkan kebingungannya, Namjoon semakin tertawa geli. "Katakan pada Hoseok, lain kali Ia tak perlu berbohong."

Alis Seokjin menyatu, "berbohong?"

Namjoon mengangguk, dengan senyuman lebar setelah Ia tertawa.

"Siapa yang berbohong, dan untuk apa berbohong?"

Penjelasan hampir Namjoon berikan, namun pintu rumah Seokjin terbuka. Hoseok berdiri di ambang pintu. Senyuman Namjoon semakin lebar, dagunya bergerak menunjuk tubuh Hoseok yang berdiri, "tanyakan saja padanya."

Seokjin mengikuti arah dagu Namjoon dan mendapati tubuh Hoseok berdiri di sana dengan raut kebingungan. Kadang Namjoon ini terlalu suka bermain-main, membuat orang di sekitarnya tak nyaman. Maka dengan ringan langkah Seokjin maju mendekat ke tempat Namjoon, mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit lalu berbisik, "ingatkan aku untuk memberitahumu cara menjaga perasaan orang."

Seokjin sempat memastikan ekspresi Namjoon yang berubah setelah Ia membisikkan kalimatnya, namun Ia memilih untuk membiarkan. Dengan langkah ringan Seokjin menghampiri Hoseok dan mendorong ringan tubuh lelaki itu agar segera berangkat.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?"

Seokjin menoleh, mendapati Hoseok yang sedang menatapnya setelah sabuk pengamannya terpasang. Seokjin menarik sabuk pengamannya lalu memakainya dengan baik sambil tersenyum, "bukan apa-apa."

"Kalian membicarakanku tadi?"

"Hmm, ya dan tidak."

Hoseok menyatukan alis sekilas. Tangannya mulai bekerja melajukan mobilnya. "Lelaki itu menunjukku begitu aku tiba. Ada apa?"

Sayangnya Seokjin memiliki prinsip, bahwa berbohong tak akan dosa jika memang dengan berbohong kita bisa menjaga lebih banyak orang. "Sudah kubilang tidak apa, Jung. Fokus saja menyetir."

.

.

.

Ngomong-ngomong, jika Namjoon mengatakan Hoseok berbohong, _wow_ , lelaki itu yang salah!

Karena memang seharian Seokjin berputar mencari hadiah yang tepat untuk anak usia 6 tahun untuk diberikan kepada cucu nenek Hong. Bahkan Hoseok rela mengunjungi tiga tempat sekaligus untuk mendapatkan hadiah sesuai keinginan bocah laki-laki itu.

Bagian mana dari diri Hoseok yang berbohong seperti kata Namjoon?

Hoseok masih tetangganya yang baik, yang bersikap ramah dan ceria pada siapapun. Yang masih menyapa setiap warga desa yang ditemuinya di jalan, rela mencari dan berkeliling hingga ke tiga tempat berbeda hanya demi membesarkan hati anak umur 6.

"Datanglah ke rumahku untuk makan malam, aku akan memasak karena kau sudah menemaniku belanja kebutuhanku, Hoseok."

Lelaki itu tersenyum saat mengangguk mengiyakan. "Aku akan mandi lalu ke rumahmu."

Maka Hoseok benar-benar datang sekitar tiga puluh menit setelahnya, dengan wajah yang lebih segar. Ia bahkan menyapa Namjoon–yang tadi pagi tanpa sepengetahuannya menuduhnya berbohong. Bahkan hingga mereka selesai makan bertiga, Hoseok tetaplah Hoseok yang dengan ceria bercerita pada Seokjin sekalipun sosok Namjoon cukup mengganggu karena hanya tertawa kecil atau mendengus.

Hampir pukul sebelas pintu rumah Seokjin diketuk. Ketiganya terdiam setelah bergurau mendengar guyonan garing Seokjin.

"Siapa yang bertamu malam-malam, Jin?" wajah Hoseok terlihat begitu cemas.

Namjoon? Seokjin melirik lelaki itu, dalam hati kecilnya Ia merasa jika seseorang yang mendatangi rumahnya di waktu ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Namjoon–karena tamunya mengetuk pintu rumah bukannya klinik seperti pasien.

"Dia tamuku."

Pemilihan kata 'tamuku' membuat Seokjin bergidik. "Jangan dibuka!"

Namjoon yang terlanjur berdiri menyatukan alis kebingungan menatap Seokjin. Dengan jelas Ia mendengar nada ketakutan dan waspada dari suara Seokjin. Ia paham, lelaki dokter ini tak mau berurusan dengan orang 'buruk' jika itu tamu Namjoon.

"Tidak, Ia tidak akan berbuat jahat." Ucapnya lembut lalu menyentuh pundak Seokjin. Ia berjalan dari ruang santai tempat mereka berkumpul, berjalan melewati beberapa pintu kamar dan ruang tamu, baru membuka pintu.

Seokjin tanpa sadar melirik Hoseok. Ia sedikit takut.

Ia memanjangkan leher, mengintip sosok Namjoon yang kini berdiri di ambang pintu dengan senyuman lebar setelah pintu dibuka. Mereka–Namjoon dan tamunya–terlihat berpelukan singkat, terbilang jantan saat mereka berpelukan dengan dada bertubrukan dan saling menepuk punggung. Sayangnya Seokjin tak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa tamu Namjoon.

Dengan cepat Seokjin mengembalikan posisi duduknya kembali seperti sebelumnya ketika Namjoon mengajak tamunya masuk ke dalam rumah. Tanpa Seokjin kira, Namjoon mengajak tamunya ke ruang santai, ke hadapan Seokjin dan Hoseok.

"Dia tamuku, Kim Taehyung." Gumam Namjoon sambil berdiri. "Dia Seokjin, kau tahu, dan satunya Hoseok."

Lelaki bernama Taehyung, yang kulitnya satu tingkat lebih eksotis dari kulit Namjoon dengan tinggi tubuh di bawah Namjoon, itu tersenyum lebar. Tangannya menenteng tas jinjing dari kulit berwarna hitam.

Ia hanya menyapa Seokjin singkat, namun malah melambaikan tangannya pada Hoseok. "Hai, lama tak bertemu."

Namjoon melirik Taehyung setelah lelaki itu menyapa Hoseok, lalu tertawa geli.

Dalam hati Seokjin merasa aneh, pemilihan kata yang buruk untuk sapaan!

"Kami akan berbicara berdua saja," gumam Namjoon lalu berjalan kembali ke arah ruang tamu yang cukup berjarak dari tempat Seokjin sekarang.

Sayangnya Seokjin tak akan bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang mereka bicarakan. "Kenapa harus berbicara di ruang tamu, _sih_?"

Hoseok terkekeh mendengar gerutuan Seokjin. "Kau ingin tahu?"

"Tentu saja!"

Alis Hoseok menyatu sekilas, "tidak biasanya, Seokjin. Biasanya kau membiarkan orang lain berbicara empat mata tanpa ingin kau mengganggu."

Seokjin menoleh menatap Hoseok. "Kau pikir aku dan lelaki itu berada di posisi saling mengerti privasi?"

"Wow!"

"Dia mengetahui siapa aku, Hoseok, bahkan Ia mengetahui sesuatu yang tak kau ketahui. Sewajarnya aku juga tahu banyak tentang dirinya."

Wajah Hoseok berubah datar saat menatap Seokjin setelah mendengar ucapan Seokjin. Itu mengerikan, bagaimana Seokjin melewati batas privasi yang selama ini Ia jaga mati-matian. "Kau lupa, ada saatnya kita benar-benar tak harus tahu latar belakang seseorang, Jin."

.

.

.

Sayangnya selama tamu Namjoon masih berada di rumahnya, dengan pembicaraan yang terlihat serius dengan Namjoon, Seokjin tidak tenang. Ia masih memaksa matanya untuk terjaga saat jam menunjuk angkat empat–Ia menyeduh kopi dan menonton serial Game of Thrones.

"Seokjin, kau masih bangun?"

Itu Namjoon, berjalan ke hadapan Seokjin dengan Taehyung mengekor di belakangnya. "Ya, aku masih belum mengantuk."

Yang jelas saja membuat Namjoon terkekeh. Seokjin bukan orang yang suka tidur selarut ini setahunya, dan mug keramik di hadapan Seokjin yang menyisakan kopi seperempat bagian menegaskan kebohongan Seokjin.

"Taehyung akan pamit."

Seokjin tak setuju. "Pamit pulang? Ini sudah hampir subuh, kau juga meyetir. Menginaplah, masih ada kamar kosong di rumah ini."

"Tidak." – "Ya!"

Keduanya menjawab bersamaan, dalam nada suara sama-sama tegasnya. Namjoon yang menolak dan Taehyung yang mengiyakan. Keduanya menoleh berpandangan dalam gerakan bersamaan, saling menatap dalam diam. Kemudian Taehyung memasang wajah cemberut dan kembali menatap Seokjin.

"Aku akan pulang, Seokjin _hyung_. Aku tak bisa menginap."

Jelas saja karena Namjoon mengatakan tidak! "Kau tidak menginap karena Namjoon bilang tidak?"

Taehyung menggeleng, Ia kembali tersenyum lebar–dan kali ini Seokjin baru memperhatikan dengan jelas jika ternyata lelaki ini tersenyum dengan senyuman membentuk persegi. "Tidak, memang aku harus kembali ke Seoul untuk menyelesaikan urusanku yang lain. Urusanku dengan Namjoon _hyung_ sudah selesai. Aku pamit, ya."

.

.

.

Adalah kebodohan karena Seokjin tak sengaja tertidur di sofa di ruang santai dengan TV menyala, entah sampai kapan. Karena ketika Ia bangun, selimut tebal sudah membungkus dirinya dan Namjoon terlihat membaca buku di ujung kakinya.

Itu buku kedokteran Seokjin.

"Kau bangun?"

Seokjin menggerang, merasakan tubuhnya kaku namun dibuat nyaman karena selimut ini. "Jam berapa ini?"

Namjoon menjatuhkan buku di tangannya ke atas pahanya, menoleh untuk melihat jam dinding. "Sepuluh, hari Minggu. Kenapa kau tertidur di sofa?"

Erangan keluar lagi dari bibir Seokjin, kali ini Ia menggeliat meregangkan tubuhnya, lalu duduk dengan sakit luar biasa di leher. "Uh,"

"Tubuhmu pasti kaku semua,"

Seokjin mengangguk lemah, dengan mata tertutup dan tangan memukul-mukul lehernya.

"Lehermu kaku?"

Sekali lagi Seokjin mengangguk.

Terdengar kekehan kecil Namjoon, namun Seokjin bisa menangkap gerakan lelaki itu ketika menutup buku bacaannya di meja lalu mengubah posisi duduknya agar menyerong ke arah Seokjin. "Berbaliklah, kupijat lehermu."

Mata Seokjin terbuka, seutuhnya kesadarannya terkumpul. "Eh?"

Senyuman ringan di wajah Namjoon membuat lelaki itu terlihat luar biasa. "Aku bisa memijat, setidaknya agar leher dan bahumu tidak kaku dan membuat pinggangmu sakit kemudian."

Itu benar. Leher dan bahu yang kaku akan merambat ke penegangan otot di bagian pinggang jika tidak segera diselesaikan. Maka dengan tak begitu yakin Seokjin berbalik, menunjukkan punggungnya kepada Namjoon.

"Aku akan pelan," lirih Namjoon saat tangannya yang terasa hangat menyentuh leher Seokjin.

Tubuh Seokjin sempat terlihat bodoh, karena ketika tangan Namjoon menyentuh lehernya, tubuhnya melompat kecil karena terkejut. Namjoon terkekeh di balik punggung Seokjin.

"Kenapa tidak tidur di dalam kamarmu, Seokjin?" tanya Namjoon saat tangannya mulai memijat leher Seokjin dengan pelan–benar-benar lembut, _lho_.

"Apakah aku terlihat sengaja tidur di sofa?"

Sekali lagi kekehan kecil terdengar dari balik punggung Seokjin.

"Kau yang memberikanku selimut?"

"Tentu saja, siapa lagi?"

"Terimakasih."

Gerakan tangan Namjoon berhenti beberapa saat, namun kembali memijat. Kali ini dua tangannya, di bahu Seokjin. "Bahumu sangat kaku karena tertidur di sofa, Seokjin, jangan diulangi."

Seokjin mengangguk.

WOW! Ia seolah menjadi penurut.

Mereka terdiam kemudian. Seokjin masih merasakan tangan Namjoon yang memijat bahunya, sesekali menangkup lehernya dengan hangat dan memijatnya dengan gerakan memutar dan pelan. Dan kali ini, untuk pertama kalinya, Seokjin membiarkan orang yang baru dikenalnya 'menyentuh'nya. Bahkan Hoseok tak pernah sekalipun memijat Seokjin layaknya Namjoon sekarang.

Dan sungguh, mungkinkah karena tampannya lelaki ini, sehingga Seokjin bersikap beda padanya?

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku akan pergi ke kota hari ini."

Seokjin tak setuju. Dengan sekali gerakan Ia memutar tubuhnya dan menoleh menatap Namjoon dengan wajah tak suka. "Untuk apa?"

Namjoon sedikit terkejut melihat reaksi orang di hadapannya ini, yang sedang menyatukan alis dan menodongnya dengan pertanyaan bernada tinggi. "Aku membutuhkan banyak hal jika aku ingin tinggal di sini. Pakaian,"

Oh benar, Seokjin barus sadar jika selama hampir dua minggu ini Namjoon hanya memakai kaus-kausnya–yang jelas saja terlalu ketat untuk tubuh _bulky_ nya!

"Aku juga membutuhkan mesin kopi, beberapa hal lainnya."

"Tapi perutmu masih belum kering,"

Namjoon tertawa kecil. "Tapi aku bisa berjalan seutuhnya."

Bukan itu. Tentu saja Seokjin tahu jika Namjoon akan kuat untuk berjalan jauh sekalipun. Terlebih jika benar Namjoon pernah berjalan ke pinggir desa, ke arah hutan, beberapa hari yang lalu. Seokjin lebih takut jika terjadi sesuatu pada Namjoon.

"Kutemani?"

Mata Namjoon melebar. Namun senyuman tipis jelas tergurat di mata dan bibirnya. "Kenapa?"

Ada jeda waktu hingga Seokjin menjawab. Selama jeda itu, mereka sama-sama terdiam dan hanya saling menatap. "Kau.. Jika benar kau bukan orang normal,"

"Ya?"

"Pasti banyak yang ingin melihat kematianmu." Seokjin berbisik cukup lirih, dengan mata menatap lurus ke mata Namjoon. "Dan aku tak ingin kau mati,"

Senyuman lebar tersungging di bibir Namjoon.

"Tentu saja!" Suara Seokjin meninggi, matanya tak lagi menatap Namjoon, "Aku tak menyelamatkanmu hanya untuk meliahtmu terluka lagi. Jadi pantas 'kan jika aku melindungimu?"

Namjoon terkekeh, Ia mengangguk setuju dan menurut pada dokter ini. "Tapi Seokjin,"

Kepala Seokjin menoleh ke samping menatap mata Namjoon.

"Seharusnya kau yang lebih menjaga diri. Sepertinya lebih banyak yang menginginkan kematianmu dibanding kematianku."

 **-TBC-**

 **YES I'M BACK karena aku gatahan kalo udah selesai satu hal dan ga buru-buru ku upload :') iya, aku anaknya spoiler wkwkw**

 **hmm, gmn sayangku? wyt?**

 **INI BUAT KMRN YANG NANYAIN KABAR TAEHYUNG, KUJAWAB KAN SUDAH. tenang gengs, semuanya dapet jatah masing-masing.**

 **Dan kalian tahu apa kabar terbaiknya? akhirnya aku udah selesaiin plot ini sampe final, tinggal nulis dan milih kata-kata aja wkwkwk HAPPY FOR YOUU**

 **RnR?**

 **ILY!**


	9. Chapter 8

**H.O.U.N.D**

Cast : Kim Namjoon a.k.a RM; Kim Seokjin a.k.a Jin; and many others

Rate : T/M

 **H.O.U.N.D**

Terkadang Seokjin memang adalah sosok yang sangat ingin tahu. Ia bisa mencari tahu sesuatu hingga ke akarnya agar rasa ingin tahunya terpuaskan. Dulu, Ia bahkan rela membayar berapapun demi mendapatkan sebuah jawaban yang Ia inginkan. Dulu Ia menggunakan segala kekuasaan keluarganya, juga kekayaan keluarganya, untuk mencari anak kecil yang tumbuh besar bersamanya, yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Seperti ditelan bumi.

Dan Seokjin menyerah ketika ditodong senjata di depan dahinya karena mencari anak itu.

Sejak saat itu, mungkin sejak saat itu, Seokjin memahami arti sesungguhnya dari kata privasi dan urusan pribadi. Sebelumnya Ia selalu tak peduli pada batasan dan bersikap harus tahu seluruh hal di dunia.

Tekadnya untuk berhenti mencari tahu semakin kuat ketika orang yang menodongkan senjata di depan dahinya itu mati tertembak di hadapannya, saat itu juga, ditembak oleh _sniper_ yang bahkan Seokjin tak tahu keberadaannya. Tapi sungguh, Seokjin mengingatnya dengan jelas bagaimana lubang di dahi pria itu mengeluarkan darah dan otak.

Seokjin ingin dirinya mati saat itu juga.

.

.

.

Seokjin sudah paham luar dalam jika banyak yang menginginkan kematiannya. Banyak yang tersakiti karena keluarganya. Banyak pihak dirugikan langsung maupun tak langsung. Maka saat Namjoon mengingatkannya akan kematian, Seokjin malah tertawa. "Aku tahu," ucapnya ringan.

Mata Namjoon melebar beberapa detik, lalu kembali normal. "Kau tahu seberapa buruknya keluargamu?"

Seokjin mengangguk, sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kau," Namjoon menggantung kalimatnya, mempertimbangkan ucapannya. "Baik-baik saja dengan semua itu?"

Kini Seokjin benar-benar menatap lurus ke dalam matanya dan masih menampilkan senyuman di bibirnya. "Kau tahu, aku tak akan mengatakannya padamu sebelum aku tahu betul siapa dirimu."

Giliran Namjoon yang terdiam.

"Kau pasti tahu, aku bahkan belum percaya jika namamu yang sebenarnya adalah Kim Namjoon."

"Benar." Lirih pria itu. Kemudian dari ekor matanya, Seokjin melihat bagaimana Namjoon menarik satu sudut bibirnya, tersenyum mengerikan dengan matanya yang kelam. "Tapi bukankah kita sudah berjanji untuk saling percaya?"

.

.

.

Pukul empat sore, Seokjin melihat Namjoon sudah berdiri melipat tangannya di depan dada dengan ekspresi tak suka.

"Ada apa dengan ekspresimu?"

Pria itu memutar bola mata, "kau berjanji akan menemaniku ke kota."

Ekspresi Seokjin berubah terkejut dengan cepat. "Oh aku lupa! Aku harus pergi ke gereja. Jadwalku adalah Minggu Sore. Maaf, ya, besok bagaimana? Setelah aku selesai–?"

"Janji adalah janji."

Seokjin tanpa sadar menggigit bagian dalam bibir bawahnya, "Kita akan langsung pergi ke kota setelah aku selesai dari gereja. Bagaimana?"

Lelaki tinggi dengan tubuh gempal itu terdiam menatap Seokjin cukup lama. "Kau pergi ke gereja bersama tetanggamu?" lelaki itu bertanya dengan pandangan menelisik.

Si Dokter tertawa, "Hoseok, namanya Hoseok. Dan tidak, Ia tak datang ke gereja Minggu sore."

"Lalu kutemani saja." Sergah Namjoon cepat. "Tunggu aku,"

Dalam hati Seokjin sedikit bingung, seingatnya lelaki itu tak punya banyak baju karena baju yang Seokjin berikan semuanya tak cukup besar menampung tubuhnya yang berisi. Maka Seokjin menunggu jika lelaki itu akan keluar kamar dan memintanya meminjami kemeja yang cukup untuk tubuhnya.

Tapi tidak. Lelaki itu keluar dengan pakaian–bukan pemberian Seokjin–serba hitam. Ia bahkan memakai _turtle neck_ yang hampir menunjukkan seluruh gundukan otot di tubuhnya.

"Kau memakai itu?!" pekik Seokjin tak ragu. Bajunya... sedikit mengerikan untuk dipakai ke gereja.

Namjoon menatap ke bawah ke tubuhnya. "Apa yang salah?"

Seokjin menjilat bibirnya, tersenyum kecil tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. "Ya sudah, ayo berangkat. Lagipula aku tak bisa memberimu baju yang cukup untuk ukuran tubuhmu, _kok_."

Keduanya berjalan ke luar, tentu saja naik mobil Seokjin karena gereja mereka berada di tengah kota. Ketika Namjoon sudah memasang _seat belt_ nya dan Seokjin mulai menyalakan mesin mobil, sosok Hoseok terlihat meloncat ke samping kaca jendela Seokjin.

"Mau kemana kalian?" tanyanya riang.

"Gereja. Jangan banyak tanya, Jung, aku hampir terlambat."

Mata Hoseok melebar saat Ia mengucapkan 'tunggu' berkali-kali untuk menahan Seokjin. "Aku ikut-aku ikut-aku ikut! Tunggu, Jin, aku ikut bersamamu." Ucapnya cepat, lalu dengan gerakan kecil, matanya melirik Namjoon yang sedang bersiul di kursi di samping Seokjin.

Lelaki bermarga Jung itu terlihat meloncat masuk ke dalam rumahnya, berlarian, lalu kembali kurang dari sepuluh menit. "Aku siap, tidak lama, kan?" tanyanya riang dengan senyum lebar dan mata bersinar, duduk di kursi belakang dengan ramai.

Yap, tepat. Seokjin seperti pengurus pria-pria tua sekarang. Yang satu pendiam dan bersikap aneh dengan latar belakang yang sepertinya mengerikan, yang satu tetangganya yang periang namun ramai.

"Tapi, Jung." Mobilnya sudah sampai di gereja ketika Seokjin akhirnya ingat hal yang ingin dibicarakannya.

"Ya?" Hoseok yang telah membuka pintu mobil untuk keluar menahan tangannya dan menoleh pada Seokjin. "Tapi apa?"

"Bukannya kau ke gereja setiap Sabtu sore? Kau tak suka datang ke gereja setiap hari Minggu karena acara gereja ini lebih lama di Minggu Sore."

.

.

.

Mereka setuju untuk makan malam di dekat gereja setelah selesai. Entah kebetulan atau sebuah keberuntungan besar, tapi Seokjin bersyukur dua laki-laki yang bersamanya ini tidak berbicara hal-hal aneh sedikitpun sejak dari rumahnya. Ya, karena keduanya terus diam bahkan saat mereka menyanyi bersama.

"Ini pertama kalinya kau gereja?"

Namjoon yang ditembak pertanyaan tiba-tiba oleh Seokjin terlihat melebarkan matanya, lalu mengangguk dengan santai. "Apakah terlihat jelas?"

Seokjin bergidik bergurau, "sangat. Kemana kau pergi sebelumnya? Kuil? Kau juga melihatku aneh setiap aku berdoa malam."

Mata Namjoon berubah kelam, lalu Ia mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum menyunggingkan senyuman kepada Seokjin. "Tidak. Aku tidak percaya konsep tuhan dan neraka."

Wow. Lelaki ini pandai merusak suasana.

"Baik. Kita hentikan topik ini karena kita harus makan dengan tenang dan nyaman."

Namjoon tertawa kecil mendengar suara Seokjin yang terdengar sangat anti dengan ucapannya barusan. "Aku sama sekali tak percaya konsep surga dan neraka, Seokjin, itu semua sampah untuk menakutimu."

"Kenapa kau tak mempercayainya?"

Keduanya menoleh menatap Hoseok yang mengaitkan jari tangannya di depan wajah, bertanya pada Namjoon dengan senyum datar namun bersahabat. "Kenapa kau tak percaya neraka? Karena kau yang membuatnya?"

Namjoon tersenyum kecil, mengendikkan bahunya pelan. "Tidak. Bukan aku yang membuatnya, jadi aku tak perlu percaya."

"Memang..." Seokjin mendesis, menatap kosong meja di hadapannya. "Siapa yang menciptakannya, Namjoon?"

Senyuman Namjoon semakin lebar, seolah puas dengan semuanya. "Kenapa kau tak mencoba bertanya pada tetanggamu ini, Seokjin?"

Pandangan mata Seokjin terangkat dan menatap bingung Namjoon, yang kemudian lelaki itu melirik Hoseok sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

Hoseok tertawa, "suasana makan malam apa ini?" Ia tertawa lebih keras, "Tapi, Namjoon, aku percaya konsep Tuhan, aku anak Bapa yang baik. Aku percaya konsep surga dan neraka,"

"Kau tidak." Kini tubuh Namjoon bahkan benar-benar menghadap ke Hoseok seluruhnya, tersenyum kecil dan mengamati mata Hoseok dalam-dalam. "Kau tidak percaya konsep tuhan dan aku berani bertaruh akan hal itu."

"Baiklah, kita harus sudahi pembicaraan seperti ini." Seokjin mengakhiri. "Setelah ini aku tak akan membiarkan kalian berada di meja yang sama atau ruangan yang sama."

Makan mereka datang, bahkan saat Namjoon masih tersenyum ke arah Hoseok dengan tenang, tapi siapapun bisa tahu jika senyuman Namjoon sangat mengerikan saat itu.

"Hoseok- _ah_ , jika kau bisa membohongi Seokjin, jangan harap kau bisa membohongiku seperti orang bodoh. Dan... kau sebaiknya bersikaplah wajar seperti dirimu biasanya." Namjoon berbisik, "kau.. tidak seperti yang kau tunjukkan sekarang, kan? Kenapa kau tak mencoba bersikap biasa dan berhenti berperan?"

.

.

.

Ketiganya menyelesaikan makan dengan diam–yang dibenci Seokjin seumur hidup dan membuat lelaki itu berjanji untuk tidak akan mengajak keduanya bersamaan. Namjoon pamit ke toilet setelahnya.

"Jung, kumohon jangan seperti itu lagi" Seokjin melirik Hoseok dengan lembut. "Siapapun Namjoon itu, kurasa lebih baik kita mulai menerimanya."

Lawan bicaranya terdiam. Hoseok tak setuju.

Seokjin tertawa kering kemudian, "Jung, jadwalmu ke gereja hari Sabtu dan hari ini kau datang bersamaku." Seokjin menatap lawan bicaranya, "Kau.. ikut aku pergi ke gereja karena Namjoon pergi bersamaku, kan?"

Giliran Hoseok yang tertawa, tiba-tiba. "Whoa, Jin, kau semakin lancar menyebut namanya!"

"Kamu masih sulit percaya jika Namjoon memang baik?"

Hoseok terdiam menatap ke dalam mata Seokjin dan menemukan kesungguhan di sana.

"Karena memang seharusnya kita seperti itu, Jung, menerima Namjoon dan membantunya jika Ia membutuhkan sesuatu. Tak mungkin Namjoon sejahat itu."

"Tidak, Jin–"

"Sekalipun." Seokjin memotong ucapan Hoseok dengan yakin. "Sekalipun Ia sejahat yang kau pikirkan, mari kita anggap kejahatannya adalah sebuah kekhilafan dan kita anggap sekarang Ia bertaubat."

Pelipis Hoseok berkedut seiring senyumannya yang dipaksakan. Seokjin tak tahu, lelaki itu jauh dari kata paham dan Hoseok merasa bodoh karena tak bisa menjelaskan pada Seokjin semudah yang Ia bisa terima.

Sosok Namjoon berjalan ke arah mereka, membuat keduanya bergerak cepat setelah sama-sama terdiam kaku saling menatap. "Aku akan menemani Namjoon pergi berbelanja kebutuhannya," bisik Seokjin melirik Hoseok cepat, "kuharap kau tak masalah jika pulang lebih dulu tanpa kami."

.

.

.

Entah Namjoon adalah tipikal orang yang cuek atau memang sedikit bodoh dan ceroboh, namun lelaki itu tak paham sama sekali cara belanja. Berapapun umurnya sekarang, setidaknya belanja dan memilih pakaian yang ukurannya tepat adalah hal yang setidaknya harus diketahuinya.

Ia bahkan tak paham ukuran baju dan celananya!

"Aku tak pernah pusing dengan ukuran pakaianku, selalu ada yang mengurus hal remeh temeh seperti itu untukku." Gumam Namjoon saat Seokjin tak berhenti menggerutu tentang kebodohannya. "Kenapa kau semarah ini?"

Seokjin meliriknya malas, ingin mengatakan jika ukuran baju dan celana adalah hal wajib yang setidaknya dihafal setiap orang selain nama dan alamat. Tapi lelaki itu memilih menyimpan kalimatnya dan memilih tersenyum pada Namjoon– _toh_ Ia tak mungkin marah pada Namjoon di hadapan penjaga toko, kan?

Dan satu lagi; Namjoon adalah pemboros. Ia menghabiskan hampir 3000 dollar yang dimilikinya dalam sekali belanja–Ia berkata bahwa Ia hanya memakai baju bermerk mahal atau jika tidak kulitnya akan gatal, _duh_!

"Tenang, aku masih punya _black card_ di kantongku."

Seokjin hanya bisa tersenyum getir, sedangkan dirinya masih berharap kiriman uang dari keluarganya karena gaji dokternya sama sekali tak bisa diandalkan. "Kau harus banyak bersyukur, Kim Namjoon, ya?"

Maka mereka sampai di rumah Seokjin hampir tengah malam, dengan Seokjin yang menolak dengan tegas ketika Namjoon memintanya membantu membawakan belanjaannya.

Seokjin meneguk air dingin di dapur ketika melihat tangan Namjoon penuh dengan tas belanja. "Whoa, kau belanja seperti akan tinggal di sini selamanya, tuan pemboros."

Tubuh Namjoon berbalik, menatap Seokjin dengan mata berkedip–imut. Ia terdiam namun bibirnya bergerak terbuka, lalu tertutup kembali. Mengurungkan niatnya untuk berucap.

"Kau... akan tinggal di sini selamanya?" Seokjin bergumam saat Namjoon tersenyum kecil padanya lalu berjalan kembali ke kamarnya.

"Kau tak ingin?"

Tidak. Seokjin tak ingin hidupnya diganggu dengan orang yang berhubungan dengan masa lalunya, dan Namjoon jelas orang yang akan membawa kisah kelam keluarga Seokjin ke kehidupannya.

Sudut bibirnya tertarik, "Aku 'kan sudah berjanji untuk menjagamu, kau tak ingat?"

Seokjin merasa tak pernah membuat janji demikian.

Sedangkan Namjoon mengingatnya sampai mati. "Kita sama-sama membuat janji, Seokjin. Aku yang menjagamu walau aku harus mati, dan kau yang akan terus percaya padaku."

Seokjin memilih berbalik dan menyelesaikan botol air dinginnya, membiarkan pertanyaannya tentang alasan Namjoon membeli banyak sekali pakaian tak terjawab. Ia tak mau berurusan dengan janji demikian, saling menjaga dan rela mati. Itu gaya papanya, bukan gaya Seokjin.

Langkah ringan Namjoon terdengar di telinga Seokjin, lelaki itu membuka pintu–pasti pintu kamarnya. Merasa lelaki itu sudah masuk ke dalam kamarnya membuat Seokjin tanpa sadar melemaskan tubuhnya. Semuanya–semuanya tentang ucapan lelaki itu terasa begitu membingungkan dan membuat kepala Seokjin berputar. Persetan dengan semuanya, besok Seokjin memastikan akan menanyai–tidak, menginterogasi jika perlu–hingga lelaki itu menjelaskan semuanya.

Ia berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya, meninggalkan ponselnya di meja makan–yang kemudian sialnya berbunyi sedangkan bokongnya baru saja menyentuh permukaan tempat tidurnya.

Suara ponselnya nyaring–dan terdengar menyebalkan!

Seokjin berjalan dengan langkah menyeret ke meja makan, berniat menyumpahi siapapun yang menelponnya selarut ini. Tapi langkahnya terhenti beberapa sekon saat melihat bahwa Namjoon juga keluar dari kamarnya.

"Jangan seret langkahmu, Seokjin." Lelaki itu berucap lembut.

"Itu ponselku yang berbunyi." Seokjin mengingatkan, karena ponsel Namjoon jarang sekali berbunyi–bahkan Seokjin hampir tak pernah melihat Namjoon menyentuh ponsel miliknya.

"Ya, aku tahu."

Lalu keduanya berjalan ke satu tujuan; meja makan. Karena entah apa alasannya, lelaki itu juga menuju ponsel Seokjin yang berbunyi–dan whoa! Ponsel Seokjin artinya privasi Seokjin!

Tapi percuma, sepertinya lelaki itu tak begitu paham konsep privasi di hidupnya.

Tangan Seokjin bergerak cepat meraih ponselnya–takut Namjoon menarik ponselnya terlebih dahulu. Alisnya terangkat bingung karena nama kontak Mamanya muncul di layar ponselnya.

"Ini Mamaku," tanpa sadar Seokjin berbisik lirih dan melirik Namjoon. Lelaki itu berdiri di seberang meja, menatap mata Seokjin dalam diam.

Ia mengangguk, "Angkatlah, aku bersamamu."

Seokjin menggeser ikon telepon berwarna hijau, mengangkat panggilan Mamanya. Aneh baginya, karena Ia menurut begitu saja ketika Namjoon mengatakan padanya untuk mengangkat panggilan Mamanya. Juga aneh karena ini sudah lewat tengah malam dan Mamanya menelpon.

"Ya, Ma?"

Namjoon masih berdiri di seberang meja makan, menatap Seokjin dalam diam dan menunggu. Seokjin menarik kursi dan duduk, sikunya menumpu di meja makan.

Ngomong-ngomong, jika kalian ingin tahu, Mamanya masih menelponnya sekalipun tak seintens dua minggu lalu–saat Namjoon baru berada di rumahnya. Hal yang dibicarakan Mamanya masih sama; berbasa-basi lalu memaksanya datang ke Seoul untuk bertemu anak sahabat Papanya yang bernama Kim Namjoon.

Dan ketika nama itu disebut malam ini, Seokjin melirik Namjoon. Alis lelaki itu terangkat, bertanya 'ada apa' tanpa suara sebagai balasan lirikan mata Seokjin.

Bukankah Seokjin sudah mengatakan jika hidupnya tidak akan tenang sejak babak keempat cerita ini? Bahwa hidupnya tak akan tenang lagi setelah Ia mendengar omong kosong Yoongi tentang tak adanya nama Kim Namjoon seperti yang dikenalkan Mamanya, dan ucapan Namjoon yang berbelit.

Dan malam ini, untuk pertama kalinya, Seokjin menunjukkan rasa takut dan khawatirnya yang ditunjukkan di wajahnya kepada sosok Namjoon. Seokjin pusing tentang siapa yang harus dipercaya di hidupnya. Seokjin tak memiliki pijakan bahkan sepenggal saja.

Panggilan telepon dengan Mamanya terputus setelah Seokjin berjanji akan mengabari keputusannya. Lalu Namjoon menyusul Seokjin duduk di meja makan, berhadapan dengan Seokjin. "Mamamu masih menyuruhmu datang ke Seoul?"

Anggukan Seokjin sebagai balasan pertanyaan Namjoon. Dokter itu kini setengah tertunduk memperhatikan tangannya yang meremasi ponselnya di atas meja. "Ia memaksa, kalimatnya sama sekali bukan ajakan." Ia memberanikan diri menatap mata Namjoon, membiarkan Namjoon mengetahui ketakutan dan kebingungannya, membiarkan orang asing di hadapannya memasuki celah di hidupnya. "Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

Jari telunjuk Namjoon terdengar mengetuk meja kayu beberapa kali, "Tidurlah terlebih dahulu, besok pagi kita pikirkan semuanya."

Seokjin menurut, membiarkan kalimat manis dan ucapan lembut Namjoon mengaturnya. Yang Ia tahu kemudian dirinya telah berada di bawah selimut di dalam kamarnya, mengetahui Namjoon sedang berjalan ke luar kamarnya setelah membelai kepala Seokjin lembut.

.

.

.

Seokjin masih bangun, pukul tiga, untuk menyalakan lilin aromanya dan berdoa ke bapa. Namun malam ini Namjoon sudah berdiri di sana, menyalakan api di lilin aroma Seokjin lalu berbalik dan tersenyum saat mengetahui Seokjin juga terbangun.

"Kau bangun?"

Itu pertanyaan Namjoon. Aneh, seharusnya Seokjin yang bertanya karena ini adalah kebiasaannya. Tapi Ia hanya diam dan berjalan menuju lilin aromanya, berdiri di samping Namjoon dan berdoa sambil menyatukan dua tangannya dalam genggaman.

Ia berdoa.

Sama seperti sebelumnya.

Namun kali ini ada yang berbeda selain kesembuhan Namjoon; bahwa apapun yang akan dihadapinya, Ia berharap tak akan banyak darah yang tumpah, tak akan banyak jiwa yang hilang. Karena perasaannya berpikiran jika semua ini–kehadiran Namjoon, paksaan Mamanya, juga kalimat berbelit Yoongi–mengarah pada sesuatu.

Ia membuka matanya saat merasa Namjoon memperhatikan dirinya sejak tadi. Dan ketika matanya terbuka, memang benar, Namjoon sedang memperhatikan wajahnya yang sejak tadi berdoa.

Duh! Apa Ia ada iler? Atau belek di matanya?! Apa rambutnya berantakan?!

"Kau berdoa apa?"

"Bukan sesuatu," lirih Seokjin, "Sama seperti sebelumnya."

"Kau berharap jika semua hal ini akan berakhir baik?"

Seokjin mengangguk, Ia tak mau berbohong di hadapan bapa. Lagipula tak ada yang perlu disembunyikan.

"Ya sudah," Namjoon sekali lagi membelai kepalanya lembut, "Tidurlah. Akan kupastikan semua akan berakhir baik seperti doamu."

.

.

.

Alasan kenapa Namjoon sudah bangun malam ini dan menjadi yang lebih dulu menyalakan lilin aroma Seokjin?

Karena Ia tidak tidur sebelumnya.

Ia tidak tidur. Ia menelpon sahabatnya, adiknya, dan orang kepercayaannya hingga detik ini; Kim Taehyung. Bukan adik secara harafiah, tapi Taehyung itu adiknya.

"Aku akan ke Seoul."

"Kau sungguhan, _hyung_?" Suara Taehyung terdengar memekik keras. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Seokjin _hyung_? Kau akan meninggalkannya sendiri?"

"Tidak mungkin aku meninggalkannya sendiri di situasi sekarang, terlebih melihat tingkah tetangganya itu."

"Ya. Lalu bagaimana caramu datang ke Seoul dan menjaga Seokjin _hyung_ yang ada di sana? Kau membelah diri?"

Namjoon tertawa kecil membayangkan wajah menggebu Taehyung. "Ia juga akan ke Seoul."

"Apa?!"

"Ya." Namjoon melirik pintu kamarnya yang tertutup, seolah bisa menembus dinding dan melihat sosok Seokjin yang telah Ia antar tidur tadi. "Wanita itu memaksa Seokjin datang dan mengatakan hal aneh, Ia berbohong. Aku tak tahu apa rencana mereka."

"Kau mau aku mencari tahu rencana mereka?"

Namjoon tersenyum bangga mengetahui kecakapan Taehyung. "Kau selalu bisa kuandalkan."

"Aku harus, _hyung_. Aku yang paling setia padamu, aku yang akan selalu bersamamu, dan akulah perpanjangan dirimu. Kau.. bisa percaya padaku."

Maka setelahnya, Ia menunggu jawaban Taehyung dengan pergi ke perbatasan desa dan hutan, menemui beberapa orang untuk menyelesaikan urusannya. Tentu saja diam-diam, berusaha agar tidak diketahui siapapun, lalu kembali sebelum waktunya Seokjin bangun untuk berdoa.

Oh, Ia tak lupa mencuci tangannya yang berwarna merah dan amis setelah kembali dari perbatasan!

.

.

.

Hari Senin. Hari yang buruk. Bukan karena Seokjin memiliki dendam kesumat pada hari Senin. Tapi karena Seokjin sedikit pusing memikirkan jalan hidupnya, yang rasanya tak akan bisa lepas dari kukungan keluarganya.

Ia berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk dan tangan yang memegangi leher belakangnya, dengan tubuh lemas, dan kaki diseret. Menimbulkan suara kurang enak didengar kuping, tapi masa bodoh dengan urusan kuping.

"Sudahkah kuingatkan jika sebaiknya kau tak berjalan dengan langkah diseret, Kim Seokjin?"

Duh, kenapa lelaki ini suka sekali mengagetkan sih?!

Tak cukup dengan mata Seokjin yang sering tiba-tiba terbelalak atau kesadarannya yang penuh seutuhnya karena melihat sosok ini muncul di hadapannya, kali ini suaranya yang menggelegar itu mengejutkan Seokjin!

"Kau–bisa tidak memelankan suaramu? Aku kaget setengah mati, tahu!"

Lelaki itu tertawa kecil, "Aku tidak berteriak, _lho_ , aku hanya berbicara dengan suara supernormal."

Seokjin membalas menggerutu, "mana ada yang namanya supernormal? Normal ya normal saja, tak perlu ada embel-embel super, belajar di mana sih?"

Namjoon makin terkikik geli. Ia memperhatikan Seokjin yang meneguk air putih dingin dari dalam lemari es hingga setengah botol. Lalu pria itu berbalik untuk menengok meja di hadapan Namjoon, dan berjalan ke meja makan membawa dua mangkuk di tangan kanan, karton susu di tangan kiri, dan boks sereal diapit di bawah ketiaknya.

"Duh, kau menaruh makanan di ketiakmu?"

Seokjin tahu jika Namjoon hanya bergurau, tapi Ia kesal digoda seperti ini. "Kurang ajar, kau pikir ada apa dengan ketikakku?!"

Namjoon tertawa, menunjukkan–dengan penuh kearoganan–lesung di pipinya, yang demi tuhaaaaan indah sekali.

Seokjin berdeham. Mendorong mangkuk ke hadapan Namjoon lalu menuangkan susu terlebih dahulu baru sereal.

"Kau menuangkan susu dulu baru sereal?! Kau seharusnya menuangkan serealmu dulu agar kau tak terlalu banyak menuangkan susu!"

 _Duh_ , perdebatan tentang susu dulu atau sereal dulu dimulai.

Tapi Seokjin tak ingin mengalah. "Kumohon..." desis Seokjin memulai perdebatan di pagi hari ini, "Tuan, jika kau menuangkan serealmu dulu, artinya kau memberi mereka air bah atau _tsunami_ lalu kau biarkan mereka tenggelam karena susu yang kau tuangkan."

Seokjin mengakhiri kalimat panjangnya dengan senyuman datar dan terpaksa, lalu berlanjut, "dan yang kedua, jika kau menuangkan serealmu dulu, serealmu tak akan renyah, mereka lembek dan aku jijik!"

Lelaki itu mengakhiri kalimat panjangnya dengan tarikan nafas panjang. Ia memejamkan mata, membayangkan wajah melongo lawannya, bahkan siap melihat mata melongo lelaki (tampan) itu serta mulut terbukanya. Haha!

Ketika Seokjin membuka matanya dan siap melihat apa yang telah Ia bayangkan, lelaki itu membuatnya kesal. Karena dengan masa bodohnya, Ia sedang menuangkan serealnya ke mangkuk lalu menuangkan susu selanjutnya. Tanpa mendengar penjelasan Seokjin. Tanpa repot menunggu Seokjin selesai.

"Sialan."

Baru Ia tertawa geli.

Mereka makan, dengan masih memperdebatkan mana yang harusnya lebih dulu dituangkan; apakah sereal atau susu. Hingga Namjoon yang selesai makan terlebih dulu menatap Seokjin ingin tahu.

"Tetanggamu itu tidak datang?"

Oh ya, benar. Tumben sekali Hoseok belum datang hingga pukul–pukul berapa ini, Seokjin melirik jam dinding–pukul sembilan!

Maka Ia memasukkan beberapa sendok sarapannya dengan sekaligus ke dalam mulutnya–hingga mulutnya menggembung penuh–dan berjalan menuju rumah Hoseok.

"Makan dengan benar, hati-hati tersedak!"

 _Duh_ , lelaki itu lebih mirip ibu-ibu yang cerewet!

Pintu rumah Hoseok semuanya tertutup–dan terkunci. Beberapa waktu Seokjin mengetuk rumah lelaki itu, tidak ada jawaban, begitu juga ketika Seokjin–dengan lancang–menengok ke dalam kaca jendela rumahnya; kosong.

Hoseok tidak di rumah.

"Kurasa Ia pergi ke Seoul." Ucap Namjoon dengan senyum meremehkan. "Ia pasti ada urusan untuk diselesaikan di Seoul."

"Jangan sok tahu,"

Namjoon mengendikkan bahunya ringan dan santai, "Ya, saat kemarin Ia pamit pulang, Ia tak pulang melainkan pergi ke Seoul karena ada sesuatu yang besar yang harus diberitakannya." Lelaki itu melebarkan matanya dan ekspresif saat mengucapkan kata 'besar' dalam kalimatnya.

Hampir saja Seokjin menggerutu karena sifat sok tahu yang dimiliki Namjoon ketika lelaki itu bergumam lirih, namun penuh keyakinan dalam ucapannya.

"Pergilah ke Seoul."

"Eh?"

"Ya, pergilah ke Seoul seperti yang diinginkan Mamamu."

Alis Seokjin bersatu singkat tanpa sadar. "Kenapa?"

Lelaki itu memiringkan kepalanya singkat dan mengendikkan bahunya, "Kau tak akan tahu apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan Mamamu, dan satu-satunya cara mengetahuinya adalah menghadapinya. Kau... pasti paham," lelaki itu berhenti berbicara untuk menatap mata Seokjin dengan tajam, "jika Ia tak akan berhenti menelponmu sebelum kau datang menuruti perintahnya."

"Jadi," Namjoon tersenyum main-main, "mari kita turuti permainan mereka dan memenangkan permainan ini."

Seokjin tak paham. "Sebelumnya kau yang paling vokal mengingatkanku untuk tidak ke Seoul, kenapa sekarang?"

"Karena aku sudah berhasil mengumpulkan orang, Seokjin."

Seokjin benar-benar tak paham.

"Untuk melindungimu, jika terjadi sesuatu."

Tawa Seokjin keluar tak tertahan. "Oi, Tuan, yang kutuju ini Mamaku, _lho_ , keluargaku sendiri."

Namjoon juga tertawa lalu mengangguk paham, "Aku paham, Seokjin. Makanya, aku bilang berjaga-jaga. Kau tak akan tahu jenis medan perang apa yang akan kau hadapi, kan?"

Mata mereka bertemu dalam diam kemudian, tanpa tawa, tanpa wajah penuh nada mengejek. Keduanya terdiam seolah sama-sama paham pikiran masing-masing. "Kau ini," Seokjin menghela nafasnya lelah, "Sebenarnya siapa kau ini?"

"Kau bahkan menyuruhku untuk melakukan dan tidak melakukan, lalu sekarang kau seolah yakin jika sesuatu bisa saja terjadi. Bahkah kau–"

"Kau mengenalku." Potong lelaki itu santai, Ia kini tersenyum samar.

Seokjin hampir berteriak. "Tidak. Kau tidak mengenalku dan kita tak saling mengenal!"

Kini lelaki itu menegakkan duduknya, begitu juga Seokjin yang tanpa sadar mengikuti gerakan lelaki itu. "Sungguh, Seokjin, percaya aku. Kita saling mengenal dan kita saling percaya. Sejak lama,"

Mata Seokjin menatap nyalang lelaki itu. "Jangan sok mengenalku,"

Lalu mata Namjoon berubah melembut, menatap Seokjin dengan bersahabat. "Kau, hanya lupa."

Seokjin terdiam. Siapapun orang di hadapannya, Seokjin bersumpah tak akan mempercayai semua kalimatnya hingga Ia berbicara jujur tentang dirinya dan tentang hubungan mereka.

"Sebaiknya kau telpon sepupumu itu." Ia berdiri dengan senyuman di bibirnya. "Ia sudah lama tak datang dan tak menelponmu, kan? Juga beritahu Ia bahwa kau akan ke Seoul sebentar lagi. Agar Ia juga bersiap."

.

.

.

Entah dirinya yang bodoh atau bagaimana, tapi siang ini ketika kliniknya kosong dan Yoora sedang mencatat inventaris kliniknya, Seokjin menelpon sepupunya. Sesuai perintah lelaki yang mengaku bernama Kim Namjoon itu.

"Seokjin!"

Seokjin menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga karena terkejut. Itu bukan sapaan, itu pekikan. "Ada apa dengan suaramu?"

"Oh, syukurlah. Kau baik-baik di sana? Lelaki aneh itu masih di rumahmu?"

"Ada apa denganmu, Min Yoongi?"

Seokjin tumbuh dengan sepupunya ini, maka mengenali suara was-was dan berjaga khas Min Yoongi sangat mudah bagi Seokjin.

Lama terdiam, akhirnya Yoongi berbisik lirih, cukup lirih hingga Seokjin membutuhkan beberapa saat untuk memahami bisikannya. "Jimin diserang."

Itu buruk! Sangat buruk!

"Ya tuhan–YA TUHAN!"

Seokjin bertanya banyak tentang Jimin dan semuanya, termasuk di mana Ia dirawat, bagaimana ceritanya, dan banyak lagi. Hingga akhirnya Yoongi sadar perihal Seokjin menelponnya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengabarkan jika aku akan ke Seoul. Entah kapan, tapi secepatnya. Aku harus tahu apa yang direncanakan Mamaku dan kenapa Ia menelponku terus."

"Demi Tuhan–jangan!"

 **-TBC-**

 **Huwa, maafkan karena terlalu lama updatenya ini huhuhuuuu so hectic...**

 **Maaf juga kalau cerita ini jauh dari ekspektasi kalian karena memang saya masih amatiran dan belajar. BTW DARI REVIEW KALIAN AKU SEMANGAT NGULANG BACA FF INI SEJAK AWAL LAGI BIAR DAPAT FEELNYA LAGI, tapi tetap mohon maaf kalau gak memuaskan.**

 **RnR?**

 **ILY!**

 **XO,**


	10. Chapter 9

**H.O.U.N.D**

Cast : Kim Namjoon a.k.a RM; Kim Seokjin a.k.a Jin; and many others

Rate : T

Length : Parts

 **H.O.U.N.D**

Jimin diserang.

Itu buruk.

Sangat buruk karena Park Jimin adalah kekasih Yoongi, sepupu Seokjin. Mereka berdua, Seokjin dan Yoongi, menempati satu lingkaran yang sama; lingkaran paling dalam. Artinya, keamanan mereka sangat ekstra. Dan fakta bahwa Jimin diserang membuat Seokjin cukup pening;

Jimin diserang: keamanannya terancam.

Keamanan Jimin terancam, keamanan Yoongi juga.

Keamanan Yoongi terancam, Seokjin pula.

Maka seharian itu, kepala pusing Seokjin ketika bangun pagi karena fakta bahwa Ia harus datang ke Seoul, kepala Seokjin semakin pusing ketika siangnya Ia mendengar kabar ini.

Hidupnya tidak aman.

Hidup mereka semua terancam.

.

.

.

Sepertinya sudah 4 jam atau mungkin lebih sejak Seokjin pamit pada Yoora untuk tidur sebelum waktu kliniknya tutup. Seokjin tak terlalu peduli dengan waktu. Yang jelas Ia masih cukup pusing saat bangun.

Hari sudah gelap. Dan lampu di rumahnya belum ada yang menyala.

Dengan sedikit limbung Seokjin berdiri, sambil menggerutu, "kemana dia? Apakah Ia tak tahu jika Ia harus menyalakan lampu ketika hari mulai ge–"

–Demi Tuhan.

Entah untuk yang keberapa kali, Seokjin dikejutkan oleh sosok lelaki itu. Ia sedang duduk di meja makan, dengan tangan di atas meja dan tubuh tegap. Seolah memikirkan sesuatu, tapi kenapa harus dalam kegelapan!

Untuk apa pula Ia berdiam diri dalam kegelapan!

"Seperti setan saja." Gerutu Seokjin lalu menyalakan lampu. Ia mengambil air dingin dari lemari es, kebiasaannya setelah bangun tidur, lalu duduk di hadapan lelaki itu.

"Kau belum menelpon Ibumu."

Hampir saja Seokjin tersedak air minumnya sendiri!

Ia melotot, dibalas tawa kecil Namjoon. Begitu Ia menegak semua air di mulutnya, Seokjin hampir saja membentaknya. "Dari semua sapaan yang ada di dunia, kau memilih mengagetkanku dengan cara ini?! Demi tuhan, kau perlu diajari banyak etika!"

Namjoon malah melanjutkan tawanya, lebih puas. Tanpa rasa sungkan dan takut, Seokjin memutar bola matanya.

Dokter itu sudah bersiap dengan kemungkinan terburuk karena Ia bertingkah kurang ajar pada lelaki seperti Namjoon. Beruntung Hoseok membuka pintu samping rumah Seokjin dengan ramai.

"Hai, Seokjin!"

Ia membalas senyuman riang Hoseok, melirik Namjoon dan menimbang-nimbang; apakah sebaiknya mereka dipisah atau dibiarkan duduk semeja seperti kemarin. Tapi mereka ini seperti air dan minyak, tak ada yang mau mengalah dan tak bisa disatukan!

Ketika Hoseok duduk, Seokjin yang bediri. Ia berkacak pinggang, memperhatikan dua lelaki yang kira-kira seumur dengannya ini seperti guru TK yang mengawasi dua muridnya.

"Kalian akan bersikap baik atau aku harus memisahkan kalian?"

Namjoon terkejut mendengar ucapan Seokjin, namun tertawa kemudian. Tapi Ia sama sekali tak menganggap kehadiran Hoseok, _lho_ , melirik saja tidak!

"Aku akan baik, Tuan Guru Kim Seokjin." ucap Hoseok sambil menegakkan duduknya, bersikap seperti anak TK sesungguhnya.

Pandangan Seokjin jatuh pada sosok Namjoon; tinggal lelaki itu yang harus menjawab apakah Seokjin harus memisahkan mereka karena keduanya yang tak bisa bersatu atau membiarkan mereka tetap duduk bersama dengan syarat mereka harus tenang.

Bahu lebar Namjoon mengendik, Ia mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Bersikaplah baik kalian berdua, aku akan memasak untuk dua tamuku yang budiman ini."

Itu sarkasme. Keduanya paham, dan Seokjin bersyukur bahwa dua tamunya ini paham!

"Namjoon, ngomong-ngomong, kapan baiknya aku ke Seoul? Aku akan menelpon Mamaku setelah makan malam."

Jari panjang Namjoon diketukkan ke meja beberapa kali dan lelaki itu mendengung. "Akhir minggu? Sekaligus beri aku waktu untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi dengan kekasih sepupumu."

"Eh?"Hoseok kebingungan. "Kau akan ke Seoul?"

Namjoon melirik Hoseok dengan senyum separuh di bibirnya.

"Kau akan–" Hoseok berdeham dua kali, "Kau akhirnya menemui keluargamu, Jin?"

Seokjin mengangguk dengan tangan penuh barang dari lemari es; daun bawang, SPAM, beberapa butir telur, dan tiga bungkus ramen.

"Kau akan memasak ramen?!" suara nyaring Namjoon seolah ingin protes.

Dengan cepat Seokjin menoleh dan melotot, kesal pada tamunya. Wajahnya berubah melembut dengan cepat saat membalas pandangan Hoseok, "Ya, Jung, aku harus mengunjungi orang tuaku setelah tujuh tahun, 'kan?"

Hoseok mengangguk kaku.

Namjoon tersenyum seolah menang.

Seokjin menggerutu karena harus memasak tanpa seseorang yang membantu.

.

.

.

Mereka bertiga masih duduk di meja makan. Seokjin sedang sibuk memakan kue kering dari toples, Hoseok sibuk dengan laptopnya, sedangkan Namjoon hanya diam menatap Seokjin.

Ia menunggu Seokjin menelpon Mamanya. "Butuh berapa lama sampai kau menelpon Ibumu?" Namjoon buka suara, membuat Seokjin hampir tersedak karena suaranya sungguh mengagetkan. "Kau perlu ponsel? Kau bisa pinjam ponselku."

Seokjin menghela nafas. Tangannya terulur ke saku celananya lalu mengangkat benda persegi tipis itu di hadapan mereka. "Aku membawa ponselku sendiri."

"Ya sudah lakukan." Namjoon kini duduk tegap, menumpukan tubuh bagian atasnya pada kedua tangannya yang Ia tumpukan ke atas meja. "Tidak baik membuat wanita tua menunggu, Kim Seokjin."

Mamanya belum tua!

"Dasar sok tahu." Seokjin menggerutu, mengetikkan nomor ponsel Mamanya yang telah dihafal luar kepala di ponselnya. Untuk kemudian dihapusnya.

Ia tak yakin.

Pergi, atau kembali, ke Seoul setelah tujuh tahun bersembunyi. Frasa itu tak pernah Seokjin bayangkan. Bahkan membayangkan dirinya berada di kota metropolitan itu saja tak sanggup.

"Jika kau ragu, aku bisa menjadi juru bicaramu."

Hoseok melirik keduanya dari balik layar laptopnya.

"Tidak." Seokjin berdesis lirih, memejamkan matanya, lalu menghela nafas. "Ini rumahku sendiri, aku bukan akan masuk ke medan perang, aku akan baik-baik saja."

Namjoon tertawa, tak keras _sih_ , namun mengejek. Pelototan tajam Seokjin sebagai balasan tawa Namjoon membuat lelaki itu akhirnya meredakan tawanya. "Jikapun ini medan perang, kau punya aku sebagai jendral perangmu."

Tapi Seokjin bukanlah orang yang suka mengorbankan orang lain. Ia lebih suka menyelamatkan jiwa dibanding melukai bahkan menghilangkan nyawa.

Akhirnya Seokjin mengetikkan nomor Mamanya di ponsel pintarnya. Menyentuh tombol hijau lalu menempelkan ponselnya di telinga, menunggu dering berubah menjadi suara Mamanya.

Suara wanita yang dihafalnya menggantikan dering konstan. Seokjin melirik Namjoon dari tempatnya.

Lelaki itu menatap ke dalam mata Seokjin lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Halo, Ma."

Seokjin gugup. Sekali lagi Ia merapal dan mengingatkan dirinya, bahwa Ia hanya pulang ke rumah, bukan ke medan perang untuk disembelih.

.

.

.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Jimin yang terluka. Sebenarnya kata 'diserang' terlalu riskan untuk dipilih sebagai kata penjelas kejadian sesungguhnya. Seokjin yakin, mungkin tidak semengerikan itu, tapi ketakutan Yoongi menuntun lelaki itu memilih kata 'diserang' sebagai tameng dirinya sendiri.

Dan Seokjin paham ketakutan sepupunya, karena Ia juga.

"Namjoon?" Seokjin mengetuk pintu kamar lelaki itu, seolah yakin jika Namjoon belum tidur. Setahu Seokjin, jam tidur lelaki itu mirip kelelawar; Ia akan tidur setelah sarapan dan selama Seokjin sibuk dengan kliniknya, baru bangun saat matahari hampir terbenam. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak saklek, karena beberapa kali Seokjin menemui lelaki itu mengunci diri di kamarnya saat malam hari–sepertinya tidur–dan juga bangun saat siang hari.

Pintu dibuka, wajah Namjoon muncul. "Ya?"

Seokjin kebingungan tentang apa yang harus Ia lakukan. Ia tak yakin mengenai alasannya mengetuk pintu lelaki itu malam ini, lebih tepatnya Ia tak punya alasan.

"Ada perlu apa?"

Tidak ada. Hanya ingin saja.

"Jika tidak ada sesuatu yang kau perlukan, kututup saja pintunya." Tangan lelaki itu bergerak menutup daun pintu seiring dengan tubuhnya yang mundur.

Kaki Seokjin bergerak cepat, menahan daun pintu itu agar tak tertutup, dan berakhir dirinya yang memekik kesakitan. Lelaki itu tidak keras mendorong pintunya, namun pintu itu sendiri berat dan kaki Seokjin hanya memakai sandal rumah yang tak melindungi jari kakinya dengan baik. Ia kesakitan dan kakinya memerah di bagian yang terjepit.

Namjoon mendecakkan lidahnya saat mendengar pekikan Seokjin, membuka pintunya dengan cepat dan berlutut dengan cepat pula. Lelaki itu menarik kaki kanan Seokjin yang terjepit. "Kenapa harus menjepit kakimu sendiri, sih?!"

Bisa saja Seokjin menjawab dengan keras atau menggerutu sebagai balasan gerutuan lelaki itu, tapi kakinya yang sakit mengatur tubuhnya untuk tak menghabiskan energinya dengan menjawab gerutuan yang tak penting.

Dan mereka berakhir duduk di tepi ranjang Namjoon ketika lelaki itu memaksa Seokjin untuk duduk dan Ia mencari salep untuk kulit lecet Seokjin sekaligus mempersiapkan kompres–tentu saja lelaki itu bertanya pada Seokjin di mana letak barang-barang itu!

"Sebenarnya siapa yang dokter dan pasien di sini, huh?"

Seokjin mengunci rapat mulutnya. Menahan amarah adalah salah satu ajaran bapa. Namjoon memaksa Seokjin untuk bersandar di kepala ranjangnya, sedangkan Ia berada di ujung lain ranjang dengan kaki Seokjin di pangkuannya. Ia melakukan seperti yang Seokjin perintahkan, karena bagaimanapun Seokjin dokternya.

"Sebenarnya ada perlu apa?"

Mata lelaki itu berubah menjadi teduh lagi, dan Seokjin sudah mulai terbiasa dengan mata teduhnya–ups, sejak kapan Ia mulai terbiasa dengan mata teduh Namjoon?!

Seokjin memainkan jari tangannya di pangkuan, masih bingung dari mana dirinya harus menjelaskan.

"Kau memikirkan tentang kekasih sepupumu?"

"Namanya Jimin, Park Jimin."

Lelaki yang kini menempelkan kompres di kaki Seokjin yang memerah itu menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali, "Ya,"

"Aku tak tahu semengerikan apa keadaannya, tapi jika Ia terluka karena kesengajaan, artinya keselamatan kami semua terancam, bahkan Yoongi." Seokjin memberi jeda pada kalimatnya, "dan artinya–" suaranya tercekat.

"Dan artinya keselamatanmu juga?"

Seokjin mengangguk.

"Seokjin- _ah_ ," mata lelaki itu menerawang saat Ia menyebutkan nama Seokjin dengan pelan, "kau itu, bagaimanapun juga, anak laki-laki keluargamu. Dan kedua orangtuamu tak akan membiarkan keselamatanmu terancam."

Apa maksudnya?

"Kau tidak ditakdirkan untuk sendirian dan ketakutan, bahkan sejak kau bayi. Mungkin kau tak tahu, tapi jika kau ingat-ingat lagi, kau selalu bersama orang yang melindungimu." Lelaki itu tertawa kecil, bukan tawa yang menertawai Seokjin. "Tenanglah, sepertinya kau menyelamatkan dunia di kehidupanmu yang dulu, karena sekarang seolah surga ikut melindungimu."

"Jangan bicara omong kosong."

"Tidak, aku tidak membual." Jawab Namjoon cepat, "kau pikir orang tuamu memberimu rumah ini secara kebetulan? Kau pikir tak ada orang yang menjaga dan mengawasimu?"

"Pikirkan. Kau mengatakan akan pergi dari Seoul dan ingin pindah ke desa, lalu Ibumu 'diam-diam' memberimu rumah sebagus ini di desa seperti keinginanmu. Kau pikir.. itu semua kebetulan?"

.

.

.

Hingga akhir Minggu, tangan Seokjin sering berair dan tanpa sadar Ia menggigiti bibirnya atau menggoyangkan kaki. Ia gugup. Bagaimanapun sudah tujuh tahun baginya tidak menemui kehidupan lamanya di Seoul. Ia hanya berkomunikasi dengan Ibunya, itupun tak intens dan lebih sering melalui Yoongi sebagai perantaranya.

Maka di hari Jumat, sehari sebelum Ia berangkat ke Seoul, Ia berdoa kepada bapa di kala subuh. Di hadapan lilin yang telah Ia nyalakan, Ia memohon. Bahwa apapun yang akan ditemuinya di kemudian hari, semuanya akan mengarah ke kebahagiaan. Ia memohon hingga bibirnya kering.

Namjoon memanggilnya di Jumat sore, mengharuskan Seokjin untuk masuk ke kamar lelaki itu.

Lelaki itu berada di depan meja membelakangi Seokjin. "Berapa lama kau berencana pergi ke Seoul?"

Alis Seokjin menyatu sekilas, "apa urusannya denganmu?"

Namjoon berbalik, tersenyum pada Seokjin yang berdiri kikuk. "Aku telah berjanji menjadi jenderal perangmu, 'kan? Aku akan menjadi penjagamu, hmmm, pengawal, _bodyguard_."

"Sungguh, aku ini datang ke Seoul untuk menemui keluargaku dan makan malam bersama. Kenapa kau suka sekali menyebutkan seolah akan ada peperangan _sih_?"

Bahu Namjoon mengendik main-main, "karena hidupmu tak akan jauh dari peperangan. Hidup kita."

Seokjin malas jika tiap mereka bertemu selalu membahas topik ini. Ia berbalik, berniat meninggalkan kamar Namjoon ketika lelaki itu mengulang pertanyaannya sekali lagi.

"Katakan padaku, Kim Seokjin, apa rencanamu selama di Seoul."

Itu pernyataan, perintah. Bukan lagi sekedar pertanyaan seperti sebelumnya. Dan Seokjin memahaminya dengan baik.

"Hari Minggu, aku akan kembali hari Minggu setelah menemui Yoongi."

Namjoon berdiri menatap Seokjin ketika dokter itu berbalik. Mereka berhadap-hadapan, saling menatap, tapi sirat matanya jauh berbeda.

"Berjanjilah, Kim Seokjin, berjanji padaku jika ada sesuatu, kau harus menghubungiku." Lirihnya, dalam dan yakin.

Anggukan Seokjin menjawab kalimat lelaki itu. Selanjutnya ketika Seokjin berjalan keluar dari kamar lelaki itu, Ia baru menyadari jika dirinya telah membuat janji. Untuk apa pula Ia harus berjanji, Ia tak terlalu paham. Namun yang lebih susah dipahami adalah dirinya yang setuju untuk berjanji demikian.

Lelaki itu tanpa sadar telah banyak menurut pada sosok Namjoon, yang bahkan Seokjin sendiri tak yakin jika namanya benar-benar Kim Namjoon.

.

.

.

Hari Sabtu. Pukul sepuluh nanti Namjoon berjanji akan menjadi supir Seokjin selama mereka ke Seoul. Dan di pukul tiga pagi, sekali lagi, Seokjin dikejutkan oleh tubuh tegap Namjoon yang telah berdiri tempatnya biasa berdoa.

Lelaki itu sedang menyalakan lilin untuk berdoa.

Dan Ia tersenyum ketika Seokjin berdiri di sampingnya, lalu keduanya berdoa.

Bahkan Namjoon yang tak percaya tentang konsep tuhan, pagi ini ikut berdoa bersama Seokjin. Doa mereka kurang lebih sama; keselamatan.

Karena yang tak Seokjin ketahui bahwa lelaki itu juga ketakutan. Jauh lebih besar dari ketakutan yang Seokjin rasakan, lelaki itu terasa tercekik sejak seminggu ini. Ia yang bertanggung jawab atas diri Seokjin–sekalipun tak ada yang meminta. Ia yang harus membuat Seokjin aman. Ia yang harus melangkah lebih dulu dan mengambil risiko agar Seokjin tak salah melangkah dan terjebak pada situasi yang tak bisa diatasinya.

Namjoon harus rela tertusuk duri di jalanan yang akan Seokjin lalui agar lelaki itu tak merasakan sakitnya tertusuk duri.

Karena itu semua janjinya.

Pagi itu Ia berdoa dengan sungguh-sungguh, kepada siapapun tuhan yang memiliki alam semesta agar mendengar dan mengabulkan doanya. Sebanyak apapun dosanya, sepelik apapun masa lalunya, Ia memohon agar tuhan mendengar dan mengabulkan doanya.

Doanya baru berhenti ketika daun telinganya menangkap suara sesenggukan dari sisi kanannya. Itu Seokjin, menangis dengan mata tertutup dan tangan masih saling menggenggam di depan dada.

Matanya terpejam, namun aliran air matanya tak berhenti.

"Ya tuhan, kumohon, aku berharap apapun yang kutakuti selama ini tak akan terjadi. Jangan biarkan–" suara Seokjin tercekat, air matanya runtuh sekali lagi, "jangan biarkan keserakahan memenuhi hati manusia dan biarkan keberkahanmu menyertai kami semua."

Namjoon menggigit lidahnya melihat tangis Seokjin.

Yang Ia lakukan selanjutnya adalah menarik tubuh Seokjin ke pelukannya, merasakan punggung lelaki itu semakin bergetar karena tangisnya runtuh begitu Ia mendapat perlindungan.

"Aku takut." Bisik Seokjin dalam pelukan Namjoon, terdengar miris dan menyesakkan di telinga Namjoon. Suara lelaki itu bergetar dan menunjukkan ketakutan.

Dan apa yang bisa Namjoon berikan selain perlindungan yang memang Seokjin butuhkan?

.

.

.

Namjoon menempelkan ponselnya di telinga saat Ia menghubungi Taehyung pagi ini.

"Aku akan berangkat ke Seoul satu jam lagi. Kami akan sampai di sana pukul dua, atau tiga, yang jelas siapkan mobil untukku."

Lelaki itu melirik tas kulit di samping kakinya. "Aku membawa yang kubutuhkan selama di Seoul, kuharap kau mempersiapkan dirimu juga, Taehyung."

Lalu Ia berjalan keluar kamarnya dengan tas jinjingnya setelah menelpon Taehyung dengan singkat, mengetuk pintu kamar Seokjin karena lelaki itu masih saja mengurung diri di kamar.

"Kau sudah siap?"

Seokjin menarik nafas panjang lalu mengangguk. Ia tidak siap memikirkan kemungkinan apa saja yang bisa terjadi mengingat semua hal buruk seolah bisa saja terjadi padanya.

Ia sungguh berhasil meyakinkan dirinya sendiri ketika Namjoon menahan lengannya dan menyuruhnya duduk di sofa. Saat itu barulah Seokjin melihat bawaan Namjoon.

"Wow, tuan, kau akan pindahan? Kau tak akan kembali ke desa ini? Kau sekaligus berpamitan? Kau akan kembali ke Seoul selamanya?" Seokjin berusaha melucu, yang sama sekali tidak. "Kenapa bawaanmu sebanyak itu?"

Namjoon mengangkat tas jinjingnya dan menaruhnya di hadapan mereka. Ia sudah berjanji untuk memberi perlindungan Seokjin. Dan ketika lelaki itu menangis di pelukannya, Ia menambah janjinya; memastikan Seokjin tak ketakutan.

"Jika ini membantu dan membuatmu tenang, aku akan menunjukkan apa yang kupersiapkan sebagai jenderal perangmu, sebagai penjagamu." Lalu Ia membuka resleting tas jinjingnya di hadapan Seokjin.

Di atas tumpukan baju yang tak seberapa, Seokjin bisa melihat sebuah rompi berwarna hitam; rompi anti peluru, dua buah revolver, tiga buah selongsong peluru, bahkan pisau.

Lutut Seokjin lemas! Tenggorokannya tercekat dan terasa kering bersamaan.

Apa-apaan ini?!

"Berikan ponselmu." Seokjin hanya bisa menuruti ucapan Namjoon dan memberikan ponselnya, lalu lelaki itu mengembalikan ponsel Seokjin dengan nomor ponsel tertulis di ponselnya. "Itu nomor ponselku, telepon aku jika ada apapun. Sebisa mungkin jangan percaya siapapun kecuali aku,"

Bahkan Seokjin belum sepenuhnya percaya Namjoon. "Untuk apa semua ini?"

"Aku tidak ingin kau merasa ketakutan selama berada di antara keluargamu setelah sekian lama pergi." Namjoon menutup kembali resleting tas jinjingnya. "Tujuh tahun kau tidak bersama keluargamu, aku berharap kau menikmati waktumu bersama mereka tanpa merasa ketakutan. Aku mempersiapkan semua ini agar kau tidak perlu memikirkan hal buruk lainnya."

Mata Namjoon menatap lurus ke mata Seokjin, menegaskan kesungguhan dan keyakinannya. "Aku ingin kau menikmati waktumu bersama keluargamu, tanpa memikirkan ketakutanmu. Biar aku saja yang mengetahui ketakutanmu seperti kau menangis tadi pagi. Sisanya, dimana kebahagiaan itu tersisa, akan memenuhi dua harimu selama bersama keluargamu."

Sekali lagi Seokjin tersihir kalimat lembut lelaki itu, juga mata teduhnya.

Dan entah siapa yang memulai, tangan mereka bertaut saat mereka berjalan keluar rumah Seokjin hingga masuk ke mobil. Baru kali ini Seokjin merasakan genggaman tangan sehangat ini, semenenangkan ini, senyaman ini.

Jika bukan karena keharusan Namjoon menyetir dan berkendara dengan selamat, Seokjin tak rela melepas genggaman tangan mereka!

"Tetanggamu," Namjoon menyempatkan diri melirik rumah Hoseok, membuat Seokjin tanpa sadar ikut menoleh. "Dia tak di rumahnya?"

"Kurasa Ia masih tidur."

Kepala Namjoon menoleh, mencari mobil Hoseok. "Tidak, Ia pergi menggunakan mobilnya."

.

.

.

"Aku akan turun di depan, kau bisa menyetir sendiri hingga rumahmu, kan?"

Seokjin menggeliat di kursinya. Tiga jam–Namjoon menyetir seperti balapan–mereka berkendara dan kini telah sampai di Seoul. "Kau tidak mau mampir ke rumahku? Aku bisa memberimu teh dan kau bisa beristirahat sebentar."

Lelaki itu melotot main-main lalu tertawa. "Hal yang tak bisa kulakukan seenaknya adalah datang ke rumahmu."

"Kenapa?"

Bibirnya melengkung ke bawah lalu bahunya mengendik.

"Aku sungguhan."

"Jika sekedar teh atau tempat istirahat, aku memilikinya setara yang kau tawarkan. Jadi kutolak saja tawaranmu." Namjoon menepikan mobil Seokjin. "Lagipula Taehyung akan menjemputku di sini. Satu hal yang perlu kau pikirkan adalah kau menyetir sampai ke rumahmu hingga selamat."

Namjoon tersenyum sambil menatap Seokjin. Baru Seokjin sadari jika lelaki itu memiliki mata yang tak terlalu lebar, berwarna coklat gelap, namun menenangkan. Seokjin bertanya-tanya, bagaimana mata itu bisa berubah menjadi sangat mengerikan dan tajam sedangkan mata yang dilihat Seokjin saat ini adalah mata... terindah?

Seokjin tak boleh tersihir pesona lelaki itu! "Tentang tadi saat di rumah," gumam Seokjin, "terimakasih telah mengingatkanku untuk menikmati waktu bersama keluargaku."

Namjoon balas tersenyum, menunjukkan senyuman lebarnya juga lesung pipinya. Ekspresinya berubah dengan cepat karena Ia melupakan sesuatu!

"Oh, tunggu, aku lupa sesuatu." Lalu Ia merogoh sakunya. "Aku tahu kau tak bisa mempercayaiku karena kau tak mengenalku. Dan jika kau masih tak percaya jika aku adalah Kim Namjoon dan fakta bahwa kita saling mengenal," Namjoon membuka genggaman tangannya.

Itu robot berukuran setelapak tangan anak kecil. Berwarna merah dan biru.

Pandangan mata Seokjin naik menatap mata Namjoon. "Apa itu?"

Gerakan mata Namjoon sangat kecil, namun Seokjin berhasil menangkapnya. Bahwa lelaki itu terlihat terkejut dan melebarkan matanya. "Kau... tak ingat?"

Seokjin menggeleng. "Ini robotmu? Atau mungkin ini robotku? Haruskah aku mengingat robot ini? Robot apa ini, Namjoon?" Seokjin melebarkan matanya. "Karena ini pertama kalinya aku melihat ini."

Namjoon tak mempercayai apa yang didengarnya. "Ingatlah sekali lagi, aku bisa menunggu."

"Tidak," Seokjin menggeleng yakin, "ini pertama kalinya aku melihat robot ini."

Lidah Namjoon kelu. Ia tidak salah, Ia tak salah. Ini benar Kim Seokjinnya. Ia tak salah.

"Jika kau berpikir aku menyukai robot, ya kau benar. Tapi itu dulu, saat aku kecil. Tapi aku tak merasa menyukai robot ini, robot apa ini? Robot siapa ini?"

Entah benar atau salah, kepala Namjoon serasa dipukul keras-keras. Matanya terasa perih namun Ia meyakinkan lelaki di hadapannya ini. "Ini robotmu, kau memberikannya padaku karena aku tak punya robot sebanyak milikmu. Kau tak ingat?"

Alis Seokjin menyatu. "Aku tak punya teman sejak kecil, kau tak bisa berbohong tentang ini karena aku yakin. Aku tak punya teman yang bisa kubagi koleksi robotku, Namjoon. Kau salah."

Tidak, kok. Ini Kim Seokjin yang Namjoon kenal. Namjoon benar tentang hal ini. Ia bahkan menghabiskan empat tahun mencari Seokjinnya, menghajar orang yang melarangnya, mengabaikan peringatan orang lain.

Tapi kenapa Seokjin tak mengingatnya?

Karena seharusnya memori tentang keduanya adalah yang terindah.

Karena seperti itulah memori mereka bagi Namjoon.

"Kau mau berbohong padaku atau bagaimana? Kau tidak salah menyuruhku percaya padamu bahkan ketika kau menciptakan cerita bohonganmu?"

"Seokjin."

Dan Seokjin menangkap mata terluka itu. Mata yang selama ini terlihat kuat dan yakin, menunjukkan kekuasaan dan kebesaran, kali ini bergetar karena terluka.

Kali ini Seokjin yang kebingungan. Apakah Ia salah?

"Kau.. yakin dengan ceritamu?" lirih Seokjin kemudian. "Bahwa aku yang memberimu robot ini?"

Namjoon mengangguk.

Karena mereka memang mengenal sejak kecil. Mereka berteman. Mereka bersama.

Dan seharusnya Seokjin juga mengingat seluruh memori tentangnya.

Semudah itukah bagi Seokjin melupakan dirinya dan mengatakan jika Ia tak pernah memiliki teman saat kecil? Karena baginya sangat sulit untuk melupakan memori yang mereka berdua ciptakan.

Ketukan di kaca jendela mengagetkan keduanya, membuyarkan tensi tinggi di antara mereka.

Itu Taehyung, mengetuk kaca di pintu mobil Seokjin berniat menjemput Namjoon.

"Itu–" suara Namjoon tercekat, pertama kali baginya ucapannya terhenti karena tercekat. "Itu Taehyung. Ia menjemputku."

Namjoon berdeham, meremas robot di tangannya seiring hancurnya harapannya. "Aku harus pergi."

Tangan Seokjin bergerak cepat, menahan lengan kanan Namjoon. "Kau ingin aku membawa robot itu?"

Mata Namjoon terlihat bingung, ada harapan sekaligus luka di sana.

"Berikan padaku." Ucap Seokjin lembut, menarik telapak tangan Namjoon dan mengambil robot itu dengan lembut pula. "Jika aku melupakanmu, mungkin memperhatikan robot ini dalam waktu lama dapat membantuku mengingat."

Senyuman terukir di bibir Namjoon. Ia mengangguk pelan.

"Terimakasih, sudah berjanji untuk melindungiku."

 **-TBC-**

 **WOW, saya pengen nangis darah nulis FF ini :( kenapa juga sih aku bikin ff bikin tensi tinggi kayak gini sih, gapaham sendiri aku:(**

 **BTW, terimakasih gengsku, yang sudah apresiasi proyek ini dengan meninggalkan review, favorit, maupun follow. Tanpa kalian aku butiran debu, gengs, kalian penyemangatku untuk memutar otak dan membangun mood biar cepet kelar ini FF. Hehe. Saranghae.**

 **Untuk kalian yang baru gabung, baru baca, baru nemu, baru tau akunku, SELAMAT DATANG, WELCOME, ANYEONG, welcome to the cruel world, my account and my FF, hehe, saranghae**

 **BTW LAGI, aku tuh suka senyum-senyum sendiri baca review kalian hehehehehahaha, kadang kalian yang sekedar bilang 'semangat' bikin aku bener2 semangat, kadang kalian yang bilang 'gemes' bikin aku gemes juga ke kalian,** kadang aku juga suka amaze sendiri pas kalian nebak DAN BENER wkwkwkk selamat untuk yang benar dan yang salah mari coba lagi wkwk siapa yang benar siapa yang salah, hanya Tuhan, emon, Seokjin dan Namjoon yang tahu gengs, yang sabar ya, saranghae iya saranghae.

 **RnR?**

 **ILY!**

 **XO,**


	11. Chapter 10

**H.O.U.N.D**

Cast : Kim Namjoon a.k.a RM; Kim Seokjin a.k.a Jin; and many others

Rate : T

Length : Parts

 **H.O.U.N.D**

Ia mendengarnya secara langsung dari Seokjin malam itu, lalu mendapat panggilan dari temannya yang berada di Seoul tentang hal yang sama.

Bahwa Seokjin akan segera datang ke Seoul memenuhi permintaan Mamanya untuk makan malam bersama setelah tujuh tahun 'bersembunyi'.

Ia adalah Hoseok.

Lalu paginya, rumahnya ramai didatangi 'tamu'nya dari Seoul.

Ia ditampar di pipi oleh lelaki itu. Tidak masalah sebenarnya, Hoseok tak akan merasa sakit hanya karena tamparan di pipi, tapi masalahnya lelaki itu sengaja memakai cincin bermata giok yang sempat diputarnya ke dalam sebelum menampar pipi Hoseok. Hingga gioknya mengenai langsung tulang pipi Hoseok. Tulang pipi Hoseok ngilu seharian.

Lalu anak buah lelaki itu menonjok ulu hatinya dua kali. Beruntung Hoseok tak ditonjok di rusuk, bisa patah rusuknya karena tonjokan anak buah lelaki itu.

Hoseok melirik kaki jenjang lelaki itu, berjalan dengan jumawa dan langkah ringan seolah tidak terjadi apapun.

Hidup Hoseok dipenuhi dengan tugas. Satu terselesaikan, tugas lain telah menunggu. Ia harus siap kapanpun jasanya dibutuhkan, Ia harus siap dalam keadaan apapun.

Maka sebelum lelaki dan anak buahnya itu pergi dari rumahnya siang itu, Hoseok mendapat peringatan dan tugas lain untuknya.

"Kau sebaiknya sadar, siapa dirimu di sini. Jika tak mampu menjalankan tugasmu, bilang saja, kau bisa tak melakukan tugas yang kuberikan." Artinya hidup Hoseok akan habis di tangan pria itu jika menolak atau gagal menjalankan tugasnya.

"Aku hanya memperingatkanmu sekali, jangan sampai gagal mengatur keadaan."

Lalu mobil hitam mengkilap lelaki itu meninggalkan rumah Hoseok, sedangkan tubuh Hoseok bergetar seperti saat Ia ketakutan karena pukulan ayahnya ketika umur sepuluh dulu.

.

.

.

Namjoon naik ke mobilnya, yang kini dibawa Taehyung. Ia sedikit lupa aroma khas mobilnya, juga sedikit lupa wajah Jungkook yang kini tersenyum ramah padanya di kursi penumpang di samping Taehyung.

"Kau baik, _hyung_?"

Menyetir selama tiga jam sungguh melelahkan. Lehernya hampir kaku!

"Aku baik, Jungkook."

Taehyung adalah orang kepercayaan Namjoon, mereka sangat dekat hingga Namjoon yang kaku dan tak pandai bergaul ini benar-benar percaya pada Taehyung. Ini _sih_ sebenarnya dikarenakan sifat Taehyung yang pandai 'mengambil hati' siapapun, membuat Namjoon percaya akan lelaki yang berumur sepuluh tahun lebih muda darinya ini–umur Taehyung baru 23.

Tapi tidak semuanya benar, bahwa Namjoon percaya pada Taehyung hanya karena sifat Taehyung yang merupakan _social butterfly_ dan pandai mengambil hati orang. Namjoon tidak sebodoh itu untuk percaya pada orang lain hanya karena sosialnya. Ia percaya pada anak muda ini karena kemampuan dan sifatnya yang mirip dengan Namjoon muda; fokus, berani melawan, tahu apa yang diinginkannya.

"Kita mau ke rumahmu langsung, _hyung_?" Taehyung melirik Namjoon melalui _rear-view mirror_ , menemukan Namjoon yang duduknya hampir merosot karena lelaki itu butuh meluruskan kaki. "Atau kita pergi ke rumah ketua?"

Namjoon melirik mobil Seokjin yang tadi berhenti di belakang mobilnya. "Kita ikuti Seokjin dulu, pastikan Ia sampai rumah."

Taehyung mengangguk lalu menunggu mobil Seokjin dan mengikuti mobil berwarna putih itu melaju. Tangan kanannya tak pernah lepas dari genggaman tangan Jungkook yang duduk di sampingnya, sekalipun Ia harus menyetir. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini, ngomong-ngomong, jadi sekarang sudah bukan masalah besar untuknya menyetir dengan satu tangan saja.

Karena Jungkook membutuhkannya, begitu juga Taehyung.

Dan Namjoon mengetahuinya. Semua mengetahuinya. Bagaimana dua anak muda ini saling gila satu sama lain, tak bisa berpisah lebih dari sehari. Bisa gila keduanya jika tak bersama!

"Kalian tak ingin menikah dalam waktu dekat ini?"

Jungkook tercekat mendengar pertanyaan Namjoon. "Eh?"

Bagaimanapun Jungkook menghormati Namjoon seperti anak buah kepada bosnya, berbeda dengan Taehyung yang lebih menganggap Namjoon sebagai _hyung_ nya.

"Kami sudah mendaftarkan pernikahan kami, _hyung_." Taehyung menjawab santai, sekalipun ini berita besar. "Tapi mereka menolaknya karena pekerjaan kami yang 'tidak jelas.'"

Namjoon terkekeh. Memang sedikit susah jika berurusan dengan pemerintah Korea. Dan Namjoon paham jika Taehyung maupun Jungkook sama-sama tak bisa menulis apa pekerjaan mereka.

Tidak menulis pekerjaan dianggap tak memiliki pekerjaan. Tidak bekerja sama artinya tak ada pemasukan. Tidak berpenghasilan tidak boleh menikah. Aneh, tapi itu nyata.

"Bilang saja kau supir, Taehyung- _ah_ , atau asistenku, berbohong saja agar gampang."

Taehyung mencibir, tetap menolak ide bodoh Namjoon untuk mengaku bekerja sebagai supir pribadi. Masa bodoh dengan legalitas karena Ia dan kekasihnya sama-sama tahu jika hubungan mereka tak perlu ikatan resmi dari negara. Keduanya saling gila, keduanya sama-sama mencinta. Sudah, titik.

"Ngomong-ngomong, _hyung_ , si sialan itu menyebabkan beberapa masalah selama kau pergi."

Alis Namjoon naik karena terkejut, sedangkan Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali menyetujui ucapan kekasihnya.

"Kau mau aku mengurusnya, _hyung_? Aku takut Ia semakin berulah jika dibiarkan saja."

Pandangan Namjoon fokus ke depan, ke mobil Seokjin yang mulai memasuki daerah rumahnya. Ia tahu akan seperti ini, bahwa 'si sialan' akan berulah dan dirinya harus mengambil sikap. Tapi waktunya belum tepat, "Tidak perlu, Taehyung. Biarkan dia menjalankan perannya dengan baik, Ia melakukan semuanya sesuai perintah ketua. Selama kau dan Jungkook aman, jangan memulai sesuatu." Gumam Namjoon.

Jungkook merengut, menoleh ke belakang menatap Namjoon dengan imutnya. "Kenapa Namjoon _hyung_ selalu menyebut ketua, _sih_?" Ia mencicit, namun melanjutkan ucapannya sebelum Namjoon menjawab, "Itu 'kan Ayahmu sendiri, _hyung_."

Taehyung meremas tangan Jungkook yang ada di genggamannya. Jungkook sampai tersedak.

Itu pertanyaan yang salah!

Namjoon menoleh menatap Jungkook dalam diam.

.

.

.

Seokjin sampai di rumahnya dengan senyuman lebar, berharap kedua orang tuanya juga kakaknya berdiri di depan pintu untuk menyambutnya. Buff, khayalannya terlalu tinggi.

Ia lupa jika rumahnya selalu sepi, sejak lama, selalu sepi. Dulu seingatnya, semua anggota keluarganya akan sibuk di luar rumah, meskipun Mamanya lebih sering berada di rumah. Kakaknya selalu di luar, entah selama kuliah atau setelah Ia bekerja; hanya pulang untuk tidur dan pergi setelah sarapan–wanita itu hanya akan pulang lebih awal jika Mamanya ingin makan malam bersama.

Rumahnya selalu sepi.

Dan ketika Ia masuk disambut oleh dua pelayan berbaju rapih, Seokjin sedikit kikuk. Ia lupa jika rumahnya ditinggali banyak pelayan, yang jumlahnya dua kali lipat anggota keluarganya.

"Nyonya telah menunggu anda di taman belakang, Tuan."

Wow! Seokjin benar-benar kikuk dengan pelayan dan panggilan sopan untuknya ini, setelah sekian lama Ia terbiasa hidup sendiri.

Taman belakang adalah tempat kesukaan Mamanya. Wanita itu biasanya menghabiskan waktunya di sana jika berada di rumah dan tak ada sesuatu yang perlu diurus, Seokjin hafal dengan kecintaan Mamanya terhadap tanaman terutama anggrek.

"Halo, wanita cantik dari surga," sapa Seokjin saat melihat punggung wanita itu.

Wanita yang dipanggilnya Mama itu berdiri dan berbalik dengan cepat, merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar menyambut Seokjin dalam pelukannya. Wajahnya masih cantik secantik yang Seokjin ingat, tubuhnya masih segar sesehat yang Seokjin bayangkan.

Anak lelaki satu-satunya yang dimiliki keluarga ini bersyukur mengetahui Mamanya baik.

"Aku bersyukur kau bisa sampai dengan selamat, nak."

"Tentu, Ma, kau baik?"

Mamanya tersenyum lebar sekali, matanya berkaca-kaca. "Ya, aku baik, sebaik dirimu dalam penjagaannya."

.

.

.

Mobil Namjoon berhenti di halaman rumah–mansion–bernuansa Yunani milik Ayahnya. Sebenarnya rumah ini terlalu besar untuk seorang lelaki tua yang bahkan untuk berjalan harus menggunakan tongkat. Sehari-hari rumah ini ramai karena puluhan orang yang menyelesaikan urusan pekerjaannya atau melaporkan berita pada Ayahnya.

Ya, Ayahnya cukup berkuasa dan hanya perlu menunggu di rumah untuk menerima berita.

Taehyung dan Jungkook ikut turun bersama Namjoon, "Aku harus menemui seseorang, _hyung_ , kau mau kuantar lagi atau menyetir sendiri saja?"

"Berikan kunci mobilku saja, Taehyung, kau bisa melanjutkan pekerjaan kalian."

Taehyung mengangguk lalu melemparkan kunci mobil pada Namjoon, lalu Jungkook membungkuk sebelum keduanya berbalik dan berjalan menjauh.

Perlu beberapa saat bagi Namjoon untuk mengatur dirinya, mengatur raut wajahnya, juga detak jantungnya, hingga Ia akhirnya berjalan tenang memasuki pintu tinggi rumah ini. Sesungguhnya Namjoon sadar jika ini adalah rumah Ayahnya sendiri, di sini Ia menghabiskan waktu kecilnya dan setiap sudut memiliki memori sendiri untuknya. Tapi tetap saja, perlu waktu bagi Namjoon menyesuaikan diri setiap berkunjung ke rumah ini.

Karena terlalu banyak kilas balik mengerikan yang terlintas di benaknya setiap Ia melihat sudut rumah ini. Alasan ini pula yang menjadikannya membeli rumah dan tinggal sendiri di rumahnya sejak umur 18.

"Selamat siang, Ayah." Suara Namjoon terdengar tenang dan yakin, memancarkan kekuatan dominasi, berbeda jauh dengan dalam dirinya yang sedang was-was.

Lelaki yang dipanggil Namjoon dengan sebutan Ayah itu sedang duduk di balik meja kerjanya di ruangan khusus di lantai dua rumah ini. Dijuluki khusus karena memiliki dua penjaga di pintunya, juga karena ruangan ini adalah satu-satunya saksi bisu yang mengetahui masa kelam Namjoon.

Ayah Namjoon mengangkat pandangannya, melepas kacamata bacanya, lalu tersenyum kecil. Tipikal keluarga Namjoon; pelit senyuman.

Tapi Namjoon tahu betul, bibir Ayahnya memang sedang tersenyum sedangkan perasaannya tak suka.

"Ada apa, Ayah? Kau tidak suka aku datang?"

Karena kedatangan Namjoon memiliki banyak kemungkinan yang bisa merubah segalanya. Namjoon anaknya sendiri, tapi Ayahnya paham betul jika kemungkinan pembelotan terbesar berasal dari anak semata wayangnya ini.

"Rumah ini selalu terbuka untukmu, Namjoon. Kau saja yang tidak mau datang karena masalah sepele yang selalu kau besar-besarkan."

Satu-kosong untuk Ayahnya.

"Apa yang membuat anak laki-lakiku datang hari ini?"

Namjoon tersenyum, masih berdiri di tempatnya sejak tadi. "Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan diri di depanmu, aku takut jika kau mengira anakmu ini sudah mati." Namjoon memberi jeda di kalimatnya lalu menyerang balik Ayahnya, "karena kurasa itu yang kau dan anak buahmu inginkan,"

Satu sama.

"Mana mungkin aku menginginkan hal mengerikan seperti itu untuk anakku? Mana ada orang tua yang seperti itu, Namjoon?"

"Kurasa hubungan kita tidak seperti orang tua dan anak pada umumnya, kupikir kita sama-sama paham tentang hal ini."

Dua-satu untuk Namjoon.

"Aku hanya datang untuk ini, menunjukkan diri." Namjoon tersenyum pada Ayahnya. Ia berjalan mundur, lalu membungkuk 90 derajat, "Sampai bertemu di makan malam nanti malam, aku akan dengan senang hati datang dan menemui keluarga dokter Kim."

Tiga-satu untuk Namjoon. Namjoon menang; telak.

.

.

.

Dua jam di taman belakang rumahnya digunakan Seokjin untuk memaksa Mamanya bercerita, semuanya. Terlalu banyak yang tak diketahuinya, hingga Seokjin merasa muak dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia menuntut wanita itu agar menjelaskan sesuatu tentang H.O.U.N.D dan rahasia keluarganya.

"Sudah cukup aku berpura-pura tak tahu," Lalu Seokjin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, bukan seperti ini seharusnya Ia bersikap pada Mamanya, Ia harus lebih lembut. "Karena aku sudah memiliki hidupku sendiri, Ma, bukan anak kecil yang hanya tahu cara menghabiskan uang orang tuanya atau hanya bersenang-senang saja."

Mamanya tersenyum getir, "tidak bisakah kau terus seperti itu, Seokjinku?"

Detik itu baru Seokjin sadar, jika selama ini selalu dirinya yang menjadi anak kesayangan keluarga ini. Mulai dari dua orang tuanya hingga kakak perempuannya, semuanya selalu memanjakannya. Selamanya Ia adalah anak kecil di keluarga ini yang menggemaskan, anak kecil yang tak perlu tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di keluarganya.

"Tidak, Ma, aku bukan anak kecil kalian lagi. Kim Seokjin ini sudah tumbuh besar," Seokjin menatap mata Mamanya, "Aku tahu tentang H.O.U.N.D itu, juga bagaimana buruknya keluarga kita."

Mamanya tak terlihat terkejut. Entah wanita itu telah mengira-ngira jika Seokjin mengetahuinya atau memang aktingnya terlampau apik. Ia melanjutkan memotong tangkai anggrek di pot di hadapannya. "Memang apa gunanya untukmu jika aku menjelaskannya, Seokjin?" Wanita itu bertanya tanpa menoleh ke anaknya sedikitpun.

"Aku harus tahu, Ma, tak ada yang tahu siapa yang akan menyelamatkan kalian jika terjadi sesuatu."

Gunting tanaman yang tadi ada di genggaman tangan wanita itu kini berada di atas meja, fokus Mamanya semuanya tercurah ke Seokjin.

"Aku ingin mendengarnya darimu secara langsung, Ma, akan lebih baik jika aku mendengarnya darimu dibanding mendengar dari orang lain dan berakhir membenci keluarga ini lebih dalam."

Wanita itu masih menatap Seokjin, kini dengan bibir bergetar. "Kau terlalu banyak belajar dari mereka, Seokjin." Matanya bergetar, "lihat bagaimana caramu mengancamku sekarang."

.

.

.

Masih ada dua jam lagi sebelum makan malam. Dengan mata basah setelah menangis, Mamanya yang berpura-pura tegar kembali itu mewanti-wanti agar Seokjin sudah siap satu jam sebelum waktunya.

Seokjin sedikit tak peduli, menelpon Namjoon dengan tangan bergetar. "Temui aku."

Tentu saja lawan bicaranya kebingungan dengan ucapan Seokjin dan bagaimana suara itu terdengar bergetar; terdengar rapuh dan ringkih. Namun yang Ia lakukan adalah segera mengambil kunci mobilnya lalu keluar dari rumahnya.

Mereka bertemu kurang dari tiga puluh menit setelahnya di salah satu _coffee shop_ , tangan Seokjin bergetar selama Ia duduk menunggu kedatangan Namjoon.

"Ada apa, Seokjin, ada sesuatu?" Lelaki itu berujar cepat bahkan sebelum Ia duduk di kursinya. Diam-diam Ia berharap jika Seokjin telah mengingatnya, atau telah lelah berhenti berpura-pura jika Ia melupakannya.

Tapi sepertinya harapan Namjoon jauh dari kenyataan, karena melihat bagaimana wajah itu berusaha keras bersikap kuat sedangkan tremor di tangannya tak bisa ditutupi.

"Aku tahu apa itu H.O.U.N.D," suara Seokjin terdengar tertahan. "Aku tahu semuanya."

Tekanan di dadanya hilang dengan cepat, "Oh, hanya ini yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Alis Seokjin bersatu tak paham.

Namjoon tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk, "Lanjutkan kalimatmu, Seokjin. Ngomong-ngomong, boleh kuminum kopimu?"

Bahkan Seokjin tak memikirkan kopi yang dipesannya–dan persetan dengan kopi, Kim Namjoon!

"Kau mengerikan!" desis Seokjin. Mata dan wajahnya, seluruh ekspresinya, menjelaskan kata yang baru saja disebutkannya; Ia terlihat ketakutan dan jijik dalam satu waktu.

Namjoon selesai menyesap _latte_ Seokjin, menaikkan alis dan mengangguk, "ya, benar."

Apa sebenarnya maksud lelaki ini? Seokjin cukup terganggu dengan sikap dan gayanya yang seolah tak peduli ini. Jelas berbeda jauh dari cara mereka berbicara saat menuju ke Seoul beberapa jam yang lalu.

Namjoon tertawa, seolah paham apa yang dipikirkan lelaki di hadapannya ini. "Aku sebenarnya tak terlalu peduli, Seokjin. Entah kau paham atau tidak tentang kami, semuanya tak akan mempengaruhiku."

Jujur saja, Namjoon menikmati waktu seperti ini; ketika Seokjin berpura-pura tegar dan siap mendengar kata-kata menyakitkan sedangkan sejujurnya Ia ketakutan bukan main. Seokjin itu buruk sekali berpura-pura, karena Ia selalu melupakan detil terkecil tentang bagaimana Ia seharusnya menyembunyikan tangannya yang tak berhenti bergetar atau sekedar mengendurkan bahunya yang tegang. Oh, juga ekspresi wajah tegangnya dan bagaimana mata itu bergetar. Semuanya seolah paket menyenangkan yang bisa Namjoon lihat berjam-jam.

"Karena memang takdirmu untuk selalu berjalan bersama kami, selamanya, tanpa sedetikpun kau bisa berpaling dari kami." Tangan Namjoon mengetuk-ngetuk meja kaca di antara mereka, lelaki itu berpura-pura sedang berpikir. "Jadi begini, ibarat tayangan di NatGeo Channel, kau itu hewan yang selalu ada di kamera, sedangkan kami adalah _cameraman_. Kau selalu ada di bidikan kami, dan kami selalu mengejarmu. Mudahnya begitu."

Susah payah Seokjin menelan ludahnya. Uh, tenggorokannya kering!

"Berhenti bicara omong kosong, Namjoon!"

Namjoon menjawab dengan cepat, " _no, i'm not_. Kau bicara serius, begitu juga aku."

Sialan!

Sekuat yang Ia mampu, Seokjin berusaha bersikap tenang; menarik nafas dalam-dalam, melenturkan bahunya, seperti ajaran Papanya. "Kau perlu tahu, Namjoon, bahwa aku tinggal jauh dari Seoul untuk menjauh dari hal-hal yang kalian lakukan,"

Namjoon mengangguk, Ia sudah tahu.

"Maka jangan menggangguku lagi." Lirih Seokjin menatap lurus mata Namjoon. Ia yakin, "Pergi sejauh yang kau bisa dari hidupku, jangan tunjukkan dirimu di hadapanku. Selamanya."

"Kau mengusirku dari rumahmu?"

Merasa di atas awan, Seokjin tersenyum. "Itu baik jika kau paham."

"Tidak mau."

Mati-matian Seokjin menahan matanya agar tak berputar di hadapan lelaki mengerikan ini. Sepertinya memang percuma mengajak bicara orang yang tak memiliki perasaan, membunuh sesuka hatinya, mereka tak memiliki hati.

Seokjin hampir saja berdiri dari duduknya saat Namjoon terkekeh di tempatnya. Lelaki itu memandang remeh wajah Seokjin dengan satu sudut bibir terangkat. "Aku akan pergi dari hidupmu,"

Itu baik!

"Jika kau mengusir terlebih dulu tetanggamu itu!"

"Eh?" tanpa bisa Seokjin sadari, Ia telah berucap demikian dengan mata menelisik dan wajah kebingungan.

Namjoon puas. Sekali lagi Ia menikmati wajah kebingungan Seokjin. Ia tersenyum puas. "Jung Hoseok sialan itu. Usir dia dari desa itu, buang dia dari hidupmu, pastikan Ia dan teman-temannya tak mengganggumu. Baru setelahnya aku bisa tenang dan mau pergi dari rumahmu."

Seribu kata yang telah Seokjin siapkan menguap seketika. Fakta ataupun bualan, ini terlalu berlebihan. Jika ini hanya bualan lelaki ini sebagai tameng agar Ia tak pergi dari rumah Seokjin, bukankah terlalu jahat membawa Hoseok yang tak bersalah dan tak ada hubungannya?

Dan jika ini fakta, terkutuklah hidup Seokjin.

Baru saja Seokjin akan menyemprot lelaki di hadapannya ini, namun terhenti begitu ponselnya bergetar. Kakaknya menelpon.

.

.

.

Tentu saja Seokjin langsung pergi dari hadapan Namjoon, masuk ke mobilnya, lalu mengangkat panggilan kakaknya. Yang intinya menyuruh Seokjin untuk datang ke rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja.

"Aku harus membeli pakaian baru untuk makan malam nanti." kakaknya berjalan lebih dulu dengan tangan menenteng tas yang Seokjin yakini adalah keluaran terbaru.

Sekedar informasi, jika Seokjin memilih membangkang dan pergi dari Seoul, kakaknya tidak. Dia lebih mirip ular. Kakaknya tahu jika dirinya tak setuju dengan cara Papa mereka, dia tahu seberapa buruk dan kotornya tangan keluarga mereka, tapi wanita yang kini umurnya lewat 35 itu bermain licin. Ia menurut, hidup mewah tak pernah kekurangan, tapi Ia punya semua rekam jejak keburukan setiap anggota keluarganya.

Wanita itu yang mengatakan pada Seokjin dua tahun lalu. Bahwa seluruh dana kotor dan kecurangan keluarganya ada di tangannya.

"Oh ya, dan aku akan memastikan kau tidak memakai kaus lengan pendek atau _sweater_ untuk makan malam nanti."

Seokjin menurut, memilih diam daripada harus berdebat dengan wanita ini.

"Bagaimana perjumpaanmu dengan Mama? Lancar? Wanita itu tidak menamparmu atau–"

Seokjin tahu jika kakaknya sedang menggodanya. Beruntung Ia punya balasan lebih tajam, "Bagaimana denganmu? Kau sudah memiliki kekasih? Kau akan menikah?"

Kalah telak. Wanita itu menjotos perut Seokjin–dengan keras.

.

.

.

Seokjin tak paham makan malam yang bagaimana yang akan dijalaninya sebentar lagi. Apakah formal, semi-formal, atau kasual, Seokjin tak diberi tahu. Kakaknya hanya menyuruh Seokjin memakai baju yang dipilihnya; kaus polos berwarna _khaki_ ditambah setelan jas dan celana kain yang sepaket. Ini membingungkan karena jenis pakaian ini bisa dipakai hampir di segala acara.

Tiba saatnya Seokjin bergabung dengan keluarganya di ruang makan, Papanya hanya melirik Seokjin. Dalam hati Seokjin sedikit tak peduli, mungkin lelaki itu malu padanya namun tak bisa banyak bersikap karena ini keinginan istrinya. Mungkin juga lelaki itu malas dan jijik melihat wajah Seokjin. Sekali lagi Seokjin sama sekali tak peduli.

Terakhir mereka bertemu adalah tujuh tahun yang lalu, di malam ketika Seokjin telah mengemasi pakaiannya dan berniat pamit pada Papanya. Bagaimanapun mereka masih sedarah, hubungan mereka adalah Bapak-Anak. Tapi lelaki itu malah menampar pipi Seokjin, keras sekali hingga kupingnya berdenging.

Buru-buru Seokjin menggeleng kecil, mengalihkan pikirannya dari memori buruk.

Tak lama seorang pria seumuran Papanya berjalan masuk bersama dua orang yang memakai jas hitam dan kemeja putih, disambut senyuman tiga anggota keluarganya yang lain–kakaknya mencubit pinggang Seokjin dan menyuruh adiknya ikut tersenyum!

Lelaki itu memiliki wajah yang terlihat baik, namun sepertinya kaki kanannya tidak dalam kondisi baik, karena Ia memakai tongkat saat berjalan.

"Selamat datang di rumahku yang sempit ini, Tuan Kim." Sapa Papa Seokjin. Uh, idiom!

Lelaki yang memiliki marga sama dengan keluarganya itu tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Membalas salaman Papa Seokjin namun matanya bergerak liar, mencari, lalu berhenti saat matanya bertabrakan pandang dengan mata Seokjin.

"Mari duduk," giliran Mamanya yang bersikap manis.

Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong tentang Mama, bukankah wanita itu berkata jika anak dari sahabat Papanya ingin bertemu dengannya? Jika benar Tuan Kim ini adalah sahabat Papanya yang dimaksud, lalu di mana anaknya?

Seokjin melirik dua pria bertubuh tegap yang kini berdiri tak jauh dari lelaki itu duduk. Wow, siapa sebenarnya lelaki itu hingga Ia harus ditemani dua pengawal. Apakah Ia seorang pejabat, atau orang terkaya, atau bagaimana?

Pintu ruangan diketuk, satu penjaga membuka pintu dengan celah sangat kecil seolah ini adalah hal yang biasa dilakukannya–sedangkan rumah ini bukan miliknya. Dari tempat duduknya, Seokjin memperhatikan bagaimana kinerja pengawal itu.

Salah satu 'pengawal' yang tadi membuka pintu itu berbalik dan membisikkan sesuatu yang sepertinya penting hingga wajah lelaki bertongkat itu berubah. Sungguh, Seokjin baru saja menyaksikan bagaimana lelaki yang umurnya terbilang tua–enam puluhan–itu mengganti ekspresi di wajahnya dengan cepat dalam hitungan persekon!

"Maafkan aku yang kelewat seenaknya ini, Tuan Kim, tapi perbolehkan orangku masuk dan mengganggu waktu kita sebentar."

Papa Seokjin mengangguk cepat, seolah refleks tubuhnya untuk menuruti permintaan dan perkataan lelaki itu.

Dan–demi tuhan–Seokjin hampir tercekat ketika melihat sosok tegap yang memakai baju yang sama dengan dua pengawal lelaki ini, berjalan masuk dengan kabel komunikasi terpasang di telinga kanannya sedangkan pistol tersampir di pinggangnya.

Itu Hoseok! Jung Hoseok! Tetangganya! Yang beberapa jam sebelumnya diperingatkan oleh Namjoon. Kini berjalan dengan kaku, membungkuk saat memasuki ruangan, dan berbisik di telinga lelaki bertongkat.

Susah payah Seokjin menelan liurnya. Dengan tangannya yang bergetar, Seokjin meminum air putih di dekatnya.

Tidak, mungkin Seokjin hanya salah lihat.

Diperhatikannya lagi. Dan lagi. Lebih jelas. Itu memang Hoseok. Hanya dengan tatanan rambut yang berbeda, lebih rapi karena diberi _gel_. Lelaki bertongkat itu mengangguk, lalu sosok Hoseok itu mundur–menyempatkan diri menatap mata Seokjin dengan wajah dinginnya, entah untuk tujuan apa. Seokjin merasa sesak begitu ditatap mata dingin Hoseok.

Siapa Hoseok ini sebenarnya?

Belum selesai Seokjin bertanya-tanya, sosok lain memasuki ruangan. Tubuhnya tinggi dan tegap, menunjukkan kekuasaan dan menegaskan kekuatannya. Rambutnya hitam ditata naik, terlihat rapi sekaligus berantakan. Dan wajah itu adalah wajah yang begitu dikenalnya.

"Perkenalkan," suara lelaki bertongkat itu bergetar, "Dia anakku, Kim–"

Namjoon melirik lelaki bertongkat itu–ayahnya?

"Kim Namjoon."

Demi tuhan, ada apa dengan Seoul dan sejuta rahasianya ini?

Denting keras selanjutnya terdengar nyaring mengusik keadaan, membuat semua yang berada di ruang makan tertutup ini mencari asal suara. Seokjin melirik Mamanya, karena wanita itulah yang membuat keributan.

Dari tempatnya, Seokjin bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana wanita itu terlihat kebingungan, mungkin karena merasa malu setelah membuat keributan atau alasan lainnya. Wanita itu jelas terlihat kebingungan, dan bagaimana tangan itu sedikit bergetar saat mengangkat gelas berisi air putih dan meneguknya dalam jumlah banyak. Jelas itu bukan tipikal Mamanya, wanita itu selalu tampil elegan.

Seokjin melirik Namjoon yang masih berdiri, kini tersenyum semakin lebar setelah melihat bagaimana keributan yang dibuat Mamanya.

.

.

.

Satu hal yang mengusik Seokjin di acara makan malam tadi adalah, selain Namjoon yang bersikap normal seolah tak terjadi apapun dan duduk di hadapannya dengan tampan, adalah ketika mereka bersulang.

Tidak ada yang salah. Semuanya baik dan sesuai _manner_ ; mengangkat gelas berisi _wine_ mahal, mengucapkan kalimat sebagai rasa syukur mereka, mengadu dengan lembut gelas kaca itu, lalu meminumnya.

Tapi ucapan syukur yang sering Seokjin dengar biasanya adalah, "untuk kesehatan kita." Atau, "untuk keberhasilan kerjasama."

Sayangnya yang Seokjin dengar jauh mengerikan.

Ketika Papanya berucap, dengan senyuman, memulai mengangkat gelas. " _For peace_ ,"

Lelaki tua bertongkat itu ikut mengangkat gelasnya sejajar dengan Papa Seokjin. " _And profit_."

Yang anehnya, semua orang yang duduk di meja makan itu ikut mengangkat gelas mereka dan mengikuti dua ucapan lelaki tua ini. Bahkan Namjoon yang duduk di hadapannya melakukan hal yang sama, lalu menaikkan alisnya sambil tersenyum saat menyesap minumannya.

Apa-apaan?

Dua kata itu tak bisa bersatu. Keadilan tidak bisa dikapitalisasi, dan kau akan kesusahan mencari keuntungan jika mengedepankan keadilan. Itu rumus dasarnya kan?

Hal yang Seokjin lupa adalah bahwa di keluarganya, semua hal bisa terjadi. Tidak ada sesuatu yang mustahil. Termasuk mencampur aduk antara keadilan dan keserakahan untuk mendapat keuntungan.

.

.

.

Seokjin tak terlalu mendengarkan semua pembicaraan dua keluarga ini selama makan malam. Dua alasan, karena Ia tak paham banyak tentang profil lelaki bertongkat ini, dan Ia tak paham apa saja bisnis yang dijalankan keluarganya dengan orang bertongkat ini.

"Kau mau mencari udara segar?" bisik Namjoon.

Seingatnya mereka dalam kondisi yang tidak bisa 'mencari udara segar' bersama. Keduanya berada dalam perang dingin. Tapi begitu tubuh Namjoon berdiri dengan mata yang terus menatap matanya, Seokjin ikut berdiri dan membungkuk untuk pamit.

Rumah Seokjin cukup besar untuk sekedar 'mencari angin segar'. Mereka memiliki halaman dengan jalan setapak dan rumput yang memenuhi pekarangan di sekitar jalan setapak. Rumah ini juga memiliki gazebo di tengah taman yang kini mereka sedang berada di sana.

Seokjin sudah hampir lupa bagaimana rasanya menghabiskan malam hari di gazebo di rumahnya ini, dan Namjoon mengingatkannya jika berada di gazebo di malam hari adalah hal yang indah untuk diingat. Karena taman di sekitarnya dipasangi lampu-lampu kecil–tenang saja, gazebo ini dilindungi kain transparan sehingga serangga tak akan mengganggu mereka.

"Kau bingung dengan mereka yang menyatukan kedamaian dan keuntungan?"

Seokjin melirik lelaki yang kini membungkuk membelakanginya dengan siku yang menumpu di kayu pinggir gazebo di hadapannya. Ia merasa tak senang dengan topik pilihan lelaki ini.

"Karena kedamaian tidak bisa dikapitalisasi?" Lelaki itu berbalik, menyandarkan tubuh bawahnya pada pinggiran gazebo dan menatap Seokjin dengan tangan dilipat di depan dada.

"Menurutmu itu masuk akal?"

Namjoon tersenyum, merasa umpannya disambar. "Tidak."

Mata Seokjin menatap lelaki itu. Ia salah menebak, dikiranya Namjoon adalah orang yang berpikir sama seperti keluarganya yang lain; penyatuan penggunaan _peace_ dan _profit_ di acara makan malam mereka tadi.

"Aku tak setuju dengan cara mereka, topik pilihan mereka, semuanya, itulah kenapa aku mengajakmu kemari."

Seokjin membuang muka, "kenapa harus mengajakku ikut jika kau yang merasa risih?"

"Karena kau juga risih, kan?"

Tanpa sadar nafas Seokjin tertahan.

"Lagipula aku ingin kembali merasakan menghabiskan waktu bersamamu di gazebo ini." Namjoon terkekeh, "Sudah lama sekali, ya?"

Tidak. Seokjin masih yakin jika mereka tidak saling mengenal. "Adakah kemungkinan kau salah orang? Aku sama sekali tak mengenalmu."

"Tidak."

"Kau seyakin itu?"

Namjoon mengangguk.

Bibir Seokjin kering. "Kenapa robot itu masih kau simpan?"

Seokjin menangkap gestur Namjoon. Lelaki itu terlihat memasang ekspresi aneh, yang bahkan tak bisa diartikan oleh Seokjin. Ia memilih mengalah. "Lupakan, Namjoon,"

Lalu pikiran Seokjin terbang ke beberapa jam yang lalu, ketika Ia dan Mamanya terlibat dalam konversasi yang membuat dadanya sesak bukan main.

 _"_ _Mereka mengerikan, Seokjin." wanita itu bergumam lirih._

 _Seokjin masih berdiam di tempatnya, menunggu kalimat yang akan dikeluarkan Mamanya._

 _"_ _Mereka mencoba membunuh Papamu dua tahun yang lalu, dan dari semua yang ada di dunia, hanya Papamu yang bisa menjanjikan keselamatan pada keluarga ini sedangkan sisanya hanya menginginkan kematian kita semua agar harta kita bebas dan tak bertuan."_

"Papaku.." Seokjin melirik wajah Namjoon, menunggu bagaimana lelaki itu bereaksi. "Dua tahun yang lalu Ia diracun oleh seseorang."

Namjoon mendengarkan.

Seseorang lain dengan langkah yakin berjalan menuju gazebo, kemudian berhenti ketika mendengar percakapan keduanya.

"Seseorang mencoba membunuhnya, dan jika Papaku telah berhasil dibunuhnya, target selanjutnya adalah Mamaku, lalu kakakku dan berakhir di aku." Mata Seokjin berair tiba-tiba. "H.O.U.N.D adalah satu-satunya orang yang kemungkinan mencoba membunuh kami."

Namjoon masih mendengarkan.

Suara yang Seokjin keluarkan kemudian membuat keduanya–bahkan Seokjin–terkejut, karena begitu terdengar ketakutan. "Bagaimana bisa... kalian yang katanya menjaga keluargaku berubah menusuk kami dari belakang?"

"Semuanya bisa terjadi, Seokjin, dan kurasa menusuk dari belakang adalah keahlian kami."

Mata Seokjin semakin memanas. Kim Namjoon yang mulai diterima kehadirannya oleh Seokjin, yang mulai Seokjin beri sebagian kepercayaannya, yang Seokjin bagi keresahannya, berkata demikian dengan mudah.

"Kalian membunuh dan berkhianat dengan mudah?"

Namjoon mengangguk, "kurasa lelaki bertongkat itu yang memerintahkan orang untuk mencoba membunuh Papamu."

Seokjin terbatuk!

"Tapi menurutku Ia tak benar-benar diracun untuk dibunuh, kurasa itu hanya peringatan baginya." Namjoon tersenyum kecil, "karena jika Ia ingin membunuh Papamu, bukan hal besar bagi kami untuk membunuh hingga tak bersisa dalam satu malam."

Dada Seokjin sesak. Ia baru saja makan dengan orang yang mencoba membunuh keluarganya?!

"Dan keluargamu pasti tahu tentang ini."

Berkali-kali Seokjin mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk tetap bernafas setelah mendengar ucapan Namjoon. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, secara terang-terangan, lalu mengeluarkannya bersamaan dengan matanya yang berangsur membaik setelah merasa perih bukan main.

Namjoon bergerak cepat, duduk di samping Seokjin dan menarik tangan Seokjin dalam genggamannya. Refleks Seokjin masih baik, Ia menarik tangannya dari genggaman tangan Namjoon. Namun refleks lelaki itu tak terkalahkan, Ia lebih dulu menangkap dan menahan tangan Seokjin.

"Seokjin, berjanjilah padaku, apapun yang terjadi kau akan terus percaya padaku jika aku akan melindungimu."

Tidak. Kau baru saja mengakui dengan mulutmu sendiri jika kalian mencoba membunuh keluarga kami, termasuk Seokjin.

"Tetaplah percaya padaku, sekalipun semua orang berteriak untuk tidak."

Mata mereka bertatapan dan keduanya saling mencari arti dari sinar mata masing-masing. Namjoon yang berusaha dengan keras untuk menunjukkan kesungguhan, sedangkan Seokjin yang berusaha keras mencari celah dan berusaha menemukan kebohongan dalam mata Namjoon.

"Kau tidak berbohong?"

"Permisi." Tautan mata mereka terpisah dengan cepat ketika suara berat menginterupsi. Keduanya menoleh dengan cepat, dan menemukan Hoseok yang berdiri di jalan masuk gazebo.

Tanpa perintah, keduanya berdiri dengan cepat, dan secara tak sadar Namjoon menarik tubuh Seokjin ke balik tubuhnya sedangkan tangan mereka masih saling terpaut. Namjoon awas, begitu juga Seokjin yang bahkan tanpa sadar membiarkan Namjoon menyembunyikan tubuhnya dan menjadikan tubuh besar lelaki itu sebagai tameng.

Mata Hoseok pun awas. Ia melirik gerakan cepat dan refleks keduanya, lalu melirik tangan keduanya yang bertautan. "Tuan Kim mencarimu." Suaranya dingin, entah ditujukan pada siapa.

Orang tua keduanya bernama Tuan Kim.

.

.

.

Semalaman Seokjin tak bisa tertidur.

Terlalu banyak pikiran yang berputar di kepalanya, terlalu banyak hingga matanya terus terjaga. Berkali-kali Seokjin mengubah posisi tidurnya, sama sekali tak berhasil membuatnya mengantuk.

Ia berakhir terduduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya, kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang menolak mengantuk sekalipun tubuhnya cukup lelah seharian ini. Semua cara telah dicobanya agar mengantuk.

Karena Ia merasa asing?

Karena Ia merasa ketakutan?

Karena ini Seoul?

Karena tak ada Namjoon yang bersamanya?

"Halo, Namjoon?"

Ya, Seokjin mungkin seorang pecundang yang malah menelpon Namjoon sebagai opsi terakhir karena dirinya yang gagal bersikap tenang dan beradaptasi.

"Ya, Seokjin. Ada sesuatu?"

Terdengar bising di balik suara Namjoon. Dentuman musik memenuhi pendengaran Seokjin melalui sambungan telepon mereka.

Entah kenapa Seokjin tak suka. "Kau berada di _club_?"

 _Night club_ , wanita seksi, pria mabuk, tak sadarkan diri, dan berakhir di kamar hotel. Itu sewajarnya yang terjadi jika berada di _club_ kan?

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan keluar." Namjoon setengah berteriak, memastikan Seokjin mendengar ucapannya.

Dan entah kenapa Seokjin merasa ringan dan merebahkan kembali tubuhnya. Ia menunggu suara bising dan dentuman musik hilang sambil menyamankan dirinya di balik selimut.

"Sudah, aku sudah di luar." Memang benar, suara riuh di balik suara Namjoon sudah hilang berganti ketenangan. Hanya suara Namjoon yang terdengar. "Kau sudah lebih baik? Aku benar-benar sudah di luar."

Seokjin menggigit lidahnya. "Aku tak bilang aku sedang buruk,"

Tawa kecil terdengar di telinga Seokjin. "Aku bahkan bisa paham dari nada suaramu jika kau tak suka. Kenapa? Kau takut aku mabuk dan tak sadarkan diri?"

Benar.

"Kau tak suka aku menghabiskan malam dengan wanita seksi?"

Apakah Namjoon sedang menggodanya?

"Katakan saja, Seokjin, jika kau tak menyukai itu semua." Ujar Namjoon enteng.

"Tidak!" Potong Seokjin cepat. "Aku tak masal–"

"Karena aku suka jika kau tak suka." Lanjut Namjoon bersamaan dengan ucapan Seokjin.

Keduanya terdiam. Merasakan atmosfer aneh yang melingkupi diri mereka berdua sedangkan jarak sedang memisahkan mereka.

"Aku berhasil membuatmu lebih tenang sekarang?" tanya Namjoon dalam suara lirihnya. "Kau pasti kesulitan tidur di kamarmu sendiri setelah tujuh tahun menghilang."

"Darimana kau tahu?"

Ada jeda sebelum Namjoon menjawab. "Karena itu yang selalu kurasakan."

"Apakah itu sebuah pengakuan?"

Keduanya tertawa bersamaan, menertawai diri masing-masing.

Entah sejak kapan Seokjin mulai terbiasa dengan kondisi ini. Percakapan ringan mereka terus berjalan dan tanpa sadar mengantar Seokjin ke gerbang kantuknya.

"Hari ini melelahkan,"

"Ya."

Mata Seokjin terasa berat.

"Suaramu sudah mulai berat, kau sudah mengantuk?" tebak Namjoon, "mau kututup saja telepon ini?"

"Jangan!" sergah Seokjin cepat sekalipun dirinya sudah sangat mengantuk dan tubuhnya terasa berat. "Tetaplah berbicara,"

 **-TBC-**

 **SUDAH PAHAM KAN SIAPA HOSEOK? Selamat sekali lagi untuk kalian yang benar main tebak-tebakan ini! Yeay, hadiahnya adalah 'ucapan selamat dari akuu'**

 **BTW monmaap ini panjang banget, demi menjelaskan siapa hoseok dan kasih bumbu-bumbu Taekook (rencana aku mau bikin spin-off taekook karena mereka gemes banget huhu) sekaligus aku pengen tahu gimana menurut kalian kalau misal satu part sepanjang ini (5k words) takutnya kalian mual kebanyakan baca wkwkw**

 **Sudah ya bacotnya, semangat membaca dan terimakasih gomawo gamsahamnida untuk kalian yorobun semua yang masih setia menunggu update ff ini, sudah follow dan favorit in, unch, sending virtual hug untuk kalian yang mau kupeluk...!**

 **RnR?**

 **ILY!**


	12. Chapter 11

**H.O.U.N.D**

Cast : Kim Namjoon a.k.a RM; Kim Seokjin a.k.a Jin; and many others

Rate : T

Length : Parts

 **H.O.U.N.D**

Hoseok bukan anak orang kaya. Ia kabur dari rumahnya–juga kabur dari ayah pemabuk dan suka memukul–di umur awal sepuluh. Ia pergi jauh, kemanapun, asal pergi dari rumahnya. Sejak Ibunya pergi dari rumah karena sikap ayahnya, hidup Hoseok yang tinggal bersama ayahnya tak berbeda dengan neraka–jikapun benar neraka itu ada.

Hoseok dilarang pergi sekolah, dilarang pergi bermain, dikurung di dalam kamarnya.

Ia dilarang membeli makan di luar, dilarang memasak makanan, namun tak diberi makanan. Ia makan dua hari sekali, kadang tiga.

Dan ketika Ia telah membulatkan tekad, Ia menendang ayahnya yang hendak memukulinya lagi, Ia berlari sekuat yang Ia bisa tanpa peduli kakinya yang tak sempat memakai alas. Yang Ia tahu saat itu hanya berlari, berlari, dan berlari. Sejauh mungkin, sejauh yang Ia bisa dengan satu tujuan; pergi dari hidupnya yang seperti neraka.

Ketika Ia bertemu seorang lelaki yang berjalan menggunakan tongkat, Ia ketakutan sekali lagi saat lelaki itu memegang dua bahunya. Sekalipun lelaki itu tersenyum pada Hoseok, anak kecil berumur sepuluh itu ketakutan bukan main.

Terlebih saat Hoseok dibawa ke rumah besarnya–sebesar kastil atau istana–Hoseok masih ketakutan.

Lelaki itu menawarkan hidup pada Hoseok. Rumah, makanan enak, sekolah, kursus olahraga, hingga mainan. Lelaki tua itu memberikan gambaran 'kehidupan' pada Hoseok dan memperlakukan Hoseok dengan baik.

Hoseok kecil tersenyum. Menemukan arti rumah dan hidup dalam genggaman lelaki itu.

Hingga umurnya lima belas. Arti rumah dan hidup yang dulu dirasakannya bersama lelaki-tua-bertongkat itu harus dibayar sesuatu yang setimpal.

Hoseok diberi hidup, tapi Ia harus mengambil hidup orang.

Itu yang dikatakan lelaki yang berjalan dengan tongkat itu. Apa yang lebih mengerikan? Senyuman ringan di bibir lelaki yang Ia panggil 'Ayah' itu. Bagaimana Ia mengucapkan hal tentang mengambil nyawa orang lain semudah mengatakan hal remeh lainnya.

Hoseok belajar jika tak ada kebahagiaan yang mudah didapat sejak saat itu.

Sejak saat itu, Ia dilatih, ditempa, dibentuk menjadi seorang petarung. Ototnya dipaksa bekerja hingga limit, ketahanannya diuji hingga batas, kekuatannya ditekan hingga ujung. Ia tak memiliki kesempatan untuk sekedar meminta waktu istirahat apalagi mengeluh, sekalinya Ia meminta izin istirahat maka porsi latihannya bertambah. Tak ada hari tanpa berlatih. Hoseok dipukul hingga tubuhnya terbiasa menerima pukulan. Tubuhnya ditendang, mulai dari tendangan ringan hingga tendangan keras, hingga sekarang tubuhnya tak masalah ketika menerima tendangan.

Semua latihan fisik telah dijalani Hoseok.

Tugasnya? Menjadi algojo.

Jika seseorang yang disebut 'saudara'nya menolak membunuh, Hoseok yang harus membunuh. Jika seseorang yang disebut 'saudara'nya tidak menjalankan tugas yang diberi kepadanya, Hoseok yang bertanggung jawab untuk menyelesaikannya. Hoseok menjadi algojo terbaik di kelompoknya, namun selamanya menjadi bayang-bayang 'saudara'nya.

Bahkan ketika Ia ingin berteman dengan anak seorang dokter yang menolongnya, Ia harus mengalah demi 'saudara'nya dan pergi dari hidup anak kecil temannya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seokjin hanya bertahan hingga sarapan bersama keluarganya lalu segera berpamitan pada Kakak dan Mamanya. Papanya menolak untuk menemui Seokjin dan memilih mengunci diri di dalam ruang kerjanya setelah sarapan.

"Pergi saja, aku tak memiliki anak yang tak bisa diatur." Desis lelaki berumur itu lalu berjalan meninggalkan meja makan yang tiba-tiba memiliki atmosfer buruk.

Seokjin tersenyum miris. "Tidak semua hal bisa diatur sesuai kehendakmu, Pa."

Desisan lirih Seokjin membuat kakak perempuan dan Mamanya menoleh terkejut, sama-sama tak menyangka Kim Seokjin telah berubah menjadi seperti ini.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Kim Seokjin." desis kakaknya ketika melihat langkah Papanya terhenti beberapa detik karena ucapan Seokjin.

Ucapan Seokjin sebenarnya tidak salah sama sekali. Papanya, dan banyak pihak di keluarganya, suka mengatur hasil sesuai keinginan mereka. Sayangnya dunia tidak berjalan seperti itu.

Setelahnya Seokjin segera pamit dan menjalankan mobilnya menuju kediaman rumah Yoongi. Kabarnya Jimin telah pulang dari rumah sakit dan hanya dirawat di rumah Yoongi dengan pengawasan dokter keluarga.

Sekali lagi Seokjin ingin tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Jimin.

Dan mengingat percakapannya dengan Namjoon semalam, membuat Seokjin memantapkan diri bertanya pada Yoongi tentang siapa Kim Namjoon dan apa hubungannya dengan dirinya. Karena hampir seluruh keyakinannya mengatakan jika Namjoon dan dirinya saling mengenal di masa lalu.

 _"Kau tidur di kamarmu?" tanya Namjoon mengubah topik._

 _"Tentu saja,"_

 _Namjoon terdiam beberapa saat, lalu kembali berucap, kini dengan suara yakin. "Kau ingin aku membuktikan jika aku mengenalmu?"_

 _Seokjin setuju._

 _"Di kamarmu ada jendela besar menghadap ke taman, di sana ada pohon besar yang rindang." Ada jeda kembali, "dulu ada ayunan dan trampolin di bawah pohon itu. Kita biasa bermain di sana setelah kau pulang sekolah."_

 _"Itu bisa saja benar karena kau asal menebak."_

 _Namjoon tertawa. "Di kamarmu, jika belum ditata ulang, ada dua rak tanam yang berisi banyak koleksi robotmu. Juga mainan dinosaurus."_

 _Mata Seokjin beredar menuju sisi dinding yang dimaksud Namjoon, di mana ada rak tanam yang tepat seperti deskripsi Namjoon._

 _"Aku tak tahu bagaimana kau bisa benar-benar melupakanku, tapi robot yang kaubawa dariku itu benar-benar pemberianmu saat kita kelas tiga."_

 _Tapi Seokjin sama sekali tak merasa memiliki robot ini. Benar jika Namjoon mengatakan tentang keberadaan rak tanam berisi robot koleksinya saat kecil, tapi sungguh Seokjin tak merasa memiliki teman dekat saat kecil._

.

.

.

Dua hal yang paling tak ingin Yoongi dengarkan di pagi hari adalah bunyi alarm dalam bentuk apapun dan dering ponsel karena seseorang menelponnya. Ia tipikal _morning person_ yang sama sekali tak suka diganggu ketika pagi–kecuali jika Jimin yang membangunkannya.

Dan pagi ini seseorang menghancurkan mimpi dan tidur tenangnya dengan menelpon Yoongi sebelum pukul enam. Lelaki berkulit pucat yang tidur di sisi kasur yang berbeda dengan kekasihnya itu menggerang dan menendang selimut tebalnya sebagai sarana melampiaskan amarahnya.

Tapi di menit kedua dering teleponnya berbunyi beruntun, Yoongi bangun dan mengangkatnya.

"Aku sudah mengambil keputusan."

Kesadaran Yoongi kembali berikut matanya terbuka lebar. Ia kenal pemilik suara ini.

"Aku akan membunuh Namjoon. Hari ini."

"Bukan urusanku." Ucapnya dingin. _Toh_ itu yang diinginkan Yoongi sejak lama; kematian Namjoon. Sebenarnya bukan nyawa Namjoon yang diinginkannya, tapi lelaki itu menjauh dari Seokjin. Dan apa yang membuat lelaki itu menjauh dari sepupunya? Ya, kematian.

Lelaki di ujung lain panggilan terkekeh kecil, menyadarkan Yoongi jika setiap orang memiliki sisi mengerikan dan jahat. "Urusanmu karena Seokjinmu berada di mobil yang sama dengan Namjoon saat aku berencana membunuhnya."

"Kubilang jangan sentuh Seokjin!" pekik Yoongi tanpa sadar.

Seokjin itu sepupunya, mereka berjanji saling menjaga di tengah medan perang yang diciptakan keluarganya. Dan nyawa Seokjin sama artinya dengan nyawanya; sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Seokjin akan terjadi pula padanya atas perintah Papa Seokjin yang mengerikan itu.

Teriakan Yoongi membangunkan kekasihnya yang tidur di ranjang yang sama. Namun lelaki itu tetap diam dan memperhatikan punggung kurus kekasihnya.

"Lakukan sesukamu pada Kim Namjoon, aku sama sekali tak peduli." Desis Yoongi datar. "Tapi kubilang jangan pernah melukai Seokjin!"

Ada jeda yang diisi dengan keheningan hingga penelpon itu tertawa geli. "Tenang saja, aku tahu itu. Aku mendapat bayaran darimu jika membunuh Kim Namjoon maka aku memberitahumu tentang hal ini, agar kau bisa menjauhkan Seokjin dari medan perangku."

"Persetan!"

"Sudah, ya, aku harus menemui Ayah Namjoon untuk melakukan transaksi lainnya mengenai nyawa anak semata wayangnya."

Dan panggilan diputus.

Menyisakan Yoongi yang termangu di pinggir ranjang dengan memangku tangan dan memandangi ponselnya dalam tatapan kosong. Ia memutar kembali bagaimana paginya dimulai hingga Ia bisa berada di _mood_ terburuknya seperti sekarang.

Ini mengenai Seokjin dan dirinya.

"Sayang?" suara lembut Jimin–

Punggung Yoongi berjengit tinggi karena terkejut namun secepatnya lelaki itu berbalik sekalipun wajahnya kaku bukan main karena terkejut. Suara Jimin sangat lembut saat memanggilnya, namun Yoongi malah terkejut sedemikian rupa.

Ia ketakutan.

Keduanya sama-sama tahu.

.

.

.

Yoongi dan Jimin tinggal di apartemen yang cukup luas dan besar, menyatukan dua unit bersebelahan dan memiliki dua lantai. Beberapa kali Seokjin datang kemari–tanpa mampir ke rumahnya.

Sebelum pukul sebelas Seokjin telah berdiri di depan lift dan menunggu. Yoongi memberinya akses _password_ ke apartemennya, jadi dengan santainya Seokjin membuka pintu yang cukup berat itu dan mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah.

Apartemen ini kelewat mewah. Tipikal pasangan ini memang, ada lampu kristal dan lukisan, ada karpet bulu dan sofa kulit. Yoongi sekali.

"Kau datang?"

Itu Yoongi. Baru bangun dari tidurnya–memakai kaus superlonggar dan celana kolor pendek, rambut acak-acakan, wajah bengkak, namun suaranya jauh dari serak selayaknya orang bangun tidur.

"Kau baru bangun?"

Yoongi menguap lebar sambil menggaruk rambutnya dan membuatnya semakin berantakan. Ia berjalan mengambil botol air putih dan duduk di _stool bar_ di pantry, berhadapan dengan Seokjin yang memperhatikannya miris.

"Kau tidak mau memasak untuk kami, Jin?"

Seokjin otomatis memutar bola matanya. Ia datang bukan untuk memasakkan pasangan gila ini, _duh_.

Wajah Yoongi berubah segar dengan cepat, " _ups_ , tuan muda Kim Seokjin sudah kembali, ya? Bukan lagi anak desa Kim Seokjin, tapi tuan muda yang terhormat Kim Seokjin."

"Sialan."

Yoongi tertawa kecil, menggumamkan 'tunggu sebentar' saat Ia berjalan kembali ke kamarnya dan kembali tiga puluh menit setelahnya dengan wajah segar dan pakaian lebih layak saat Seokjin sedang menonton tv sambil mengunyah camilan keripik kentang.

"Jangan makan bercecer, Jin!"

Seokjin merengut. Bagaimanapun Ia tak bisa menolak perintah Yoongi sejak awal. Yoongi menyamankan duduknya di sisi lain sofa dan memandang Seokjin remeh.

"Kudengar semalam dia datang mengacau."

"Siapa?"

"Namjoon."

Dahi Seokjin berkerut, "mengacau bagaimana?" Seingatnya semua berjalan dengan baik. Senyum kanan-kiri, tertawa palsu bersama, semuanya berjalan lancar.

"Semalam, dia datang di acara makan malam bersama keluargamu."

Seokjin tak paham. "Itu yang kau bilang mengacau? Dia datang sebagai Kim Namjoon, anak dari Tuan Kim, dan itu yang kau bilang mengacau?"

Yoongi mulai tertarik mendengar suara Seokjin yang mulai meninggi tanpa sadar. "Dia tidak memiliki hubungan yang baik dengan Ayahnya, Seokjin, dan kedatangannya semalam mengacaukan semua hal."

Yang berkulit pucat menunggu reaksi Seokjin, namun hingga detik kesepuluh Seokjin tak kunjung bereaksi, Yoongi kehilangan kesabaran. "Kudengar Tuan Kim dengan tongkat itu sudah menyiapkan orang lain untuk menjadi Namjoon palsu. Entah apa tujuannya, tapi itu yang kudengar. Dan kedatangan Namjoon asli membuat rencananya, yang aku juga tidak tahu apa rencananya, menjadi gagal."

Mulut Seokjin terasa pahit tiba-tiba.

"Kudengar Papamu marah besar setelah itu?"

Mata Seokjin bergerak cepat menatap sepupunya tak percaya. Mana mungkin! Namjoon dan Seokjin, keduanya kembali ke rumahnya setelah Hoseok–yang masih tak bisa dipercaya–menyampaikan pesan kepada mereka. Setelahnya, dengan matanya sendiri Seokjin melihat bagaimana dua lelaki tua itu meminum teh sambil tertawa bersama.

"Papaku? Kau yakin lidahmu tak salah sebut?"

Yoongi mengangguk yakin. "Kudengar sejak lama orang tua kalian menginginkan kematian Namjoon. Aku sendiri tidak terlalu yakin dengan informasi ini, tapi itu yang kudengar dan berita ini terus berdesus sejak lama." Yoongi melipat tangannya di depan dada dengan senyum meremehkan, "kau mau tahu alasannya?"

Tidak perlu dijawab pun seharusnya Yoongi sudah paham apa jawaban Seokjin.

"Yang satu ingin membunuh Namjoon karena membelot dan membahayakan posisinya, yang satu," Yoongi menggantung kalimatnya menggoda Seokjin, "karena Namjoon terlalu banyak mengganggu anaknya."

Keduanya menampilkan ekspresi berbeda, kontras. Yang satu tersenyum seolah menang, yang satu membeku tak sanggup menerima informasi ini.

"Kau... bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri, 'kan, Kim Seokjin?" entah pada menit ke berapa Yoongi bergumam lirih, sangat lirih dan halus, namun setengah mati Seokjin terkejutnya.

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Seokjin untuk mencerna semuanya kembali, mengumpulkan kesadarannya, dan berdeham–tenggorokannya kering.

"Cepat atau lambat sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi, Seokjin." Pandangan mata Yoongi terlihat menerawang jauh ke depan, membuat Seokjin yang belum seutuhnya paham ini semakin kebingungan. Dan demi tuhan Yoongi ingin sekali memuji dirinya atas kepandaiannya memainkan kata-kata.

Seokjin memulai dengan basa-basi. "Bagaimana keadaan Jimin?"

Air muka Yoongi berubah serius, setengah kusut. "Rem mobilnya putus," Yoongi mengatakannya mirip gumaman. "Dan sebelum kejadian, CCTV mobilnya mati, dimatikan paksa. Karena demi tuhan kami selalu memastikan CCTV kami nyala, jadi pasti seseorang mematikan CCTV mobil Jimin."

"Seseorang mengikuti mobil Jimin sejak awal, membuat Jimin melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Berakhir menabrak pembatas jalan. Kepalanya terbentur, luka sobek di pelipis, retak di tulang tangannya, lainnya baik."

Seokjin menggigit bibirnya. "Namjoon," Ia memancing, menunggu reaksi Yoongi saat Ia menyebutkan nama itu. Bagaimanapun Yoongi menyatakan–dengan terang-terangan–bahwa Ia tak suka pada Namjoon dan Namjoon adalah orang yang berbahaya.

Decakan lidah Yoongi terdengar keras dan kesal. Ia menghela nafas keras-keras dengan sengaja, "Aku tak suka membicarakan namanya."

Sesuai tebakan. Seokjin mengangguk lembut, menatap penuh mata Yoongi. "Dengar dulu."

Yoongi menurut.

"Dia tahu siapa yang melakukannya pada Jimin." Seokjin memulai, lalu melanjutkan saat Yoongi tak lagi menampilkan reaksi tak suka yang berlebihan. "Orang itu berasal dari H.O.U.N.D juga, Ia melakukannya karena Jimin–"

"Jimin apa?"

"Ia menggelapkan uang dari investor Cina. Menggelembungkan anggaran yang diberikan kepada investor, dengan jumlah yang berbeda dengan anggaran yang diberikannya pada perusahaan."

Seokjin menunggu reaksi Yoongi yang bisa saja berteriak tak percaya sambil menangis, atau mungkin memukuli Seokjin dengan barang apapun di dekatnya karena bisa saja alasan yang dikatakan Seokjin baru saja adalah salah atau bahkan karena tak bisa menerima ucapan Seokjin.

Tapi tidak. Yoongi malah menghela nafasnya, terlihat lelah setelah mendengar penjelasan Seokjin. Ia mengusap wajahnya lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di telapak tangan. "Ya, aku tahu."

"Namjoon bilang itu hanya cara mereka memperingatkan kalian. Mereka bisa saja membun–" Suara Seokjin terhenti dengan tercekat, tak sanggup mengucapkannya lebih jauh.

"Ya, aku tahu." Yoongi masih menyembunyikan wajahnya, lalu mengusap wajahnya dengan tangan sekali lagi. Wajahnya terlihat kuyu. "Jimin ingin membalas dendam, Ia ditipu oleh perusahaan ratusan juta dollar sebelumnya. Yang Ia lakukan tidak sebanding dengan kelicikan mereka."

Perusahaan yang dimaksud adalah perusahaan keluarga mereka sendiri.

Bermain licik dan mengotori tangan dengan darah, ingat? Ya, seperti itu cara berbisnis keluarga ini. Seokjin masih ingat.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Namjoon, Kim Namjoon." Seokjin melanjutkan, "Aku masih percaya jika Ia tak seutuhnya jahat seperti dugaanmu."

"Kau semalam sudah makan malam bersamanya, 'kan?" Suara Yoongi sedikit meninggi. "Kau tahu dia bagian dari H.O.U.N.D, kau tahu dia anak pemilik organisasi sialan itu, si Pak Tua Kim bertongkat. Kau tahu bagaimana cara kerja mereka, kan?"

Seokjin meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Seokjin sudah mendengar semuanya dari Mamanya, dan dibenarkan oleh Namjoon dengan santainya.

"Dia membunuh orang seperti melakukan olahraga. Semudah itu baginya melukai orang yang dibencinya!"

"Ia tak membenciku."

"Dari mana kau bisa seyakin itu?"

"Ia bilang Ia temanku!"

Tanpa sadar keduanya telah saling berteriak. Sambil mengatur nafas, Seokjin melanjutkan, kali ini dengan nada kembali pelan. "Ia bilang akan melindungiku, Ia memintaku untuk terus percaya padanya sekalipun orang lain berkata tidak."

"Dan kau percaya hanya dengan kalimat itu?" suara Yoongi masih tinggi. Kali ini dengan satu sudut bibir ditarik ke atas meremehkan.

Seokjin menghela nafas. "Katakan padaku, Min Yoongi, adakah sesuatu yang kulupakan?"

Alis sepupunya bertaut.

"Satu-satunya yang ingin kuketahui saat ini hanyalah alasan kenapa aku tak mengingatnya."

Mata Yoongi bergerak cepat.

"Kau mengetahui sesuatu? Aku membutuhkanmu karena kau yang selalu menemaniku sejak awal, kita berteman baik sejak lama, kita saling membagi rahasia." Seokjin menatap lurus ke dalam mata Yoongi, berusaha mendapatkan iba Yoongi. "Kumohon beritahu aku. Apakah aku mengenal Kim Namjoon seperti Ia mengenalku? Kenapa aku tak mengingatnya?"

Ucapan Seokjin begitu halus. Namun tak berhasil membuka mulut Yoongi. Bibir tipis milik lelaki berkulit pucat itu masih tertutup rapat, tak berniat menjawab.

Harus bagaimana Seokjin kali ini? Dari semua nama yang ada di hidupnya, selalu Yoongi yang Ia percaya. Dan dalam keadaan seperti ini, hanya Yoongi yang Ia datangi pertama kali untuk mencari jawaban.

"Kenapa kau yakin sekali jika kalian memang saling mengenal, Jin?" Mata Yoongi nyalang menatap sepupunya. "Kenapa kau tak berpikir sebaliknya, bahwa Ia membohongimu dengan mengatakan kalian saling mengenal sedangkan sebenarnya tidak? Kenapa kau malah bertanya sesuatu yang mungkin saja kau lupakan bukannya bertanya tentang kebenaran ucapan lelaki itu?"

Giliran Seokjin yang terdiam. Yoongi tak salah dengan kalimatnya; kenapa Seokjin malah percaya pada lelaki itu bahwa mereka saling mengenal dan malah bertanya kemana ingatannya. Jika ada domba di tengah kawanan singa, apakah domba itu dirinya?

"Kau mengenalnya, Seokjin."

Itu Jimin!

Berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya, menatap Seokjin dengan lemah. Tubuh Yoongi langsung loncat untuk membantu Jimin berjalan, menuruti permintaan kekasihnya yang memaksa ikut duduk bersama Seokjin.

"Kau baik, Jimin?"

Jimin tersenyum, "andai keadaan seperti ini bisa dikategorikan baik."

Jimin buruk. Ada perban di pelipisnya, tangan kanannya dipasang gips, juga wajahnya yang kuyu.

"Kuharap tubuhmu cepat membaik."

Jimin tersenyum mengangguk, lalu menoleh menatap kekasihnya. "Yoongi, sudah kukatakan lebih baik kita memberitahu Seokjin segalanya sekarang." Lelaki berwajah tampan itu melirik Seokjin sekilas, lalu kembali menatap kekasihnya, "Kita tidak tahu sampai kapan kita bisa melangkah bersama dan melindunginya seperti janjimu, biarkan Seokjin mengetahui semuanya."

Jimin mengenalnya sejak SMP, saat Yoongi mengajaknya makan bersama Seokjin. Bagaimanapun juga Jimin mengetahui banyak hal hingga sekarang.

Kini giliran Yoongi untuk berbicara. Lelaki itu sekilas menatap Seokjin lalu mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya, sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Seokjin kau tahu aku berjanji pada Papamu untuk selalu melindungimu, kan?"

Ya.

"Dan kau tahu aku selalu berusaha terbaik untukmu, kan?"

Ya.

"Dan jika menyembunyikan sedikit untuk menyelamatkan banyak, hal itu bisa dikatakan melindungi kan?"

"Tidak." Seokjin menjawab mantap. "Kurasa kau tidak menyembunyikan sedikit."

Yoongi mengangguk gamang. Tidak ada alasan lagi baginya menyembunyikan banyak hal dari Seokjin. Dan telepon dari Namjoon semalam seolah menegaskan jika tak ada pilihan bagi Yoongi untuk tidak memberi tahu Seokjin, semuanya.

"Ada teknik hipnotis... yang tidak banyak di praktikkan karena memang tak banyak praktisi teknik ini, termasuk di Korea. Teknik hipnotis yang dinamai ' _memorial deleting_ ' yang menghapus sebagian atau seluruhnya tentang sesuatu. Sekali kau melakukannya tak ada yang bisa mengembalikan ingatan itu kembali. Selamanya."

Rahang Seokjin terkatup rapat.

"Dan Papamu membayar mahal untuk melakukannya. Itu kenapa kau mengingat bocah kecil yang menemanimu hingga kau SMA tapi sama sekali tak tahu siapa dirinya dan sebanyak apa rahasia yang kalian bagi."

Yoongi... sedang berbohong?

Yoongi terkekeh geli saat Seokjin hanya terdiam dan memandang jauh ke dalam matanya. "Kau sedang berpikir jika aku berbohong, kan?"

"Dari mana aku bisa percaya padamu?" Karena Seokjin mulai paham, jika memang sepertinya Ialah domba di padang rumput yang sedang dikelilingi singa lapar. Semua orang di sekitarnya tahu tapi dia tidak. Dan itu membuatnya mual.

"Itu pilihanmu seutuhnya untuk percaya padaku atau tidak, aku tidak memaksa." Yoongi memandang mata Seokjin tenang. "Kau bisa percaya padaku atau tidak tentang semua ini, itu pilihanmu, aku tak akan memaksa."

"Kau memang tak punya hak untuk memaksaku." Desis Seokjin.

"Tapi biarkan aku memaksamu tentang satu hal."

Tidak. Seokjin sama sekali tidak berharap paksaan dari Yoongi hari ini.

"Jangan pulang." Desis Jimin.

Jimin! Bukan Yoongi!

"Baiklah, sekarang semua orang, bahkan Jimin, tahu sedangkan aku tidak."

Alis Yoongi bertaut tak suka. "Jimin bukan orang lain, Jin!"

"Katakan alasanmu kenapa aku tak bisa pulang!"

Pasangan itu saling melirik, lalu Yoongi menatap mata Seokjin lebih dulu. "Pokoknya tidak."

"Jawabanmu semakin membuatku ingin pulang dan menjauh dari semua serigala seperti kalian, Yoongi!"

Si kulit pucat menghela nafas. "Bisakah kau menurut padaku kali ini?!" suaranya memekik keras dan terdengar frustasi.

"Tidak." Seokjin berdiri, merapikan bajunya yang kusut karena duduk, "Sudah cukup aku menjadi domba yang bodoh bersama kalian. Aku sudah cukup muak. Aku pergi."

Suaranya ketus dan kasar, bukan tipikal Seokjin sekali. Tapi itu memang diucapkan Seokjin sebelum Ia menghentakkan langkah kasarnya dan keluar dari apartemen mewah ini. Tangannya mengepal tanpa sadar saat Ia tahu jika tangannya bergetar karena rasa takut yang menguasainya.

"Jin!" suara Yoongi kali ini benar-benar besar dan mengerikan. Tubuh Seokjin berhenti berjalan namun tak membuatnya berbalik menatap sepupunya. "Jangan kembali ke desa hari ini! Pergi ke hotel jika kau tak mau tinggal di rumahmu atau bersama kami!"

Seokjin benar-benar muak. Ia berbalik dan tanpa sadar tertawa sinis pada sepupunya. "Kenapa? Karena aku akan mati jika pulang?"

"Ya." Jimin yang menjawab. Dengan wajah seserius Yoongi, keduanya menatap mata Seokjin berusaha meyakinkan.

Bahkan Seokjin bisa melihat wajah Yoongi yang menampilkan gurat ketakutan.

Tapi egonya terlalu tinggi. Seokjin tertawa mengejek sekalipun lidahnya kelu bukan main. "Kalian sudah berubah menjadi cenayang, huh?"

.

.

.

Tangan Yoongi bergetar hebat ketika Ia meraih ponselnya dan mengetikkan kontak lelaki yang pagi tadi menelponnya. Matanya bergerak cepat dan tak beraturan sedangkan kekasihnya hanya melihat dari ujung ruangan.

Ketika nada sambung berganti dengan suara lelaki yang berucap 'halo', Yoongi buru-buru menyalak. "Jangan kau lakukan!"

"Whoa, santai, tuan. Aku tidak tuli jadi kau tak perlu berteriak."

Yoongi berdeham menenangkan dirinya–sekalipun Ia masih tak cukup tenang. "Jangan kau lakukan! Jangan bunuh Namjoon! Seokjin bersamanya!"

"Tidak bisa. Kau membayarku mahal untuk melakukannya."

Yoongi menggeram keras-keras. "Aku akan membayar dua kali lipat agar kau tidak melakukannya."

"Tidak perlu. Sebenarnya aku berencana mengembalikan bayaranmu untuk membunuh Namjoon karena kebetulan itu juga keinginanku."

"Jangan. Seokjin pulang bersamanya dan kubilang jangan sakiti Seokjinku!"

"Ups, maaf. Aku bukan bonekamu. Aku akan tetap melakukan rencanaku. Baiklah, sampai jumpa setelah aku membunuhnya."

Yoongi merinding mendengar cara orang yang ditelponnya berbicara dengan riang. "Hoseok! Kumohon–"

Panggilan terputus. Yoongi melotot lebar. Ia ketakutan.

.

.

.

Sekuat apapun Seokjin berakting, lelaki itu bodoh dalam berakting.

Karena ketika pintu apartemen Yoongi dan Jimin tertutup, lutut Seokjin lemas hingga Ia terperosok ke lantai dengan punggung bersandar di pintu apartemen. Nafasnya beradu dengan keringat dingin yang keluar dari tubuhnya, sedangkan tremor di tangannya semakin parah.

Di menit kelima Seokjin akhirnya berhasil menguasai diri dan mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk berdiri dan berjalan sekalipun beberapa detik awal terlalu sulit untuknya menguasai diri.

Ia lebih kuat daripada beberapa menit tadi, tapi Ia masih tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Ia berkali-kali menjilat bibirnya yang kering dan berdeham untuk meyakinkan diri jika suaranya tak serak sama sekali–masih serak setelah menit ketujuh.

Ketika Ia keluar dari _lift_ dan berada di _lobby_ , ponselnya berdering pelan tapi tubuh Seokjin berjengit kaget bukan main. Ia menghela nafas keras dan menyumpahi ponsel juga penelponnya.

Tapi itu nomor ponsel Namjoon.

"Ya?" suaranya tak bisa dikontrol, Ia menjawab dengan keras-keras.

"Whoa, Seokjin. Ada apa dengan suaramu?"

Seokjin berdeham beberapa kali hingga tenggorokannya sakit. "Tidak ada apapun. Ada apa menelpon?"

"Kau ingat janjiku untuk pulang bersama?"

Seokjin hampir menjawab 'Ya' dengan semangat tapi penelponnya tidak cukup sabar dan langsung menyambung kalimatnya.

"Kurasa aku harus membatalkan janjiku. Ada sesuatu yang harus kuselesaikan di Seoul, yang sepertinya akan selesai larut malam atau bahkan lebih lama."

Sekali lagi Seokjin hampir protes dan menyuarakan protesnya, tapi Namjoon kembali memotong.

"Aku mengirim Taehyung dan Jungkook, mereka akan mengantarmu selamat sampai tujuan."

Alis Seokjin bertaut. "Kenapa tidak kau saja? Aku bisa menunggumu dan kita bisa pulang bersama. Lagipula banyak yang harus kubicarakan padamu."

"Tidak, Seokjin. Pulanglah bersama Taehyung dan Jungkook, mereka adik yang baik dan manis, dan aku bersumpah mereka akan bersikap baik."

Seokjin menjilat bibirnya dan rasa takut menyergap dadanya sekali lagi. "Apa ini... ada hubungannya dengan kematian?"

Namjoon tidak segera menjawab dan hal ini membuat Seokjin mual bukan main.

"Yoongi dan Jimin mengatakan tentang hal ini, Namjoon." Suara Seokjin bergetar, begitu juga tangannya. "Bisa kita bertemu dan bicara?"

"Tidak, maaf." Suara Namjoon terdengar penuh rasa sesal. "Jika kau keluar dari lobby, Taehyung dan Jungkook akan tersenyum seperti orang bodoh padamu. Kuharap kau cepat akrab dengan mereka."

Apa maksudnya?

"Hati-hati di jalan, Kim Seokjin."

Lalu panggilan diputus. Dan Seokjin memang menemukan dua orang berwajah tampan dengan tubuh kurus-tinggi sedang tersenyum padanya, tidak seperti orang bodoh seperti yang dikatakan Namjoon.

"Kau memakai jasa _vallet_ , _hyung_?" Taehyung–yang bermata sipit dan Seokjin mengenalnya karena Ia pernah datang ke rumahnya beberapa waktu lalu–bertanya.

Seokjin sudah biasa hidup dengan dihantam beberapa fakta sekaligus. Hari ini fakta yang didapatnya di apartemen Yoongi dan Jimin, lalu pesan tentang kematiannya, lalu telepon aneh Namjoon, dan kali ini orang asing yang tiba-tiba bertanya demikian padanya.

Anggukan kaku kepala Seokjin membuat lelaki cantik di samping Taehyung meringis. Ia berjalan ke hadapan Seokjin, menawarkan jabatan tangan dengan mata lebarnya dan senyuman manisnya.

"Halo, _hyung_ , Aku Jeon Jungkook. Kau pasti tidak baik-baik saja, tapi kau bisa mempercayakan dirimu pada kami."

Terdengar aneh, dan dahi Seokjin berkerut tanpa sempat Seokjin memahami ucapan lelaki itu.

Ia malah tersenyum, menunjukkan gigi kelincinya. "Boleh aku memelukmu, _hyung_? Aku tak menyangka kita bisa bertemu!"

Tidak–

Tapi percuma. Sepertinya lelaki ini tak suka menunggu jawaban atas pertanyaannya, juga tak suka meminta izin. Karena belum sempat Seokjin menjawab dan menghindar, tubuh mereka sudah berpelukan dan Seokjin merasakan punggungnya yang ditepuk ringan oleh tangan lelaki ini.

Wow! Itu sangat menenangkan.

Hampir satu menit penuh Jungkook, jika benar itu namanya, memeluk Seokjin dan menepuk punggungnya. Pelukan mereka selesai dengan senyuman lebar Jungkook, hingga matanya hampir hilang. "Sudah lebih baik, _hyung_?"

"Terimakasih."

Lalu selanjutnya, Taehyung maju dan meminta kunci mobil Seokjin untuk kemudian diberikan kepada petugas _vallet_ dan mereka bertiga menunggu mobil bersama–dengan Jungkook yang terus menerus bertanya pada Seokjin tentang kehidupannya di desa.

Apa-apaan ini?

 **-TBC-**

 **Hey bby, i'm back :)**

 **Sudah ya, capek aku nulisnya wkwkw**

 **langsung aja review wkwkwk ILY muah muah**


	13. Chapter 12

**H.O.U.N.D**

Cast : Kim Namjoon a.k.a RM; Kim Seokjin a.k.a Jin; and many others

Rate : T

Length : Parts

 **H.O.U.N.D**

Seokjin, sejak masih kecil, selalu diajarkan oleh orang tuanya untuk bersikap waspada terhadap orang baru. Seokjin yang sekarang tetap memperingati dirinya sendiri untuk lebih berhati-hati. Dan ketika Ia menerima pelukan dari orang asing yang samasekali tak dikenalnya, yang mengaku bernama Jungkook, membuat Seokjin kembali mempertanyakan keteguhan hatinya sekali lagi.

Tapi Namjoon telah menyebutkan dua lelaki itu dalam sambungan telepon mereka sebelumnya.

Bisakah dua orang ini bisa dianggap bukan orang asing–

–Hanya karena Namjoon menyebut nama mereka sebelumnya?!

"Kau sudah siap, _hyung_?" Lelaki bernama Taehyung yang kini telah duduk di kursi kemudi tersenyum pada Seokjin melalui _rear-view_ _mirror_ , membuat Seokjin tersenyum dan mengangguk tanpa sadar sebagai balasan.

Wow, ada apa sebenarnya dengan Namjoon dan teman-temannya yang pandai sekali membuat Seokjin linglung?

Dan di menit kelimabelas akhirnya Seokjin mendapatkan kembali kewarasannya dan bertanya. "Kemana Namjoon?"

Taehyung yang menjawab. "Dia ada urusan, _hyung_. Namjoon _hyung_ belum memberitahumu?"

Sudah. "Urusan apa? Tidak biasanya dia membatalkan janji seperti ini."

"Aku tak akan menjawab, _hyung_."

Lalu Jungkook yang duduk di samping Taehyung berbalik dengan wajah menggemaskan, yang sumpah-mati Seokjin ingin mencubit pipi tembamnya. "Ada apa, _hyung_? Kau tak nyaman dengan kami?" Wajah Jungkook menunjukkan air muka sedih, dengan mudahnya Seokjin terbuai dengan manisnya wajah itu juga bagaimana tutur katanya yang adiktif.

"Kau juga mengenal Namjoon, Jungkook- _ssi_?"

Kemudian pemuda mirip kelinci itu tertawa, menegaskan jika dirinyalah pemuda paling manis di dunia. "Kau cukup memanggil namaku saja, _hyung_ , tidak perlu sufiks itu." Lalu Jungkook kembali terkikik. "Dan, ya! Namjoon _hyung_ membantuku banyak."

"Membantu?

Jungkook mengangguk semangat, "Aku tak tahu bagaimana hidupku jika aku tak bertemu Namjoon _hyung_ saat itu." Lalu Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya menatap Taehyung, tersenyum lebar dan penuh rasa syukur, "Mungkin aku sudah bunuh diri."

Taehyung terlihat terusik, menoleh menatap Jungkook sekilas dengan alis bertaut tak suka. "Bicaramu mulai melantur, Kook." Tangan Taehyung meraih lembut pucuk kepala Jungkook, membelai rambut berwarna coklat kemerahan itu dengan sayang, lalu menariknya lembut dan mengecupnya beberapa kali.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Jungkook mendorong tubuh Taehyung dan berusaha menjauhkan kepalanya dari hujanan ciuman Taehyung, lalu mencicit dengan menggemaskan. "Tae, ada Seokjin _hyung_ yang melihat!"

Seokjin mengedipkan mata beberapa kali, memaksa dirinya sendiri sadar dan mengingatkan dirinya untuk membuang muka.

Yang sedang menyupir terkekeh dengan suara beratnya, "Tak apa, Kook. Benar, 'kan, _hyung_?"

Seokjin tergagap, berdeham sekali, lalu menjawab sambil tertawa kering, "Ya, aku tak masalah."

"Nah, dengar, 'kan?"

Setelah mengucapkannya, Taehyung dengan cepat menarik kepala Jungkook sekali lagi, namun sekali lagi Jungkook menolak dan mendorong dada Taehyung–kali ini diikuti dengan tepukan keras di paha Taehyung. "Tidak, Tae, jelas-jelas Seokjin _hyung_ terganggu!" ucapnya berbisik, namun demi Tuhan Seokjin masih bisa mendengar.

Seokjin tak bisa berbasa-basi lagi. Kemampuan bersosial-dengan-orang-baru-nya sangat buruk, terlebih melihat dua lelaki yang samasekali tak dikenalnya bermesraan di depan matanya seperti tadi.

Maka Seokjin memutuskan untuk mengorek mereka tentang Namjoon. "Kalian mengenal baik Namjoon?"

Taehyung mengangguk dengan tangan kanan menggenggam tangan Jungkook hangat–Seokjin sempat meliriknya. "Ya, _hyung_. Kami berhutang banyak padanya."

"Berhutang?"

Dari tempatnya duduk Seokjin bisa melihat jika Jungkook melirik Taehyung, yang kemudian dibalas lirikan diikuti anggukan kepala Taehyung. "Ya, _hyung_ , hutang yang sangat banyak."

Alis Seokjin menyatu. "Berhutang... uang?"

Taehyung tertawa kecil, lalu membelokkan mobilnya ke jalur tol. "Tidak, lebih dari uang." Lalu Ia melirik Seokjin dari _rear-view mirror_ sekali lagi. "Namjoon _hyung_ sangat baik, _hyung_ , dia sama sekali tak mengenal kami sebelumnya, tapi mau membantu kami. Menyelamatkan nyawa kami."

Seokjin tak percaya semudah itu. Serius, Namjoon bersikap sebaik itu pada orang asing?

Dan Jungkook merasakan keraguan Seokjin, pria itu berbalik menatap Seokjin masih dengan tangan terpaut dengan tangan Taehyung. "Kali ini kau harus percaya padak, _hyung_. Namjoon _hyung_ benar-benar menyelamatkan hidupku, _hyung_."

Seokjin hanya terdiam.

Bibir Jungkook mengerucut sedih, "Kenapa _hyung_ , kau tidak percaya?"

Buru-buru Seokjin menggeleng, "Tidak, bukan begitu."

"Tapi?"

Yang duduk di kursi belakang menjilat bibirnya sendiri, "Namjoon tidak terlihat seperti itu, figurnya bukan seperti orang yang mudah membantu tanpa imbal balik."

Kedua lelaki yang duduk di depan tertawa pecah, Jungkook yang meredakan tawanya lebih dulu. Ia menimbang lalu mengangguk, "Benar, _sih_ , _hyung_ , Namjoon _hyung_ tidak terlihat seperti pemurah. Tapi percaya padaku bahwa Ia sangat baik."

.

.

.

Jika ada yang bertanya berapa jumlah telinga dan mata Namjoon, jawabannya bisa bercabang. Secara harfiah, jawabannya dua. Tapi sejatinya Ia memiliki mata dan telinga di hampir seluruh bagian Korea dan Cina. Sudahkah kalian paham sebesar apa organisasi milik Papanya–H.O.U.N.D? Sebesar apa pula pengaruh dan kekuatannya?

Jika kalian masih lupa, atau mungkin tak paham dengan permainan mereka, perlu kalian ingat jika kekuasaan keluarga Seokjin yang mengerikan itu tak lebih karena disokong organisasi berbahaya bernama H.O.U.N.D ini. Bagaimana mereka menguasai pasar, menghabisi pesaing, bahkan mempermainkan pemerintah adalah hasil perbuatan kedua klan ini.

Dan dengan banyaknya mata juga telinga Namjoon, dengan mudah Namjoon bisa mendapat informasi apapun yang dikira membahayakannya. Maka urusan remeh temeh seperti rencana Hoseok untuk membunuhnya adalah hal yang bahkan tak susah didapatnya.

"Lelaki tua itu yang menyuruhmu?"

Menyuruh untuk apa lagi selain untuk membunuh Namjoon?

Hoseok mendecih dengan pandangan jijik pada Namjoon, yang keduanya tak sengaja bertemu di ruang tamu rumah besar Tuan Kim. "Sebaiknya kau bersiap."

Giliran Namjoon yang tertawa geli, "Bukankah kau yang harusnya bersiap?"

Namjoon tersenyum saat menangkap gerakan kecil di ujung alis Hoseok yang terangkat sekilas, Namjoon paham jika Ia telah menguasai lawannya. "Kau pikir berapa banyak yang berada di belakangmu dan berapa yang berada di belakangku?"

"Kau masih saja banyak bicara, tuan, sudah saatnya aku menutup mulut–"

Satu tonjokan keras mengenai sudut bibir Hoseok, membuat lelaki berpostur tegap itu mundur beberapa langkah karena tak siap. Satu keburukan Kim Namjoon; susah sekali menahan amarah dan tak sabaran.

"Kau yang akan menutup mulutmu dulu, _saekkiya_."

Dan ucapan dingin itu menjadi penutup pertemuan penuh tekanan keduanya karena Namjoon langsung berjalan dengan langkah lebar menuju ruang kerja Papanya.

Langkahnya lebar, dengan tergesa, tanpa peduli beberapa anak buah Papanya yang membungkuk padanya atau pelayan rumah ini yang menawarkan hidangan dengan wajah tertunduk. Yang Ia butuhkan sekarang hanya bertemu dengan Papanya, dan satu sentakan keras di gagang pintu itu cukup membuat penjaga yang berdiri di depan pintu ruangan Papanya ketakutan melihat mata Namjoon.

Tapi tidak dengan Papanya.

Lelaki yang tubuhnya sudah cukup kesulitan untuk menyamai langkah lebar Namjoon itu sedang duduk tersenyum seolah mengetahui kedatangan anaknya. "Sudah sarapan, nak?"

Namjoon meringis mendengar cara lelaki itu memanggilnya. "Kau tidak perlu susah payah untuk basa-basi, Tuan."

Giliran yang lebih tua tertawa geli, "Lalu ada apa, Namjoon anakku? Apa yang ingin kau katakan hingga harus memukul Hoseok dan berjalan terburu seperti tadi?"

Namjoon tak ingin basa-basi pula, Ia menatap lurus ke dalam mata Ayahnya dan berucap yakin. "Berikan H.O.U.N.D padaku."

Tapi lelaki yang telah menjadi orangtua tunggal untuknya itu malah tertawa kecil, menyesap kopi di cangkir putih lalu menggeleng yakin, seyakin ucapan Namjoon. "Tidak."

"Tidak ada yang lebih kompeten dibanding aku saat ini, dan hanya aku yang memiliki gaya permainan sepertimu."

"Ada apa, Nak? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau meminta hal ini setelah sepuluh tahun lebih menolak?"

 _Karena Seokjin_. "Karena ini tanggung jawabku sebagai anakmu. Seperti yang kau inginkan selama ini, akan kupenuhi keinginanmu." _Nyawa Seokjin berada dalam bahaya jika Aku tak punya kekuasaan atas organisasi ini_.

"Bukan karena yang lain?"

"Perlukah aku menjawabnya?"

Ayah Namjoon beranjak berdiri dengan tongkatnya, berbalik dan melihat halaman rumahnya. Dari jendela berukuran besar itu Ia melihat bagaimana Hoseok berjalan yakin, lalu beberapa pria yang ada di 'belakang' Hoseok langsung menyusul Hoseok, anak buahnya. Anak kecil yang dulu diselamatkannya, yang kini telah berubah menjadi serigala dengan cakar dan taring itu, menunjuk dengan jari sambil berucap sesuatu.

Namun hanya dengan gerakan tangan dan ucapannya, lima lelaki anak buahnya langsung patuh dan melakukan perintahnya; berbalik mengambil senapan milik masing-masing lalu masuk ke dalam mobil hitam mengkilat dan mengekor mobil Hoseok.

"Kau memiliki pesaing yang tangguh, Nak." Gumamnya.

Dan Namjoon tahu siapa pesaingnya, yang kini membuat organisasi besar ini membentuk dua kubu; yang mendukungnya dan mendukung Hoseok.

"Dia lebih menurut padaku, dan aku membutuhkan seseorang yang seperti itu."

"Lucu sekali, Tuan. Kau berencana menyerahkan semuanya pada seseorang yang bahkan bukan anak kandungmu, dan membutuhkan calon pemimpin yang menurut? Bahkan Ia tak bisa memutuskan sesuatu sendiri,"

Ayahnya berbalik menatap Namjoon.

"Orang yang kau bilang calon pemimpin organisasi buatanmu ini, bahkan tak bisa memukulku lebih dulu. Dan kau ingin orang seperti itu meneruskan hartamu?"

"Kadang kau lebih memilih orang bodoh yang penurut daripada seorang jenius yang susah diatur, Namjoon."

 _Tapi Hoseok berada di balik punggung dokter Kim untuk membunuhmu._ "Sekalipun Ia tak memiliki loyalitas?" _Dan aku tahu rencana mereka_.

Lelaki itu seperti terkejut akan sesuatu, membuatnya terdiam beberapa saat dengan mata tak putus memandang anaknya. Tapi kemudian Ia berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya, bersikap santai dengan kembali membuka buku filosofi yang tadi belum selesai dibacanya. "Kau bisa pergi jika sudah selesai bicara." Ucapnya singkat, dan dingin.

"Pa, aku tak peduli siapa yang memberinya perintah untuk membunuhku, entah itu kau atau dokter Kim. Tapi yang perlu kau tahu, target mereka setelah aku adalah dirimu. Dan sangat mudah bagi mereka untuk membunuhmu jika tak ada aku." Bisik Namjoon, tapi lelaki itu yakin jika Papanya mendengar bisikannya.

"Dan aku tak akan membiarkan mereka menyentuhmu," bisik Namjoon lebih lirih, Ia kehilangan suaranya, "Karena bagaimanapun kau masih orang tuaku."

Lalu Ia berbalik. Pergi. Meninggalkan Papanya yang memandang punggung tegap anak semata wayangnya pergi dengan sedikit rasa sesal dalam dirinya karena telah membentuk serigala yang tak terkedali di dalam diri anaknya.

"Benar kata Mamamu, seharusnya aku meninggalkan semua ini sebelum kau bisa berjalan." Lelaki itu bergumam dalam diam, "Benar kata Ibumu, seharusnya aku tak menuruti egoku dan memaksanya padamu."

.

.

.

Di _rest area_ yang jaraknya masih satu setengah jam lagi dari desa Seokjin, Jungkook meminta untuk berhenti agar Ia dapat pergi ke toilet. Dan Seokjin memutuskan untuk membeli makanan kecil dan kopi untuk masing-masing dari mereka.

Ia ingat, hingga umurnya sepuluh, keluarganya sering sekali pergi–hampir tiap minggu. Entah pergi ke _resort_ di luar kota, atau ke luar negeri. Dan hal yang Ia dan kakaknya sukai adalah _rest area_. Mereka akan meloncat begitu supir keluarga mereka membuka kunci pintu mobil dan berlarian untuk mencari makanan. Bagi dua anak kecil keluarga Kim ini, makanan _rest area_ selalu enak dan menyenangkan.

Dan Ia sungguh merindukan semuanya.

"Semuanya 25 ribu won, tuan."

Suara pelayan yang membuyarkan lamunannya membuat Seokjin terpaksa tersenyum dan mengulurkan _black card_ nya–kemudian buru-buru menariknya dan mengganti dengan kartu lainnya. _Black card_ hanya mengingatkannya pada keburukan keluarganya, tak lebih, dan membuatnya mual bukan main.

Ia kemudian mengambil kardus kopi dan camilan untuk di bawa kembali ke tempat mobilnya terparkir. Seingatnya Ia antre cukup lama, jadi pasti Jungkook sudah selesai dari kamar mandi.

Dari kejauhan Ia melihat mobilnya, juga Taehyung yang masih duduk di depan kursi pengemudi, namun tersenyum pada seseorang di luar mobil; Jungkook. Seokjin sedikit lega karena Jungkook sudah menyelesaikan urusannya, artinya Ia tak perlu menunggu bersama Taehyung di dalam mobil–Ia tak tahu harus bicara apa.

Langkah Seokjin semakin ringan saat dirinya semakin dekat dengan mobilnya terparkir. Ia berharap bisa segera melanjutkan perjalanan karena tubuhnya sudah cukup lelah.

Namun langkah ringannya terhenti. Dari kaca mobilnya, yang bening dan lebar itu, dengan jelas Seokjin melihat keduanya sedang saling berbicara. Awalnya hanya tertawa bersama, sepertinya sedang saling menggoda atau apa, tapi hal yang kemudian mereka lakukan berhasil membuat Seokjin membeku di tempatnya.

Saat itu tangan Taehyung jelas-jelas memeluk pinggang Jungkook sedangkan tangan kanannya menekan tengkuk Jungkook. Mereka berciuman–MEREKA BERCIUMAN!

Tunggu, mereka berpacaran?!

Dan Seokjin menelan liurnya sendiri melihat bagaimana tangan lentik Jungkook membelai pipi Taehyung. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Seokjin melihat ciuman sepanas ini dalam jarak dekat, sungguh ciuman mereka sangat intens dan Seokjin kesusahan fokus!

Kalian pernah membaca ungkapan 'waktu berhenti'? _Nah_ , Seokjin merasakannya saat ini! Ia hanya menatap keduanya sedang berciuman sedangkan keduanya tak menyadari kehadiran Seokjin di depan mobil mereka.

Hingga ketika bibir tebal Taehyung berada di leher Jungkook dan ketika Jungkook membuka matanya, lelaki berwajah cantik itu akhirnya menyadari kehadiran Seokjin. Buru-buru Ia mendorong tubuh Taehyung dan duduk tegap dengan mata melebar terkejut–sedangkan bibirnya masih basah bekas ciuman mereka!

Beberapa detik Seokjin masih terdiam, Taehyung mengeluarkan kepalanya dengan santai, " _Hyung_ , kau mau masuk atau tetap berdiri di sana?"

Ya Tuhan, apa Seokjin sedang berada di mobil bersama dua anak muda maniak?!

.

.

.

Tak ada yang lebih canggung dibanding atmosfer di antara mereka bertiga sejak di _rest area_ , bahkan hingga mereka sampai di rumah Seokjin.

Maka sesampainya mereka di rumah Seokjin, si dokter langsung melompat turun dan segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya, tak peduli apakah dua anak muda yang mengemudi bersamanya dari Seoul itu masuk ke rumahnya atau pergi membawa mobilnya. Karena Ia butuh mencuci muka setelah hampir dua jam menahan gelisah!

"Seokjin _hyung_? Kau baik?"

Itu suara Jungkook mengetuk pintu kamar mandi Seokjin!

"Ya, tunggu sebentar." Seokjin menjawab sebisanya. "Buat kalian nyaman, aku akan keluar beberapa saat lagi."

"Kuharap kau baik-baik saja, _hyung_." Gumam Jungkook lalu terdengar suara langkah kakinya menjauh dari pintu kamar mandi Seokjin.

 _Well_ , Jungkook berharap Seokjin baik-baik saja sedangkan Ia dan ciuman panasnya membuat Seokjin kebingungan!

Tapi bagaimanapun, tidak lebih dari lima menit kemudian Seokjin keluar dengan wajah segar–dan pikiran jernih, tentu saja. Ia tersenyum pada dua lelaki yang sedang menonton TV di rumahnya sambil duduk berdampingan–lengan Taehyung melingkar di bahu Jungkook!

"Kurasa aku akan tidur sebentar. Kalian bisa memakai kamar Namjoon jika ingin beristirahat karena hanya ada dua kamar di rumah ini."

Jungkook menegakkan duduknya sambil tersenyum, masih dengan lengan Taehyung di bahunya. "Terimakasih, _hyung_ , tidurlah dengan nyenyak. Kami akan menunggu hingga Namjoon _hyung_ memberi kabar."

Mata Seokjin membulat. "Kabar? Kenapa?"

Taehyung tersenyum lebar dan ikut menegakkan duduk. "Tidak apa, _hyung_ , istirahat saja dengan nyaman."

Pertanyaan Seokjin belum dijawab, dan ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka tak menjawab pertanyaan Seokjin dengan jelas. Itu tidak baik. Tapi Seokjin mengalah, Ia melindungi privasi, ingat?

"Baiklah, nyamankan diri kalian. Dapur ada di sana, jika kalian lapar, dan jika membutuhkan sesuatu aku ada di kamarku."

Keduanya mengangguk paham, mirip anak TK.

Seokjin masuk ke dalam kamar dan tak lama tertidur.

Dan terbangun dari tidurnya sekitar senja dengan tubuh supersegar. Tidak ada istirahat yang lebih baik dibanding tidur. Dokter itu memeriksa ponselnya; tidak ada pesan maupun panggilan tak terjawab.

Namjoon belum memberi kabar?

Atau memang Ia sudah sampai di rumah ini?

Bagaimana jika Namjoon tak kembali ke rumah ini?

Tunggu! Apa Seokjin baru saja menunggu Namjoon dan berharap lelaki itu ada di sini?

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Kim Seokjin?!" Gumamnya sendiri. "Akan lebih baik jika Ia tak muncul dalam hidupmu sama sekali. Berhubungan dengan dirinya membuatmu kembali ke hidupmu yang lama."

Tapi masih banyak hal antara mereka yang belum selesai.

Tunggu! Sebenarnya Seokjin menginginkan Namjoon untuk pergi darinya atau kembali padanya?

Seokjin menggerang. Ia pusing. Ia memilih tak menjawab daripada harus pusing. Biar saja semuanya terjadi dan mengalir, ini adalah takdirnya.

Dokter itu berdiri dan saat melewati meja rias dengan kaca besar di kamarnya, Seokjin terdiam memperhatikan wajahnya sendiri–menatap matanya sendiri.

"Benar, Kim Seokjin. Kehadiran Namjoon sama sekali tidak salah. Ini takdir yang sedang bermain, dan takdir berkata semuanya akan baik-baik saja sekalipun kedatangan Namjoon menarikmu kembali ke hidupmu yang menyedihkan." Ia tersenyum kemudian, "Selalu ada pelangi setelah hujan. Benar, ' _kan_?"

Dan dengan kalimat sugesti itu, Seokjin tersenyum lebar saat keluar dari kamarnya. Langkanya, sekali lagi, sangat ringan diiringi senandung kecil dari bibirnya–Ups, ada Taehyung dan Jungkook!

Lantunan lagunya terhenti.

Ya tuhan, Seokjin melupakan kehadiran tamunya!

Mereka tertidur. Dengan berpelukan di sofa yang bahkan tidak untuk berdua, tidak cukup spasi kosong di sofa itu, dan keduanya tidur berpelukan–berhimpitan lebih tepatnya.

Tapi semakin Seokjin lihat, semakin Seokjin paham jika memang kurangnya spasi di sofa berwarna gading itu yang dicari keduanya.

Seokjin berjalan ke dapur, mencari air dingin dan memikirkan menu makan malam apa yang harus dimasaknya untuk dua tamunya ini. Tak banyak isi kulkasnya kali ini, karena beberapa hal memenuhi pikirannya sebelum Ia pergi ke Seoul dan membuatnya malas mengisi lemari es. Hanya ada beberapa telur, daging merah, lokio liar, dan bir.

Ya tuhan, itu bir Namjoon!

Tanpa sadar Seokjin melirik kamar Namjoon di seberang dapur.

Kehadiran Namjoon, bagaimanapun membuat cerita baru di hidup Seokjin yang sebelumnya datar dan lurus saja. Seokjin memang tak ingin berurusan dengan hidup lamanya yang selalu berurusan dengan orang asing yang tak jelas motifnya, tapi Namjoon berbeda.

Ada satu keyakinan dalam diri Seokjin untuk percaya bahwa Namjoon tidak seperti orang asing yang ada dalam stereotip Seokjin. Namjoon tidak, Namjoon serius saat berkata jika Ia hanya ingin keselamatan Seokjin. Semengerikan apapun sosok Kim Namjoon, dan semenyebalkan apapun lelaki itu, Seokjin percaya jika Namjoon adalah orang yang memiliki sisi kemanusiaan lebih banyak dibanding sisi kejam.

Dan bisakah Seokjin percaya dan melemahkan pertahanannya pada Namjoon hanya dengan asumsi bodoh seperti tadi?

"Kau melamun, _hyung_?"

Suara serak Jungkook mengagetkan Seokjin. Lamunannya buyar, begitu juga duduknya yang hampir jatuh karena terkejut. Tapi lelaki bergigi mirip kelinci itu malah tertawa, ikut duduk di _stool bar_ di dekat Seokjin dan merebut air minum di tangan Seokjin.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, _hyung_?" tanyanya setelah mengosongkan isi botol air minum Seokjin.

Seokjin ingin berbohong dan menjawab asal bahwa Ia memikirkan makanan apa yang seharusnya Ia masak, tapi jawaban itu tentu saja terdengar bodoh. Maka Ia memilih mengulum bibir dan tak menjawab.

"Kau memikirkan Namjoon _hyung_ , benar?"

Dia cenayang atau apa?

"Apa yang membuatmu gelisah tentang Namjoon _hyung_ , _hyung_?"

Bisakah Seokjin mempercayai Jungkook dan berkeluh kesah padanya? Yang bahkan belum dikenalnya lebih dari 24 jam?

Dan sepertinya Jungkook memang cenayang. Ia seolah mengetahui pikiran Seokjin dan berucap santai, "Tak apa, _hyung_ , kita memang baru saling bertemu dan pasti sulit untukmu bercerita banyak."

Seokjin menyahut dengan cepat, tak mau kehilangan kesempatan bertanya. "Sedekat apa kau dengan Namjoon?"

Lawan bicaranya tersenyum kecil seolah menang. "Kami tidak dekat. Aku dan Namjoon _hyung_ tidak, tapi Taehyung sangat dekat dengannya." Jungkook melirik Taehyung yang sedang tertidur di sofa tempat mereka berdua tadi tidur. "Namjoon _hyung_ sangat percaya pada Taehyung, kurasa secara tak langsung Taehyung adalah orang kepercayaan Namjoon _hyung_."

Seokjin mengangguk. "Sepertinya aku paham. Taehyung pernah datang ke rumah ini karena Namjoon menyuruhnya."

"Ya, benar." Jungkook menyetujui sambil mengangguk. "Namjoon _hyung_ sangat susah percaya pada orang lain, tapi tidak pada Taehyung. Mereka seperti kakak adik yang saling percaya dan melindungi."

Beberapa saat Seokjin tak bisa berkata-kata. "Namjoon seperti itu?"

Dengan semangat Jungkook mengangguk, "Benar, _hyung_. Kurasa hanya Namjoon _hyung_ yang memiliki sifat manusia di kelompok kami."

Tanpa perlu penjelasan lebih panjang Seokjin paham apa arti 'kelompok' dalam kalimat Jungkook barusan.

"Kupikir aku dulu berada dalam sarang serigala yang kelaparan dan rela memakan rekannya sendiri jika terdesak. Tapi tidak, ada dua manusia di sana."

"Dan manusia itu... Namjoon dan Taehyung?"

Jungkook mengulum senyuman lebarnya, "Tentu saja." Ia tak berhenti tersenyum hingga semenit penuh, lalu melanjutkan, "Taehyung juga menjadi manusia setelah akrab dengan Namjoon _hyung_. Dan setelah aku bergabung, kini ada tiga manusia di sana."

"Dan bagaimana cara manusia itu bertahan di tengah serigala buas yang kelaparan?"

Mata Jungkook menerawang. Bahunya mengendik sekilas, "Kami berpura-pura menjadi serigala juga, _hyung_. Tapi serigala adalah hewan yang pintar, yang bisa mengetahui jika kami manusia."

"Lalu?" Seokjin takut menebak arah pembicaraan ini. "Kalian sekarang juga menjadi serigala?"

Tawa renyah terlepas dari bibir Jungkook, "Tentu saja tidak. Kami melatih serigala itu menjadi manusia. Dan dengan kekuasaan Namjoon _hyung_ , banyak serigala yang berperilakuan baik sekarang."

"Maksudmu?"

Jungkook menghela nafasnya sekilas. "Kelompok kami sedang berantakan, jika _hyung_ mau tahu. Tak lama lagi ketua kami harus menyerahkan posisinya, umur dan fisiknya sudah tidak lagi kuat. Satu-satunya anak yang dimiliki ketua adalah Namjoon _hyung_ , sayangnya banyak dari mereka yang tak suka dengan sikap Namjoon _hyung_."

"Karena Ia manusia? Dan seorang manusia tak bisa memimpin serigala?"

"Benar sekali." Jungkook tersenyum lebar sambil mengangguk. "Maka serigala itu memilih satu yang paling kuat diantara mereka, tapi Ia bukan anak kandung dari ketua kami, Ia hanya anak angkat."

Seokjin paham, "Kelompok kalian sedang tidak baik karena satu bagian setuju jika Namjoon menjadi pemimpin kalian dan satu lainnya tidak?"

Mata Jungkook melebar sambil kepalanya mengangguk kecil berulang saat tebakan Seokjin tepat sasaran. "Dan itu lebih mengerikan dari ceritanya, _hyung_. Namjoon _hyung_ berkali-kali mendapat serangan dan ancaman karena tak sepemikiran dengan yang lainnya, makanya Ia pergi dari rumah sejak lama dan akhirnya Ia pergi ke rumah ini."

"Kenapa Ia kemari? Bukankah seharusnya Ia tetap di Seoul jika Ia ingin menjadi pemimpin?"

Mata Jungkook menatap ke dalam mata Seokjin untuk beberapa saat. "Ia sempat menolak menjadi pemimpin, _hyung_."

"Lalu sekarang Ia ingin menjadi pemimpin kalian?"

Jungkook mengangguk pelan.

Alis Seokjin berkerut. "Kenapa? Kenapa Ia begitu plin-plan, dulu tak mau sekarang mau."

"Ia memiliki alasan, _hyung_."

"Dan alasan dari keplin-planan itu adalah?"

"Seokjin _hyung_."

Yang namanya disebut kehilangan kata-kata, Ia bingung.

"Awalnya Namjoon _hyung_ tak mau berurusan dengan organisasi ini karena ingin hidup normal seperti Seokjin _hyung_ yang meninggalkan semuanya di Seoul dan pergi ke desa ini." Jungkook sengaja memberi jeda sebelum melanjutkan, "Lalu Ia tahu sesuatu tak beres di dalam organisasi ini, dan akhirnya Ia memilih untuk berurusan lagi dengan kerumitan ini."

Tunggu! Apa telinga Seokjin mulai tak berfungsi? Kenapa Ia mendengar omong kosong seperti ini?!

Mengetahui lawan bicaranya kebingungan, Jungkook memaksakan tawa kering. "Sudahlah, _hyung_ , aku sering melantur. Lebih baik tak usah dipikirkan dan kubantu menyiapkan masakan, bagaimana?"

Seokjin masih terdiam menatap wajah manis Jungkook tersenyum padanya.

"Aku juga pandai memasak, _hyung_ , mau aku saja yang memasak?"

Seokjin tak terlalu paham selanjutnya, pikirannya seutuhnya berhenti sejak mendengar penjelasan Jungkook satu menit yang lalu.

.

.

.

Seokjin dan Jungkook memutuskan untuk tidak mengangkat topik yang sama saat keduanya membeli bahan masakan maupun saat mereka memasak. Dan karena Jungkook memaksa memasak, Seokjin hanya menurut saat Jungkook memilih menghidangkan pasta.

Toko tempat mereka berbelanja bukan _supermart_ , mana ada toko serba ada di desa kecil pinggir kota seperti ini. Toko milik Bibi Song bukan toko serba ada, tapi memiliki sesuatu yang mereka butuhkan. Dan dengan bangga Seokjin menjawab jika Jungkook adalah adiknya dari Seoul pada Bibi Song meskipun keduanya tahu itu adalah bualan. Tidak masalah, _toh_ Bibi Song percaya, bahkan semakin mengeraskan pujiannya atas ketampanan kakak-adik-bohongan ini.

Dan keduanya lebih dekat setelah bekerja sama untuk berbohong pada Bibi Song tadi. Mereka berjalan bersama sambil memakan es krim yang dibelinya dari toko Bibi Song.

"Apa Taehyung sudah bangun? Bagaimana jika Ia kebingungan saat bangun karena tidak menemukan kita di rumah?" gumam Seokjin sambil mengulum es krim rasa pisang saat mereka hampir sampai rumah dan baru teringat jika Taehyung di rumah sendirian.

Jungkook malah tertawa lucu, "Biar saja, _hyung_. Tae terlihat lucu jika kebingungan dan marah."

Penyebutan nama panggilan Taehyung oleh Jungkook membuat Seokjin otomatis menoleh dalam diam. Ia ingin bertanya tentang hubungan keduanya, tapi rasanya Ia terlalu melewati batas jika bertanya tentang hubungan–sangat privasi, _tahu_!

"Lagipula Tae bilang Ia sangat lelah, _hyung_ , pasti Ia masih tidur." Gumam Jungkook saat mereka berbelok ke rumah Seokjin.

Langkah si dokter terhenti saat matanya melihat rumah Hoseok yang berdiri tepat di sebelah rumahnya. Rumah itu sudah di hafalnya luar kepala, bahkan saking terbiasanya Seokjin melihat rumah itu, rasanya rumah itu juga rumahnya.

Tapi mengingat kejadian saat makan malam bersama dua keluarga Kim dan kehadiran Hoseok yang terlihat jauh berbeda dari Hoseok yang dikenalnya, memunculkan rasa mengganjal di dada Seokjin. Maka saat mata Seokjin terpaku pada rumah Hoseok itu, perasaan campur aduk itu muncul kembali.

" _Hyung_?"

Suara lembut Jungkook mengagetkan Seokjin sekali lagi. Saat Seokjin mengalihkan perhatiannya dari rumah Hoseok, Ia mendapati Jungkook sudah berada di depan pintu rumahnya dan sedang memandang Seokjin dengan matanya yang lembut.

Seokjin mengapresiasi kebaikan Jungkook untuk tidak berekspresi dan hanya memandang Seokjin dan menunggu. Karena sejujurnya Seokjin yakin jika lelaki itu tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Seokjin.

Maka Seokjin menekan pikirannya sendiri dan berjalan menyusul Jungkook lalu membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Nah, benar apa kataku, Tae masih tidur." Gumam Jungkook mencairkan suasana sekali lagi. "Semalaman Ia pergi, dan baru pulang saat hampir fajar."

Seokjin hanya mendengar dan mengekor Jungkook yang berjalan ke dapur.

"Ia hanya tidur satu jam sebelum kembali keluar dan kembali untuk menjemputmu, _hyung_."

"Apa yang dilakukannya hingga sesibuk itu?"

Jungkook berhenti mengeluarkan belanjaan dan memandang Seokjin dengan satu alis terangkat. Beberapa saat keheningan memenuhi jeda hingga akhrinya Jungkook tersenyum sambil menjawab, "Kedatangan Namjoon _hyung_ ke Seoul membuat kegaduhan, _hyung_."

Bibir Seokjin terkatup. Sedikit banyak Ia menyesal bertanya demikian.

"Kau bisa duduk, _hyung_ , aku bisa mengurusnya sendiri." Gumam Jungkook saat mulai merebus pasta di panci berisi air yang diberi sedikit garam dan minyak.

Maka Seokjin menurut dan hanya duduk di _stool bar_ sambil memperhatikan punggung Jungkook. Tapi di menit kedua puluh Seokjin bosan bukan main, "Kau pandai memasak?"

Yang diajak bicara hanya membalik badannya sekilas untuk tersenyum singkat lalu kembali memotong daging dan sayuran. "Tae sangat suka masakan rumah, _hyung_ , dan kebetulan Ia tak suka makan di luar. Jadi aku sering memasak untuknya sejak kami SMP."

"Oh, kalian seumuran?"

"Tidak, Ia lebih tua dariku dua tahun." Jungkook meniriskan pastanya. "Kau suka asin atau sedikit hambar, _hyung_?"

"Tidak keduanya, di tengah-tengah adalah yang terbaik."

Jungkook berbalik dengan senyuman lebar, "Aku suka jawabanmu, _hyung_." Lalu Ia mulai memanaskan _pan_ datar dan suara mendesis dari minyak panas dan jamur memenuhi keheningan selanjutnya.

"Jadi kau dan Taehyung sudah saling mengenal sejak SMP?"

"Sudah sepuluh tahun lebih kami saling mengenal, _hyung_." gumam Jungkook tanpa menoleh.

Seokjin kemudian terdiam, mencoba berdamai dengan keinginan dirinya untuk bertanya lebih dalam.

"Kau bisa bertanya lebih, _hyung_." Jungkook menoleh setelah menuangkan pasta dan suara mendesis kembali terdengar, "Aku tidak masalah sama sekali."

"Kalian berpacaran?"

"Ya," Jungkook kemudian menggumam sambil bertanya letak lada lalu melanjutkan topik pembicaraan, " _Hyung_ tadi pasti tak nyaman melihat kami di dalam mobil." Ia kembali menoleh setelah menuangkan lada dan garam ke dalam masakannya, "Maafkan kami, _hyung_."

Seokjin berbohong dengan tertawa kering dan berkata 'tidak apa', tapi keduanya paham jika Seokjin buruk dalam berbohong.

Beberapa saat Jungkook mengaduk masakannya, tapi tak lama kemudian Ia berbalik setelah mematikan kompor. Wajahnya tampak serius, "Tae bersikap seperti itu setelah kami lulus SMA, _hyung_."

Seokjin menyimak.

"Ada sesuatu yang mengharuskan kami berpisah dalam waktu cukup lama, saat itu pula aku hampir mati." Mata Jungkook terlihat layu, "Dan saat itulah Namjoon _hyung_ datang dan menyelamatkan aku, mempertemukan aku dengan Tae sekali lagi. Sejak saat itu Tae benar-benar tak mau jauh dariku," Jungkook terkekeh geli karena pemilihan diksinya.

"Seburuk apa perpisahan kalian?"

Jungkook terlihat bergidik, "Mengerikan, _hyung_ , sangat."

Mendengar penjelasan Jungkook membuat Seokjin berasumsi jika mereka berdua adalah pasangan dari surga; pasangan yang memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama, dan sekalinya satu hilang yang lain akan mengalami kemalangan.

"Dulu Tae tidak seperti sekarang, Ia lebih seperti menjagaku, _hyung_ , Ia lebih mirip kakak lelaki untukku. Tapi sekarang Ia lebih sering seperti itu, seperti yang kau lihat di mobil tadi."

Seokjin tak tahu banyak tentang psikologi, tapi sikap itu bisa menandakan trauma dan sikap Taehyung bisa pula menandakan antisipasi bawah sadar Taehyung atas trauma yang menyakitinya. "Tetaplah seperti itu, Jungkook- _ah_ ,"

"Eh?"

"Taehyung membutuhkanmu, kurasa."

Jungkook terdiam beberapa saat setelah mendengar gumaman lirih Seokjin, tapi kemudian Ia mengangguk sambil tertawa kecil, "Aku juga sangat membutuhkan Tae, _hyung_ , kami mutual."

.

.

.

Jika biasanya makan malam Seokjin dipenuhi keheningan, atau akhir-akhir ini dipenuhi tensi tinggi karena kehadiran Namjoon, kali ini berbeda 180 derajat!

Selama tigapuluh menit makan malam, Seokjin puas menjadi penonton drama korea di hadapannya–Taehyung dan Jungkook sudah sama sekali tidak sungkan menunjukkan intensitas interaksi-romantis mereka di hadapan Seokjin.

Bahkan setelah makan malam pun mereka masih seperti itu; berada di dunianya sendiri dan menganggap Seokjin hanya sebatang pohon tanpa daun, hanya batang kayu–tidak menarik sama sekali. Mereka memilih menonton siaran ulang acara ragam Korea, dan selama satu jam penuh Seokjin tertawa sendiri karena TV sedangkan dua tamunya tertawa karena saling menggoda.

Tidak apa, Seokjin kuat kali ini.

Di pukul sebelas ketiganya masih duduk di depan TV, tidak biasanya Seokjin tidak merasa mengantuk sama sekali.

"Kau belum mengantuk, _hyung_?" Jungkook menoleh menatap Seokjin diantara lengan Taehyung yang melingkari leher dan kepalanya.

Seokjin juga heran kenapa Ia belum mengantuk. "Kurasa aku akan tidur larut. Kalian bisa tidur lebih dulu, pakai kamar Namjoon saja. Lagipula Ia tak ada tanda-tanda Ia akan pulang hari ini."

"Namjoon akan pulang ke rumah ini, _hyung_." tukas Taehyung.

Jungkook ikut mengangguk setuju. "Ya, _hyung_. Namjoon _hyung_ pasti akan pulang. Kemana lagi Ia pulang jika bukan kemari."

Dan sepertinya Seokjin paham alasan dirinya tak mengantuk sama sekali di jam selarut ini. Karena dalam dirinya tanpa sadar berharap hal yang sama seperti yang diucapkan Taehyung dan Jungkook; Ia menunggu kepulangan Namjoon.

Setidaknya kabar darinya.

Dan ini hampir tengah malam tapi tak ada kabar apapun darinya.

Tiba-tiba gelisah menyelimuti Seokjin.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" lirih Seokjin tak berharap jawaban.

Tapi keduanya mendengar. "Kau hanya perlu percaya pada Namjoon _hyung_ bahwa Ia akan pulang, _hyung_."

Dan dari kalimat itu, Seokjin membangun kepercayaan yang sama; bahwa Namjoon akan pulang ke rumah ini. Entah itu artinya baik atau tidak, tapi Seokjin berharap demikian.

Ketiganya memutuskan untuk tetap menonton TV sedangkan Jungkook yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya mengantuk memilih untuk tidur di pelukan kekasihnya.

Setengah jam sebelum pukul satu, Seokjin menyerah dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia tak punya alasan kuat untuk tetap terjaga, ditambah siaran TV di malam hari adalah yang terburuk. Setelah menggumam sesuatu tak jelas pada Taehyung, Seokjin berjalan ke kamarnya.

Tubuhnya luar biasa lelah, matanya juga mulai perih karena mengantuk, tapi pikirannya tetap aktif. Semakin aktif ketika tak sengaja Seokjin memikirkan apa yang sedang dilakukan Namjoon.

Sekiranya hampir subuh ketika Seokjin mendengar suara menggedor di pintu luar rumahnya, Ia menggeliat karena masih terkukung oleh kantuknya sendiri. Tapi ketika suara Jungkook terdengar pecah di depan kamarnya juga suara ketukan di pintu kamar Seokjin terdengar mendesak, Seokjin berjalan dengan penuh kesadaran.

"Ya, Jungkook?"

Mata Jungkook tak menunjukkan kantuk sama seperti mata Seokjin, mata itu begitu awas dan bergerak cepat, juga bibirnya yang terlihat tergagap. " _Hyung_ , Namjoon–"

Tidak perlu penjelasan lebih panjang. Seokjin tidak bodoh, instingnya mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak baik, meskipun kebanyakan hal yang berkaitan dengan Namjoon memiliki kemungkinan tidak baik yang besar.

Dengan cepat Seokjin mendorong pelan tubuh Jungkook, berjalan tergesa mencari keberadaan Namjoon. Yang Ia tuju, tentu saja pintu rumahnya.

Sudah ada Taehyung yang berdiri di depan pintu yang terbuka, dengan tangan terjulur ke depan seolah menerima tubuh. Namjoon kenapa?

"Taehyung?" suara Seokjin terdengar parau. Langkahnya lebih cepat agar segera tahu apa yang terjadi. Mendengar suara Seokjin, Taehyung menoleh menatapnya singkat dengan mata tak kalah awas dari mata Jungkook.

Dalam waktu singkat pikiran Seokjin sudah membayangkan semua hal mengerikan yang bisa saja terjadi; menemukan tubuh Namjoon dalam keadaan yang mengerikan seperti saat pertama kali pria itu datang atau lebih buruk, atau orang lain yang kondisinya mengerikan dan terlalu menarik perhatian jika harus dibawa ke rumah sakit–

Seokjin memekik ketika Ia berada di sebelah Taehyung. "Ya tuhan!"

Di hadapannya, di depan pintu rumahnya, sekali lagi Namjoon terlihat mengerikan dengan tubuh penuh luka dan luka sobek di beberapa bagian wajahnya. Air matanya hampir menetes tanpa sadar. Tapi ada yang lebih mengerikan.

Hoseok. Keadaannya lebih mengerikan karena Ia tak sadar dengan semua luka dan darah di tubuhnya. Seokjin ingin menangis.

"Obati dia dulu, Seokjin." titah Namjoon.

- **TBC-**

 **HERE I AM COMIN** **G WITH ANOTHER 5k story, semo** **ga kalian** **ga mual ...**

 **Di part ini aku ga lebih pengen _tease_ kalian tentang Vkook, sih, soalnya aku lagi dibuat mabuk sama Vkook :) UDAH MABUK BELUM KALIAN?**

 **DAN UNTUK KALIAN YANG LEBIH NYAMAN BACA DI WATTPAD, AKU UDAH UPLOAD HOUND DI AKUN WP KU, paledemon, SEE YOUUU!**

 **P.s Sejujurnya aku belum nemu fun** **gsi khusus akun wattpad aku kecuali biar kalian lebih nyaman, men** **gin** **gat beberapa dari kalian lebih nyaman di wattpad kaaaan w tau kok wkwkwk**

RnR? ILY!


	14. Chapter 13

**H.O.U.N.D**

Cast : Kim Namjoon a.k.a RM; Kim Seokjin a.k.a Jin; and many others

Rate : T

Length : Parts

 **H.O.U.N.D**

"Obati dia dulu, Seokjin." titah Namjoon.

Mendengar ucapan pelan Namjoon, Seokjin langsung menurut dan menarik tangan Hoseok dari bahu Namjoon dan memeluk tubuh tak sadar itu dari samping kiri sedangkan Taehyung ada di sisi kanan. Tanpa perlu banyak bicara, Taehyung sudah paham jika Hoseok memang harus segera di bawa ke klinik.

"Jungkook, bawa Namjoon ke klinikku juga. Akan kuobati dia." Ucap Seokjin tanpa menoleh dan memastikan Jungkook mendengar, Ia terus memapah tubuh Hoseok bersama Taehyung ke klinik di rumahnya.

"Tidak, obati Hoseok lebih dulu,"

Sudah pasti itu suara lemah Namjoon. Seokjin bisa saja membentak atau sekedar mengeraskan suaranya karena Namjoon yang tak mau menurut dan terus saja membantah ucapan Seokjin–Ia memberi perintah, _duh_! Tapi fokusnya saat ini adalah memeriksa dan mengobati Hoseok yang terlihat lebih parah.

Sebenarnya kondisi keduanya tak ada yang baik, buruk semua, tapi Hoseok memang terlihat lebih parah. Ia tak bisa membuka mata saat tiba sekalipun kesadarannya masih ada–Ia masih sanggup menopang tubuhnya sekalipun lemas dan harus dibantu Namjoon untuk berdiri.

"Ia mengalami dislokasi di kaki dan bahunya, _hyung_."

Seokjin menoleh cepat saat mendengar suara Taehyung bergumam di belakangnya. Selang oksigen yang akan dipasangkan kepada Hoseok Ia genggam saja saat matanya tak bisa berbohong jika Ia terkejut. "Darimana kau tahu?"

Taehyung menunjuk tungkai kiri Hoseok menggunakan dagu dengan santai.

Sedangkan Seokjin memastikan selang oksigennya berfungsi terlebih dahulu sebelum melihat keadaan Hoseok dan mencocokkan ucapan Taehyung. Dan benar kata Taehyung, "Ia jatuh?" gumam Seokjin pada dirinya sendiri.

Tapi Taehyung mendengarnya. "Kurasa benar," Lalu Taehyung berjalan melewati belakang Seokjin, mendekatkan matanya ke wajah Hoseok. "Ah, mereka adu mulut dulu sepertinya."

Si dokter hanya mengamati beberapa saat, mengamati Taehyung yang bersikap aneh bukannya Hoseok, _duh_. "Kau belajar ilmu kedokteran, Taehyung?"

Taehyung menggeleng ringan, "Tapi sedikit banyak aku tahu, _hyung_. Ia tidak parah, kan?"

Sedangkan si dokter masih perlu memeriksa lebih detil terhadap tubuh dan luka Hoseok untuk menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung, si penanya sudah berjalan ke luar. "Aku akan merawat Namjoon _hyung_."

Dan ketika mereka tinggal berdua di dalam klinik Seokjin, di dokter bermarga Kim berhenti dari aktivitasnya. Matanya masih tak percaya melihat siapa yang ada di tempat tidur kliniknya. Itu Jung Hoseok, yang 7 tahun lalu menyapanya sebagai tetangga baru dengan riang, menyambut kedatangan Seokjin, dan dengan semangatnya membantu Seokjin beradaptasi dengan lingkungan desa kecil ini.

Kini imej menyenangkan dan hangat yang selama ini Seokjin ingat atas sosok Hoseok berbanding terbalik menjadi sosok mengerikan yang tak kalah misterius seperti Namjoon. Keduanya sama-sama mengerikan.

Mata Seokjin terasa pedih mengingat Hoseok yang sedang tertidur di hadapannya ini.

Seokjin menghembuskan nafasnya keras, Seokjin ingin tetap fokus. Dokter itu segera melakukan pertolongan awal untuk menangani dislokasi karena memang itulah yang harus ditangani terlebih dahulu. Baru setelahnya Ia berjalan ke lemari kaca di belakangnya, mengambil kapas alkohol untuk luka Hoseok.

Mereka adu mulut terlebih dahulu? Apa maksud Taehyung? Dan bagaimana Ia tahu hanya dengan melihat wajah Hoseok beberapa detik saja?

Seokjin membersihkan luka lecet di tulang pipi Hoseok, yang sepertinya karena Ia jatuh–mengingat dislokasi bahu dan tungkai Hoseok, lelaki ini pasti jatuh dengan keras dan berguling. Dan luka sobek di ujung bibir Hoseok dan hidungnya, apa ini yang dimaksud Taehyung dengan adu mulut terlebih dahulu?

Hanya berdua dalam klinik Seokjin, kondisi Hoseok terasa menyesakkan bagi Seokjin. Tanpa sadar dokter itu mengobati Hoseok dengan air mata yang berjatuhan, mati-matian Ia menahan isakannya. Bagaimanapun Hoseok adalah teman baiknya selama tujuh tahun di desa ini, bahkan ketika Seokjin menjalani hidupnya sendirian dan kesusahan.

Dan kembali mengingat semuanya terasa begitu menyesakkan.

"Jin?" Hoseok menggerakkan matanya dan bibirnya terbuka lemas. "Seokjin?"

Seokjin mendesis menyuruh Hoseok diam, membuat cucuran air matanya mengalir lebih deras.

"Kau menangis?" tanyanya ramah, masih dengan suara lemah.

Bagaimana mungkin orang yang baru mengalami kecelakaan seperti Hoseok masih bertanya keadaan Seokjin?

"Kau tidur saja," suara Seokjin terdengar mencicit menahan tangis, "Akan kuobati lukamu dan tidurlah." Hoseok tidak menjawab kemudian, sedangkan Seokjin berharap tetangganya itu menjawab dan menjelaskan semua yang terjadi.

Selesai dengan luka di wajah Hoseok, Seokjin melihat ada luka di telapak tangan Hoseok. Hoseok dan Namjoon adu jotos?

.

.

.

Ketika Seokjin selesai mengobati luka Hoseok, Ia berjalan keluar dengan tergesa, mencari Namjoon setelah selama tiga puluh menit lebih Ia tinggalkan. Namjoon memang dalam keadaan sadar saat datang, sepertinya lukanya juga tak separah Hoseok, tapi kondisinya tetap terbilang buruk.

Namjoon tidak terliat di ruang tengah, begitu pula Taehyung dan Jungkook. Dokter itu mencari ke kamar tidur.

Di tempat tidur di dalam kamarnya, Namjoon berbaring dengan satu lengannya berada di atas wajahnya menutupi wajah. Taehyung dan Jungkook berada di kedua sisi tubuh Namjoon, dengan peralatan _first aid_ ada di pangkuan Jungkook.

"Kami sudah membersihkan luka Namjoon _hyung_ , hanya luka kecil, _hyung_." kali ini giliran Jungkook yang menjelaskan. Apa keduanya mempelajari ilmu kedokteran?

Taehyung tidak banyak bicara dan hanya melirik Jungkook kemudian keduanya keluar sambil bergumam, "Kami akan menunggu di luar, _hyung_."

Yang tersisa di dalam ruangan hanya Namjoon dan Seokjin, dimana Namjoon terbaring dengan tenang setelah lukanya telah selesai diobati Jungkook. Ketika si dokter duduk di tepi tempat tidur, Namjoon seolah sadar akan kehadiran Seokjin dan langsung menurunkan lengannya dari wajah dan membuka matanya menatap Seokjin.

Matanya layu, terlihat jelas jika Ia kelelahan.

Dan luka di bibir dan sisa bekas darah kering di hidung Namjoon membuat Seokjin sekali lagi ingin menangis, tapi Ia malah menggigit lidahnya menahan tangisannya. Sekeras mungkin Seokjin mengatupkan rahangnya, menahan tangisan dan bersikap tegar. Setidaknya di hadapan Namjoon Ia harus bersikap kuat.

Tapi mata Namjoon melihatnya, matanya belum rabun hingga tak bisa melihat bagaimana wajah Seokjin yang memerah dan gerakan di rahangnya yang mengatup. Tubuh yang berbalut baju dengan noda debu itu bangun untuk duduk, lalu menarik tubuh Seokjin ke dalam pelukannya.

Namjoon yang sakit dan Namjoon pula yang menenangkan Seokjin dengan berkata, "Aku baik-baik saja." secara berulang. Tangis Seokjin pecah; Ia takut, khawatir, bingung, kesal, namun masih merasa syukur karena baik Namjoon dan Hoseok datang selamat.

Kali ini Seokjin tak peduli akan masalah di antara dua orang itu.

Seokjin tidak bodoh, Ia tahu perang urat antara Hoseok dan Namjoon sejak awal, sejak kedatangan Namjoon di rumah ini. Hanya saja Ia tak terlalu paham penyebabnya, dan kini setelah penjelasan panjang Jungkook, setidaknya Seokjin paham benang merah dari kisah mereka;

Namjoon si manusia, anak dari ketua kelompok serigala sedangkan Hoseok adalah serigala yang bukan anak dari ketua kelompok.

Sekali lagi bibir Namjoon mendesis untuk menenangkan Seokjin dan meredakan tangis lelaki itu. Akhirnya Seokjin sadar jika tubuh Namjoon harus istirahat, "Kau tidak apa?" suaranya terdengar bergetar karena tangis.

Namjoon terkekeh, masih memeluk Seokjin, "Tidak, tubuhku rasanya remuk."

Jawaban singkat Namjoon membuat Seokjin dengan cepat mendorong tubuh Namjoon–tentu saja dengan lembut. "Tidurlah, kau harus banyak istirahat,"

Namjoon menurut, merebahkan tubuhnya perlahan, namun tangannya menggenggam tangan Seokjin. Mata Seokjin turun menatap tangan penuh luka, sama seperti luka Hoseok, yang sedang menggenggam tangannya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hoseok?"

Terlebih dahulu Seokjin membasahi bibirnya, menenangkan dirinya dari segala kecamuk di pikirannya. "Kalian bertarung atau sama-sama memukuli orang?"

Namjoon terkekeh kecil, "Menurutmu?"

"Aku ingin bilang kalau kalian sama-sama memukuli orang karena kalian berteman baik dan berniat menghukum orang yang melakukan kesalahan, tapi sepertinya kalian saling memukul."

Namjoon mengagguk kecil, puas dengan jawaban panjang Seokjin. "Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Keduanya sama-sama datang dalam keadaan buruk, bahkan Namjoon mengakui jika Ia butuh istirahat, tapi Ia masih bertanya keadaan Hoseok? "Katakan padaku, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak akan kujawab."

Seokjin menghela nafas, "Setidaknya katakan padaku hubungan kalian. Jika kalian saling memukul kenapa kau masih bertanya keadaannya?"

Bukan jawaban, mata Namjoon malah terbuka dan menatap mata Seokjin dalam. Beberapa detik mereka saling diam, lalu tangan Namjoon menarik tangan Seokjin pelan. "Daripada kau banyak bertanya, bukankah lebih baik aku tidur?"

"Ya." Lirih Seokjin, menatap tautan tangan mereka dan bergumam, "Tapi kenapa menarik tanganku?"

Kini tangan Namjoon yang lain ikut menarik bahu Seokjin, "Akan lebih cepat sembuh jika kau menemani pasienmu ini."

.

.

.

Hubungan Namjoon tak pernah baik dengan Hoseok. Sekalipun mereka sempat tinggal serumah, berbagi meja makan dan memakan makanan yang sama. Seolah darah mereka memang sudah bertentangan, bahkan surga telah mengatakan jika keduanya tak akan bisa berada dalam situasi yang baik dan berkawan.

Papa mereka–orang tua angkat Hoseok–selalu meminta keduanya bersama. Entah tidak tahu jika ada persaingan antara keduanya, atau tidak peduli dan sengaja melakukannya. Tapi keduanya terus bersama sejak kecil, sekalipun hubungan mereka tetap buruk sejak awal hingga sekarang, seolah waktu yang mereka habiskan selama itu tak membuahkan hasil.

Mungkin karena Tuan Kim menjadikan Hoseok _second lead_ dalam drama hidupnya. Hoseok tak pernah berada di depan Namjoon, yang Ia lakukan setelah melalui semua sakitnya pelatihan hanyalah menjadi roda ketiga ketika Namjoon menolak.

Perlakuan yang kita anggap sepele kadang berdampak besar pada hidup seseorang.

" _Hyung_ , Jung Hoseok mengetahui rencana penyerangan kita."

Namjoon tersenyum, "karena itu kubuat rencana itu sebagai _plan B_."

Anak semata wayang ketua organisasi mengerikan semacam H.O.U.N.D tidak dilahirkan tanpa kelebihan. Otaknya luar biasa mumpuni dalam merancang rencana, tangannya begitu dingin pada kentalnya darah, dan namanya yang begitu kebal hukum.

"Kau tetap menjalankan rencanaku?"

Yang dimaksud adalah _plan A_ , rencana rancangan Namjoon sendiri. Anak buahnya mengangguk patuh, "Kami akan berjaga di terowongan rute 57, juga sesuai rencana, akan ada yang membuntuti anda untuk memastikan anda selamat."

Namjoon mengetuk-ngetuk jemarinya. Ia menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih. "Bukankah sudah saatnya Hoseok kuajari sesuatu?"

Beberapa orang di ruangan yang sejak tadi diam dan menurunkan pandangannya seketika menatap wajah Namjoon.

"Tadi pagi aku bertemu dengannya di rumah ketua, dan kurasa aku sedikit merindukannya."

Semua terdiam, tak bisa menebak arah ucapan Namjoon.

"Hoseok tidak bodoh. Ketua memilihnya karena Ia pintar, selain kekuatan tubuhnya yang juga luar biasa. Ia bersamaku dalam waktu yang lama, besar kemungkinan Ia membaca arah rencana kita. Anggota H.O.U.N.D yang berada di belakangnya juga tidak sedikit, mudah bagi mereka mengetahui apa yang terjadi di jalanan rute 57."

Atmosfer berubah.

"Bagaimana jika kita mainkan bidak catur kita berbeda dari biasanya?" Namjoon memberi jeda, "Tetap kirim anak buahmu sesuai rencana, biarkan mereka tidak tahu, hanya kalian yang ada di ruangan ini yang berhak tahu permainan baru kita, dan satu saja dari kalian memberi tahu informasi yang ada di ruangan ini, kupastikan aku sendiri yang membunuh kalian, semua."

Atmosfer semakin dingin, semua tegang.

"Informasi yang kalian dengar di dalam ruangan ini hanya boleh didengar di dalam ruangan, sebaiknya kalian mengingat jika aku tak terlalu peduli dengan hubungan dan rasa kasihan, jadi membunuh kalian sangat mudah bagiku." Namjoon berdeham, semua bergidik, "Kuharap semua paham peraturan permainan ini."

"Aku akan menghentikan mobilku tepat di belokan terakhir sebelum terowongan di mana skenario awal dilakukan. Kupastikan Hoseok berhenti dan biarkan semuanya kuurus sendiri. Yang perlu kalian lakukan hanya memastikan jika Hoseok sendiri, sekalipun kutahu Ia akan sendiri saat tahu aku juga sendiri."

"Tapi, _hyung_ , kurasa itu terlalu berbahaya. Hoseok bisa membawa anak buahnya, atau membawa senjata lainnya. Lagipula masih banyak dari kami yang bisa melidungimu, kau tak perlu turun tangan langsung untuk hal ini."

Namjoon malah tertawa geli. "Itu bukan gayanya. Jika Ia tahu aku sendiri, Ia akan sendiri. Jika tahu aku tak bersenjata, Ia tak akan bersenjata." Lelaki tinggi itu berdiri dan menunjukkan postur tubuhnya yang mengintimidasi, "Kenapa? Kau tak percaya pada permainanku dan memaksa tetap memakai gaya main lawasmu?"

Kaki panjangnya berjalan keluar setelah mengucapkan hal demikian, sedangkan 4 orang yang berada di dalam ruangan tadi semuanya merasa tak yakin. Di satu sisi karena Namjoon harus berurusan langsung dengan lelaki seperti Jung Hoseok, namun di satu sisi mereka memiliki keyakinan lebih bahwa Hoseok bukanlah lawan yang mengerikan bagi Namjoon.

Begitu Namjoon keluar dari rumahnya, seorang laki-laki muda memberinya kunci mobil dengan membungkuk. Dan dengan adrenalin tinggi Namjoon memacu mobilnya setelah menelpon orang tuanya.

"Malam ini akhirnya akan datang, Ayah. Dua anakmu bersaing, dengan darah, seperti yang selama ini kau inginkan tanpa sadar." Namjoon tertawa terkekeh, "Bagaimana bisa sesuatu semengerikan seperti hal ini sangat kau inginkan tanpa sadar."

Pria yang ada di sambungan telepon terdiam.

"Siapa menurutmu yang akan menang?"

"Kau tak akan bisa membunuh Hoseok, Namjoon."

"Oh, aku terkejut."

"Karena kau bukan satu diantara kami, kau berperasaan. Dan kau memiliki rasa untuk melindungi Hoseok tanpa kau sadari." Lirih Papanya, "Selamanya kau tak akan bisa membunuh Hoseok, karena kau merasa memiliki ikatan dengannya."

Namjoon terdiam. Ia tak berperasaan. Ia seperti Papanya, tak menggunakan perasaan. Ia tak menganggap hubungan adalah sesuatu yang wajar.

"Berbeda dengan Hoseok, Ia bisa membunuhmu karena hatinya sudah mati seutuhnya."

Namjoon memutus panggilan telepon. Ia tidak menelpon untuk mendengar omong kosong.

Dan ketika Ia menjalankan mobilnya, memacu Porsche baru miliknya, Ia memastikan jika Ia tak memiliki perasaan dan membuktikan bahwa ucapan si tua Kim adalah omong kosong.

.

.

.

Tepat seperti ucapannya.

Hoseok yang awalnya terlihat dari _rear-view mirror_ sedang bersama beberapa anak buahnya sekarang berkendara dengan motor besarnya sendirian. Lelaki itu terlalu mudah ditebak, batin Namjoon.

Dan ketika di hadapannya adalah belokan sebelum terowongan di rute 57, Namjoon dengan mobilnya yang melaju keras melepaskan pedal gas dan menarik rem tangan mobilnya, membuat ban mobilnya berdecit hingga berasap karena perubahan kecepatan yang mendadak. Tangannya sebisa mungkin memutar setir membuat mobilnya berputar di aspal.

Tentu saja Hoseok tak tahu pikiran Namjoon kali ini. Tak ada pilihan baginya, Ia menarik tuas rem tangannya, membanting setir untuk menghindari mobil Namjoon.

Tapi tidak.

Motor Hoseok bergerak cepat dengan decitan roda, meluncur ke sisi jalan dan meluncur turun di pasir yang berada 5 meter di bawah aspal. Tubuhnya terpelanting, menggelinding di turunan curam, dan terhenti karena tubuhnya membentur pohon dengan keras. Ia menggeram keras merasakan rasa sakit di bahunya karena terjatuh dan terbentur pohon dengan keras.

Namjoon puas. Ia melepas sabuk pengamannya, tak peduli pada mesin mobilnya yang hancur karena menabrak sisi jalan lainnya yang berupa bebatuan. Kakinya cukup lemas setelah manufer bodoh dan serampangan yang dilakukannya, tapi tetap turun menemui Hoseok di bawah.

Tadi hanya hidangan pembuka, kali ini adalah hidangan utamanya.

Jalannya masih terhuyung ketika kakinya berjalan di atas pasir, tapi bersikap tenang ketika Ia telah berada di dekat Hoseok dan ketika lelaki itu mulai terbatuk setelah melepas helmnya serampangan.

"Beruntung sekali kau memakai helm, _huh_?"

Tubuh Hoseok terhuyung saat mencoba berdiri, membuat Namjoon gemas ingin menendangnya dan mengatakan jika tubuh lelaki itu terlalu kurus untuk seseorang yang seperti Hoseok. Tapi tidak, Ia tak suka menyerang saat anak serigala sedang lemah.

"Kau ingin aku memanggil ambulans? Kau tak bisa berjalan, Jung."

Ucapan itu cukup membuat darah Hoseok mendidih ke ubun-ubun. Lelaki itu mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Namjoon sengit, mengumpulkan semua tenaga dan kebenciannya, dan menubruk tubuh Namjoon hingga tubuh Namjoon jatuh ke pasir.

Satu pukulan, dua pukulan, tiga pukulan di wajah Namjoon, bergiliran di kanan kiri ketika Hoseok berada di atas tubuh Namjoon dan tangan kirinya mencekik leher Namjoon.

"Kau yang selalu banyak bicara!" teriaknya. Satu pukulan dengan tangan kanan Hoseok sekali lagi mengenai sisi wajah Namjoon, meleset. Pukulannya tak kuat, serampangan, dan jauh dari titik kritis; tulang pipi. Pukulannya hanya mengenai pipi Namjoon tapi tak bisa meretakkan tulang pipinya. "Kau selalu mengatakan hal sampah yang membuatmu seolah hebat!"

Hoseok masih berteriak dengan mata memerah sambil memukuli wajah Namjoon.

Namjoon tersenyum saat meringis.

Yang jelas Namjoon ketahui jika itu bukan apa-apa, pukulan dan serangan Hoseok buruk kali ini. Hoseok dilatih seperti binatang, pukulannya adalah yang paling akurat dan kuat diantara yang lain. Dan meninju pipi Namjoon yang kemudian hanya membuat ngilu gigi gerahamnya bukanlah tipikal pukulan Hoseok, juga rasanya yang tak sesakit itu.

Namjoon tertawa kecil atas tebakannya.

Dan tawa Namjoon membawa amarah Hoseok naik lebih tinggi, apalagi ketika lelaki yang berada di atas itu menyadari jika Namjoon tetap diam ketika Ia menyerang–dalam keadaan normal, seseorang dengan tingkat bela diri sebaik Namjoon akan dengan mudah menebak gerakan Hoseok ketika mendorong tubuhnya serampangan tadi, dan kuncian Hoseok kali inipun sangat mudah dilawan.

"Jangan hanya tertawa, Namjoon!"

Lalu berlanjut ke beberapa ejekan yang Hoseok lontarkan hingga berhasil membuat Namjoon bereaksi. Gerakan dasar bela diri; tangan Namjoon yang bebas mendorong tubuh Hoseok bersamaan dengan gerakan kakinya hingga tubuh Hoseok berputar terpelanting. Hoseok dibanting dan punggungnya mengenai pasir dengan keras.

Keduanya berdiri, dalam jarak kurang dari dua meter, bersiap dengan semua insting bertarungnya.

"Kau tidak menggunakan kesempatanmu dengan baik, tuan roda ketiga."

Roda ketiga. Julukan Hoseok karena terus berada di belakang Namjoon.

Dan olokan ini selalu berhasil membuat Hoseok bereaksi seperti yang Namjoon inginkan. Lelaki itu meneriakkan umpatan dengan tubuhnya yang maju menyerang Namjoon. Tapi amarah selalu gagal, gerakan Hoseok yang penuh amarah berhasil terbaca dengan baik dan Namjoon lebih dulu memukul rusuk kiri Hoseok.

Lalu ulu hati.

Dan satu pukulan _jab_ di rahang bawah Hoseok.

Diakhiri dengan pukulan telak di hidung Hoseok ketika tubuh itu limbung setelah dihujani tiga pukulan beruntun. Namjoon yakin jika hidung Hoseok patah karena pukulannya.

"Kau tahu kenapa selamanya kau tak bisa mengalahkanku?"

Hoseok menarik nafas sambil meludahkan darah segar bercampur liur dari mulutnya. Tubuhnya terasa remuk setelah terjatuh dari sepeda motor, ditambah memukuli Namjoon membuatnya lelah bukan main. Kepalanya mulai pusing sebagaimana kepekaan inderanya mulai hilang, matanya berkunang dan sinar putih menyilaukan memenuhi ruang pengelihatannya.

Samar-samar Hoseok mendengar suara Namjoon.

Dengan senyuman mengejek Namjoon merapikan pakainnya, "Karena kau tak cukup membenciku hingga selamanya kau tak bisa, tak akan pernah bisa, menang dariku."

Kekuatan mereka sama, mereka dididik untuk menjadi pemimpin tentu saja tempaan mereka sama. Gaya bertarung, kekuatan pukulan, ketahanan tubuh, semuanya sama. Yang membedakan adalah siapa yang lebih siap, siapa yang merasa dirinya menang akan menang. Dengan semua kesamaan antara mereka, hanya yang lebih siap yang menang.

Dan yang lebih siap adalah mereka yang mengetahui kelemahan lawan.

Karena benar saja, ucapan Namjoon membuat Hoseok bereaksi seperti orang gila, menghabiskan seluruh sisa tenaga dan kesadarannya untuk menghabisi lawan utamanya selama ini. Ia memukuli Namjoon dengan serampangan tak peduli apapun, yang Ia inginkan hanya meluapkan amarahnya dengan memukul Namjoon. Teriakannya terdengar memekik setiap Ia memukul Namjoon, dengan keras tonjokannya mengenai rahang bawah Namjoon diikuti gerakan tangannya yang cepat meninju perut Namjoon dengan keras.

Hoseok ketika marah memang bergerak dengan serampangan, tapi mengerikan. Kakiknya menendang dengan keras, tangannya memukul serampangan, kepalanya menghindar dengan cepat, namun tubuhnya seolah mati rasa ketika Namjoon membalas dengan pukulan.

Dan yang Namjoon lakukan ketika Hoseok benar-benar serampangan dan gila adalah meraih helm yang tadi dipakai Hoseok, memfokuskan kekuatan di tangan kirinya, lalu menghantam kepala Hoseok dengan helm itu.

Ia tak bisa mengukur kekuatannya, karena yang Ia pikirkan hanya membuat Hoseok berhenti.

Dan berhasil.

Karena dengan darah mengalir dari pelipisnya, Hoseok terhuyung ke belakang. Lelaki itu memukul rahang pipi Namjoon tapi dengan gerakan lemah, membuat Namjoon dengan mudah membaca gerakannya, dan menendang tubuh lemas itu.

Selesai.

Tubuh Hoseok terjatuh dengan luka di pelipis, hidung patah, dan luka sobek di wajahnya. Setelahnya tubuh Namjoon ikut terjatuh, Ia terbatuk dengan darah memenuhi liurnya, tapi Ia tak peduli. Hoseok memukulinya dengan gila.

Tapi yang Ia ketahui, semua pukulan Hoseok tidak sekuat biasanya. Awalnya Ia berpikir karena Hoseok dikuasai amarah. Tapi kepala Hoseok dilatih untuk tetap dingin. Mengingat tubuh Hoseok yang terjatuh dari motor, menggelinding jatuh dengan keras, lalu berhenti dengan menabrak pohon, Namjoon yakin sesuatu buruk terjadi pada bahunya. Membuat pukulannya tak sekeras biasanya.

Begitulah malam itu berakhir. Hoseok tak sadarkan diri dan Namjoon yang mengatur nafasnya agar tak hilang kesadaran seperti Hoseok, karena tak ada yang menjamin jika Hoseok akan diselamatkan ketika Ia meninggalkannya sedirian.

.

.

.

Hidung Seokjin memaksa kesadarannya terkumpul saat mencium bau masakan. Ia menyesal pada dirinya karena mudah sekali terbangun sekalipun dirinya masih membutuhkan istirahat.

Tapi Ia tetap berjalan ke luar dan menemukan apa yang menghasilkan bau masakan seperti ini.

"Pagi, _hyung_!" sapaan ringan Jungkook menyadarkannya.

Seokjin masih mengantuk dan lelah, Ia hanya membalas dengan senyuman bahkan ketika Taehyung menggodanya dengan mengatakan jika Ia sangat berantakan. Seokjin tak peduli, Ia membuka lemari esnya dengan mata setengah menutup, mengambil botol air putih dingin yang letaknya sudah Ia hafal dan meneguknya hingga tersisa setengah.

Akhirnya Seokjin tersadar seutuhnya. Dan bukan Jungkook yang memasak, tapi Taehyung. "Kau bisa memasak juga, Taehyung?"

Jungkook, kekasihnya, yang bersemangat menjawab. "Masakannya jauh lebih enak daripada masakanku, _hyung_ , kau harus merasakannya!"

Seokjin menurut. Lagipula orang-orang disekitarnya suka memaksa, termasuk dua orang ini. "Sebenarnya aku merekomendasikan sarapan dengan sereal dan susu, itu sudah cukup bagiku." Gumamnya lirih.

Tapi Jungkook mendengar gumaman Seokjin dan mencibir, "Mana bisa sarapan dengan sereal."

Apa yang Seokjin bilang, Ia hanya punya satu pilihan; menurut.

Taehyung memasak cukup beragam hanya untuk sarapan. Ia memanggang roti, membuat omelet untuk masing-masing dengan isian ham, paprika, bawang bombai, jamur, ditambah keju cheddar, potongan tomat, ditambah saus salsa di atasnya.

"Wow!"

Milik Jungkook sedikit berbeda karena memiliki _mashed potato_ di piringnya.

"Aku tak makan tepung, _hyung_ , aku memiliki alergi pada tepung."

Tapi sepertinya menu lengkap ini belum final karena Taehyung masih sibuk. Beberapa singkat waktu kemudian lelaki itu berbalik dan duduk di meja makan membawa tiga _mug_ di tangannya. Kopi hitam untuknya, susu hangat untuk Jungkook, dan kopi dengan susu hangat untuk Seokjin. "Maaf, _hyung_ , aku tak yakin jika kau suka kopi untuk sarapan, jadi kucampur saja."

Pintar.

"Aku sudah memeriksa keadaan Namjoon _hyung_ , dia hanya butuh istirahat, 'kan, _hyung_?"

Seokjin mengangguk dengan mulut penuh, Ia menolak menjawab karena mengharuskannya menyela makanan seenak ini.

"Hoseok _hyung_..." lirih Jungkook.

Sejujurnya topik ini sangat buruk dibahas di meja makan, terlebih saat sarapan. Tapi Seokjin terlambat untuk menghentikan, topik terlanjur diangkat. Ia memaksa mulutnya menelan, "Ia cukup parah, tapi aku bisa menanganinya."

"Perlukah kami tetap di sini hingga Hoseok _hyung_ sadar?" tanya Taehyung, sambil menyendok makanannya lalu menyuapkan ke mulutnya, seolah ini adalah perbincangan umum seperti bahasan liga sepakbola atau _baseball_ dalam negeri.

Seokjin benar-benar lelah harus membicarakan topik ini, di waktu sarapan apalagi. Ia terdiam, tetap menyuapkan omelet buatan Taehyung ke mulutnya dan sesekali menyobek roti panggangnya. Seokjin membiarkan dirinya terdiam dan berharap dua orang lainnya paham jika topik ini tak baik diangkat saat sarapan.

Dan perlu waktu satu menit bagi Jungkook untuk paham. Ia berdeham, menyesap susu hangatnya yang diberi madu dan bubuk kayu manis, lalu tersenyum pada Seokjin. "Semalam kau tidur di kamarmu, _hyung_?"

"Eh?" Mau dimana lagi Seokjin harus tidur jika bukan di kamarnya?!

Alis Jungkook naik dan matanya membulat, "Kupikir kau tidur bersama Namjoon _hyung_."

Giliran mata Seokjin melotot lebar mendengar gumaman Jungkook. Dia mabuk atau bagaimana?

"Tidak, Jungkook! Untuk apa pula aku tidur di kamar Namjoon?!"

Taehyung mengangkat tangannya, memberi gestur untuk Seokjin agar tenang. "Whoa, tenang _hyung_ , dan tak perlu teriak kepada Jungkookku."

Seokjin menggigit ujung bibirnya. Wajahnya memanas. Mungkin karena kafein di kopi yang Ia minum, benar, 'kan?

"Uh, _hyung_ , wajahmu memerah." Keduanya lalu tertawa, menertawai Seokjin tentu saja. Entah mungkin perutnya sudah kaku karena tertawa puas atau bagaimana, tiga menit kemudian Jungkook menyudahi tawanya.

Ekspresi Taehyung berubah drastis dalam hitungan detik kemudian, dari tertawa terpingkal menjadi serius menatap lurus ke mata Seokjin. "Kalian benar-benar tidak berada dalam hubungan yang seperti itu, _hyung_?"

Seokjin bisa mati karena digoda terus menerus.

Dengan beberapa suapan besar, Seokjin menghabiskan sarapannya–buatan Taehyung terlalu enak untuk dilewatkan. "Aku akan mengecek keadaan mereka?"

Taehyung terkikik, "Yakinkan dirimu sendiri untuk hanya melihat keadaan mereka, _hyung_." ucapnya dengan penekanan.

Dengan sabar Seokjin menahan dirinya untuk tidak melempar garpu makannya ke mata Taehyung!

.

.

.

Keadaan keduanya baik, meskipun saat Seokjin menilik keduanya sama-sama tertidur. Mari kita asumsikan jika keduanya terlalu lelah dan membutuhkan banyak istirahat.

Bedanya adalah Namjoon yang terbangun saat Seokjin masuk ke kamarnya, menyapa Seokjin dengan mengucapkan selamat pagi dengan mata terpejam tapi bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman manis.

"Sudah lama bangunnya?"

Matanya terbuka sedikit lalu menggeleng. "Bisa kau ambilkan aku air? Kerongkonganku kering."

Anggukan kecil Seokjin diikuti gerakannya untuk membantu Namjoon minum membuat suasana menghangat.

"Ada lagi yang kau perlukan?"

Sekali lagi Namjoon menggeleng.

"Baiklah, istirahat dan jangan pikirkan apapun untuk saat ini."

Keduanya pasti sama-sama jelas maksud kalimat tadi. Tidak memikirkan apapun artinya tidak memikirkan apapun, termasuk yang terjadi di Seoul hingga jenis perseteruan apapun yang mengelilingi hidupnya, hidup mereka.

Dan ketika Seokjin hampir sampai di pintu kamar Namjoon untuk keluar, lelaki itu bersuara.

Suaranya serak. Tapi tegas. "Seokjin, bisa aku memintamu melakukan sesuatu?"

"Ya?" Jawab Seokjin cepat.

Keduanya bertatapan cukup lama. "Bilang pada Taehyung dan Jungkook, untuk pergi ke Seoul malam nanti."

Seokjin menghela nafas. Belum kering bibirnya setelah mengucapkan permintaannya agar Namjoon tak memikirkan apapun selain kesembuhannya.

"Ayahku–" suara Namjoon memotong semua rasa kesal yang ada di ujung lidah Seokjin.

Suara Namjoon terdengar tercekat di akhir kalimatnya, dan di detik kesepuluh ketika Seokjin yakin Namjoon akan tetap diam dan tak melanjutkan kalimatnya, Ia tahu kepala Namjoon sedang dipenuhi kekhawatirannya pada orang tuanya.

Seokjin kembali duduk di tepi tempat tidur, duduk di samping perut Namjoon. Sebisa mungkin Ia tak menampilkan ekspresi ketakutan atau iba. Tangannya bergerak pelan menggenggam punggung tangan Namjoon yang ada di atas perutnya.

Berharap kehangatan tangannya berhasil menenangkan Namjoon. Karena Ia yakin Ia sendiri tak akan bisa menenangkan dengan kalimat dan janji apapun saat ini.

Namjoon memahaminya, bahwa Seokjin tak akan sanggup memberikan janji keselamatan padanya, apalagi meyakinkan Namjoon jika Ia bersedia melakukan apapun untuk Namjoon seperti yang Namjoon lakukan selama ini padanya. Dan yang Ia lakukan untuk meyakinkan Seokjin bahwa Ia menerima ketenangan yang diberikan oleh Seokjin adalah dengan membalik tangannya dan menggenggan tangan Seokjin.

Lama mereka terdiam, hingga suara serak milik Namjoon terdengar. "Hanya Ayahku yang kupunya sekarang, dan semua tentang dirinya sedang tidak baik, Seokjin."

"Aku tahu." bisiknya. Seokjin sudah cukup tahu semua latar belakang Namjoon, dan Ia tak membiarkan lelaki yang kini sedang terbaring itu mengungkapkan perasaannya yang mana malah membuatnya tersiksa karena harus mengucapkannya.

Maka ketika Ia keluar dari kamar Namjoon dan menemukan Taehyung dan kekasihnya sedang menonton tv, Ia duduk di sebelah mereka.

"Bagaimana dengan Hoseok _hyung_ , _hyung_?"

"Dia masih tertidur saat aku datang. Kurasa semuanya baik,"

Kemudian sepasang kekasih itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan menggumamkan "oh" bersamaan, mirip paduan suara. Lalu ketiganya terdiam.

Di menit ketiga, Seokjin kebingungan. "Kau tidak bertanya tentang keadaan Namjoon?"

Bahu Taehyung mengedik dengan bibirnya yang turun ke bawah menunjukkan ketidakpedulian. "Aku yakin Ia baik-baik saja."

Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Taehyung. Keduanya yakin akan hal itu.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa tahu?"

"Kami bersama Namjoon _hyung_ semalam, kami tahu apa yang terjadi, dan kami tahu jika tubuh Namjoon _hyung_ hanya membutuhkan istirahat setidaknya hingga besok pagi untuk kembali seperti biasa."

"Eh?"

Jungkook mengangguk menyetujui. " _Hyung_ , tenang saja. Namjoon _hyung_ adalah yang terbaik di antara yang terbaik."

Seokjin menyimak.

"Tubuhnya seolah dirancang sedemikian rupa hingga Ia sangat pandai bertarung, dan adu jotos ringan bersama Hoseok _hyung_ semalam bukan masalah besar baginya. Aku pernah, sekali, meminta Namjoon _hyung_ memukulku main-main karena aku melihat Ia mudah sekali menjatuhkan lawannya ketika adu jotos."

Jungkook tertawa kecil mendengarnya, Seokjin mulai tertarik.

"Aku bilang padanya, main-main, aku mengucapkan kata itu setidaknya tiga kali untuk memastikan. Dan berakhir wajahku lebam hampir tiga hari lamanya."

Tawa Jungkook semakin lepas. "Padahal saat itu Namjoon _hyung_ hanya memakai tangan kiri."

Seokjin tak tahu pasti harus bereaksi seperti apa.

Sayangnya Taehyung salah tafsir atas ekspresi Seokjin, Ia memutuskan untuk meneruskan kalimat yang ingin diucapkannya.

"Kami punya beberapa teman, _hyung_ , rekan kerja. Di antara mereka memiliki kesukaan sendiri saat membunuh. Satu di antara mereka ada yang sangat menikmati untuk melukai korbannya, Ia bisa melihat korbannya kesakitan sebelum membunuhnya. Ada juga yang seorang pengagum Abe _kid twist_ Reles, jadi dia mengikuti idolanya dan akan membunuh korbannya dengan benang di leher. Kau tahu 'kan,"

Wow! Seokjin sama sekali tak mengharapkan diskusi semacam ini di rumahnya!

"Aku paling suka Kino, Ia sangat disiplin saat membunuh."

Tebak siapa yang menggumamkannya?!

Jeon Jungkook. Yang terlihat manis dan menggemaskan, bahkan Seokjin sudah siap mengangkatnya menjadi adiknya jika Ia tak keberatan. Siapa yang bisa menyangka bibir manis Jungkook mengucapkan hal mengerikan seperti tadi.

Kekasihnya, setali tiga uang, menyetujui ucapan Jungkook. "Ya, _hyung_ , Kino teman kami, Ia sangat disiplin saat membunuh. Ia akan mencari letak cctv dan menggiring korbannya agar berada di titik buta cctv, membunuhnya, dan membersihkan semua bukti agar tak mengarah padanya. Ia sungguh repot."

Seokjin hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri. "Itu gila! Demi Tuhan, untuk apa pula aku tahu semua itu!" pekik Seokjin hampir memukul wajah keduanya.

"Yang kusebutkan belum semuanya, _hyung_." ucap Taehyung tenang.

"Tidak, aku tidak perlu mendengar semuanya!"

"Namjoon _hyung_."

Seokjin mau mendengar!

"Ia yang paling mengerikan dari mereka semua, sekaligus yang terbaik. Ia paling ditakuti di antara kami semua, paling mengerikan, tapi tetap saja Ia yang paling keren bagiku." bisik Taehyung, seolah bisikannya mengantarkan udara dingin yang sampai ke tengkuk Seokjin.

Lelaki itu merinding membayangkan jika selama ini Ia melupakan fakta jika Namjoon tetaplah Kim Namjoon yang seorang monster.

"Sekalipun sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kali Namjoon _hyung_ menyelesaikan urusannya dengan korbannya, dan itu terbilang sangat jarang baginya untuk membunuh, tapi semuanya tahu jika Ia sangat mengerikan. Ia tak suka pakai alat apapun, Ia hanya suka berjaga-jaga dengan membawa senjata. Ia suka datang langsung, berhadapan dengan korbannya dan membiarkan korbannya melihat wajahnya dengan ketakutan."

"Ia akan memukuli korbannya dengan tangan kosong, kadang sampai gigi korbannya rontok dan tulangnya patah. Tapi Ia kemudian menelpon 119 untuk menolong korbannya. Kau tahu kenapa begitu?"

Seokjin menyesal karena ingin tahu.

"Ia tak mau membunuh musuhnya. Hanya cukup dengan menunjukkan wajahnya di hadapan musuhnya, korbannya, seperti malaikat maut. Menurutnya itu lebih efektif untuk memberi pelajaran dibanding membunuh. Ia membiarkan korbannya tersiksa dengan sisa hidupnya yang terbayang dosanya."

"Bukankah... yang Ia lakukan itu juga dosa?"

"Siapa yang percaya dengan dosa, surga dan neraka apalagi? Kau percaya, _hyung_?"

Lidahnya kelu.

"Seingatku hanya sekali Ia membunuh sejak aku mengenal Namjoon _hyung_. Aku tak paham persisnya, kurasa Ia melakukannya juga karena kemauannya sendiri, bukan karena Ia ditugaskan. Kabar yang kudengar adalah karena Ia sangat membenci orang itu, yang membuat temannya trauma atau apa aku tak terlalu paham. Tapi setelah membuat korbannya pingsan, Namjoon _hyung_ menggantung tubuhnya hingga seolah Ia bunuh diri, membakar semua ujung jari korbannya dengan korek api di sakunya agar identitasnya tak terlacak, termasuk menuliskan surat bunuh diri atas nama lelaki itu dan menuliskan permintaan maaf karena telah membuat anak kecil trauma."

"Tapi pada dasarnya Namjoon _hyung_ selalu menolak untuk membunuh, _hyung_ , karenanya Hoseok _hyung_ yang selalu membunuh target Namjoon _hyung_ , sekalipun Namjoon _hyung_ sudah memukuli korbannya dan menelpon 119 untuk mengirimkan pertolongan, Hoseok _hyung_ yang selalu berada di belakangnya yang akan membunuh. Itu juga yang membuat hubungan dua orang itu tak pernah akur."

Perut Seokjin mual.

"Aku tak paham dengan Namjoon _hyung_ , hanya karena ada anak kecil yang mengajarinya tentang berartinya nyawa dan kehidupan di muka bumi ini, sejahat apapun kesalahan orang itu, selalu ada titik di mana Ia akan menyadari kesalahannya dan bertaubat, Ia benar-benar tak pernah membunuh. Maksudku, itu semua hanya omongan anak kecil, 'kan?" Taehyung terkekeh di akhir kalimatnya.

Dan anak kecil itu adalah Kim Seokjin.

Pemilik nama itu merasa pusing secara mendadak.

Yang jelas Seokjin langsung mengunci diri di kamarnya setelah mendengar semua penjelasan panjang-lebar Taehyung tadi. Dan Ia keluar untuk menemui Taehyung dan Jungkook untuk menyampaikan pesan Namjoon.

Tapi Ia tak bertahan lama, lalu kembali ke kamarnya.

Sudah cukup lama Seokjin menerima kehadiran Namjoon, termasuk dua orang bernama Taehyung dan Jungkook. Bodoh memang karena Seokjin seolah membuat dirinya sendiri lupa akan latar belakang semua orang tadi dan menganggap jika semua orang akan bertaubat, termasuk orang-orang tadi, yang bodohnya, Seokjin anggap mereka adalah orang baik.

Tidak.

Setidaknya luka akan meninggalkan bekas di kulit, termasuk semua orang dengan tato H.O.U.N.D di tubuhnya. Ya, Taehyung maupun Jungkook juga memilikinya, keduanya sama-sama memiliki di punggung telapak tangannya.

Dan sekali lagi Seokjin harus sadar jika dirinya berada di tengah medan perang, di mana seharusnya Ia menjaga dirinya sendiri. Sekalipun Namjoon adalah orang yang menjanjikan semua keselamatan dan keamanan dirinya, tetap saja Namjoon adalah Namjoon yang merupakan calon pewaris organisasi rahasia itu.

Taehyung dan Jungkook berbicara pada Seokjin dari depan pintu kamarnya, berpamitan dan mengatakan jika mereka akan kembali ke Seoul. Keduanya cukup memiliki perasaan dengan tidak mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan memaksa Seokjin bertemu dan menatap wajah keduanya. Sungguh, wajah mereka berdua sama-sama menggemaskan dan menyenangkan, jauh dari semua ucapan mengerikan mereka.

Kurang lebih dua jam setelah Taehyung dan Jungkook pergi, pintu kamar Seokjin dibuka. Seokjin tidak tidur, Ia hanya berbaring memunggungi pintu kamarnya dan menatap dinding kosong.

"Seokjin?"

Itu Namjoon.

Seokjin tak ingin menemuinya.

Ia yang bodoh karena mengendurkan penjagaan dirinya dan melihat Namjoon berbeda.

"Aku mendengar semua yang Taehyung katakan tadi."

Air mata Seokjin jatuh.

"Dan itu semua benar."

Seokjin menggigit lidahnya keras-keras.

Lama ruangan itu sepi tanpa ada satupun suara dari keduanya, hingga Namjoon kembali bersuara. "Aku tak akan menjanjikan apapun lebih jauh, pasti sulit bagimu menerima orang sepertiku dalam hidup yang kau inginkan, hidup yang tenang dan damai."

" _I know my place_. Aku akan pergi setelah matahari terbit esok hari, kupastikan membawa Hoseok pergi. Kupastikan akan memberimu hidup yang tenang seperti yang kau harapkan."

Lalu terdengar langkah kaki meninggalkan kamarnya dan suara pintu tertutup mengikuti. Air mata Seokjin sudah turun deras, entah karena alasan apa.

 **-TBC-**

 **Akhirnya aku balik, ya? Heheheh**

 **Sebelumnya... hehe, maaf nih ya, saya kan anak humaniora, saya kuran** **g paham tuh sama kedokteran dan luka2** **gitcu, jadi terima aja deh ya hehe. termasuk fi** **ght scene, ya maaf kl** **ga kerasa nyata karena aku oran** **gnya peace love n** **gaul, wkwkwk**

 **Author note kali ini akan berisi permintaan maaf. Pertama, karena aku mungkin akan jarang update mulai sekarang karena aku sudah tua dan semester tua, i have to do my final assignment; skripsi :) aku belum mulai semuanya, jadi aku belum bisa memastikan sesibuk apa aku nanti. Yang kedua, maaf karena aku _being jerk_ dengan semua drama di ff ini. ketiga, maaf kalau ada typos atau scene yang tidak nyambung, saya sudah berusaha maksimal untuk mengurangi semua itu tapi ya saya manusia tempat salah dan dosa yekan? Sudahdeh minta maaf ga baik untuk kesehatan:)**

 **OIYAAAA aku lupa! Terimakasih sebesar-besarnya untuk al, pinkalpaca, adekku temanku sahabatku, udah bikinin cover buat HOUND. I really love it, really appreciate it:)**

 **RnR, ya! Karena review an kalian yang membuatku kuat, ceileh lebay!**

 **ILY!**

 **Seriusan, RnR jangan sider!**

 **ILY!**


	15. Chapter 14

**H.O.U.N.D**

Cast : Kim Namjoon a.k.a RM; Kim Seokjin a.k.a Jin; and many others

Rate : T

Length : Parts

 **H.O.U.N.D**

Dini hari yang mengerikan bagi Seokjin. Ia tak pernah merasa setakut ini sebelumnya, setelah sekian lama berhubungan dengan banyak orang yang memiliki rahasia kelam dan mengerikan, kali ini terasa ribuan kali lebih mengerikan. Karena Ia tak menganggap semua orang yang bersamanya ini berbahaya.

Atau karena dirinya memang ditakdirkan untuk demikian?

Berada di antara hubungan rumit dan menyesakkan, di mana darah terlihat seperti air dan nyawa sebagai koin mainan?

Semua pikiran itu mengatar Seokjin pada asumsi yang dibuatnya sendiri, bahwa fakta yang paling mengerikan diantara itu semua adalah–

–bahwa semua ini karenanya.

Masuk akal. Ia anak laki-laki di keluarganya, dan mengetahui sifat orang tuanya, Seokjin takut semua ini ada karena keserakahan Papanya dan berimbas pada semuanya. Bahwa dirinya penyebab semua masalah yang terjadi, bahwa sebenarnya dirinya yang harusnya kecewa pada dirinya sendiri karena Ia adalah alasan utama semua ini. Bahwa pilihan Kim Seokjin untuk pergi ke desa yang jauh dari rumahnya adalah pilihan seorang pengecut yang merupakan pilihan paling salah–

Kepala Seokjin terasa berputar seperti dihantam palu godam.

Selama sisa waktu hingga matahari terbit, tak sekalipun Seokjin bisa memejamkan matanya. Ia terjaga. Merasa tertekan karena waktu yang terus berjalan. Dan merasa ketakutan ketika sinar oranye matahari mulai terlihat melalui jendela kamarnya.

Ponselnya berdering. Yoongi menelpon.

.

.

.

Taehyung maupun Jungkook juga bukan anak kecil. Benar umurnya terbilang muda, tapi keduanya dilatih sekeras yang lain. Memang tidak lebih dari Namjoon dan Hoseok, tapi kemampuan mereka masing-masing tak perlu diragukan. Keduanya bisa terjaga lebih dari 36 jam dengan fokus tak berkurang. Mereka memang tak beristirahat sejak berangkat dari rumah Seokjin dan terus berkendara ke Seoul menggunakan mobil Namjoon, tanpa berhenti di _rest area_ , dan langsung menuju tempat yang Namjoon perintahkan pada mereka; rumah ketua, rumah Ayah Namjoon.

Ketika mobil yang Taehyung kendarai memasuki halaman rumah besar itu, alis Jungkook menyatu. Dahinya berkerut ketika bibirnya menggumam tentang betapa anehnya rumah ketua mereka yang tak biasanya sepi.

Rumah ketua mereka selalu ramai, terang, menggambarkan dengan jelas bahwa rumah ini tak pernah tidur. 24 jam dalam sehari selama seminggu penuh, rumah mewah dan besar ini melakukan aktivitasnya terus menerus seperti mesin pabrik. Selalu ramai dengan anggota H.O.U.N.D yang bertugas untuk berjaga, selalu penuh dengan barang-barang komoditas mereka; uang, dan semuanya bergerak dengan arus cepat.

Ini pertama kalinya bagi mereka berdua melihat rumah ketua organisasi ini terlihat lenggang, dengan pintu utama ke dalam rumah yang terbuka lebar, lampu yang hanya dinyalakan di beberapa tempat sehingga terlihat redup, dan tak banyak teman mereka sesama anggota H.O.U.N.D yang berada di sana. Bahkan tidak ada. Ini lewat subuh, tapi matahari belum terlihat, suasana masih gelap, dan mengetahui rumah Ketua seperti ini, keduanya dilingkupi ketidaknyamanan.

Keduanya merasakan sesuatu yang salah.

"Tae, kenapa aku merasa takut."

Taehyung mendengar bisikan khawatir kekasihnya, tapi Ia memilih diam. Dirinya sendiri tak bisa memberi kepastian pada dirinya sendiri atas keadaan luar biasa yang dilihatnya. Ini pertama kalinya, rumah ketua mereka terlihat mengerikan.

Keduanya bergerak cepat ketika mesin mobil mati, sama-sama tak peduli langkah siapa yang lebih cepat, karena keduanya sama-sama paham mereka satu tujuan. Ruang tamu rumah ini juga terlihat kosong, begitu pula ruang makan rumah ini.

"Tae, rasanya semakin aneh."

Taehyung menatap mata Jungkook. Tak bisa dibohongi, Ia juga merasa takut. Dalam keadaan terdesak, pikiran bawah sadar manusia cenderung menciptakan skedul-skedul tak masuk akal. Dan kali ini Taehyung takut atas jalur pikirannya sendiri, Ia tak mau menebak dan membuat kesimpulan terlalu dini.

"Apa yang dikatakan Namjoon _hyung_ tadi, Tae?"

"Eh?"

"Dia memanggilmu tadi, sebelum kau bilang kita harus pergi ke Seoul. Kalian bicara cukup lama di dalam kamar Namjoon _hyung_ , kalian bicara empat mata." Mata mereka bertabrakan, sama-sama ketakutan atas asumsi buatan otak mereka yang berada dalam ketakutan, "Katakan padaku, Kim Taehyung, apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Karena insting Jungkook dilatih sejak kecil di organisasi semengerikan ini, dirinya bisa dengan mudah menebak apa yang terjadi, alur macam apa yang sedang dimainkan. Tapi sejak lama lelaki ini memilih untuk tidak menggunakan kemampuan analitis instingnya untuk menebak apapun yang terjadi di luar tugas dan pekerjaan, termasuk apa yang terjadi dengan orang terdekatnya. Kali ini Ia tak mau menggunakan instingnya untuk membaca apa yang terjadi pada Namjoon _hyung_ nya.

Taehyung paham maksud Jungkook dan tanpa sadar melihat kamar ketua yang berada di lantai dua. Secara tidak langsung kekasihnya membantunya berpikir logis, menghubungkan alur fakta yang Ia ketahui, dan memutuskan langkah. "Panggil ambulans jika aku tak kembali dalam lima menit, Kook."

Keduanya sempat saling menatap, dengan sinar ketakutan yang sama, lalu tanpa isyarat apapun keduanya bergerak bersamaan. Taehyung naik ke atas, berlari dengan melewati dua anak tangga sekaligus, menuju kamar utama rumah ini. Sedangkan Jungkook berlari lebih masuk ke rumah ini, ruangan kepala pelayan adalah tempat yang ditujunya. Dari sana seharusnya Ia bisa mendapat semua informasi yang dibutuhkannya untuk memahami apa yang terjadi.

Pikirannya fokus, satu sisi menanti waktu lima menit yang dimaksud Taehyung sedangkan bagian lainnya menuntut kepala pelayan untuk memberinya informasi penuh.

Pelayan rumah ini hampir seratus orang, terdiri dari semua jenis pekerjaan rumah. Kamar kepala pelayan berada lebih depan di banding yang lain, sedikit lebih baik, dan dekat dengan rumah utama. Jungkook hafal luar kepala denah rumah ini, dan Ia tak merasa ragu ketika tangannya mengetuk–memukul–pintu kamar itu dengan keras.

Tak ada waktu untuk menunggu saat ini, "Tuan Song, jika kau di dalam dan mendengarku, bisa kau keluar? Aku tak peduli jika kau belum berpakaian sebagai kepala pelayan, kumohon keluarlah." Bahkan Jungkook tak peduli tentang remeh temeh urusan pakaian resmi pekerjaan atau tidak.

"Tuan Song?" tangannya menggedor pintu kamar sekali lagi, dengan suara teriakan lebih keras. 2 menit lagi sebelum batas untuk menelpon ambulans, dan Taehyung tak kembali turun dari lantai atas.

Pikiran Jungkook semakin kacau.

"Tuan Song?! Kau mendengarku?"

Suara panggilan dari mulut Jungkook semakin keras seiring dengan gedoran tangannya di daun pintu, pikirannya semakin jauh dari kata tenang. Satu menit lagi sebelum menelpon ambulans. Lewat dari waktu itu, artinya sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

"Tuan Song?! Keluar atau kudobrak sekarang! Aku tak peduli jika kau lebih tua dariku dan bisa saja menjadi Ayahku, tapi saat ini kau harus keluar!"

Sayangnya Jungkook tak pernah dilatih kesabaran.

Jungkook mundur selangkah, menyiapkan bahu dan lengannya untuk menggebrak daun pintu kamar kepala pelayan itu. Ia sering bertingkah kekanakan, semua orang di sini mengenalnya demikian, tapi kali ini Ia jauh dari kata main-main. Ini perintah Namjoon, orang yang dianggapnya sebagai kakak laki-lakinya, orang yang menyelamatkan hidupnya dan hidup Taehyung.

Ia tak punya waktu banyak, maka dengan tubuh atasnya, Ia mendorong daun pintu kamar kepala pelayan rumah ini. Percobaan pertama gagal, lewat dari batas waktu yang diberikan Taehyung. Seharusnya Ia menelpon ambulans. Tidak, Ia berharap apapun yang terjadi pada Taehyung dan apapun maksud lelaki itu dengan menyuruhnya memanggil ambulans tidak terjadi. Sekali lagi Ia mendorong tubuhnya, memusatkan semua tenaganya, dan menggunakan semua kekuatannya hingga tanpa sadar Ia berteriak.

Pintu terbuka. Kamar dalam keadaan kosong.

Jungkook mengatur nafas melihat apa yang ada di depannya, terdiam beberapa saat untuk sekali lagi mencoba berpikir logis. Ambulans–Ia menelpon 119 dan memberi informasi lengkap di mana seharusnya ambulans menjemput, sesuai perintah Taehyung.

Baru setelahnya Ia mengamati apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Dalam pikirannya berkecamuk banyak hal, salah satunya adalah benang merah dari semua ini. Taehyung yang berbicara empat mata dengan Namjoon _hyung_ , semua gestur Taehyung yang menunjukkan ketergesaan, keadaan aneh rumah ini, perintah Taehyung untuk memanggil ambulans, lalu kamar kepala pelayan yang kosong.

"Tuan Jungkook?"

Suara wanita membuat Jungkook berbalik, mendapati salah satu pelayan yang usianya sama dengannya, mereka saling mengenal dan akrab namun gadis ini masih saja memanggil Jungkook dengan sufiks demikian karena hubungan Jungkook yang dekat dengan Taehyung dan Namjoon.

"Kemana kepala pelayan Song?" tukasnya, Ia tak peduli tentang gadis pelayan ini yang bisa saja ketakutan mendengar suaranya yang membentak. "Kamarnya kosong, tak ada barang miliknya satupun. Ia pergi?"

Gadis itu menunduk dalam-dalam, tangannya bertaut, Ia ketakutan. Tapi Jungkook tak peduli. "Kau tahu aku bisa bersikap lebih mengerikan, Bora- _ya_ , jawab aku baik-baik."

"Kepala pelayan Song pergi meninggalkan rumah ini sejak kemarin."

"Kemana?"

Ada waktu di mana Bora tidak menjawab, tautan jari tangan gadis itu semakin erat.

"Bora?"

Gadis itu berbisik lirih, "Kepala pelayan Song sudah mati, ditembak tepat di dahi di ruangan Ketua."

Eh? "Tidak, kepala pelayan Song sudah bekerja lebih dari dua puluh tahun bersama ketua. Ketua bukan tipikal seperti itu,"

Tapi Bora diam saja.

Lalu Jungkook ingat tentang penyakit diabetes yang diderita Ketua dan bagaimana lelaki itu harus disuntik insulin tiap harinya. Jungkook memilih untuk memakai analisisnya. Dan ketika analisisnya menghasilkan asumsi, dimana asumsinya terlalu bodoh dan mengerikan, Jungkook berlari meninggalkan Bora yang terlihat ketakutan namun bingung. Ia berlari menuju lantai dua, mengikuti Taehyung.

Sirine ambulans terdengar saat Jungkook sampai di ujung anak tangga paling atas. Ia menggerakkan kakinya ke kamar ketua, pintunya terbuka lebar. Tangannya berkeringat saat menyadari tidak ada seorangpun yang menjaga kamar ketua. Tapi langkahnya terus berjalan, Ia memasuki kamar itu, berjalan melewati ruang kerja Ketua dan berbelok ke kamar ketua. Pintunya terbuka,

Taehyung sedang menangis di samping tempat tidur,

Ketua sedang tertidur di balik selimut.

.

.

.

"Kim Seokjin!"

Seokjin meringis. Ini pukul enam pagi, matahari baru saja muncul, dan sepupunya sudah meneriakinya lewat sambungan telepon.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau sedang di mana sekarang? Di rumah? Masih bersama Kim Namjoon? Atau sendirian?"

Seokjin tak paham arah pertanyaan sepupunya.

"Jawab aku, Kim Seokjin!"

"Apa yang harus kujawab? Kau bertanya banyak sekali pertanyaan bahkan saat aku tidak mendengar apa saja pertanyaanmu!"

Hening beberapa saat. "Kau dimana sekarang, Kim Seokjin?"

"Di rumahku."

"Pergi dari rumahmu! Sekarang!"

Wow, penelpon macam apa yang menyuruh pemilik rumah untuk pergi meninggalkan rumahnya tanpa alasan, di pagi hari, melalui sambungan telepon?

Dahi Seokjin berkerut tak senang. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Pagi tadi," Suara Yoongi terdengar lelah, "Ketua H.O.U.N.D meninggal dunia, ayah Namjoon. Dan aku yakin satu-satunya tersangka yang bisa disalahkan dalam situasi ini adalah kalian, dirimu dan keluargamu! Dan ketika Kim Namjoon mengetahui hal ini, bisa kupastikan yang Ia lakukan pertama kali adalah membunuhmu! Pergi dari rumahmu, Jin! Cepat!"

Terlalu banyak informasi yang didapat Seokjin dalam satu waktu. Kepalanya pening bukan main.

"Dengar aku, Kim Seokjin. Tak ada orang yang bisa menyelamatkanmu di sana. Kau benar-benar sendiri saat ini! Yang harus kau lakukan adalah pergi dari rumah itu–"

Seokjin tak sanggup mendengarnya lebih jauh. Suara dengingan keras memenuhi kepalanya, dan ditengah rasa pusing yang semakin menyesakkan, Seokjin berusaha agar tetap mampu berpikir.

Ayah Namjoon baru saja meninggal. Ayah Namjoon baru saja meninggal. Ayah Namjoon baru saja meninggal. Satu-satunya keluarga yang dimiliki Namjoon baru saja pergi meninggalkannya–

Dan berdasar kalimat-kalimat itu, yang memenuhi otaknya selama satu menit penuh, Seokjin berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dengan cepat. Namjoon membutuhkannya! Entah akan terbunuh oleh tangan kosong Namjoon atau mendapat pukulan hingga Ia tak bisa bangun oleh Namjoon, Ia tak peduli. Otaknya tak berjalan begitu juga logikanya. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan menemukan Namjoon yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya–

–sedang berdiri dengan kaku, menatap kakinya, dengan kedua tangan terkepal di sisi tubuhnya. Seokjin tak bisa melihat wajah Namjoon.

Entah apa yang membuat Seokjin seberani ini, bukannya lari Ia malah berdiri di hadapan lelaki itu dan bertanya, "Kau baik?" Sekali lagi tak peduli entah Ia akan terbunuh oleh Namjoon atau mendapat pukulan hingga Ia mati.

Lelaki di hadapannya tidak bergerak sama sekali. Seharusnya Seokjin ketakutan, setelah apa yang Jungkook jelaskan tentang betapa mengerikannya lelaki di hadapannya ini. Lelaki yang bisa membunuh hanya dengan tangannya. Tapi Seokjin tetap maju mendekat, hingga jarak mereka hanya satu kaki.

Dari jarak ini Seokjin bisa tahu jika Namjoon menangis.

Dalam gerakan cepat Seokjin merengkuh tubuh yang lebih tinggi dan lebih besar darinya itu, memeluknya dan menarik kepala lelaki itu agar berada di bahunya. Dengan demikian Ia akan lebih mudah untuk menangis. Tanpa peduli jika tubuh lelaki itu masih kaku hingga lima menit setelahnya, Seokjin tetap membisikkan kalimat menenangkan.

Nyatanya di menit keenam Namjoon menjadi tenang dan menangis tersedu, di pundak Seokjin, untuk pertama kalinya.

.

.

.

Seokjin mengetahui kemudian, bahwa semalaman Namjoon tak tidur sama sekali, lelaki tinggi itu bergumam di bahu Seokjin bahwa Ia butuh tidur. Entah apa alasannya, tapi Seokjin membiarkan ketika tangan Namjoon memeluk tubuhnya selama Ia tidur siang. Yang Namjoon butuhkan saat ini adalah tidur yang cukup. Ia lelah fisik dan psikologisnya, tidur akan banyak membantu. Dan jika dirinya yang berada dalam pelukan Namjoon adalah sesuatu yang dapat membantu Namjoon agar lelaki itu dapat tertidur lebih nyaman, Ia merelakan tubuhnya yang lelah dan kaku selama berjam-jam agar lelaki itu mendapat tidurnya.

Kira-kira ketika matahari lebih dari atas kepala, tubuh Namjoon bergerak dan pelukannya pada tubuh Seokjin mengendur. Itu dimanfaatkan oleh Seokjin untuk pergi, Ia belum memakan apapun sejak pagi, juga Ia harus mengecek keadaan Hoseok.

Lelaki yang dari tadi tidur memeluknya menggeliat saat Seokjin bangun, seolah tidurnya terganggu dan merasa keberatan karena Seokjin meninggalkannya. Tapi perut Seokjin terlanjur lapar, Ia berjalan meninggalkan kamar tidurnya, mencari makanan yang bisa Ia makan. Berharap menemukan roti gandum dan selai, Ia harus merasa cukup hanya dengan apel merah.

Sambil mulut mengunyah, Seokjin berjalan ke klinik, melihat keadaan Hoseok. Seharusnya tak lama lagi lelaki itu bangun, hampir tiga hari Ia tertidur dan Seokjin bisa memastikan jika Ia tidak sedang koma.

Tapi apel di mulutnya berhenti dikunyahnya, bahkan Ia hampir tersedak, ketika ranjang di kliniknya yang seharusnya tempat Hoseok sedang terbaring kosong. Matanya berputar mencari lelaki yang semalam masih terbaring dan tertidur itu. Dengan langkah lebar Seokjin berbalik dan mengelilingi setiap sudut rumahnya.

"Hoseok sudah pergi."

Langkah Seokjin terhenti melihat tubuh tinggi besar Namjoon, berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya. "Kemana perginya!" Tanpa sadar lelaki itu berteriak.

"Beberapa anak buahnya membawa tubuhnya tadi pagi."

Seokjin ingin bertanya kenapa, alasan apa yang membuat Hoseok dibawa sedangkan lelaki itu masih sakit. Tapi Namjoon ada di hadapannya. Seokjin memilih bertanya keadaannya, "Kau baik?"

Pertama kalinya bagi Seokjin melihat sisi Namjoon yang ini, ketika Ia hanya menghela nafas dengan raut wajah lelah. Lelaki itu mengendikkan bahunya, "Orang tuaku baru saja meninggal, aku tak punya siapapun saat ini."

Dan yang Seokjin lakukan hanya melangkah dan memeluk tubuh itu sekali lagi. Ia pasti sudah gila dengan mempercayai Namjoon seutuhnya, bahwa Ia percaya lelaki di hadapannya ini tak akan membunuhnya, lelaki yang menyatakan diri bahwa Ia adalah teman masa kecil Seokjin sekalipun Seokjin sama sekali tak mengingatnya.

Ketika pelukan mereka terpisah, Seokjin menatap mata kelam lelaki itu. "Apa rencanamu?"

"Tidak ada."

Alis Seokjin bersatu. Setahunya lelaki di hadapannya adalah perencana terbaik, selalu berhasil memperhitungkan segala sesuatu. Dan jawaban tadi rasanya bukan Namjoon yang Ia kenal. "Maksudmu?"

"Tidak ada, Jinseok, tak ada yang harus kulakukan."

Keduanya terdiam.

"Satu-satunya keluarga yang kupunya sudah pergi meninggalkanku, lalu apa yang kucari?"

Demi Tuhan, pertama kalinya Seokjin mendengar kalimat putus asa keluar dari mulut lelaki itu!

"Yang kulakukan selama ini hanya mengejar pujian Ayahku, berusaha menjadi yang terbaik dan mengikuti semua perintahnya, karena hanya Ia yang kupunya. Lalu kira-kira apa yang harus kulakukan jika sekarang Ia pergi meninggalkanku?"

Seokjin menggigit bibirnya keras-keras.

"Tidak apa," Lelaki itu tersenyum menenangkan, "Aku baik-baik saja."

Sekali lagi alis Seokjin bersatu, kerutan di dahinya terlihat jelas. "Kau tidak sedih?"

"Sedikit, tapi aku baik-baik saja sekarang." Ia tersenyum menenangkan.

Tahu apa yang tidak membuat tenang? Cara lelaki itu tersenyum! Caranya bersikap membuat siapapun yang melihatnya pasti ketakutan! Ia benar-benar tak terlihat seperti beberapa menit lalu yang terlihat putus asa. Kali ini Namjoon yang berdiri di hadapan Seokjin seperti Namjoon yang lama, yang tersenyum tenang seolah tak terjadi apapun dalam hidupnya.

"Tidak apa jika kau bersedih, itu wajar, Namjoon."

Tapi lelaki itu malah tersenyum lebih lebar, "Aku tidak. Aku benar-benar baik, Jinseok."

Bukankah itu mengerikan?

Dan hingga malam hari ketika mereka makan malam, Seokjin sudah berkali-kali memaksa lelaki itu untuk pergi ke Seoul dan datang ke upacara pemakaman Ayahnya. Taehyung berkali-kali menelpon ponsel lelaki itu, dan tak sekalipun Ia menjawabnya. Bahkan ketika Seokjin yang risih berusaha mengangkat panggilan telepon Taehyung, lelaki itu berbisik untuk tidak melakukannya, dengan mengerikan.

"Namjoon, aku pernah membaca jika melepaskan kesedihan adalah sesuatu yang baik."

Lelaki yang duduk di hadapan Seokjin hanya terdiam, tetap membaca buku kedokteran milik Seokjin di tangannya. "Kau hafal atlas anatomi, Jinseok? Ajarkan aku cara menghafal seluruh otot di tubuh manusia, kurasa menghafalnya akan membantuku."

"Namjoon,"

"Ya?" akhirnya lelaki itu mengangkat wajahnya.

Seokjin jauh dari kata yakin. Tapi melihat Namjoon bersikap demikian semakin membuatnya ketakutan, dan Ia benci ketakutan atas asumsi dirinya sendiri. "Kemasi barangmu, setelah makan malam kita akan ke Seoul."

"Untuk apa?"

"Ayahmu akan dikremasi! Seharusnya kau datang kesana dan memberi hormat padanya! Kau sadar apa yang kau lakukan saat ini?!"

Lelaki itu tersenyum kecil, menutup buku tebal kedokteran di tangannya, lalu menatap mata Seokjin penuh. "Untuk apa, Jinseok? Pergi ke Seoul, menemui relasi dan kenalan Ayahku hanya membuatku kembali mengingatnya."

"Demi Tuhan, Kim Namjoon! Apa salahnya dengan semua itu! Ayahmu, lelaki yang kau bilang adalah keluargamu satu-satunya, akan dikremasi dan kau tak sedikitpun merasa jika kau harus datang kesana? Apa yang salah denganmu!" Seokjin benar-benar kehilangan rasa sabarnya.

"Lalu apa? Melihat tubuhnya yang kaku masuk ke alat kremasi dan mengetahui jika tubuhnya akan dihancurkan? Kau pikir itu adalah hal yang baik? Lalu datang ke acara penghormatannya? Di mana semua orang menangisinya? Uh, Jinseok, Ia tak selemah itu untuk ditangisi!"

Tak ada kata yang keluar dari mulut Seokjin hingga detik kesepuluh.

"Berikan alasanmu padaku, Jinseok! Katakan alasan agar aku melihatnya. Tak ada yang akan berubah sekalipun aku menangisinya. Buat apa aku melakukan semua itu jika Ia tak akan bangun? Dan aku yakin Ia tak akan suka jika melihatku menangis dan lemah. Ia tak pernah mengajarkanku demikian. Apa yang kau tahu sebenarnya!"

"Namjoon,"

"Seperti ini lebih baik, Jinseok, seperti kata Ayahku." Namjoon berdiri, melempar buku tebal dari tangannya ke sofa yang tadi Ia duduki. "Ayahku tak akan mengajarkan sesuatu tanpa alasan yang kuat, dan Ia mengajarkanku untuk tak merasakan perasaan kami. Ia tak suka melihatku lemah. Kami tak memiliki perasaan, tak akan merasa sedih, tak akan merasa kehilangan, dan semua ini membuatku nyaman."

Lalu lelaki itu meninggalkan Seokjin yang bahkan tak bisa mempercayai seluruh ucapan tadi keluar dari mulut Namjoon.

 **-TBC-**

 **SO SORRY, I GOT A LOT DEADLINES THESE DAYS.**

 **Cuma segini yang bisa kutulis, dan sekali lagi maaf kalau jauh dari ekspektasi.**

 **ILY**

 **RnR!**


	16. Chapter 15

**H.O.U.N.D**

Cast : Kim Namjoon a.k.a RM; Kim Seokjin a.k.a Jin; and many others

Rate : T

Length : Parts

 **H.O.U.N.D**

Melihat bagaimana lelaki itu bersikap, tentu saja membuat Seokjin ketakutan. Namjoon seolah kembali seperti sebelumnya; dingin, penuh rahasia. Tepat seperti ketika lelaki itu datang ke kehidupannya enam bulan lalu. Dan ketika Ia bangun saat subuh untuk berdoa di hadapan lilin, Ia melupakan doa yang biasa Ia ucapkan. Ia tak terlalu peduli dengan kebahagiaan dan kesehatan semua orang di sekitarnya.

"Tuhan, bisikkan ke dalam hatiku apa yang harus kulakukan saat ini, sekalipun aku tahu hatiku dipenuhi keburukan dan dosa. Aku berharap kau melindungi kami yang bagaikan gembala bodoh, memberi kami keselamatan, dan jangan biarkan darah orang-orang di sekitarku untuk tumpah."

Tanpa sadar Seokjin tidak lagi berbisik, Ia telah menyuarakan doanya, agar tidak hanya Tuhannya yang mendengar namun juga dirinya. Bagaimanapun doa selalu memberi efek magis tersendiri baginya, entah itu menguatkan atau menenangkan. Dan mendengar Ia melantunkan doa memberinya keyakinan lebih.

Ia menggumam di depan tangannya yang terkepal semakin erat, entah karena dingin atau karena ketakutannya. "Jika kau biarkan ada darah yang tumpah, biarkan itu darahku, jika ada yang harus menangis, biarkan itu aku. Jadikanlah aku sebagai penebus dosa yang terlanjur mengerikan ini. Selamatkan seluruh keluargaku dan lindungi mereka dalam pelukanmu." Suaranya terdengar bergetar.

"Amin." Suara lelaki di sebelahnya membuat kepalan tangan Seokjin terlepas dan tubuhnya berjingkat, matanya terbuka lebar dan awas. Pertama kalinya Ia bersikap awas setelah terakhir kali Ia bersikap demikian adalah saat pertama bertemu Namjoon.

Suara Namjoon terdengar mengerikan ketika mengamini doa Seokjin, dalam dan gelap. Dan entah kapan lelaki itu sudah berada di sebelah Seokjin, langkah kakinya tak bersuara.

"Maaf jika aku mengejutkanmu."

Seokjin berusaha menekan rasa takutnya, menutup lilinya dengan kaca dan membiarkan api di lilin terpantul oleh kaca penutup dan menerangi ruangan yang lampunya masih padam. Wajah mereka temaram, mendapat pancaran sinar lilin yang terbias dari kaca penutupnya. "Kau bangun?"

"Aku terbiasa mendengarmu bangun dan berdoa, kurasa secara otomatis tubuhku akan bangun ketika subuh."

Tapi Seokjin masih malas–dan takut–dengan sosok Namjoon yang saat ini, dengan cepat Ia berbalik dan berjalan ke kamarnya meninggalkan Namjoon.

"Kau menghindariku."

Bahu Seokjin berjengit. "Eh?" Tubuhnya terdiam, berhenti berjalan, namun tak berani berbalik dan menatap Namjoon.

"Kau takut padaku?"

 _Ya_. "Untuk apa takut padamu?"

Suara langkah tenang Namjoon terdengar mendekat, sebisa mungkin Seokjin mengendurkan bahunya.

"Bukankah sifat alamiah seorang rusa takut dengan serigala?"

Benar, itu hukum alam di mana predator akan ditakuti. Dominan akan menekan. Yang kuat akan memakan yang lemah. Tapi siapa di antara mereka yang merupakan serigala dan siapa yang rusa?

 _Ya, aku saat ini benar-benar takut padamu, tak mengenalmu, dan ingin bersembunyi darimu._ "Tidak ada yang menjadi serigala maupun rusa, Namjoon."

Ketika tubuh tinggi Namjoon berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyuman kecil, Seokjin bergidik. Baru kali ini Ia melihat wajah Namjoon yang berada di antara kegelapan dengan satu sisi wajahnya yang terkena sinar bulan dari luar.

"Lalu ada apa denganmu?"

Seokjin membasahi bibirnya. Jika Ia menjawab dengan jujur atas pertanyaan Namjoon, sudah jelas mereka akan beradu mulut, bahkan ketika matahari belum muncul. Dan Seokjin terlalu mengantuk untuk mengeluarkan tenaga dan emosinya. Ia menjawab singkat, "Tidak, aku baik. Kau baik?"

"Kau tidak cukup bodoh untuk mengetahui jika bukan itu yang kutanyakan."

Seokjin memaksa mata mereka bertemu, memandang ke dalam mata yang terlihat bersinar di antara gelapnya ruangan di rumahnya. Ia tidak percaya jika Namjoon tidak merasakan perasaan dalam dirinya, Ia masih percaya jika Namjoon itu masih seperti manusia normal lainnya.

Tapi satu sisi dirinya terlalu takut untuk percaya.

Sebisa mungkin Ia berucap dengan nada tenang dan pelan, "Namjoon, aku harus membuka klinikku pagi ini, sudah terlalu lama klinik tutup dan warga mengeluhkannya. Aku harus tidur sekarang."

Ada jeda beberapa detik keduanya terdiam. Namjoon tak bereaksi, bergerak, maupun bersuara. Keduanya masih mempertahankan tautan mata mereka, saling menyelami lawan bicaranya.

"Kau tahu jika setiap manusia memiliki tabir penutup, itu semacam pemberian yang Tuhan berikan pada setiap manusia yang lahir, Jinseok." Bisik Namjoon–Seokjin menahan nafas mendengar nama panggilan itu keluar dari mulut Namjoon sekali lagi. "Sebisa mungkin aku menjaga tabir itu tertutup, tapi kau berhasil membukanya. Bukankah giliranmu membuka milikmu untukku?" Lalu tubuh Namjoon bergerak satu langkah ke kanan, memberi akses bagi Seokjin untuk berjalan masuk ke kamarnya.

Dengan limbung Seokjin berjalan, menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidurnya dan membungkus tubuhnya di balik selimut.

Seharusnya Ia tidur cepat. Seharusnya Ia segera beristirahat agar bangun dalam keadaan segar dan siap mengoperasikan kliniknya sekali lagi. Tapi hingga matahari muncul di balik kelambu di kamarnya, mata Seokjin masih terbuka lebar. Otaknya tak mau beristirahat dan bersikap tenang, malah memikirkan arti ucapan Namjoon padanya.

.

.

.

Ponsel Seokjin bergetar sejak tadi. Yoora yang merasa lebih terganggu dibanding pemiliknya. " _Oppa_ , kau tak mau menjawab telepon itu? Ponselmu bergetar sejak tadi."

Bukannya tak ingin menjawab, Seokjin bahkan tak sadar ponselnya bergetar. "Terimakasih,"

Itu nomor asing. Dalam keadaan ragu Ia mengangkatnya. "Halo?"

Tak ada jawaban, hening di ujung panggilan. Seokjin akan berucap 'halo' sekali lagi namun suara bergumam terdengar dari ujung panggilan. "Oh, sudah tersambung." Suara dehaman terdengar dilanjutkan suara berat yang Seokjin kenal, "Halo, _hyung_?"

Alisnya terangkat, "Aku tak mengenal nomor ponselmu, apakah ini Taehyung?"

"Benar, _hyung_ , ini aku Taehyung."

"Ada apa, Taehyung?"

"Namjoon _hyung_ masih di rumahmu?"

Seokjin sudah punya firasat tentang perihal Taehyung menelponnya. "Ya. Namjoon masih tak mau mengangkat teleponmu?"

Suara decakkan lidah terdengar. "Ponselnya sekarang mati. Kami masih belum memutuskan apakah seharusnya kami mengadakan upacara penghormatan atau tidak karena Namjoon _hyung_ tak menjawabnya. Bahkan kremasi tak bisa dilakukan tanpa persetujuan keluarga yang masih hidup."

Seokjin paham bagaimana bingungnya Taehyung. Ia berada di posisi yang bertanggung jawab karena termasuk kepercayaan keluarga Kim dan mendiang Tuan Kim, namun tak bisa mengambil keputusan karena Namjoon yang masih memiliki hubungan darah yang harus memutuskan.

Tapi Seokjin sendiri tak bisa membantu Taehyung.

" _Hyung_ , bisa kau bicara dengan Namjoon _hyung_?"

Seokjin mendengus, "Kau pikir aku bisa membujuknya?" tanpa sadar Ia tertawa mengingat bagaimana keras kepalanya Namjoon. "Kau yang sudah mengenalnya sejak lama dan menjadi orang kepercayaannya, masih tak bisa membujuknya. Lalu kau berharap aku bisa?"

"Tentu Ia lebih percaya padamu, _hyung_!"

Lidah Seokjin kelu, mendengar bagaimana yakinnya Taehyung menjawab.

Ketika Seokjin masih terdiam, masih dalam sambungan telepon dengan Taehyung, pintu klinik terbuka dengan cepat. Seokjin dan Yoora menoleh dengan cepat, menemukan Namjoon yang berdiri dengan wajah tak suka, memandang Seokjin dalam diam. Tak perlu dilihat dua kali, wajah kaku Namjoon dan matanya yang nyalang menjelaskan dengan jelas bagaimana terganggunya lelaki itu.

Seokjin gelagapan!

Tangan Namjoon bergerak cepat meraih ponsel yang masih menempel di telinga Seokjin, menempelkan di telinganya dan membentak, "Hei, sialan!" Seokjin dan Yoora berjengit takut mendengar nada bentakan Namjoon.

"Jangan coba lagi menghubungiku maupun Seokjin, atau siapapun, dengan harapan kau bisa membujukku! Tak akan bisa! Sekali lagi kau melakukannya, kupastikan seluruh kukumu lepas, Kim Taehyung!"

Lalu telepon ditutup. Namjoon meletakkan ponsel Seokjin di meja, dengan keras. Tanpa berucap maaf karena membuat keduanya ketakutan, lelaki itu berbalik dan membanting pintu. Tentu saja membuat Seokjin kesal.

Si dokter mengikuti dari belakang, ikut berjalan menghentak. "Oi, Tuan Kim Namjoon!"

Langkah Namjoon terhenti, begitu juga langkah Seokjin. Tubuhnya berbalik berhadapan dengan Seokjin yang kesal. Keduanya sama-sama sedang kesal, sama-sama keras kepala, sama-sama tak bisa berpikir jernih.

"Sudah kubilang, bukan, jangan perlihatkan amarahmu di hadapan yang lain! Termasuk Yoora!"

Namjoon tak bergerak, tak juga menjawab.

"Kau bisa sesuka hatimu membentak Taehyung dan anak buahmu, memaki mereka jika bekerja tak sesuai dengan keinginanmu, tapi tidak di depan yang lain, tidak di hadapan Yoora! Dia ketakutan!"

"Aku tak peduli."

"Aku yang peduli." Suara Seokjin meninggi, tanpa sadar wajahnya memerah kesal. "Aku tahu kau tak akan mempedulikan hal-hal kecil seperti menjaga perasaan orang lain, tapi aku selalu peduli. Aku peduli untukmu, agar tak ada yang takut padamu dan masih memandangmu seperti manusia normal."

"Kau tak perlu melakukannya untukku, Seokjin."

Ulu hati Seokjin serasa dipukul keras-keras, sebagaimana dadanya terasa diremas. "Woah, bukannya terimakasih yang kudapat malah kalimat menyakitkan yang keluar dari mulutmu. Aku selalu memperhatikan hal-hal kecil untukmu dan ini yang kudapatkan, hebat sekali Tuan Kim yang satu ini."

Namjoon memilih diam.

"Berapa kali kubilang, tidak ada salahnya memperhatikan perasaan orang lain, karena tidak semua orang berwatak seperti diri kita. Berapa kali kubilang untuk minta maaf jika salah, mengucapkan tolong ketika menyuruh, dan bilang terimakasih kepada orang lain. Itu pelajaran dasar dalam hidup dan kau tak peduli akan hal itu?"

"Namjoon- _ah_ , dengarkan aku." Suara Seokjin melunak ketika lawan bicaranya masih saja diam, urat di lehernya juga mulai menghilang tak terlihat dari permukaan kulit. "Apa yang kau artikan menjadi manusia, yang memiliki perasaan dan merasakan perasaan, bukan hal yang buruk. Kita tak selamanya harus bersikap kuat dan terlihat superior, hal seperti itu hanya akan menghasilkan keburukan. Yang kita perlukan hanya mengendurkan bahu, merasakan sekitar kita dan berempati."

Mata mereka, sekali lagi, bertaut dalam jarak dekat. "Tak ada salahnya menunjukkan sisi terburuk diri kita, tak ada salahnya menunjukkan kelemahan dan sisi gelap kita yang paling dalam. Karena memang itu yang membuat kita semakin kuat."

Beberapa detik Namjoon masih tak paham, mencoba mencerna ucapan Seokjin.

"Papamu adalah orang hebat, Ia tak pantas menerima perlakuan seperti ini saat Ia telah meninggal. Pastinya Ia akan lebih senang ketika jasadnya segera diurus dan diadakan upacara penghormatan, 'kan?" Seokjin berucap yakin, lebih berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri ketimbang meyakinkan Namjoon, "Aku akan datang ke Seoul sore nanti, entah usaha apa yang bisa kulakukan di sana, tapi aku akan tetap pergi. Kau bisa ikut jika kau mau, dan belajar menjadi manusia di sana."

"Jangan." Sahut Namjoon cepat. Wajah Namjoon kembali mengeras, "Kubilang jangan ke Seoul! Di sana terlalu berbahaya! Saat ini semua mengincar keluargamu, termasuk dirimu!"

"Kau pikir aku peduli? Kita berbeda, Namjoon, kau akan memilih terus berspekulasi dengan logikamu, memikirkan semua strategi dengan matang dan menolak kegagalan. Tapi aku tidak, aku lebih suka merasa gagal dan bodoh lalu belajar dari kesalahanku. Kurasa itu yang membuat kita berbeda."

.

.

.

Seokjin tak berbohong saat mengatakan akan pergi ke Seoul, sendiri atau bersama Namjoon. Ia berencana membantu Taehyung menyelesaikan urusan kremasi hingga upacara penghormatan. Dengan atau tanpa persetujuan Namjoon. Ia juga harus mendengar penjelasan Yoongi bagaimanapun juga.

Maka sekali lagi Seokjin menutup kliniknya lebih awal dan memberi tahu Yoora jika kliniknya akan tutup sekitar tiga hari, atau lebih. Lelaki itu sudah siap berangkat saat bertemu sosok Namjoon di ruang santai.

Namjoon duduk terdiam, menatap tautan tangannya. Seokjin bisa melihat kerapuhan di sana, sekaligus kepura-puraan untuk bersikap kuat. Sejauh ini, sekalipun Seokjin masih takut setengah mati, Ia masih percaya jika Namjoon hanya berpura-pura kuat. Yang Ia butuhkan hanyalah keyakinan untuk membuka diri.

"Aku akan pergi." Bisik Seokjin.

Namjoon beraksi atas bisikan Seokjin, pandangannya naik lalu menatap wajah Seokjin. Matanya datar, tak menunjukkan kesedihan maupun amarah. Sejujurnya Namjoon terlihat mengerikan jika memasang ekspresi datarnya.

"Kau yakin tak akan berangkat bersamaku?"

"Tidak." Jawabnya cepat. "Buat apa."

Seokjin menggigit bagian dalam pipinya, menahan dirinya untuk tidak marah ataupun menyulut perdebatan sekali lagi. "Baiklah," Seokjin mengangkat tas jinjing berisi pakaiannya dari lantai, "Akan kukabari jika upacara penghormatan Tuan Kim dimulai,"

Alis Namjoon naik dan dahinya berkerut tipis, namun tak ada sepatah kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Seokjin memutuskan jika ini adalah akhir dari percakapan mereka sore ini.

Hingga mobilnya bergerak meninggalkan rumahnya, Seokjin tak mendapati Namjoon yang menyusulnya.

.

.

.

Seokjin memang tidak terbiasa berpergian jauh, bahkan jarak antara desa tempatnya tinggal dengan Seoul yang dapat ditempuh hanya dalam waktu empat jam terasa sangat melelahkan baginya. Namun akhir-akhir ini rasanya jarak rumahnya di desa dengan Seoul terasa dekat, mungkin karena intensitas perjalanan yang dilakukan Seokjin yang bertambah membuatnya terasa lebih dekat. Dan kali ini Seokjin terkejut pada kemampuan mengemudinya yang berhasil sampai di apartemen Yoongi lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Rencananya Ia akan menemui Yoongi terlebih dahulu. Bagaimanapun juga Ia harus memastikan dirinya memiliki _back up_ selama di Seoul. Seokjin tidak bodoh dan polos, Ia tahu cara kerjanya, Ia paham sistem dimana Ia berada, dan apa yang harus dilakukannya ketika kakinya menyentuh Seoul.

Namun secara tiba-tiba kaca mobilnya di ketuk dengan keras.

Seokjin yang hendak menghubungi Yoongi secara spontan menjatuhkan ponselnya dan membuka _dashboard_ mobilnya. Mengambil _handgun_.

"Seokjin, buka."

Itu Namjoon.

Telah berdiri di sebelah mobilnya, memakai kaus dan celana kain yang tadi Ia pakai ketika di rumah.

Dengan cepat Seokjin menurunkan kaca mobilnya. "Namjoon! Apa yang kau lakukan?" suara Seokjin tanpa sadar memekik, meneriaki Namjoon yang datang tiba-tiba.

"Buka pintumu, biarkan aku masuk." Namjoon menitah dengan yakin, lalu lelaki itu bergidik dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, "Cepat Seokjin. Aku tak memakai jaket dan bisa mati kedinginan jika kau biarkan terlalu lama di luar."

Seokjin menurut. Membuka pintu mobilnya dan membiarkan Namjoon duduk di sebelahnya. Mata lelaki itu melirik sandal rumahan yang Namjoon kenakan. "Bagaimana caramu kemari, Namjoon?"

Lelaki di sebelahnya masih bergidik kecil, "Aku meminta bantuan seseorang."

Ah, anak buahnya. Terkadang Seokjin lupa dengan siapa Ia berbicara. Seokjin masih sering melupakan fakta bahwa anak buah Namjoon selalu berada di sekitarnya. Fakta yang pada awalnya ingin Ia lupakan, namun pada akhirnya Seokjin sadar bahwa hidupnya akan terus berurusan dengan hal semacam ini.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Di sini?"

Namjoon tersenyum kecil, "Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu sendirian pergi ke Seoul, Jinseok?"

Setengah mati Seokjin tak suka dengan arah pembicaraan ini. "Sejujurnya aku berharap kau akan menjawab alasanmu pergi ke Seoul adalah untuk memimpin upacara penghormatan Papamu."

"Ya, dan tidak. Kau alasan utamaku untuk pergi ke Seoul. Keras kepalamu membuatku harus mengendurkan batasan. Dan, ya, aku akan memimpin upacara penghormatan terakhir Papa."

Rasa lega mengalir di kerongkongan Seokjin. "Baiklah–"

"Karena jika bukan aku yang memimpin, Hoseok sialan yang akan melakukannya."

Sial!

.

.

.

Rencana Seokjin berubah. Ia yang awalnya akan mendatangi kediaman Yoongi dan Jimin untuk mencari informasi dan meminta bantuan, berubah saat Namjoon telah ada di sisinya. Seokjin tahu alasan Namjoon datang ke Seoul, dan Ia percaya jika lelaki itu masih mampu melindunginya.

"Taehyung mengatakan ini alamatnya." Ucap Seokjin memecah keheningan begitu mobilnya tiba di gedung tempat mereka akan melaksanakan upacara penghormatan.

Namjoon yang masih duduk di sebelahnya terlihat tegang. Wajahnya datar, Seokjin paham jika lelaki itu menahan berbagai emosi dan menekannya agar tak terlihat.

Dalam kondisi seperti ini, Seokjin seribu kali kebingungan. Ia tak ingin memaksa Namjoon dan berakhir perdebatan, Ia juga tak ingin membiarkan Namjoon lemah karena Ia tahu lelaki itu tak suka menunjukkan kelemahannya.

" _Hyung_?"

Beruntung ada Taehyung. Buru-buru Seokjin menurunkan kaca mobilnya, menyapa Taehyung dengan wajah cerah.

"Namjoon _hyung_ , aku sudah menyiapkan pakaian untukmu. Kau siap masuk?"

Baru setelahnya Namjoon bereaksi, Ia mengangguk pada Taehyung yang berada tepat di hadapannya dan keluar dari mobil.

Seokjin tak terlalu hafal tempat ini. Yang jelas Ia hanya mengikuti langkah Taehyung yang membawa mereka ke lantai dua. Berbeda dengan yang di lantai satu, dimana satu lantai dibagi menjadi beberapa ruang upacara, lantai dua hanya berisi satu ruangan besar. Tidak terbagi, hanya satu ruangan besar, lebih layak dibilang aula dengan sekat yang membentuk lorong sempit tempat perlengkapan disimpan. Bahkan Seokjin baru tahu jika ada tempat upacara seperti ini.

"Gedung ini milik Ketua, _hyung_. Ketua sendiri yang mendesain khusus lantai dua ini, hanya untuk dirinya dan keluarganya."

Seokjin mendengarkan dalam diam. Ruangan ini sudah cukup sepi. Hanya beberapa lelaki berpakaian serba hitam khas melayat yang langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya 90 derajat saat Namjoon memasuki ruangan.

Saat itu Seokjin dan Namjoon baru mengetahui jika jenasah Papa Namjoon telah dikremasi, "Ketua telah dikremasi terlebih dahulu, _hyung_ , maaf kami tidak meminta persetujuanmu." Suara Taehyung datar dan lirih. Ia tak hanya menunjukkan kekhawatirannya pada Namjoon, namun juga kesedihan yang mendalam. "Seseorang melakukannya tanpa memberitahuku,"

"Taehyung, dimana Jungkook?" potong Seokjin.

"Dia pergi mengurus beberapa hal, _hyung_." jawab Taehyung sambil berbalik untuk menatap Seokjin singkat, lalu kembali menatap Namjoon di sebelahnya sambil menyerahkan pakaian untuk Namjoon, "Pakaianmu, _hyung_. Aku mengambilnya dari rumahmu."

Namjoon mendorongnya pelan, "Kurasa baju ini lebih nyaman."

Tangan Taehyung buru-buru menarik pakaian yang tadi Ia sodorkan pada Namjoon. Pastinya Taehyung menuruti setiap ucapan Namjoon, dan Seokjin paham akan hal ini.

Tapi bukan seperti ini seharusnya. "Tidak, Namjoon. Beri salam yang benar pada mendiang." Suara Seokjin tegas. Kedua Kim yang lain langsung berbalik, sama-sama terkejut saat mendengar titah Seokjin.

Baru saat itu Seokjin menyadari sesuatu; mata Namjoon basah.

"Namjoon," suara Seokjin tercekat sebagai satu-satunya reaksi. "Kau... baik?"

Dan untuk pertama kalinya Namjoon terlihat lemah. Ia menggeleng sambil memaksa senyumnya yang menyakitkan, "Tidak."

Mereka bertiga berada di tengah ruangan, dimana semua mata bisa memperhatikannya. Dan Seokjin tak suka jika kelemahan Namjoon terekspos. Tak ada yang menjamin semua yang berada di ruangan ini adalah orang yang berpihak pada Namjoon. Maka dengan persetujuan Taehyung, Seokjin menarik Namjoon dan mengikuti Taehyung yang membawa mereka menuju lorong di ujung ruangan. Lorong ini tak terlihat dengan jelas, tak ada pula orang di sana.

"Aku akan pergi, _hyung_ ," gumam Taehyung memberi waktu pada keduanya.

Dan ketika tinggal mereka berdua, tangan Seokjin meremas bahu Namjoon yang terlihat tegang. "Namjoon, kau baik?"

Lelaki itu menggeleng, lalu menunduk dalam diam.

Namjoon lelaki yang kuat. Ia terlatih untuk menekan amarah dan perasaannya, mengandalkan otak dan logika dalam setiap langkahnya. Berapa kali Namjoon kehilangan orang kepercayaannya, berapa kali Namjoon harus merelakan apa yang menjadi kesayangannya untuk hilang. Dan semua itu Ia lalui dengan tenang, seolah tak terjadi apapun. Dan Seokjin paham luar biasa dengan konsep itu. Berkali-kali Namjoon menjelaskan hal ini padanya, berkali-kali pula Namjoon menunjukkan sikap terlatihnya.

Maka saat melihat bagaimana pertahanan Namjoon runtuh di hadapannya, Seokjin tak tahan. Ia lebih sentimen, Ia lebih mudah menangis dan merasakan sesak. Matanya ikut basah ketika melihat bagaimana punggung kuat Namjoon bergetar di hadapannya, bahkan ketika lelaki itu berusaha tak mengeluarkan suara saat menangis. Namjoon membuka tabirnya, kelemahannya telah Ia tunjukkan pada Seokjin.

"Namjoon," bisik Seokjin.

Lelaki yang disebut namanya tidak menjawab beberapa saat, hingga panggilan kedua, akhirnya lelaki itu tak mampu menahan dirinya. Ia telalu lemah saat ini, dan bahu Seokjin ada untuk tempatnya bersandar. Ketika Seokjin merasakan bahunya basah dan hangat karena air mata, Seokjin menengadahkan wajahnya demi tak menangis.

Kali ini Ia harus menjadi yang lebih kuat.

Karena Namjoon membutuhkannya.

Lama Seokjin membiarkan Namjoon menangis di bahunya, lelaki itu akhirnya menepuk punggung Namjoon menenangkan. Posisinya hampir memeluk, namun Seokjin paham jika belum tentu Namjoon nyaman dengan pelukan. Maka Ia memberikan jarak pada tangannya yang melingkar agar tidak melampaui batas.

"Peluk aku, Seokjin." gumam Namjoon parau.

Tidak menunggu lama, bukan Seokjin yang memeluk Namjoon, melainkan lelaki itu yang mendekap tubuh Seokjin. Erat, hangat, tak ingin kehilangan. Beberapa kali lelaki itu meraih-raih tubuhnya bahkan ketika Seokjin masih ada di dalam dekapannya, mendekap lebih erat, menunjukkan gestur lemah yang takut kehilangan.

Seokjin membiarkannya.

Ia menyukai konsep dimana Namjoon membutuhkannya ketika lelaki itu ada di titik terendahnya.

Ketika nafas Namjoon lebih stabil dan punggungnya telah tenang, juga ketika lelaki itu tak banyak bergerak ketika memeluk tubuh Seokjin, Seokjin menepuk punggungnya pelan. "Apakah kau sudah baik?"

Tak ada jawaban. Tapi Seokjin jelas merasakan anggukan kepala Namjoon.

"Aku bisa menunggu hingga kau siap."

Pelukan mereka melonggar, rasa kecewa sedikit membuncah di dada Seokjin. "Aku siap." Namjoon mengatakannya dengan mata basah dan hidung memerah.

Seokjin meraih sapu tangan dari saku jasnya, memberikan pada Namjoon, "Usap air matamu dulu, Namjoon. Aku tak akan membiarkan mereka melihatmu seperti ini."

Tak ada reaksi dari Namjoon.

Tangan Seokjin terulur, menggapai tangan Namjoon dan menanamkan sapu tangannya di genggaman tangan Namjoon, "Aku tak akan membuat mereka melihat apa yang ingin mereka lihat darimu."

"Aku tak sanggup melakukan upacara ini, Jinseok."

"Maka kau harus lebih kuat. Tidak, kau harus menjadi sangat tegar dan kuat."

Wajah Namjoon tertunduk dalam, menatap sapu tangan yang ada di dalam tangannya.

"Reaksi seperti ini yang ingin mereka lihat darimu, kelemahanmu, kekalahanmu. Yang perlu kau lakukan untuk memenangkan perang adalah terlihat kuat bahkan saat pertahananmu runtuh. Jangan biarkan kekacauan ini membuat mereka senang karena melihatmu menangis. Jika kau terpuruk, perlihatkan itu hanya padaku, bukan pada mereka."

Wajah Namjoon menatap Seokjin, masih memerah namun lebih tenang. "Kau akan terus bersamaku, Jinseok?"

Tak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk Seokjin mengatakan, "Ya. Jika itu membuatmu lebih baik dan lebih kuat, ya, aku akan bersamamu."

.

.

.

Upacara penghormatan terakhir bagi Papa Namjoon telah selesai. Iringan pelayat memenuhi tempat upacara pelepasan ketika Namjoon membawa kotak penyimpan abu di tangannya, dengan wajah tenang. Di hadapan pelayat yang memenuhi aula–kemungkinan besar semuanya adalah anggota organisasi milik Tuan Kim–Namjoon terlihat begitu tenang. Tak ada tangis, tak ada kesedihan, tak ada kemarahan. Semuanya berjalan dengan tenang, berbeda dengan reaksi yang Ia perlihatkan pada Seokjin hari sebelumnya.

Di upacara pelepasan itu pula Seokjin bertemu dengan keluarganya; ada Papanya dan Kakak perempuannya, juga Hoseok. Tapi tidak ada di antara mereka yang bertegur sapa. Seokjin hanya beradu tatapan dari kejauhan dengan ketiga orang itu, tanpa niat untuk datang menyapa.

Selama upacara berlangsung, Seokjin selalu ditemani Taehyung, tanpa Jungkook. Berkali-kali Seokjin menanyakan keberadaan lelaki itu, kekasihnya selalu saja menjawab jika Jungkoo ada urusan. Baru saat Namjoon memasuki mobil pengantar, Jungkook muncul di sela-sela keramaian. Ia maju mendekat memecah barisan pelayat lainnya untuk berdiri di sebelah Seokjin dan Taehyung.

"Dari mana saja, Jungkook?" bisik Seokjin dengan nada tinggi.

Jungkook membungkukkan badannya pada abu ketua yang ada di pangkuan Namjoon di dalam mobil dengan khidmat, baru menyapa Seokjin dan Taehyung. Saat itu baru Seokjin melihat jelas luka sobek di ujung bibir Jungkook dan pelipisnya, juga darah yang mengering di lubang hidung Jungkook.

 _Sialan_.

Dalam kondisi kehabisan kata-kata, Seokjin berbalik menatap Taehyung yang berada di sebelahnya, berusaha meminta penjelasan. Tapi ekspresi lelaki itu, yang jelas-jelas kekasih Jungkook, malah terlihat tenang dan santai. Seolah tak terjadi apa-apa dan tak melihat ada luka di wajah Jungkook.

" _Hyung_ , aku tidak apa." bisik Jungkook menenangkan Seokjin.

Seokjin menahan segalanya, hingga upacara selesai dan Ia dibawa ke rumah Namjoon.

"Kita akan tinggal di sini selama kau berada di Seoul, _hyung_. Tidak apa, 'kan?"

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Jungkook?" Seokjin berkacak pinggang. Keduanya berada di dalam kamar Seokjin, sedangkan Taehyung dan Namjoon tidak turun dari mobil dan langsung pergi setelah menurunkan mereka berdua.

"Maksudmu, _hyung_?" tanya Jungkook dengan mata melebar, persis seperti kelinci.

Kadang Seokjin kebingungan dengan lelaki di hadapannya ini. Ia begitu manis dengan wajah menggemaskan dan ekspresi yang tak kalah menggemaskannya, seluruh fitur pada dirinya menunjukkan kelembutan. Namun melihat bagaimana wajahnya penuh luka tadi pagi membuat Seokjin terasa tertampar dan kembali ke kesadaran,

Jungkook sama mengerikannya.

"Kau bisa jujur padaku, Jungkook."

"Aku sungguhan, _hyung_ , aku tak paham maksudmu."

Seokjin menghela nafas, mencoba tetap waras saat dihujani wajah menggemaskan Jungkook di hadapannya. "Aku tidak buta hingga seolah tak melihat luka di sudut bibirmu dan pelipismu, juga darah kering di hidungmu."

"Ah," Jungkook bergerak cepat dan melihat wajahnya di cermin, mengamati wajahnya dan mengecek luka-luka yang disebutkan Seokjin. Tidak ada gunanya Ia berbohong, hidup Seokjin sama saja dengannya, "Aku harus mencari siapa yang memberikan ijin untuk mengkremasi jasad ketua, karena aku dan Taehyung mengatakan jika keputusan ada di tangan Namjoon _hyung_."

"Lalu siapa yang memberi ijin?"

Jungkook berbalik dengan ringan, "Tuan Kim yang lainnya, _hyung_ ," jawab anak itu ringan. "Papamu."

.

.

.

Sore itu Seokjin memutuskan untuk tidur, memaksa diri untuk terlelap lebih tepatnya. Setelah mendengar jawaban Jungkook tentang siapa yang lancang memberi ijin untuk mengkremasi jasad Papa Namjoon, dan bagaimana Jungkook secara ringan saat mengatakannya, kepala Seokjin rasanya berputar.

Kembali lagi ke benang merah. Keluarganya sangat kotor.

Lalu berbagai fakta berlarian di kepalanya, seolah tak memberinya celah untuk beristirahat dan berpikir tenang. Maka memaksa dirinya tidur adalah pilihan yang tepat, sekalipun susah.

Seingatnya Ia tertidur saat matahari masih di atas. Namun Ia terbangun saat langit di luar telah gelap, begitu pula kamarnya. Kepalanya masih sedikit berputar saat Seokjin mencari ponselnya di nakas di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Pukul delapan, Ia telah tertidur hampir lima jam.

Ia haus. Dan lapar.

Lelaki itu berjalan di dalam kamarnya yang gelap dengan bantuan cahaya dari ponselnya, meraih knop pintu, namun terhenti saat mendengar percakapan yang terdengar serius.

"Situasinya membahayakan, _hyung_ , baik untuk Seokjin _hyung_ maupun dirimu."

Seokjin mendengar namanya di sebut, saat itu juga Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk keluar. Ia berdiri dalam gelap, tetap pada tempatnya di belakang pintu kamar, mendengarkan.

"Benar dugaanmu dan Taehyung, ketua dibunuh oleh lawanmu, _hyung_." Itu suara Jungkook. "Aku mencari CCTV di seluruh jalan akses menuju rumah ketua, hampir semuanya dirusak atau terhapus. Tapi aku tahu jika ketua menanam kamera kecil di beberapa sudut rumahnya yang tidak diketahui siapapun, dan aku mendapatkannya."

"Hoseok hanya umpan."

"Benar, _hyung_ , Hoseok _hyung_ hanya umpan agar kau pergi dari rumah ketua. Satu jam setelah kau pergi, beberapa penjaga rumah ketua pergi, hanya separuh yang tersisa. Lalu setengah jam kemudian beberapa mobil datang membawa lawan yang jumlahnya hampir dua kali lipat dengan penjaga rumah ketua."

Lama hening memenuhi ruang dengar, hingga suara bisikan Jungkook yang hampir tak terdengar. "Seseorang turun dari mobil sedan kemudian, Ia yang memaksa ketua membunuh dirinya sendiri dengan meminum racun."

"Apa seseorang itu adalah orang yang kupikirkan?" suara Namjoon terdengar dingin.

Beberapa saat antara tanya Namjoon dan jawaban yang akan di dengarnya, Seokjin merasakan kengerian. Tanpa sadar Ia merinding menunggu jawaban pertanyaan ini.

"Ya, Dokter Kim yang langsung turun tangan."

 **TBC**


End file.
